SG Boarding School
by yuii-chan
Summary: Ever imagine what happens when regulars from all seven schools are gathered under SG Boarding School? UPDATE! Chapter 34: Hokkaido Part 3 - Operation Susukino 2. Will the naughty boys be able to get back to their room before the head dorms find out?
1. The Five Dormitories

Disclaimer: Tenipuri/ Tennis no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis do not belong to me. This is a story written by a crazy fan.  
  
( I dedicate this story to my friend, Hasu-chan. She's the one who introduce Tenipuri to me!  
  
CHAPTER 1—The five dormitories  
  
Seishun Gakuen is an extremely huge boarding school. It's so huge that students were divided into five different dorms. The first dorm—Seigaku had always been the best dorm ever, the second dorm—Fudomine is full of rascals, third dorm—Hyotei is always challenging Seigaku dorm to be the best, fourth dorm—Rudolph is famous with its head dorm, Mizuki having hidden intentions to bring down the reputation of each dorms and fifth dorm—Yamabuki is still a mystery. Each dorm has its own first, second and third year students, led by a head dorm.  
  
"Do you know who Seigaku's head dorm is?" Kachirou, a short boy with mushroom-like hair asks.  
  
"Of course I know! I am Horio-sama with two years of experience in school." The brown hair boy shows off.  
  
"Then who is it? We are still new here." Katsuo proceed to ask.  
  
"Hehe who else but Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's the best dorm leader anyone would ever want. He is dedicated, responsible and respected by everyone. Even other head dorms look up to him."  
  
"Wah Horio-kun, you do know a lot." Kachirou praises him.  
  
"Of course. Didn't I mention I have two years experience of schooling in a boarding school? I was—"  
  
"Eh? Isn't that boy in year one as well?" Katsuo pointed out.  
  
"Ha? That's Echizen Ryoma; he's in my class, also my room mate. Hoi Echizen! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hm? You are—"and he scratches his head.  
  
"Horio! Your classmate and roommate!!! How can you forget my name!?"  
  
"Hm... do you have any coins?" Ryoma asks.  
  
"What do you need it for?" Horio took out 200 yen.  
  
"To buy a drink." And he walks off.  
  
"WHAT!? Return my money!!!"  
  
"Such a peculiar person..." Kachirou looks at Ryoma admiringly.  
  
"Yea..." Katsuo nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's so great about him!?" Horio asks angrily.  
  
  
  
CLANG CLANG!  
  
A can of Ponta drops from the machine. The boy in white cap opens the can and took a sip.  
  
"Hey, got any extra coins?"  
  
Ryoma glanced at him sideways and then decided to ignore him.  
  
"I'm talking to you aren't you in first year?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Hey, that tone of yours wasn't nice."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Well, you are lucky I am a nice second year student. If you meet with that mamushi and spoke to him with that tone of yours boy, you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Mada mada dane." He threw the empty can and walks away.  
  
  
  
"Alright!!! Hyotei dorm tennis players in Court A! Seigaku dorm players in Court B, Yamabuki go to Court C and Rudolph in Court D." Banda-sensei called out.  
  
"Sensei, you have forgotten about us. Where are we supposed to train?" Tachibana appears in his sports uniform with his team.  
  
"Oh, Tachibana-kun. I am sorry. I forgot about it... perhaps you can use court E. but please clean up the court before using it. Some students use it for after-school practice yesterday but did not clear up."  
  
"What!? Hey, old man, shouldn't you ask yesterday's students to clean up!? Why do we—"  
  
"Kamio!"  
  
"... ... ..." Kamio had his head hung low.  
  
"Yes sensei, we will clean up. Let's go." Tachibana leads his team to court E, the furthest court with the worst condition.  
  
"Tachibana-san, that old man is obviously looking down on us! How can you stand him?"  
  
"Kamio, I understand how you feel but we have to be patient. This is the key to all success. We will show them that the Fudomine dorm is not to be bullied."  
  
"Tachibana-san is right. Why is Kamio so impatient? He never listens... always act on his own. Em, yea. He even left me alone at the department store the other day after he bought his favourite CD. I don't understand why he did that to me. I am his best friend but he just left me there. He don't care about me... how can we play in the same team? But not that I can change the fact I am in the Fudomine dorm..."  
  
"Shinji! Didn't I apologize to you the other day? Plus, you were wandering around and I couldn't find you so I thought you went back!"  
  
"Alright everyone. Let's clean the court now and hurry up with our practice." Tachibana can no longer stand his team mates' argument.  
  
  
  
Yamabuki dorm—head dorm: Sengoku Kiyosumi  
  
"Sengoku-senpai, where should I put these desu?"  
  
"Oh, Taichi, just put them beside the bench."  
  
"A-re? did you see Kentarou and Masami?"  
  
"Jimmies desu?"  
  
"Hahaha they will get mad if they hear you. Yea, did you see them?"  
  
"Hai desu. I saw them talking to Akutsu-senpai desu."  
  
"Akutsu?"  
  
"Hai desu."  
  
"Hm... "  
  
"Sengoku-senpai, any problem desu?"  
  
"Ah, no... don't worry. Can you get the other first years to gather in the court?"  
  
"Hai desu."  
  
  
  
Rudolph dorm—head dorm: Mizuki Hajime  
  
"Yuuta-kun, what are you looking at?" Mizuki asks in a sly tone of voice.  
  
"Ah, Mizuki-san. Erm, nothing..."  
  
"Your brother is in Court B. Looking for him, aren't you?"  
  
"No. I was just—"  
  
"Mizuki!"  
  
"What is it Atsushi?" He hates to be interrupted while having a conversation.  
  
"Yanagisawa is sick. Look at him."  
  
"Ugh Mizuki, I need to go toilet dane. I think ... I am being poisoned dane. Can't hold any longer dane. Can I go dane?"  
  
"Hurry up!!!" Mizuki shouted.  
  
"I don't think Yanagisawa can practice today... who will be my doubles training partner?" Atsushi asks.  
  
"Nomura! Take over Yanagisawa's place!"  
  
"Ha— Hai!"  
  
Mizuki turned and left. Yuuta sighed in relief. He's been spared this time.  
  
  
  
Hyotei dorm—head dorm: Atobe Keigo  
  
"Kabaji, keep an eye on Seigaku. No one can defeat ore-sama."  
  
"Usu."  
  
"Huh never tired of doing that, do you, Atobe?"  
  
"Yuushi, what did you say to ore-sama?"  
  
"Nothing." He whistles and walks off to his doubles partner—Gakuto.  
  
"Hey Yuushi, Atobe is not in a good mood today. Don't mess with him."  
  
"Oh well, I just had a word with him."  
  
"He's in a foul mood today. Have been keeping an eye on Tezuka since this morning." Shishido blurts out.  
  
"Sigh is beating Seigaku really that important?"  
  
"What is it Ohtori?"  
  
"I mean, if we only keep watching for Seigaku and neglect other dorms, it wouldn't be wise right? But all Atobe-san have in mind is Tez—I mean Seigaku. What if dorms like Yamabuki and Rudolph climbs to our head?"  
  
"Oh, good thinking Chotarou! Nice!" Ohtori blushed at Shishido's compliment.  
  
"Well, that's true but you know Atobe... when he sets his eyes on something, he will make sure he gets it no matter what." Gakuto sighs. "But actually, Seigaku is a good opponent. I'll show that Kikumaru what acrobatic is all about!"  
  
"Yea, whatever... Hey Jirou, wake up! Time for practice!!!" Shishido shakes him.  
  
  
  
"Hey you, super rookie eh? Don't think you are so smart just because the Seigaku regulars aren't here yet it doesn't mean you can show off!" Arai shouts.  
  
"Mada mada dane."  
  
"What!? Are you using that tone to speak to a senpai!?"  
  
"Hoi, Arai, forget it. I think he speaks to everyone with that tone."  
  
"Momoshiro. Hn! Count yourself luck today you brat." Arai went in to the changing room.  
  
"Hey, heard that you play tennis quite well. Can we have a game?" Momoshiro is challenging Ryoma.  
  
"Whenever you are ready."  
  
--and so they had a one-set match, of course, Ryoma won but he didn't realize he was being watched by the regulars of Seigaku not that he actually mind and with that, Tezuka puts him in the Regular list ... which means Tezuka acknowledge Ryoma's ability in tennis. Perhaps it was just a short one-set match but being able to win a regular and having such natural tennis instincts (Tezuka notice them clearly), he knew he did not make the wrong choice.  
  
"Boy, you are good" Momoshiro shakes Ryoma's hand after the match.  
  
Smiling, Ryoma says (alright, everyone together now!) "Mada mada dane."  
  
The other regulars smiled. Seems like from today onwards, life will never be the same again.  
  
Don't you think so? 


	2. The New Rookie

CHAPTER 2—The new rookie  
  
On their way to the science lab...  
  
"Eiji. Your science textbook."  
  
"Ah-nya? Fuji!!! Sankyu! I was looking for it since this morning! Where did you find it?"  
  
"Under my desk. You sat at my place yesterday remember?" as usual, the good- nature Fuji smiled at his friend.  
  
"Ahaha yea, I forgot about it. Ah-nya? O-chibi!" Kikumaru rush to Ryoma and hugs him.  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai, itai."  
  
"I'd always wanted a little brother like him! Kawaii-nya!!!" Kikumaru messes up Ryoma's hair while talking to Fuji.  
  
"Eiji, I don't think he likes that." Fuji smiled.  
  
Ryoma had an if-you-are not-my-senpai-in-the-same-dorm-I-would-have squashed-you expression on his face.  
  
"Ha. Scary. Eiji, you better let go of him."  
  
"Yadda!!!" and hugs him even tighter.  
  
"Eiji! Fuji! What are you doing here? Aren't you going to be late for class?"  
  
"Oishi!" Fuji and Kikumaru spoke in unison.  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai, I am going to be late for my next class."  
  
"Eiji, let go of him! He's going to suffocate!!! This will be hazardous for his health!"  
  
"... ... ... I want to bring him to my class-nya!!!"  
  
"Eiji! Don't be unreasonable. Let go of Echizen!"  
  
"Fsssh. First year, Muraki-sensei is looking for you. Fsssh."  
  
"Kaidoh!" Well, he was on his way to the restroom when the first-year class teacher asks him to look for Ryoma. Though reluctant, he could not disobey the teacher.  
  
"Ceh tsumaranai..." Kikumaru finally let go of Ryoma. Without wasting time, he ran off in great speed.  
  
"Why did he ran so fast?"  
  
"Either to avoid you or he's late for class. Extremely late, like us." Fuji answers calmly.  
  
"What!? Oh no!!! I have to make a dash!" and Oishi disappeared.  
  
Both Fuji and Kikumaru hurried to their class.  
  
However, our favourite boy did not reach his class safely. While running (actually for fear Kikumaru will grab him again) he bumped into Ibu Shinji from Fudomine.  
  
"Itai!" Ryoma and Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"Look where you walk next time. No running along the corridors."  
  
"That would be you." Ryoma said.  
  
Shinji looks at him with an annoyed look.  
  
"Didn't you run in the corridor? You shouldn't be running around here. You are a first-year right? How can you speak to your senpai in this manner? ... ... ... ah, you are the new super rookie from Seigaku. No wonder you are cocky. Right. First year to be able to make it in to the regulars you must be good but that doesn't mean you can run along the corridors. If the teachers caught you running, they will put you in detention. Then your name will be black listed in the school record. The society will look down on you. Your parents will be disown you and—"  
  
"Ibu Shinji!!! Detention after class today!" Ryuzaki-sensei calls out. "What are you doing here talking to yourself!? I was looking for you! Where's your homework!? Hand it in!"  
  
Smart move, Ryoma! He just avoided detention!  
  
  
  
"Hey Shishido, did you hear the latest news on Seigaku dorm?" Hiyoshi whispers.  
  
"Yea, there's a first-year in the regulars right?"  
  
"I wonder what Tezuka is planning." Gakuto settle his food tray in front of Hiyoshi and pulls the chair.  
  
"Won't it be fun?"  
  
"Yuushi, you are always looking ahead for something to happen." Shishido comments.  
  
A huge figure appears and pulls a chair for his master.  
  
"Kabaji, get me a glass of orange lassi."  
  
"Usu."  
  
"Exaggerating as usual huh, Atobe?"  
  
"Yuushi, are you trying to go against ore-sama?"  
  
"Masaka... Atobe, did you hear the latest gossip on Seigaku?"  
  
"The super rookie?"  
  
"So you know everything! My my, there's nothing that Atobe-sama didn't know." Yuushi spoke daringly.  
  
Ignoring him, Atobe continues. "Have anyone seem him play? Perhaps it's just a way Tezuka trying to attract attention. I mean, making his dorm famous."  
  
"I thought that would be your style." A voice cut into their conversation. It's Mizuki Hajime, Rudolph's head dorm. He had been listening since the beginning of their 'little talk'. By the way, he's sitting right behind them in the cafeteria.  
  
"Are we having people eavesdropping here? How impolite." Atobe is a little annoyed with Mizuki.  
  
"Ohoho no one is eavesdropping. Just that your VOICE got out of control. Or perhaps you are trying to spread that?" Mizuki replies.  
  
"Spread what?" Atobe tries not to lose his calmness. It would be ugly if he loses in this 'war' since everyone in the cafeteria is looking at them now.  
  
"Hn hn hn hn, nothing... forget it..." Mizuki answered with a sinister smile. What a scary guy!  
  
The Hyotei dorm students watch as Mizuki leaves the cafeteria with his team members.  
  
"What is the meaning of that?" Gakuto asks.  
  
"Saa" Shishido said and goes back to his food.  
  
  
  
"Hey Fudo-san! Have you heard of Seigaku's new regular? That freshman?" Sengoku calls to Kamio across the court.  
  
"Sengoku-san! I am in Fudomine dorm, and my name is Kamio, not Fudo-san."  
  
"Right, right. Have you heard anything about that boy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, he must be as strong as the regulars to be one. Or maybe this is some strategy Tezuka is playing? Hm... it's so unlike Tezuka to do such a thing... maa, till we see him perform, that freshman is still a mystery."  
  
"Why does it matter that a freshman is in Seigaku? Practically everyone is talking about him now. Shinji said he bump into that freshman this morning. He caused Shinji into detention. Such an annoying brat." (Hem hem, Shinji changed the story when he told Kamio? Hehe)  
  
"Then? He's not practicing today?"  
  
"He's still in detention class. I think he won't be able to make it today. Ryuzaki-sensei is really mad at him for some reason."  
  
"Sengoku!!! Hurry up for practice!"  
  
"Just a minute, Touji! Ne, do you have time after practice?"  
  
"Time? For what?" Kamio is a little worried that Sengoku is hitting on him.  
  
"Hm... I want to buy the new CD by Lucifer but the shop is a little far. Just thought that maybe you can go with me."  
  
Sengoku looks at Kamio with earnest and eager eyes (like how a puppy looks at its owner when it's expecting something)  
  
"Um... alright... it won't take long right?" if he goes back too late, Shinji will be very noisy about it.  
  
"Don't worry!!! I'll return this favour! Bye, see you after practice!" and Sengoku ran back to his court.  
  
A/N: Nya, sorry I changed a few facts in the anime, Akazawa is the captain while Mizuki is just the manager. But I put Mizuki as the head dorm & captain here (hehe, to spice things up). Another thing, if I am not mistaken Yamabuki's captain in the anime is supposed to be Minami Kentarou while Sengoku is the vice captain. But here, I put Sengoku as the captain and head dorm. So don't get mixed up!!!  
  
Yuii: Hahaha, thanks to everyone for your support and reviews! Karen, twisted-metal, actually earlier I did think of not separating them into dorms but the idea of having competition and stuffs between dorm would be interesting, ie, school festival and then see a little rivalry between the five dorms. Ooops, I revealed too much on upcoming chapters... perhaps after this I'll start another fic with everyone jumbled up more fruity eh? Nevertheless, thanks for reviewing! O-tanoshimini!! 


	3. Theft in Rudolph's Dorm

CHAPTER 3—Theft in Rudolph's dorm  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream woke everyone in the dorm up. It came from Rudolph's dorm.  
  
"What is it Yuuta?"  
  
"THIEF!!! Someone... someone stole my my... my...!!!"  
  
"Your what?" Akazawa asks.  
  
"What's the noise?" Kikumaru came rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What happened here?" Tezuka asks.  
  
"Who screamed?" Kamio walks around sleepily.  
  
"Who is so daring to wake ore-sama up from his beauty sleep? Na, Kabaji?"  
  
"Usu."  
  
"Who's the idiot who screamed!? I'm sending him straight to hell!" Akutsu threatens.  
  
"Yuuta!!!" Fuji rushed to his little brother. "What happened? Did Mizuki attack you when you were asleep?"  
  
Everyone turn to look at Mizuki.  
  
"I was asleep when I was awoken by his screaming." Mizuki said in a stern voice.  
  
"Then? Tell us what happened." Inui said. He's ready with his notebook as usual. Everyone wonders if he ever leaves his notebook.  
  
"Yuuta, you said 'thief' dane. Someone stole something dane. What is missing dane?"  
  
"Iya... nothing... "Yuuta swallows his saliva in a gulp. This can't be true... no... can't be... He better check it again to be on the safe side. NO!!! He checked it three times before making sure it's stolen!  
  
"Yuuta, tell aniki about it. What happened?"  
  
"Er..." there are so many people around, whether it's his fellow dorm-mates or from Seigaku, Yamabuki, Fudomine and Hyotei.  
  
"Hey, Fuji ototo, what happened? Are you going to stay silent after waking everyone up?" Gakuto looks at him angrily.  
  
"Thief? Are you alright? What's missing? Money?" Oishi looks at him, concerned.  
  
"Iya... nandemonai (nothing)..." he still felt hard to tell the truth.  
  
"Waking everyone up in the wee hours of the day... you really have guts... and then you refuse to say anything about it. Just like Kamio. He went out with Sengoku and came back at night. What is the meaning of this? Going out without telling me... em, I knew it... there's something going on. Sengoku-san is so sly, always doing something to Kamio behind my back. They went out after practice when I was doing my detention. I cannot accept this. I felt betrayed. Why are we on the same team? I wished I did not bump into that freshman then I won't be in detention. If I didn't stay back for detention I could have stopped the meeting that's going on behind my back..."  
  
"Hoi" Sengoku voices out.  
  
"Shinji! I only accompany Sengoku-san to the music shop! What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Phewitt (whistles) on a date with Sengoku-san, huh?" Gakuto teases.  
  
Muromachi, Nitobe and Ichimura shakes their head.  
  
"Hey, we are not here for this. Why did the subject changes all of a sudden? Fuji ototo, just spill it!" Momoshiro chirps in.  
  
"Ugh nothing... nothing is missing..."  
  
"If you refuse to tell the truth, I have no choice but make you drink this super deluxe refine detoxication juice." (Note: is it really a 'juice'?)  
  
Everyone backs away from Inui instantly. That 'thing' even smells horrible.  
  
"(Throws up) I can't stand this smell! I'm going back to bed. I'll kick your butt next time, you brat!" Akutsu runs all the way back to his room. Most of them disperse back to their room except for our main characters here.  
  
"Inui, throw that thing away."  
  
"I'm sorry Tezuka but this is one of my best inventions. It would be a waste to go down the drain."  
  
"Then you drink it yourself!!!" Kikumaru speaks from behind Oishi.  
  
"Yea, drink it yourself!!!" Kamio and Shishido said in unison.  
  
"Zannen. All of you are against my creations." And he puts it away.  
  
"Then? Yuuta, most of them are gone. Now can you tell us what happened?" Mizuki looks at him.  
  
"Em... well... I was asleep in the room... and then... I... I heard a sound... hey, would you stop writing!?" Pointing to Inui who's writing every single word Yuuta is saying.  
  
"Don't bother about me. Please continue. This is just personal data."  
  
"I woke up when I heard a sound... "  
  
"What sound?" Ohtori asks.  
  
"The sound of something drops... I didn't know what it was... I became curious and start looking for missing item. Then... then I found that... that..."  
  
"What?" Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Ishida, Hiyoshi and Sengoku ask.  
  
"That my... UNDERWEAR is missing!" there, he had said it. Yuuta blushed at the end of his sentence. This is so embarrassing.  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone looks at him in disbelieve.  
  
"Why would anyone want to steal that in the first place?" Mori asks, annoyed.  
  
"Maybe his underwear is sexy..."  
  
"Sengoku-san, don't say such things!" Yuuta screamed at him.  
  
"Hm..." Inui looks thoughtful.  
  
"What is it? You know something? Even though I am in the room with Yuuta, I didn't hear anything." Nomura, Yuuta's room mate said.  
  
"Yuuta, are you sure neither Fuji nor Mizuki took it?" Inui's suggestion caught him by surprise.  
  
There was silence when attentions were diverted to Fuji then Mizuki.  
  
"What a joke. Missing underwear. Ore-sama is going to bed now. No more silly screaming to wake ore-sama up. Let's go Kabaji."  
  
"Usu." The Hyotei head dorm retreats with his follower. Though Kabaji thought this is an interesting topic to listen, he didn't have a choice when Atobe decides to leave.  
  
Meanwhile... Fuji is glaring at Mizuki with his blue eyes.  
  
"What makes you think I did it?" Mizuki asks.  
  
"... ... ..." Fuji did not reply.  
  
"Yuuta, are you sure you did not misplace it somewhere?" Tezuka asks.  
  
"Yea, like after doing something at somewhere" Gakuto muffles a laughter. The others were amused too but not Fuji and Yuuta.  
  
"Tezuka, search his room." Fuji said, still glaring at Mizuki.  
  
"Yea yea, let's search his room!" Momo and Sengoku say. They look as though they are enjoying themselves.  
  
"Do you understand what 'privacy' means? I say it once and I say it twice. I did not steal Yuuta's underwear." Mizuki finishes his sentence with pride.  
  
"Aniki, it can't be Mizuki-san!"  
  
"Yuuta, never judge a book by its cover." Fuji reminds him.  
  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma rubs his eyes.  
  
"Oi, Echizen, where are you going?" Momoshiro asks.  
  
"Back to my room."  
  
"Oh no, you are not. Everyone here is a suspect." Mizuki says. "If you want to search my room, I say that every student's room in every dormitory has to be searched too."  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone spoke in unison.  
  
"Don't you think this is unreasonable?" Yuushi protests.  
  
"Fsssh. You cannot do this Fsssh."  
  
"Exactly. We are not interested in Yuuta, there's no reason to steal his underwear." Shishido says.  
  
"Who knows? Perhaps that thief is a pervert aren't you worried? Tonight is Yuuta's... Tomorrow night might be yours..." Mizuki speaks using one of his sly tones again. This is beginning to scare the others. Even Kaidoh is worried.  
  
"Are you giving us hints that you'll be on action tomorrow night?" Ryoma asks lamely. Everyone's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Hn hn hn... Echizen Ryoma, you do have some guts there..." Mizuki eye him dangerously.  
  
"Ochibi-chan, you better be careful. You might be his next target." Kikumaru said in a nervous whisper.  
  
"It's late now. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" Tachibana suggests.  
  
"Then we shall have a meeting tomorrow with all the head dorms." Tezuka said.  
  
"But he's our prime suspect. If we let him go now, he will destroy the evidence!"  
  
"Momo, don't jump to conclusions." Tezuka look at him. "Anyway, for now, let us all return to our room.'  
  
"Yuuta, you do have extra, don't you? If you need any, I—"  
  
BANG  
  
Yuuta returned to his room and slams the door.  
  
"Baka aniki." He mumbles in red face.  
  
A/N: Few of the not-so-famous members will be Sakurai Masaya, Tatsunori Mori and Uchimura Kyousuke from Fudomine.  
  
Yamabuki: Kentarou Minami, Masami Higashikata, Muromachi Touji, Nitobe Inakichi and Kita Ichimura. These are for future reference because I'll be using their name straight without mentioning their dorm! 


	4. Urgent Meeting

CHAPTER 4—Urgent meeting  
  
By the dawn of next day, the whole school had already known about the undergarment-thief. Well, that was a little outrageous. Make it more than half of the school knows it.  
  
"Yuuta, everyone knows about it dane. News spread very fast dane."  
  
"Shut up Yanagizawa." Yuuta had a terrible time with people staring at him every now and then and others giggling when they saw him.  
  
"Yuuta, come to the meeting room with me." Mizuki orders him. Morning practice had been cancelled to make way for the urgent meeting. Those involved last night were called to attend the meeting too.  
  
"Momo-senpai, why do we have to attend as well?"  
  
"Who cares? This looks fun."  
  
"I am not involved in this."  
  
"Ochibi-chan! Don't worry; I'll protect your underwear from that pervert!"  
  
"Kikumaru-senpai, you look happy." Ryoma looks curiously at him.  
  
"Ah? That was mean, chibi (and he pinch Ryoma on his cheeks). How can I be happy when Fuji's brother is involved with a jiken like this?"  
  
"Itai..."  
  
"Demo ne... you know, it would be fun to have something to happen once in a while. Or life would be a living hell. Except tennis of course! Haha"  
  
"Eiji." Kikumaru froze at the voice.  
  
"Ahaha Fuji, don't mind don't mind. I was just joking. Of course I hope your brother will find his um... belonging back. And also, catch the pervert!"  
  
"Fuh wasting our time here... where is Atobe? He called us all to wait here but he is late. Jirou, wake up!!!" Shishido shakes Jirou and slaps him with the other hand.  
  
"... ... ... hm? Hm... where am I? (Yawn)..."  
  
"In the students' meeting room, Jirou-senpai." Ohtori answers.  
  
"Why am I here? (blink blink)..."  
  
"Yea... why is he here?" Atsushi chirps in. "I don't see him last night."  
  
"Ah... Kabaji brought him here by mistake... never mind. Since he's here might as well let him be. He won't be listening—"  
  
"Zzzzzzz.... Zzzzz...... zzzzzz......"  
  
This is so true for before Yuushi finish his sentence, Jirou dozes off again.  
  
"Where's Tachibana-san? He's never late..." Kamio whispers to Shinji and Ishida.  
  
"Well, I suppose he's meeting up with the other four head dorms..." Sakurai said.  
  
CRACK  
  
The door opens and all five head dorms walk in. Tezuka lead the way followed by Atobe, Tachibana, Mizuki and Sengoku.  
  
"Alright, is everyone here?" Tezuka look at them.  
  
There were random "yea" shouting from the crowd.  
  
"Seigaku! Is everyone here!?"  
  
"YES!!!" their voices are loud which shows how much power Tezuka had over his team.  
  
"Hyotei!" Atobe said with a clap.  
  
"YES!" and one "Usu!"  
  
Atobe is satisfied. Well, Hyotei will not lose to Seigaku in terms of spirits.  
  
"Fudomine!!!" Tachibana's voice boomed through the room.  
  
"YES!!!" the dorm's students are burning. They are always behind their head dorm no matter what. Tachibana is their source of power.  
  
"Rudolph!"  
  
"YES!" There was less voice but their spirits are high.  
  
"Yamabuki!"  
  
"YES!!!" well, they are as good as Hyotei.  
  
"Momo-senpai, are we having a competition or something?" Ryoma whispers.  
  
"Saa... everyone is so high-spirited. I thought we are here to discuss about a missing underwear."  
  
"Momoshiro! Pay attention here." Tezuka instructed.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Since everyone is here... we shall start our meeting officially. Now..."  
  
"Why is Mizuki the chairman? He's the prime suspect!" Gakuto shouts.  
  
"Yea! Change the chairman!" Kamio agrees. (A/N: if you like violent, put in a few cans and banana skin or even rocks if you like, to throw at Mizuki...in your imagination that is...)  
  
"We are here to solve a problem today, not to create more problems. Please bear with it, whoever the chairman is." Tezuka's stern voice booms through the room. This puts a stop to the trouble makers (Kamio, Gakuto, Shishido, Momo, Kikumaru, Muromachi, Sakurai, Mori... just to name a few) with their 'boo' and 'hoo' shouts. He certainly has an air in him that somehow makes the students obey him.  
  
"Thank you, Tezuka. All of you should show some respect to your senpai. Now, as I was saying... the case happened last night when Yuuta is in his room. Yuuta, can you elaborate further on yesterday night?"  
  
Yuuta stood up. He was embarrassed having so many people looking at him. "I was sleeping and then I heard a sound. It woke me up. I was looking for the source of the sound but when I fail to find it, I start to search through my belongings to check if there's anything missing."  
  
"Then? You found that one of your undergarments is missing?" Mizuki proceed to ask.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What makes you look through your clothes, especially your undergarments for missing belongings? Usually a thief would steal things like watch, money, hand phone and others."  
  
Yuuta was reluctant to answer.  
  
"Yuuta, if you don't answer these questions we are clueless. We can't help you and the thief is on the loose... he might be looking for his next victim." Mizuki speaks in a concerned tone (though I doubt he's really concern about Yuuta... it's his reputation that is important).  
  
"Well... I ... I kept some money and stuffs in that drawer... the drawer where I put my clothes..." Yuuta felt as though he's giving away his secret hiding place. He actually keeps a family photo there too.  
  
There were 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs' from the crowd.  
  
"Quiet, quiet everyone!" Mizuki bangs the table with his palm for silence.  
  
"Oi Echizen, did you realize that this situation is similar to a court? Mizuki sounds like a prosecutor!" Momoshiro whispers softly but he was heard by Yanagizawa, sitting in front of them.  
  
"Hahahahahaha, you are right dane!"  
  
"Yanagizawa!"  
  
"Ugh... sorry dane. I was too loud dane."  
  
Both Ryoma and Momoshiro sighed in relief. They knew Tezuka is eyeing them.  
  
After a long discussion, it had finally come to an end.  
  
"So everyone agrees that we search all the rooms?" Tachibana asks.  
  
There were dissatisfied mumbles and several soft groans.  
  
"Hm... I just came up with a good idea." Mizuki's sinister smile comes into picture. Everyone look at him, horrified.  
  
"Now, let me ask this simple question... where do you hide a tree?"  
  
"A tree?" Shinji repeats.  
  
"In the forest?" Sengoku answers with doubt.  
  
"Hn hn hn hn, Lucky Sengoku... is that a lucky guess too? Anyway, the answer is correct! You hide a tree in the forest. Therefore, where do you think this thief will hide the stolen underwear?"  
  
"Ah!!!" everyone understood what Mizuki meant.  
  
"Whoa whoa, wait a minute... are you saying you want to inspect our underwear?" Kamio asks nervously.  
  
"Sou. You have a problem with that, Kamio-kun?"  
  
"But— that is outrageous! It's our privacy!"  
  
"You have no more privacy when this is classified as a case. Don't you want the thief to be caught?" Mizuki asks.  
  
There were lots of objections from the crowd.  
  
"Mizuki, you can't do this." Akazawa said.  
  
"This is too much. I'm not obeying to it." Gakuto closes his ear.  
  
"How can you violate our privacy!?" Muromachi said in disgust.  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai, where are you going?"  
  
"Fsssh. Mind your own business, freshman."  
  
"Hey, you are not running away, are you mamushi?"  
  
"This is total nonsense. You don't respect our privacy!" Sakurai shouted at the top of his lungs. The room is filled with so much commotion that Mizuki's voice can no longer be heard. 


	5. Inspection 1

CHAPTER 5—Inspection (1)  
  
There's no objection from the other head dorm on inspecting everyone's undergarments. Reason? There's one. Theirs will not be checked. Excuse? Their reputation. A head dorm is fully respected and trusted by students (they are selected by students and teachers). Therefore, it's not possible for a head dorm to do such an act.  
  
"Hey, this is not fair. Mizuki is one of the main suspects... how come he gets to escape?" Hiyoshi moans.  
  
"Forget it. None of the head dorm is on our side..." Shishido said.  
  
"Aaaaaaah it's all that Fuji ototo's fault." Sakurai joins in. Although they are from different dorms, this case seems to bring them together for once.  
  
"Sou sou. How can I let others see what I wear on the inside! This is too much-nya!"  
  
"Kikumaru, this is the first time I agree with you"  
  
"Ah-nya? Mukahi"  
  
"Although I am in the same dorm as Yuuta dane, but I certainly don't agree to this way of inspection dane. We need our privacy too dane."  
  
And so the complaints go on and on but nothing can be done.  
  
"Alright!!! Everyone go back to their class. Before I forget, the inspection will start right after today's class ends. No one is allowed to go back to their room till inspection is over or you will be our prime suspect. Kaisan!" Sengoku gave out final orders for the meeting.  
  
  
  
"Ne Echizen, I heard something happened last night and then there's the urgent meeting this morning. What happened? You attend the meeting right?" Horio asks. The first-years (except for Ryoma) have no absolute idea on what happened. The news only runs around 2nd year and 3rd year students.  
  
"Mada mada dane.'"  
  
"Hey, I am not asking you your motto. What happened? There's a high tension among the second year and third year students."  
  
"Mada mada—"  
  
"Quit your 'mada mada dane'! I'm asking you what happened last night! I heard the scream too but I was too lazy to get up and none of the first years except you were there!"  
  
"It's better if you don't know about it."  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
"Yadda. (yawn). Go ask someone else."  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
And so the last bell rang. All second year and third year students from every dormitory are asks to assemble outside their room. No one is allowed to go in. However, though Ryoma is in first year, he's not spared from the torture. Both he and Horio are not allowed to enter their room.  
  
"What is this!? Why can't we enter our own room!?" Horio shouts madly.  
  
"I'm sorry Horio-kun but we bump into Mizuki-san just now and he orders us to guard your room." Kachirou says apologetically.  
  
"Aaaah I am so tired... I need to rest..." and Horio sat on the floor.  
  
"Echizen-kun, where are you going?" Kachirou asks.  
  
"Somewhere." Ryoma walks towards the Rudolph dormitory.  
  
  
  
"Oi, Echizen, come and look at this!!!" Momoshiro waved at him from far. There's a small crowd gathering in one of the rooms.  
  
"Hahahahahaha this is that dane-dane moron's room. See what he's got!" Momoshiro pulls Ryoma in the crowd.  
  
There's a huge laughter.  
  
Ryoma peeks inside. Mizuki, Tezuka, and Sengoku are inspecting Yanagizawa and Atsushi's room. However, the humor comes from Yanagizawa's undergarments. They came in various sizes and shapes, including briefs. Plus, every garment he owns has a heart shape on it!  
  
"Are you done dane? Hey, STOP LAUGHING dane!!!" he scolded the spectators outside his room.  
  
"Very well, Yanagizawa—CLEAR." Sengoku marks it in his list. But that did not stop him from laughing.  
  
"Sengoku-san, please don't laugh anymore dane." Yanagizawa knew the moment his secret is revealed, it's the downfall of his pride.  
  
"Then? Aren't you inspecting what he's wearing now?" Yuushi brings in more laughter.  
  
"Do you want me to inspect what you are wearing now?" Mizuki asks in his dangerous tone of voice again.  
  
"Jodan, Mizuki-san. Jodan." Yuushi answers quickly.  
  
Very soon, the three head dorm move to the next room. Yuuta follows them closely. He has to identify his own undergarment although he gave them the rough description; it's blue in colour... dark blue with the roman number one (I) on the side.  
  
Eh? Where's the other two head dorm? Well, Tachibana and Atobe (very reluctant—somehow, he gets Kabaji to do the work) is inspecting Yamabuki's dorm. Things were going on smoothly till they reach Akutsu's room. A huge argument broke out add in some violence there minus crap and finally they gave up. Akutsu may be a violent person but he has his pride. Somehow, it's not really possible for him to be the one.  
  
Soon, the Rudolph dorm is done. They move to Seigaku dormitory. The first room—Momoshiro and Kaidoh's room. They are clean—half of it... Kaidoh's bed and table is fully organized while Momoshiro's side is a little messy.  
  
"I'll check Momoshiro's wardrobe." Mizuki says.  
  
"I'll take Kaidoh's." Sengoku opens the wardrobe to find training equipments and bandana in it. He opens the drawer to find books in it.  
  
"Kaidoh, where do you put your clothes?" Sengoku asks curiously.  
  
"That mamushi puts his clothes under the bed."  
  
"Fsssh. Sengoku-san asks me, not you Fsssh." And he pulls out a box from under his bed where his clothes are all neatly folded and pressed.  
  
Well, what a weird person...  
  
Sengoku goes through his clothes and garments. Kaidoh likes snakes, as expected. Though his garment is not as 'sweet' as Yanagisawa not 'floral' like Akazawa (and Mizuki eventually), they are all of snakes. Every piece of them has snakes picture or design printed on it. Feeling embarrassed, Kaidoh chases the spectators away with his hisses. Only those who knew him well did not run off. They are used to his hissing but could not stop laughing at him.  
  
"Fsssh. That's not funny!" Kaidoh said when Gakuto and Kamio laugh hysterically.  
  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma says but he too, thinks it's funny.  
  
"Alright, Momoshiro—Kaidoh, CLEAR."  
  
They move to the next room and then the next and the next ... The Seigaku dorm second year is almost done. Now it's turn for third year.  
  
Note: the 1st and 2nd year students will have to share their room but third year students are given a choice to either share their room or have a single room.  
  
"Fuji Syusuke's room." Mizuki walks in delighted.  
  
Fuji clenches his fist. How he hates the sight of this man!  
  
Mizuki helps himself with Fuji's room. Sengoku starts checking through the drawers while Yuuta just stand there looking at Fuji. He did not know what to say. Somehow, he felt guilty that everyone's privacy is being violated because of him.  
  
"Mizuki-san, it's not possible aniki will do such a thing."  
  
"Yuuta-kun, this is the rule. Everyone's room has to be inspected. I can't do anything." And he smiled at Fuji which Fuji returns with a glare.  
  
"OMG!!! Fuji!!! I never knew you were this obsessed!!!" Sengoku's loud voice broke everyone's attention.  
  
"What!?" Yuuta stares at them in disbelieve.  
  
Fuji had his garments stitched with Yuuta's name and chibi pictures.  
  
Fuji smiled.  
  
"I wanted to show them to Yuuta for a long time but I was afraid he might think I am a lunatic so I just keep them. I only wear these for special occasions." Fuji smiled more broadly this time. He sounds so proud of them!  
  
"And I have here—Yuuta's clothes from childhood. I don't need his garment. I already have them."  
  
"ANIKI!!!!!!!" Yuuta shouts in embarrassment.  
  
Ryoma, Momoshiro and Kikumaru are laughing outside while Kaidoh blush at the sight of them. Oishi and Kawamura stares in disbelieve. Inui, as usual continues to take notes.  
  
"Fuji—CLEAR. Although I would put him in one of our prime suspects' list." Sengoku said. Tezuka just shook his head. Mizuki walks off with nosebleeds.  
  
Soon inspection on Kawamura, Kikumaru, Oishi and Inui's room are done. All of them have clean records. Somehow, they found Kikumaru's shirt in Oishi's room. Hm... now, how did it get there?  
  
"Now, shall we move to Echizen's room?" Sengoku leads the way.  
  
"Why am I involved in this?"  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover." Mizuki hisses. 


	6. Inspection 2

CHAPTER 6—Inspection (2)  
  
"Ah, Mizuki-san is here." Kachirou nudge Katsuo.  
  
"Thank you for guarding this room. Now, let's go in."  
  
"Ano... Momo-chan-senpai, what is happening here? What are they doing in my room and Echizen's room?" Horio asks in a panic voice.  
  
"Don't worry, just a simple inspection." Momo flash him a big smile.  
  
Horio was a little relieved.  
  
Not until Sengoku starts going through Horio's clothes and garments. Most of them are in tropical colours.  
  
"Sengoku-san! What are you doing!? Those are my... my..."  
  
"Hee. I know." Sengoku flash Horio a big smile similar to the one Momoshiro gave him minutes earlier.  
  
Horio felt as though there's something behind the 'friendly' and radiant smile.  
  
"Echizen—CLEAR."  
  
"Huh?" Horio, Kachirou and Katsuo look at them puzzled. Is Ryoma in some kind of trouble? But no one answers their suspicions and the troupe moves to Fudomine dorm.  
  
"Ah I am so tired... Right, Uchimura—Mori room CLEAR, Sakurai—Ishida room CLEAR. Now... this is Ibu—Kamio room?" Sengoku becomes enthusiastic all of a sudden. It's Kamio's room!  
  
Shinji glance sideways at Sengoku and saw him smiling happily. He became really annoyed and pissed off.  
  
"Let's get this done. I believe Atobe and Tachibana are going to finish Hyotei dorm now." Tezuka said. No wonder all Hyotei students disappeared...  
  
"Where's Yuuta?" Mizuki looks around. Yuuta had disappeared.  
  
"I think I saw Ryuzaki-sensei called him few minutes ago..." Kawamura said.  
  
"Never mind. Let's start." Mizuki ordered.  
  
Sengoku goes through Kamio's belongings thoroughly.  
  
"You are not inspecting, are you? I see you toying with Kamio's clothes and CDs. Don't think you can get any information just by doing that. He's my friend and I won't allow—"  
  
"Ah-ha! I found it!!! This is Yuuta's stolen undergarment!" Mizuki present it to everyone. True enough, it fits the description that Yuuta gave. Dark blue with a roman one on the side.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Tezuka asks. He was browsing through some drawers and did not notice where Mizuki get that.  
  
"In Ibu Shinji's wardrobe."  
  
Everyone gasps in disbelieve. Even Kamio had his eyes wide open.  
  
"Ibu Shinji. We have the evidence here. Do you confess that you stole Yuuta's underwear last night?" Mizuki asks with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That is mine. Not Fuji ototo's."  
  
"Kamio-kun, have you seen him wearing that?" Sengoku asks.  
  
"Ne... not that I am aware of... but who walks around with his underwear on?" Kamio said. Well, he has to believe in Shinji.  
  
"No doubt this is Yuuta's. There's a roman one on the side." Mizuki said.  
  
"That is not a Roman one... that is 'I' for Ibu. I stitch it on."  
  
"What a good excuse but you can't escape anymore. You are the thief!" Mizuki points at Shinji.  
  
"Mizuki, aren't you jumping to conclusions too early? Wait for Yuuta to come." Tezuka said.  
  
"Alright. We will wait for him here. This is just a matter of time."  
  
Meanwhile, Atobe (actually Kabaji) and Tachibana are done with inspections on Hyotei and Yamabuki. Nothing was found. They were walking along the corridor when Sakurai ran towards them and informs Tachibana about Shinji. The group hurried to Fudomine's dorm to find a crowd gathering there.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Tachibana-san!" The Fudomine team calls out.  
  
"Shinji, what happened?"  
  
"They found my underwear and say its Fuji ototo's. I cannot understand the meaning of this. Are they trying to take away my underwear with this excuse? I certainly did not steal anything nor would I. just because I have an identical underwear with that boy doesn't mean—"  
  
"Alright Shinji, I believe in you." Tachibana said. Shinji can go on and on if no one stops him.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that no one can touch this piece of evident. Ibu Shinji, you are our prime suspect now." Mizuki speaks like a police.  
  
"Hey, he's innocent till proven guilty!" Ishida said.  
  
"What innocent? The stolen item is found in his room. Who could have done it if it's not him?" Gakuto interrupts.  
  
"Hn. Tachibana, as a head dorm too, I hope you will take this matter seriously. Settle this any way you want. Come on Hyotei, let's go for practice. Ore-sama doesn't like wasting time for silly matters. Na, Kabaji?"  
  
"Usu."  
  
And so the Hyotei dorm tennis players head towards the court, leaving the others to wait for Yuuta.  
  
Tachibana felt a surge of anger but kept silent. He did not show it in his face too. He sighed in relief that Atobe and his team is no longer around to humiliate him or his team.  
  
"Hey, what is it?" Yuuta just came back from meeting Ryuzaki-sensei. He saw all of them standing at Shinji and Kamio's room.  
  
"Yuuta!" Fuji pulls his brother into the room. "They said they found it."  
  
"What? Here?" Yuuta looks at both Kamio and Shinji in disbelieve.  
  
"This is yours right, Yuuta?" Mizuki held the dark blue underwear in front of Yuuta. Yuuta took it and inspects.  
  
"... This is not mine."  
  
"What!?" Sengoku and Mizuki shouts.  
  
"But Yuuta you said its dark blue with a Roman I on it... how could it be wrong?" Sengoku asks nervously. They have been through a tiring day and thought they finally found the criminal but now...  
  
"The colour is a darker than this and there's supposed to be a Roman II on the other side. This one only has a Roman I on it."  
  
"That is an 'I' as in I after the alphabet 'H' which stands for my name. My surname—Ibu. 'I' for Ibu, it's not a Roman one. Look carefully, I stitch it myself using white—"  
  
"Alright, Ibu Shinji. We owe you an apology so please stop it." Sengoku is getting irritated.  
  
"Is that how you apologize? I know it. That is not sincere at all. Senpai thinks that we on the Fudomine team are weak and easy to be bullied. Accusing me of stealing that ototo's underwear... theft is a heavy offense... you will be jailed and blacklisted. The jail terms might be for ten years or twenty years and you will never know what they will do to you inside there. Even if you are able to walk out free, the society will shun you and throws rock at you—"  
  
"Shinji, that's enough." Kamio stops him.  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"So what do we do now? It's like going back to starting point. Clueless." Akazawa said.  
  
"Yuuta, think properly... is there anything that you missed out?" Inui asks him, still with the notebook.  
  
"... No... I don't think so..."  
  
"Sigh I am hungry... what's the menu for dinner today?" Momo asks Ryoma eagerly.  
  
"Momo-senpai now is not the time to talk about this..."  
  
"Maa they have searched everywhere but still can't find it. There's nothing can be done... (Sigh) I miss the curry rice my mom makes..."  
  
"GASP!!!" Yuuta's body is shaking. He runs towards the office.  
  
"What? What happened?" Atsushi asks.  
  
"He need to go to toilet dane?"  
  
"He certainly don't look like it... shall we wait for him here?" Tachibana said.  
  
"... He looks like as though he just remembered something. It's better to wait for him here." Tezuka replied.  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
"Yuuta! What happened?" Fuji runs towards his brother.  
  
"Okasan..."  
  
"Huh?" everyone looks at him, puzzled.  
  
"Okasan took it for wash and lost it!"  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone said in unison.  
  
"When Momoshiro mentioned about mom and curry rice just now, I remembered last weekend I went home with aniki. Then okasan took all our clothes and put it for wash... I called home just now and apparently that underwear flew off somewhere (the pervert wind...) after it was dried. Okasan said she wanted to tell me but she forgot all about it and pack all the stuffs inside. That's why I thought it was missing..."  
  
"Ha!? So you mean that it's been missing even before you came back here?" Momoshiro asks.  
  
"Um... yea..."  
  
"Oh god for what reason did we go through those silly meeting, embarrassing inspection and be the laughing stock of others!?" Mori shouted.  
  
"I... I am sorry... "  
  
"Sorry no cure." Everyone (except for Fuji and the head dorms) stare at Yuuta with great anger... they are ready to 'k' him.  
  
"No, don't do this to Yuuta. I apologize on behalf of him." Fuji stands in front of Yuuta to protect him.  
  
"No, aniki. It's my fault. Step aside."  
  
"Fuj! Get out of the way! We know he's your brother but he caused everyone so many problems! Let us release our anger!"  
  
"No Eiji. No matter what he's still my brother... if you want to hit him, you will have to hit me first."  
  
"Fuji..." Everyone is touched by his love for his younger brother.  
  
But...  
  
"Then sorry for doing this Fuji." Inui took out his handkerchief soaked with chloroform and forces Fuji to breathe into it. Fuji fainted. Inui drags him aside.  
  
"Aniki!" Yuuta cried.  
  
"Everyone, you can get your revenge now." Inui says with a 'shine' on his spectacle.  
  
At this point, the head dorms leave the scene. They do not want to get involved.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" Yuuta screams as he is being rounded.  
  
So why is this man helping them? Well...  
  
"Hm... Kaidoh uses 65% of his leg muscle to kick... Kamio can punch with speed 100mph... Muromachi have flexible hands... that would be—" Yes, ii data he's got.  
  
Yuii-chan: Hope you all enjoyed reading this fic. The school festival coming up next!!! Stay tune! 


	7. School Festival

CHAPTER 7—School Festival  
  
"Hey, isn't it two more weeks to the school festival?"  
  
"Oh, if you didn't mention this Taka-san, we wouldn't have noticed." Oishi said.  
  
"Hm... I wonder what the school will do this time." Fuji joins in.  
  
"Last year was so much fun! We had a competition on who can eat the most!" Momo said.  
  
"Who won?" Ryoma asks.  
  
"Guess who! Ah, don't look at me... it wasn't me."  
  
"Toshihiko Notoru from Hyotei dorm. A senpai in third year last year. He's as huge as Kabaji." Inui appears from behind.  
  
"Oh..." Ryoma responded.  
  
"Inui! Did you hear anything from the student's council? What are they having this year-nya?"  
  
"Eiji... well, I didn't get to hear anything this year. Apparently the meeting between head dorms had been very secretive. Nothing can be bribe out of them to tell."  
  
"Eh!? I thought there isn't any data that Inui-senpai cannot get." Momo is surprised.  
  
"I didn't try hard enough. I haven't used my last weapon. But I think it's not necessary."  
  
"Why?" Oishi asks.  
  
"Heh. It would be more fun this way. I can sense that this year's festival is going to be different compare to previous years. Tanoshi. I cannot wait."  
  
"Different?" Kamio asks. He was supposed to pick the ball that flew to Seigaku's court but couldn't help over-hearing what Inui said.  
  
"Yes... different."  
  
"What makes you think so?" Kamio asks again.  
  
"The tension and exhilarating aura released by the head dorms. This proves this year's festival will be so much fun." Inui answers with a sinister smile similar to Mizuki.  
  
"Well, it will be the same as previous years..." Gakuto chirps in. He, Shishido and Chotarou passes by Seigaku's court and heard what they have been discussing.  
  
"No. this year's festival will be something unexpected."  
  
"You sound so sure about it." Muromachi joins in.  
  
"This is an analysis done according to my data. It can't be wrong." He adjusts his spectacle.  
  
"Oh, so what are your speculations?" Akazawa asks.  
  
Soon, everyone gathers at Court B and starts talking about the school festival. Each of them came up with different ideas and theories. However, their head dorms turn up together and all of them disperse back to their own court. Nevertheless, Mizuki and Sengoku look happier than usual. This makes everyone worried. You can guess it; they are up to no good... what trustworthy head dorms...  
  
"Echizen, did you see that? There's a lot of tension among the students council... I wonder what they are up to."  
  
"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."  
  
"Hm... I guess they are having a hard time to decide this year's festival..."  
  
"Fsssh. Mind your own business Fsssh."  
  
"What did you say mamushi!? You mind your own business. Eavesdropping on others!"  
  
"Fsssh! Who did you say eavesdrop? Fsssh."  
  
"Who else when a third party exists?"  
  
"FSSSH!!! Be careful of what you are saying—"  
  
"Kaidoh, Momo, when will you both quit it?" Oishi stops them. Sigh no peace either during lunch time.  
  
"Oishi-senpai, I thought you are in the student council."  
  
"Yea Echizen but since Tezuka and the other head dorms are busy coming up with the festival preparations and others, Tezuka asks me to take care of the tennis club."  
  
"Hahaha. Doesn't it give you a feeling that Tezuka is the father and Oishi is the mother of Seigaku dorm?" Fuji settles his food tray opposite Ryoma.  
  
"Fuji!!!" Oishi said with a small blush.  
  
"Nyahahahaha yea, mama!!!" Kikumaru calls Oishi. This makes him blush even more.  
  
"Eiji! I am not—"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Okasan."  
  
"Mummy."  
  
"Seigaku no okasan."  
  
Momo, Ryoma, Kawamura and even Inui call him that.  
  
"NOOOOOO! Stop that!!!" Oishi blushed furiously. This is embarrassing. The others on the table just laughed seeing Oishi's panicked and shy expression.  
  
"What's that noise?" Atsushi asks from Rudolph's table.  
  
"From the Seigaku table... they are laughing about something." Akazawa said.  
  
"Hey, look at that! Oishi is blushing! Hahaha!" Gakuto laughs from Hyotei's table.  
  
"Oh, seems like his team mates are provoking him." Yuushi joins in. He is eyeing Oishi.  
  
"... Zzz .... Zzz .... Zzz..."  
  
"Jirou, if you are going to sleep through your lunch, then I'll finish your food." Shishido told him.  
  
"Hm... (Rubs his eyes)" took a bite of his bread and continues sleeping...  
  
"ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE STUDENT'S COUNCIL! EVERYONE—THE FIRST, SECOND AND THIRD YEARS ARE TO BE ASSEMBLED AT THE MAIN HALL AFTER LUNCH. I REPEAT... ALL FIRST, SECOND AND THIRD YEAR STUDENTS ARE TO BE ASSEMBLED AT THE MAIN HALL AFTER LUNCH."  
  
The PA system announced at the cafeteria. It's Sengoku's voice.  
  
"Assembly?" Ryoma repeats.  
  
"Oh oh oh! It's time!!!" Momo shouted with excitement. There's a lot of commotion and excited voices speaking in the cafeteria.  
  
"Nyaaaa this is exciting!" Kikumaru exclaimed.  
  
"Fuji-senpai, what is the assembly about?"  
  
"This is the first time for Echizen right? Well, the assembly gathers everyone at the main hall and head dorms will officially announce the main event for the festival. So that's why everyone got excited."  
  
"Oh..." Ryoma nods in understanding.  
  
On the way to the main hall...  
  
"Nyaaaaa every year there will be something interesting. I wonder what it will be for this year."  
  
"Eiji, you plan to take part?" Kawamura asks.  
  
"It will have to depend on the festival... what they plan to do this year."  
  
"Yea... school festival is fun!" Momo shouts.  
  
"Momo-senpai is happy..." Ryoma glance at him sideways.  
  
"Fsssh. As long as he doesn't need to go for classes... A birdbrain, as usual. Fsssh."  
  
"Oi mamushi! What did you just say!? Who's the birdbrain!?"  
  
"Fsssh. Aren't you?"  
  
"YOU—"  
  
"Oh, arguing again?" Gakuto who passes by, interrupts  
  
"That's none of your business, acrobatic maniac." Momo looks at him.  
  
"Hey, I am your senpai! You are just a sophomore! Don't use that rude tone! You can say that I am an excellent acrobatic but not—"  
  
"... Mukahi-senpai, let's go..." Ohtori tries to stop them.  
  
"Hn." Gakuto walks away reluctantly with his team mates.  
  
"Mada mada dane." Ryoma sighed after they left. Getting involved with the third years is like jumping into the frying pan. But Momo couldn't be bothered especially when he's in fire.  
  
"Come on, you two. Let's go." Oishi calls out.  
  
"Yes mama." Ryoma answers. Oishi turned around "Echizen!!!" he says with a red face.  
  
"ALRIGHT. IS EVERYONE HERE?" Sengoku asks as students begin to fill in the huge hall.  
  
Then he passes the microphone to Tezuka.  
  
"EVERYONE GET INTO LINE!"  
  
Ten rows of line are immediately formed. Two rows from each dorm.  
  
There was complete silence in the hall now that Tezuka is in charge. The other four head dorms stood behind Tezuka.  
  
"Tezuka buchou (he's the captain of Seigaku tennis team) is more serious than usual..." Momo whispers to Ryoma who stood beside him.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Yea... Momo is right. Something is not right with Tezuka today." Oishi mumbles.  
  
"What is with Tezuka?" Kawamura asks.  
  
"No idea... somehow he looks tense, don't you think?" Fuji said while observing Tezuka.  
  
Everyone else turn to look at their head dorm. He didn't look too good.  
  
"Fsssh. Is buchou sick?"  
  
"Don't look like it... hm..." Fuji keeps a close eye to Tezuka.  
  
"ALL STUDENTS PRESENT IN THE HALL?" Sengoku asks. He will be the chairman this time. Tezuka refuses to take place. Atobe just stays behind and smirk.  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON AND WELCOME TO THE ASSEMBLY. (HEM) I AM SENGOKU KIYOSUMI, HEAD DORM OF YAMABUKI. TODAY, AS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF ALL THE OTHER HEAD DORMS, I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE TO YOU OUR THEME FOR THIS YEAR'S SCHOOL FESTIVAL"  
  
"This is it!!! I wonder what it will be this year!" a few students exclaim excitedly between whispers.  
  
"WELL, AS FOR THIS YEAR WE HAD DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM PREVIOUS YEARS. THIS YEAR WE WILL BE TESTING EVERY DORM'S SKILLS. SKILLS IN ORGANIZING, PREPARING THE ITEMS AND CREATIVITY. YES, IT WILL BE MORE CHALLENGING THAN ANY OTHER ACTIVITIES YOU HAD EVER TAKEN PART IN.  
  
"AS A MATTER OF FACT, WE AS THE BODY OF STUDENT COUNCIL HAD HAD A TOUGH TIME DECIDING WHAT IS BEST FOR EVERYONE. THIS YEAR IT WILL BE A COMPETITION BETWEEN DORMS AS USUAL ... I GIVE TO YOU—"Sengoku turns his head to look at the other head dorms. Tezuka is looking away. Mizuki smiles wickedly, Atobe look solemnly at Sengoku—that is the look of asking him to hurry up and finish it, Tachibana on the other hand stood still with a calm expression.  
  
"THE TEAM BEAUTY PAGEANT!!!" Sengoku finish with excitement. He expected applause and whistles from the crowd.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
The crowd looks at him with opened-mouth. 


	8. Chaos

This part is dedicated to all reviewers! Arigato!!!

**Animefreak1586:** Team beauty pageant?! So.. this is probably an all-boys school cuz

there's no mention on girls here... Wonder what's gonna happen next

Mizuki: Something unpredictable for sure hn hn hn

**Craze**: cool! When will the beauty pageant start? I will surely vote for ryoma-sama

Momo: Hahahahaha Echizen you are so famous! Don't lose in the Beauty Pageant! Hahaaaha -laughed so hard till he rolls on the floor, clutching his stomach-

Ryoma: Momo-senpai, this is NOT funny. NOT AT ALL.

**Kaisuke**: -gets more hyper than before- Go on!

Shinji: Hyper? Why are you hyper? Is it really that interesting? You really get excited

seeing me dress up in a female costume? Are you in love with me? I am sorry, I

cannot accept your proposal because my one and only love is ten—

Kamio: SHINJI! What are you mumbling there all by yourself!?

**Kurokioku**: Hehehehehehehe...Beauty Pageant eh...?Ryoma's gonna enter right? Make him look cute please!!x3

Ryoma: Yadda. I am NOT joining. NO WAY.

Author: As if you have a choice... look how many cute girls out there anticipated your

participation!? You can't disappoint them!!!

Kaidoh: Fsssh. Echizen, you might look good in dress.

Ryoma: Kaidoh-senpai. I think you will look good in mini-skirt (yes, sarcastic tone)

**Mikaii:** LOL!! omg- this! i gotta see!! Can't wait to read everyone's reaction!!

Gakuto: Reaction!? What reaction do you think we have!?

Shinji: It could be fun...

Everyone: GET OUT!!! -kicks shinji-

NOW we shall proceed with the next chapter officially!!! Yaaaaaaaaaay

**CHAPTER 8—Chaos**

"What did he say?" after the shock was over, everyone starts asking around to confirm that they are hearing right.

"He did say 'team beauty pageant'..." Yuuta said.

"What beauty pageant? This school is full of smelly guys!"

"Gakuto, are you forgetting that you are a guy too?" Yuushi reminds him.

"Oi oi, Echizen, what did Sengoku-san said just now?"

"Team beauty pageant..."

"Don't repeat it!!!" Momo hit him on his head.

"Itai! Momo-senpai you asks me to say it!"

There's a lot of commotion going on in the crowd. Lines getting crooked and noises increased.

"QUIET EVERYONE! SILENCE! LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT THIS TEAM BEAUTY PAGEANT IS ABOUT... EACH DORM WILL HAVE TO PICK THREE REPRESENTATIVES. THESE THREE LUCKY PERSON WILL BE WEARING _ONLY_ FEMALE COSTUMES. 50 OF THE MARKS ARE GIVEN BY THE JUDGES—WHICH ARE THE HEAD DORMS AND ANOTHER 50 WILL BE FROM STUDENTS' VOTES.

"THIS IS A GOOD FESTIVAL THAT EVERYONE CAN TAKE PART IN. NOW, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO PICK CHARACTERS FROM FAIRYTALES OR OTHER STORIES AS YOUR MODEL. WHICHEVER CHARACTER YOU CHOOSE, IT'S GOT TO BE A **_FEMALE_**. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO MODIFY THE STORY OR CHARACTERS TO SUIT YOUR TEAM. THE THREE-IN-ONE TEAM'S COSTUMES CAN BE RELATED OR NON-RELATED...HOWEVER; WE DON'T ACCEPT THE SAME TITLE FOR TWO DORMS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Once again, everyone is dumbfounded by Sengoku's explanation. Nobody knows how to react to the situation.

Then Mizuki took over.

"THIS IS A SUPERB IDEA AND THE STUDENTS' COUNCIL DID NOT OBJECT TO IT. SUBMIT THE NAMES TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL. COMPETITION WILL BE AMONG THE FIVE DORMS AND YOU VOTE FOR THE WINNING DORM, NOT THE INDIVIDUAL VOTE (eg: write Seigaku, not Tezuka)... FOR IT'S A DORM-CONTEST. "

Then he continues...

"THE REWARD FOR WINNING TEAM WILL BE A ONE-WEEK HOLIDAY AT HOKKAIDO. YOU WILL GET TO STAY IN FIVE-STAR HOTEL WITH ALL MEALS AND ACCOMMODATION PROVIDED. ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?"

"Wow! That's really good!!!" Everyone cheered at the thought of the prize.

However that was the end of the assembly and everyone retreat back to their classes.

Seigaku's team is aiming at Fuji and Kikumaru and they are talking about it during their practice session.

"Nyaaaa I don't want to dress as a girl! Yadda!!!" Kikumaru stays away from his team mates.

"This is an all-boys school. What a way to have fun..." Kawamura says from behind.

"Fsssh. This is nonsense. Fsssh." but Kaidoh is blushing at the thought.

"Then? Who shall we send for our dorm? Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai... who's the last lucky person?"

"Momo!!! Don't make your own decision! I am against it!" Kikumaru shouts at him in anger.

"Fuji?"

"Ah? What is it Oishi?"

"You didn't say anything since the end of the assembly... something wrong?"

"Everything is WRONG!" Kikumaru shouts.

"No... I was thinking what costume we shall wear." And he plasters that huge smile on his face. Everyone look at him, speechless.

"Fu... Fuji! You are not serious, are you!?"

"What's wrong with that, Eiji? This looks fun."

"No!!! This is not fun! It's WRONG!"

"But the prize is attractive, don't you think?" Fuji asks.

"Yes, I mean no... Argh! I don't want to dress as a girl!" Kikumaru exclaims.

"The last person... what about Oishi?" Fuji smiles.

"Eh!? No... no! I can't! I promise to prepare the costume but not dress in them" Oishi answered anxiously.

"Not fair! Oishi you have to join!" Kikumaru forces.

"Ei... Eiji, I have to prepare costumes with the others... it will be, um, busy. And then there's the tennis club to take care of... I ... I don't have time... haha..."

"Then... MOMO!"

"AH!?" Momoshiro got a shock. All heads turn to him.

"No... no! Look at me. I have six packs muscles and my haircut is too boyish to be a girl." He's sweating all over.

"It doesn't matter, Momo-senpai. You can wear a wig." Ryoma flash him a wicked smile.

"You brat" Momo looks at him gritted teeth..

"Iyaa... this contest is important." Inui appears from behind suddenly.

"Inui! Where did you disappear?"

"I went to the other dorms. Sengoku forgot to announce the punishment for losers."

PUNISHMENT!?

A horrible thought struck everyone.

"Wh... what... is the punishment?" Kikumaru asks in a shaking voice.

"Maa don't be too worried. It's just a pitcher of upgraded Kirozu and a pitcher of new super deluxe Kurozu. Nothing to worry about." Inui smiled.

"INUI!!!!!!!"

"Don't get mad. This is to fire up the competition spirit. Otherwise no one will take it seriously... am I right? I already have the permission from all the head dorms."

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen, the whole tennis team will have to be punished, not only the three contestants who lose."

Ryoma froze.

"But why!?" Momo asks.

"Maa, this will be more fun."

"NO!!!! This is not fun!!!" the team exclaim.

"There's no choice... we will HAVE to win!!! I don't want to drink _that thing_!" Kikumaru cries.

"Who's the third participant then?" Inui asks. He's ready with his note book as usual.

The others look at Momo.

"No, Momo won't do if we want to win this competition." Fuji speaks seriously. He had not forgotten how the Aozu affected him.

Momo had never felt more relieved in his whole life.

"Taka-san... hm... he's not suitable either..." Inui mumbles.

"Kaidoh!!!" Momo shouts. Kaidoh felt as though he had a heart attack.

"Fsssh. What do you want?" He looks at Momo threateningly.

"No, Kaidoh will just scare everyone away..." it will be even scarier if he wears a dress. Kikumaru thought.

Then...

"Echizen... where are you going?" Ryoma got a shock. All his senpais turn into big bad wolves all of a sudden.

"Sou dayo... our little baby boy don't think you could escape..." Kikumaru stood in front of him with a villain's look on his face. Ryoma's hair stood up.

"No one have any objection? So it will be Fuji, Kikumaru and Echizen." Inui wrote their name in a piece of paper.

"I'll submit this to the office now." Inui said.

"Wait senpai, I—"

"There's nothing to wait... you are the best we have... bear with it Echizen. I understand how you feel..." Momo pat on his shoulder with a (fake) pity look.

Ryoma glares at Momo.

"Oi, don't give me that look. It wasn't me who put you in!"

"Echizen let us work hard and be the prettiest in the contest." Fuji smiles at him.

"Inui-senpai—"

"He's gone." Oishi said.

Ryoma felt his whole world crumbles apart. His dad sent him to the wrong boarding school. He is not enjoying this at all. Not one bit.

"Ochibi-chan! I understand how you feel!" Kikumaru hugs the motionless body...

In the students' council office...

"Tezuka, you don't look happy."

"I am not, Atobe. The theme for this year's school festival is bad enough and it's worsening with Inui's drinks attack."

"You worry too much Tezuka. This is a good and 'healthy' competition."

"I hope you are right Mizuki." Tezuka and Tachibana exchange nervous glance.

"Hn hn hn hn... this is so interesting. I can hardly wait... two more weeks...ka..."

"Mizuki quit your scary laugh. It gives me the goosebump every time I hear it."

"Sorry Sengoku but I can't control it..." he smiles again.

Sengoku wonders why in the world Rudolph dorm picks this man as their head dorm.

"Now, back to the topic... this is the checklist for what we need to get the students done... and this one here is for Sengoku..." Tezuka distributes to them.

"Oh, who's preparing the reward?"

"I am." Mizuki says.

"Wow, it's considerably cheap for a five star hotel stay with meals provided for a week." Sengoku points out.

"Hn hn hn... "

Tachibana and Tezuka have a bad feeling about this.


	9. Preparations

_A/N: A/N: Hie minna-san! Did you enjoy reading this silly story? Here's the new chap! Now, I wonder whether am I doing you harm by making you more curious... anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed Chapter 8!! Love all of you Muaaaaaaack! That's a big kiss u know? Lol. I know, you'd prefer that to come from Ryoma or Fuji! hahahaha_

**p/s: I re-post this chap and amend several things... I went into the page and read chap 9. Then i realized that something very important is missing!!! The divider between each part is missing! I did put it in but somehow the format is not recognized... so I juz put a simple line to separate them. Even I get confused reading my own story! Sorry for the inconvenience caused...**

**SadistFujiFan and other readers... hope I didn't make you guys confused... gomen if I really did! This competition is more like a modeling contest rather than a play. They juz go up the stage and show themselves and their costume—which is why the title and costume is important. It's not a play, although I did consider doing that. Perhaps after several other episodes, I'll put in a play if I receive requests for it. Okie?**

**Rain**: bwahahaha poor them.. wearing FEMALE clothing who suggested the idea anywayz??

_Gakuto:_ can't you see this baka baka baka baka baka author is making all of us suffer here!?

**babymar-mar:** ahahha this is so funny!! I love it! Please write more!

A/N: hahahahaha of course! This is where the fun juz started! I can't juz stop here! lol

_Ryoma_: No, I don't like it! STOP this minute! At least, get me OUT of the competition!

_Momo_: Nyahahaha Echizen you can't pull out dun worry, I'll dress you up like a princess....hahahahahahahaha

_Ryoma_: Momo-senpai!!!!!!

**SadistFujiFan:** O! what fun! yes yes, i can see it now: kiku, fuji, and ochibi in dresses

parading around showing off their cross-dressing... skills? And the prize

by mizuki... i wonder what's going to happen.  
"Wow, it's considerably cheap for a five star hotel stay with meals

provided for a week." Sengoku points out. line made me kinda worried...

how bad is it going to be? mizuki, you better not kill anybody with that

"five-star hotel" of yours!. inui juice just makes it funner! yay!!

_Mizuk_i: hn hn hndon't worry, they won't 'die' there... evil look (A/N: Get the hint? Lol)

_Sengoku_: Mizuki, stop that laugh! It's driving me crazy!!!

_Mizuki_: Sorry Sengoku, I can't change my habit. Btw, we need to thank Inui for his contribution in

firing up the competition with his new invention.

_Inui:_ My pleasure.

_Seigaku_: INUIIIIIIIII!!!

**Itifal**: Kiku-Fuji-Echizen, hemm, well with that faces they really suit in female dress  
  
... 'imaging Kaidoh and Momo in girl suit'... 'shuddered'  
o yeah i'm curious bout other contestant  
maybe from Fudoumine is Kamio-Shinji  
Hyotei hem.. Jiroh? Gakuto? Yuushi?  
oh one more thing... make the judge (a.k.a Tezuka cs) wear a girl suit too muahahahaha

_Kaidoh & Momo_: Hey! We can dress up as a girl if we want! And it's waaaaay better than

Echizen!

_Ryoma_: You can take my place whenever you want, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai

_Kaidoh & Momo_: No thanks! –ran away-

A/N: You'll find out soon who are the contestants from Fudomine and Hyotei dorm! Hehehehe ain't revealing it here although most of you have a rough idea... But no, even in this chapter, several characters and title will remain anonymous... and so the guessing continues hehehe... ****come on, let me see who's good at predictions!

_Atobe_: Tezuka, there's a request that you wear a bunny suit.

_Tezuka_: What bunny suit? U add that in yourself, Atobe. She just mentioned a girl suit.

_Mizuki_: Does it matter? Just wear it... hn hn hn

_Tezuka_: Over my dead body.

**Ashura Akuma:** Hahah Mizuki going to nosebleed again in two weeks time hahahahaa...  
I bet Mizuki and Sengoku are up to no good... can I make a guess that Fudomine will definitely have Shinji and Kamio as the participants and Hyotei will definetely have Gakuto...maybe Yuushi and maybe Atobe if they allow dorm head then Yamabuki... this is a hard choice to make maybe Dan hahaha I think that quite a long review gomen I talk to much gomen ne hehehe...  
Hurry with the next chapter I can't wait to find out how bad can things go hahaha...

_Mizuki_: You have good predictions... hn hn hn want to join Rudolph?

A/N: Ashura-san, thanks for your long review! No prob, you can talk as looooooong as you want because this shows you enjoyed it as an author of this story, although I love reading all of the reviews and reactions posted, my main priority is still to have the readers enjoy the story. For me, it's a happy thing to be able to share all these silly thoughts and fun-provoking ideas with everyone.

**ys**: cant wait to see the actual beauty contest! haha. ryoma-sama zetai kazi. P so sad tezuka doesnt want to take part. Haha

_Tezuka_: I can't take part because I am a judge (wiping sweat off forehead when ys is not

looking)

**Yaoi Yankee**: Sugoi desu! Update ASAP! I can't wait for the festival! (smirks evilly at Ryoma)

Though it would be so much fun if the head dorms (especially Tezuka) got to take

part in something really drastic and hilarious (hint hint) Anyway I'm on the edge of

my seat so, please HURRY UP AND UPDATE PLEASE!

_Ryoma_: Mada mada dane. I can smirk better.

_Tezuka_: Why does everyone enjoy seeing my downfall? As a reputable head dorm, I

strongly reject the idea of having something drastic/ hilarious happen to me.

**Shade25**: This fic' is very enjoyable please continue soon. I wanna see who is being entered from the other dorms, too!

_A/N_: Nyahahahaha I am super evil! I had already written these two chapters in advance but... couldn't find time to upload it!!!

**Am loves Syusuke**: It's really funny. I was laughing my head off at some parts, but I was also confused at some parts too. Normally after someone had spoken u would put who said it. For example: "Hey Yuushi, Atobe is not in a good mood today. Don't mess with him," said Gakuto (or whoever was meant to say it, 'cause I couldn't work out who was talking). Anyway, keep up with the good work!!

_Gakuto_: Funny? What's so funny about us being turned into laughing stock!?

_Kikumaru_: Ah-nya? That's right!!! I have to agree with Mukahi for the first time!!!

_A/N:_ Hie Am loves Syusuke! nani? Confused? Which part? Please let me know so that I can explain it to you... it would be less enjoyable if you continue to read at a confusing manner. I hope you can enjoy the fic to the fullest! Hahaha as for who said what part, Gomenasai! Sometimes this careless and silly author knew who said it but forgot to note it down in the fic. If it's a conversation between two persons, I believe if you know who started the conversation you will know who said the next line. I find it boring to read "Oishi said" or "Momo said" or "Shinji said" all the time, so I tried writing them less if possible. Haha however, for parts said by Kikumaru, Kaidoh etc I believe everyone should know better right? They have their own style of talking which only fans of tenipuri know!!! Yaaaaaay tenipuri banzai! Anyway, Am loves Syusuke-san, thanks again for your review and support!!! I'll try to improve!

**Celes-chan:** Lmao! Its a shame that they didn't make Tezuka wear a dress... But I guess Echizen won't be too bad, no, not bad at all... evil smirk

_Tezuka_: Don't make me repeat myself. I refuse to wear any dress. Echizen will be fine.

_Ryoma_: Buchou, I am not fine. Please take back your words.

_Fuji_: That's right, Tezuka. Instead of Echizen, I am more interested to see you in a dress.

_Tezuka_: Fuji, you are digging your own grave.

**Double Vision:** Good one! We Love it! Keep on writing! We'll be waiting!

_Kamio: _You WHAT—? This author is #!& and sometimes &#$ hope you understand THAT.

A/N: Kamio hidoi!

**RuByMoOn17:** update soon! itz reali funny!

_Atobe_: Funny? What's so funny? Ore-sama don't think that you are being funny. Na, Kabaji?

_Kabaji_: Usu.

_Yuushi_: Atobe, why don't you wear a bunny suit? I think it suits you. Na, Kabaji?

_Kabaji:_ -sweatdrop-

_Atobe:_ Yuushi!!!

**Kurokioku :**

Pairin's?  
Besides...  
Where's Gakuto?You write good Me jealous  
Update ne? Okie? Hai? Ne? Ya?  
Kikikikikiki

_Gakuto:_ looking for me? I'm here!!!

A/N: Ah, pairing? Hm... as for now, I dun think there's any pairing here or did u spot any? Oh yea, there's one pairing! KamiSen nyahahahaha... What type of pairing do you like? I might consider putting in some more ... I write well!? –Blush- really? Thanks for the compliment! I alwiz think I write badly...

**Hakudoshi-chan**: i wonder what Seigaku will dress as?

_Ryoma_: Do you think we have a choice? Anyway, it will be revealed in this chap...

_Gakuto:_ Duh! At least you get to be pretty!!!

_Ryoma:_ you REALLY think so, Mukahi-senpai?

_Gakuto_: .................

A/N: Hakudoshi-chan, arigato gozaimasu for submitting a review for every chapter! I really appreciate them and hope that you enjoy the story!

Sorry for the long wait! Here goes...

**CHAPTER 9—Preparations I **

"Eiji, stand still." Oishi said.

"Echizen, don't move." Momo put the measuring tape on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Alright... all done!" both Oishi and Momo sighed in relief.

"It's such hard work to take your measurement." Oishi wipes off the sweat from his forehead.

"Okay, now we need to sew the clothes and get ready with other accessories and equipments. Taka-san, please help me with the necklace."

"Alright, Oishi."

Ryoma sat on the chair and pouts. To make way for this important festival, practice for two weeks had been cancelled. Everyone is so gung-ho over this festival now. Lots of excited voices spoke everywhere they go.

They had chosen their title and characters. Everything is set. So now they just have to wait for the costume and accessories to be done. Everyone is working so hard!

"Kaidoh, your needlework is neat! Good job!" Oishi compliments him. Kaidoh blushed.

Somehow, Oishi is enjoying himself. This is so his type of work to be in charge.

"Mama, I am tired-nya."

"Eiji! Don't call me that! You have to help with the sequence. It's for the dress."

"But my eyes feel so tired"

"Take a rest..."

"Oishi-senpai! How do you do this?"

"Hang on Momo!"

"Eiji, take some rest ok?"

"Hm..."

Oishi is so busy!

"(Sigh). This is weird... are we really doing Cinderella-nya?" Kikumaru asks.

"Eiji, bear with it..." Fuji smiled.

-----Ryoma, listening from the side FLASHBACK to yesterday's meeting.

"What fairytale shall we do?" Kawamura asked.

"Hm... girls... a fairytale with three girls... this is not easy." Oishi said.

"Don't you remember? Mizuki said that we can modify and make amendments to the character and title to fit our needs."

"But Inui, if we change the characters isn't it weird?"

"Oishi, we need to modify certain part of it... nothing is perfect, even fairytales."

"... Then what do you suggest, Inui?"

"I'll say Cinderella."

"Cinderella!?" the team member's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, that would be the easiest and best one. Cinderella and two stepsisters."

"Who will be Cinderella?" Momo asked in excitement.

"Fsssh. Definitely not you. Fsssh."

"I'm not speaking to you, mamushi!"

"I don't want to be ugly stepsister-nya!"

"Hm... Echizen can't be the stepsister. He's too small and short to match with the other stepsister." Inui said.

"Nyaaaaa I don't want to be the ugly stepsister!"

"Don't worry Eiji. You won't be 'ugly' ... I have a good idea." Inui spoke with a sparkle on his spectacle.

-------End of flashback

"Echizen! What are you doing there? Come over here and help!"

"Whiz, Momo-senpai..." and he walks with a heavy heart.

--------------------------------------------

Now let's see what is happening in Hyotei dorm...

"Who came up with that stupid idea!?"

"Gakuto, keep your temper. Now is not the time to get angry... Atobe is at fault too since he did not object to something this silly..." Shishido complained.

"Hn he is enjoying it no doubt... We have to start planning now or we'll be left behind. I don't want to drink that horrible thing..." Yuushi wants to throw up every time he thinks about the upgraded Kirozu and super deluxe Kurozu.

"Then? Who is going to take part?" Hiyoshi asked.

"We need bishounen to take part in this..." Yuushi looks directly at Chotarou.

"What!? No, Yuushi, not Chotarou! You can't do this!!!"

''Shishido, this is for the whole team's welfare. And sorry to say but we need to sacrifice you too, Gakuto."

"Ha!? Why me!!!"

"I don't see that you have a choice. I'll do all the organizing... the others help with needlework and other stuffs. I'll arrange it later. Then... the last person... hm... you, my friend. I have the title in hand too. Let's go and submit before it's taken." Yuushi commands.

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, how are we going to go through this?" Mori complains.

"Worse of all, we don't have Tachibana-san to help us... the head dorms, which is also the judges are not allowed to help anyone..."

"Sakurai, we have been too dependant on Tachibana-san! Now this is the time we prove to him that we can be independent and reliable! We will win this contest and take the reward!!!" Kamio shouts in high spirits.

The others look at him in awe...

"Then? What do you have in mind?" Uchimura asks.

"Ne... hm... let me think..."

"Snow White." Shinji said.

"Snow White?" Kamio repeats. This is not a bad idea.

"Yea, this is great!!! We can change it like this... hm... right. Then? Who wants to volunteer?" Kamio asked. No hands.

"Alright. We don't have any choice." He took a few pieces of small parchment and wrote all their names there.

"I'll pick up three piece of paper. Whoever's name is picked, you cannot refuse. This is fate."

And so the parchment says: Shinji, Kamio and Ishida.

"My life is always full of misery... last week I was accused of stealing underwear and today I am to be dressed as a girl up the stage. Who came up with this idiotic idea anyway? Why am I involved? I never wanted to be a girl. I am a perfectly normal guy. 100 pure and innocent guy. I never steal underwear nor would I want to be a girl. Are they trying to change me? Or maybe someone is attracted to me and so—"

"Shinji!!!" his team mates shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is tough." Akazawa says.

"Don't look at me dane. I refuse dane."

"Don't worry Yanagisawa. If we are looking for an ugly stepsister, you'll be the first we suggest." Yuuta pat him on the back.

"Yuuta! What do you mean dane. That wasn't nice dane."

"Sorry. That is the truth." Atsushi said.

"Alright. We need to win this contest. I would die drinking that pitcher." The others nodded in agreement with Akazawa's words (A/N: didn't it feel great to have other students getting threatened by Inui's drinks? laughs)

"How can we do this...? Atsushi is already in... we need two more people..."

"Aka... Akazawa-san, I have an idea."

"What is it, Kaneda?"

"Well, I have some matches here... we can break a few of the match sticks and then everyone takes one (with the bottom covered). The two people who got the longest match stick will have to join."

"Ah, that's brilliant. Okay, I'll leave it to you Kaneda..."

And the results are: Atsushi (he's not allowed to pick a match stick because he's a confirmed contestant), Yuuta and Akazawa.

"Great, with this combination what can we come up with?" Yuuta sighs. He felt so unlucky.

"I know! What about this title..." Nomura wrote on a piece of paper.

"Huh? How are we going to—"Atsushi began.

"Oh, I see... this is good... I get it..." Kaneda said.

"Come on; let's submit our title before another dorm takes it!" Akazawa leads the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"This is your entire fault! Submitting names last minute! Now few of those easy titles are taken!!! What should we do!?"

"Masami. You don't have the right to be angry. I am forced to be one of the three contestants."

"Masami-senpai, Kentarou-senpai, please don't argue desu."

"Where's Akutsu?" Muromachi asked.

"Akutsu-senpai left few minutes ago desu."

"What!? We submitted his name! He has to come for the meeting!!! We haven't even decided the title yet!" Kentarou said.

"What choice do we have? What about Alice in Wonderland?" Touji suggested.

"Nitobe, that fairytale only has ONE main female character in it." Ichimura said.

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" Touji asked irritatingly.

"—toot— (yes, Dan mentioned the title which I will not reveal here!). I like that story desu!"

Both Kentarou and Muromachi looked at Dan, surprised.

"Good boy, Dan! That's a good one! Now we only need to do some amendment... hm... yea yea, that's a good idea..." Nitobe said.

"We will not lose to the other dorms!!! No to that stupid drink!!!" Ichimura shouts.

Seems like Yamabuki is catching up to the pace as well...

_A/N: Okay, the part below belongs to chap 10 but I thought it would be better to combine both chapters under the same title—Preparation. Plus, it would be more satisfying to read a long chapter than a short one right? Hahahaha Okay-dokey, continue please!_

**Preparations II**

The school festival is just around the corner. One more week to go. Everyone can be seen sewing furiously. Those in charge of props and decorations of the hall are missing in class. Posters can be seen along the corridors, hall and even in the dormitory. Some skipped classes to make last minute and emergency shopping. Items are misplaced while some others went missing.

However, the title, characters and who are the three contestants remain unmasked. It is confidential in every dorm. Only teams who took part knew about it and if they ever leak out the secret, the extra large pitcher of Kirozu and Kurozu will always welcome them.

"Seigaku, how's the preparation going on?" Sengoku asked during lunch time.

"Fine..." Momo mumbled. There are black loops under both his eye bag.

"Fsssh... zzz... Fsssh... zzz... Fsssh... zzz..." Kaidoh sleeps between his meal.

"Wow, they are working really hard desu!" Dan said.

"Yea... the other members are missing. I wonder where they are..." Nitobe joins Dan.

"Look at Hyotei's table! There's not a soul there... they are working harder... shall we skip lunch and continue our work?"

"Masami, everyone have their own working style. Don't bother about them... by the way, where's Akutsu?" Sengoku asks.

"No idea..."

"Oi, why did you guys put him in when he's not even bothered?" Sengoku asked.

"That Inui from Seigaku's fault... he threatens Akutsu with that stupid drink and says that Akutsu is afraid of losing and drinking it. That's why he volunteered to join..." Kentarou explained.

"(Sigh) well, just leave it... after you get everything done then perhaps that's the time to call him. Good luck guys, I have high expectations on Yamabuki."

"Sengoku, don't pressure us!" Muromachi said.

"Hahaha Alright, I won't." And he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Shhh. Not so loud. They can hear us."

"You are louder, Gakuto."

"Shishido, that dress that they make... it does look nice. Why can't we make something like that?"

"Don't forget what character you are cosplaying... you don't get to wear them." Shishido whispers.

"Do you think I want to be the evil witch!?"

"Who was that?" A voice asked.

"Oh no! Run!!!" Shishido pulled Gakuto away.

Oishi opened the door but no one is outside.

"What is it, Oishi?" Kawamura asked.

"Hm... I thought I heard voices outside but there's no one around."

"Ah-nya? No one? I thought I heard Mukahi's voice."

"Mukahi Gakuto from Hyotei? You don't suppose they are spying on us, do you?" Oishi said.

"There's a possibility. They might want to find out about their competitors."

"Fuji."

Note: when they submit names and title, if a title is taken, the registrar will inform them that the title is not available but will not reveal which dorm has taken it.

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen is right. If that is all they can do, then they are really mada mada dane. We will win the prize!" Momo exclaims.

"Momo-senpai, you are stepping on my dress."

"Uwaaa! I'm sorry!"

"Kaidoh-senpai put in a lot of effort." Ryoma add in lamely.

"Fsssssssssh!!!" Kaidoh glares at Momo angrily.

"I didn't do it on purpose." A few vein pops out on Momo's forehead. Not that he wanted to make Ryoma's dress dirty.

"Come on, continue your work. Momo, Kaidoh, stop the glaring!" Oishi stopped them.

And so the preparation continued in the student's recreational room for Seigaku dorm.

-------------------------------------------------

"Akazawa-san, come and try this on!" Nomura gave him the dress they had just finished.

"Ugh must I put this on?" he looked doubtful.

"Unless you are not going up the stage to perform dane."

"This does not suit me."

"This suit you fine..." Atsushi chirps in.

"Kaneda and Nomura put in a lot of effort in them..." Yuuta said.

"Yea, we had to work overnight and wake up early in the morning to finish them. But Yuuta's costume is not done and Atsushi-senpai's dress is only half way done. We really need to hurry up." Kaneda said.

"Yanagizawa, you should have helped!" Akazawa said to him.

"I am not good in needlework dane. I cannot sew dane."

"How are things going on?" Mizuki walks in.

"Mizuki-san!"

"Things are going on smoothly." Atsushi said.

"I hope so too. Seigaku and Hyotei look confident enough."

"Don't worry Mizuki dane. We are confident too dane."

"Hn hn hn... Really? Actually I heard some rumours about other dorms... on what they are going to do for the School Festival."

"Mizuki-san, please don't tell us." Yuuta stopped his head dorm.

"Mizuki, we will win this time regardless of what the other dorms are going to do." Akazawa is confident with their effort.

"If you are sure about this, I won't say it." Mizuki answered, a little disappointed.

"Mizuki what are you doing here? Banda-sensei said he wants to see you."

"Alright Sengoku. I'm coming." And he walked out.

------------------------------------------------

"This just doesn't feel right. Where are the seven dwarfs?"

"Shinji, they only ask for three, not ten people." Kamio replied.

"Mori, are you done with the stripes?" Uchimura said.

"No. There are quite a lot of them."

"What about the shoes? Are you guys going to buy new shoes?"

"Sakurai, our budget is very limited." Ishida said.

"Then? You don't expect Snow White to wear sport shoes up the stage."

"Hm... do we really have to buy?" Mori asks.

"Borrow from Ann."

"Right!!! Shinji, you are really smart!" Kamio compliments him.

"I am. Just that you hardly notice—"

"Let me give Ann-chan a call first..."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Dan, can you please get me the sewing box?" Muromachi requests.

"Hai desu."

"Akutsu, please stand still." Masami said.

"What did you say!? I am Akutsu Jin!!! Don't command me!!! I can stand whatever way I want!" He glares at Masami.

"I am sorry. I did not order you but simply _pleading_ you to stand still so that I can take your measurement."

"Hn. Stupid festival!"

No one spoke a word for a while...

Masami, Nitobe and Ichimura are in charge of the costumes. Nitobe is unbelievably good with needlework. He helps to make their job so much easier.

"Oh well, even if we don't win at least we tried our best." Ichimura said.

"Cih."

"Ano... Akutsu-senpai. Although our chances of winning are not high but ganbatte desu!"

"Cih, I'll kick their butt and lock all of them in the storeroom before the competition! Let's see who is afraid of whom!"

"Akutsu-senpai, dame desu! That is not right desu!"

"Yea... that is illegal." Muromachi said.

"I said don't command me you brat!!!"

"Gomenasai desu! Gomenasai desu!"

And so that is how things are in Yamabuki dorm...

--------------------------------------------------

"(pant pant) that was close..."

"Yea, but you should have run faster..."

"What!? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't need to run away clueless now!"

"Shishido you idiot, we are not clueless, we saw their costume!!!"

"Hey, don't call me idiot! You spoke too loud and we were heard! Imagine what will happen if they caught us peeping!"

"That won't happen coz I can run fast. But you might be caught..."

"Enough of that. Both of you, what did you see?"

"Yuushi... Apparently they have a few nice dresses... I saw one of it covered with lots of sequence. Can we have something like that?"

"Gakuto, the dress is not important. What is more important is whether the title suits the costume or not." Yuushi explains. "Did you find out what is their title?"

"No... Gakuto's voice is over the limit! They heard us and we have to make a dash..."

"(Sigh) I guess we can't help that... Kabaji, Chotarou, are you two done with the sewing?"

"Yes, Yuushi-senpai."

"Usu."

A/N: Hahaha alright, I can't imagine Kaidoh and Kabaji sewing lol. Demo... its kinda cute, ne btw, did I surprise anyone by putting Akutsu in the contest for Yamabuki or did you predicted that earlier on? Tell me what you think and more!!! I love reading all the reviews and appreciated them very much! For every chapter, I will be putting up reviews posted to answer questions and comments to make the page more interesting. So don't hesitate to ask anything—but not too many questions okie? Or I'll have to answer you personally and blast your mail with long replies! Hahahaha -evil yuii-


	10. Backstage

Okie, my favourite part! Replies to all the reviewers!!! Gomenasai, I repost this chapter because the thing that I feared most happened—there's no line separating each part although I did put them in when I was writing the fic. And Hahaha corrected the sequins spelling… muz have missed it when I was editing… yes… this is not enough because compare to previous chaps, this is shorter. Don't worry, I promise you the next chapter in another one or two weeks' time…

**babymar-mar**: muahhah go creative bishounen!! and i miss kunimitsu but o well its still cool!

_Tezuka_: What???

**SadistFujiFan**: aw that was sweet. everyone is working hard for their dorm. and kaido sewing so cute. imagining the people in dresses are so much fun. but how is ishida going to look? it's kind of scary. at least kabaji isn't going to be a girl too. i'm not sure who the yamabuki 'girls' are, (i dont think you stated it) but dan and nitobe would be really cute! oh yeah, akutsu is one, right? scary. i'm surprised yamabuki isn't dead yet. i'm a girl and i would kill anyone that put me into a dress, so i can imagine akutsu rampaging around killing people. shudders  
""Fsh... z... Fsh... z... Fsh... z..." Kaidoh sleeps between his meal." had me laughing. i can just imagine kaido hissing in his sleep... FUNNY!  
quick question: when are the groups going to PRACTICE or REHEARSE? it keeps saying that the festival is really close. but everyone is only making costumes and stuff. without practice, isn't the play going down the drain?

can't wait for inui juice debut! sadistfujifan

_Inui:_ Ah… at least there's someone who appreciates my inventions.

_Gakuto:_ Those juice are trash! And you are absolutely abnormal!

_Inui:_ WHO IS ABNORMAL YOU SAY? -eerie background music-

_Gakuto:_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Bakemono (monster)!!!!!

_A/N:_ yes, I didn't mention some of the other participants because it's supposed to be a surprise hahahaha. Practise? Rehearse? Hm….. actually they are just going to catwalk and show their pretty costume and faces to the audience, that's all. It's not a play, zannen. At first I wanted to make it a play but realized that itmight takea long timeto finish this 'story' and I am afraid it's going to be draggy and no one like something that's too long and boring.

Don't worry, I'll put in a play/ sketch after several other chapters andepisodes of torturing the characters lol

**Anonymous:** Very interesting story! While I like it a lot, and can't wait for an update, I have on comment to make about it. The entire thing is in dialogue! So it gets really confusing. It's okay to explain whats going on without someone talking... But I guess this is your style of writing, eh? I understand... I will still read the continuation regardless.

_A/N:_ Confusing… ka? Hontou ni!? Its confusing!? -faints- Hm… how do you put this? I don't know how to explain but I don't think stories are stories without much dialogue because if I interpret conversations as a third person, it won't be funny. Entire thing in dialogue? Hm… if you don't like too many dialogues then I'll try to lessen them okie? Thanks for your support anyway!

**Ashura Akuma: **

Banzai! You updated a long chappie. Sankyuu!

"Fsh... z... Fsh... z... Fsh... z..." Kaidoh sleeps between his meal. Hahahaha I love kawaii Kaidoh like that and he ! xD

And and and Akutsu dressed up as a girl ? prepared her camera load with full film hehe... But Ishida dressed up as a girl too? shuddered hahaha...

From what I see is that Shishido is cosplaying too rite? So he is still with his long hair?? Cos' it does seem weird with his short spiky messy hair xP

O tell Mizuki, can I join Seigaku instead hehe...

_Kawamura_: Hahaha Ashura-san, let's get prepared to take more of Akutsu's picture!

_Dan:_ Sou desu!

_Akutsu_: Teme! You all want to shorten your already short lives!?

_Tezuka:_ By the way,. Seigaku will consider your application if we ever turn into a co-ed school.

_Yanagizawa_: Sou dane. Only Mizuki accept girls dane. You better be careful with Mi—

_Mizuki:_ Yanagizawa!!! I heard YOU!!!

_A/N:_ Shishido eh? Hm… afraid to tell you he won't be in. Btw, Shishido cut his hair and wears a cap if you watch further.

**Itifal**: ow.. so Yuushi will not join? so sad!!  
good it's Shinji and Kamio!! wai!!  
Akutsu?? no, it's not surprising bout that.  
gehehe

Tezuka?? come on, just wears that bunny suit!! 'evil grin'

_Yuushi:_ Oh? Someone wants to see me dressed up as girl?

_Gakuto_: Hahahahahahahaha yea, Yuushi!

_Tezuka: _What is this? I still refuse to wear the bunny suit.

_Kabaji:_ ……………………… -imagines Yuushi and Tezuka in bunny suit-

Kabaji –sweatdrop- and shook his head. He disapproves that idea too.

**Hakudoshi-chan**: How will this all turn out...its so awesome and cool its so unique

_Momo_: Unique…? Haha… hahahaha! –insane laugher- Then _you_ drink the Inui juice!!! And now try his new stupid vinegar!

_Inui_: Momo, you hurt my feelings.

_Fuji_: A-ra? I never knew you have feelings.

_Inui:_ Fuji… you are still angry about the aozu incident, aren't you?

(Att: Akazu, Aozu, Kirozu, Kurozu are all vinegar but in different colours…hahahahahahaha!)

**RuByMoOn17**: u put Akutsu in da contest?! OMg...hahahahahahaahha...i can't imagine Kabaji sewing but i can imagine Kaidoh sewing! kawai!

luv da story !

_Akutsu_: Teme!!! You have a problem with me!?

_Kaidoh_: Fssssssh. What's the meaning of this? Kabaji-kun can sew too. Fssssh. Don't look down on him. Fsssssh.

_Kabaji:_ Usu.

**Lightyearsaway:** Ha, that was cute. Ryoma as Cinderella would be really cute! I want to huggle him! Well, update soon!

_Momo_: Echizen, what are you doing?

_Ryoma_: I am packing.

_Momo:_ What?

_Ryoma_: I am leaving this competition.

_Fuji:_ Echizen, come and try this on.

_Ryoma_: Aaaaaaaaargh! –screams in horror-

_A/N_: You'll know whyhe screamedwhen you read later lol

**Craze:** way too funny, i can't help but laugh all the way, but seeing Ryoma in dress will be something very cool.

_Ryoma_: Cool? COOL?

_Tezuka:_ Don't worry, Echizen. It will be over soon.

_Ryoma_: Then buchou why don't you take part? People will forget about it soon.

_Tezuka_: …………………

**Am loves Syusuke**

I think that it should be like what they do for "Miss Universe", the school festival. If you haven't watched it it before. I'll tell you what it's about. The beauty pagents have to:  
1. Introduce themselves to everyone. Tell them what they like and hobbies and stuff.  
2. Perform a talent.  
3. Catwalk down with the costumes.  
4. Answer some questions,like: If you have one wish for the world, what would it be? Normally the pagents would say: World Peace or something like that.

They vote a certain amount of people off every round, for this though, make one person from each dorm be voted off, or just one winner at the end, or are you going to make the dorm win as a team beauty pagent thing. There might be something I missed out, 'cause it was a long time since I last watched "Miss Universe". I really don't think Akutsu should've been in the contest. He's too scary, but it makes sense to take the threat from Inui. Ishida is the Bandana Boy next to Kaidoh! Kentarou has a fro man!! He is the next Guy Sebastian if he sings for his talent.HAHAHAHA ROFL. (For those who don't know, Guy Sebastian was the first Australian idol!)Jiroh has to be the third beauty pagent for Hyotei. That would be so funny, if he fell asleep during the catwalk or something.

_A/N_: Fu yaaa I have been looking forward to reply you haha. Yes, it's like beauty pageant and yet, it's unlike that too. let me explain how it's like. It's going to be contestants coming up the stage and emcee announcing their title, name and character. they will just walk a little, stand for a while and then leave the stage. Yes, it's not much of a big deal actually hahahaha…

What Am loves Syusuke had just mentioned, I wanted to do it… In the beginning, I was torn in between a play and a real beauty pageant contest but finally settled down to something in between. Reason? Well.... a silly thought butI was afraid I couldn't make the play/ beauty contest interesting enough … however, now I realized that I shouldn't be afraid to express it. So I guess you all can anticipate –most probably- a play after several episodes… Don't worry, I'll figure it somehow hahahahaha. All of you just need to sit back and relax!

Btw, you are really good in guessing and giving opinions! Thanks a lot and it's really nice having you here! and yes, Guy Sebastian and Clay Aiken (thought he didn't manage to win Ruben Studdard)is so cool!

**Kurokioku: **

You do write good  
Well if you dun mind Shonen-ai...I vote for OshiGaku!!  
Theres not enough of them on !  
Anyways  
It  
Doesn't  
Matter  
All  
That  
Matters  
Is  
That  
You  
Update!!

_Gakuto_: Me and… and… Yuushi!? –blush- How can you!?

_Yuushi_: What is it Gakuto? Aren't you supposed to bepractising? What are you doing here?

_Gakuto_: Yuu… Yuushi… kurokioku-san said… said…

_Yuushi:_ said what? Would you stopstammering and hurry up? It's hot here.

_Gakuto_: NOTHING! I'm going back to the court!

_Yuushi_: What?

A/N: Hai! Iam currently having hols, therefore ican write more and update more! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Love ya all!

**Ochibi:** Ur story is very funny and nice

_Kikumaru_: hey, who are you??? You are a fake! Echizen-chan is the _real_ Ochibi

_Ryoma_: Kikumaru-senpai, she can have it.

_Kikumaru_: Then what am I supposed to call you?

_Ryoma_: …………… my name?

**Shade25**: Ano... I think you mean sequins, not sequence.

Yay! It was good! Can't wait for the next one! You're so evil, not telling us what they're doing!

A/N: Oh yea!!! Thanks a looooooooot for correcting me!!!! Muaaack! I was feeling kind of weird but couldn't bother to check the dictionary… yes, lazy and ignorant person I am –cry- Oooops, hope I didn't forget to change the spelling for this chapter…

Lol you should realize by now that all authors are evil hahahahahaha

**CHAPTER 10—Backstage**

"Okay, put it over there! Right, and there's another barrel." Inui instructs Horio, Kachirou and Katsuo to help with the drinks barrel.

"This is so heavy! (Fuh) I wonder what is inside…" Horio said while rolling the barrels to the backstage.

"Inui-senpai is very careful with them. I'm sure it's something important." Katsuo says.

"YES. Important alright. If I see anyone breaking it… they will not live for long… do you understand?" Inui uses his threatening voice.

"Ha…Hai!!!" the freshmen answered quickly.

Meanwhile…

"Where is Echizen!?" Oishi asked impatiently.

"Oh no, my hair clip falls out-nya!!! Momo, help me put it back—ouch! Momo, don't mess up my hair!!!"

"Sorry, Kikumaru-senpai. I can't clip this on… it's so difficult… there!"

"Momo, it's crooked!!!"

"HA? Erm… then, um… use this clip…"

"Where's Echizen? Taka-san, did you see him?" Oishi walks around impatiently.

"Ne… I thought I saw him walking along the corridor few minutes ago."

"Corridor? Which corridor? What is he doing? Where is he going?"

"Oishi, cool down. I don't know where he's going but he'll be back… don't worry."

"But—"

"Fsssh. Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai needs help with his dress."

"Yea, Kaidoh. In a minute." Oishi said.

"Eiji, you better hurry up and get your hair done then change your clothes." Oishi hurries him.

"Hai"

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Oishi goes into the changing room.

"The zip… I can't pull it up. Can you help me with it?"

"Okay… … there. It's done."

"Thank you. Ei? Echizen is still not back yet?"

"Yea… I am worried that he might run away."

"Haha. I don't think so."

Actually Ryoma did think of that but seeing Inui reminds him of the 'punishment' for losers… he went to the vending machine to get a Ponta while cools himself down… while enjoying his drink, he saw Shinji in a crown and dress walking past him and enters the toilet. Then he saw Akazawa comes out from the men's toilet. Ryoma spills out his Ponta, mumbling "What was _that_!?" and hurried back to the changing room.

"Echizen!!! Where have you been!? Hurry up and change!" Oishi is so relieved to see him. One more hour to go…

"Whiz…"

The hall is full of people. Even though it's still an hour away from the contest, people begin to pour in the hall. The judges' table and chairs are arranged neatly at the side.

"I think it's time now…" Inui said and left.

Back in Seigaku's changing room…

"Aaaaaaargh!!! I don't want to wear this!"

"Echizen, don't be stubborn! Just put it on!!!" Oishi said.

"No! I can wear the dress but definitely not _this_!!!" he held out the white bra that Fuji gave him.

"Echizen, both me and Eiji wears them too. Don't worry, it won't be uncomfortable. You will get used to it soon."

"I am going home."

"Echizen!!!" Six pairs of hand pulled him back.

------------------------------------

"Gakuto! Are you done!? The changing room is not yours alone!"

"Why are you rushing, Shishido!? Not that _you _need to change!"

"Chotarou! He needs to use the changing room too!"

"Oh great, on your little lover's side already"

"YOU—"Shishido began…

"Alright, Gakuto. Hurry up and let Chotarou change if you are done. We don't have much time."

"Yeah yeah, I'm almost done Yuushi…"

"Jirou! Wake up, stop sleeping!!!"

"… … … hm? Oh…" Wakes up and help carry a few things… then back to sleeping.

"Hey, where's my wand!? I put it over here few minutes ago!!!" Gakuto shouted. He's out from the changing room and Chotarou went in.

"No, Mukahi-senpai, I don't see it…" Hiyoshi helped him to look for it.

"Did anyone see Gakuto's wand?" Yuushi asked around.

"AAARGHHHH!!! Jirou, you are sleeping on it!!!" Gakuto kicks Jirou away and took his wand.

"It's a little crooked… damn you Jirou!"

"Hm? Hm… sorry… zzz… zzz…"

"He never changes, does he?" Shishido sighed.

"Ano… Shishido-senpai…"

"Oh, Chotarou, any problem?"

"Can you please help me with the zip? I think it's stuck…"

"Okay!"

"Hey Shishido, don't mess up Chotarou's clothes in there! We put a lot of effort in it you know! And don't make him work too hard; we still need him on stage."

"GAKUTO, SHUT UP!!!" Shishido shouts. Both of them are blushing inside the room.

-------------------------------------------

CRASH

"No, this won't do! Kamio you have to walk straight!!!"

"I know Mori! But I can't control my footsteps! These heels are too high; I can't even walk in them!"

"If it's not suitable, then you shouldn't have borrowed it from Ann." Uchimura says.

"We don't have a choice. There's no budget for shoes!"

"Fine… whatever… Kamio you better hurry up and change." Ishida told him.

"Where's Shinji?" Kamio asks.

"He said he needs to go to the toilet before the contest starts. I think he's nervous." Mori laughs.

"Hah Shinji never shows it in his face though" Kamio enters the changing room.

"Ei? Where's my knife?"

"Ishida, don't tell me you lost it now…" Uchimura said angrily.

"No, it was here just now…"

"Maybe you left it in the changing room. I saw you bring it in with you" Mori said.

"Ah, ya! Changing room" and he rushed in.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ISHIDA!!!?" Kamio's scream was heard.

"You don't need to scream like that Akira! I am not here to peep or molest you—since there's nothing to see anyway! I want to get my knife, that's all!"

"KNIFE!? WHERE!!!!?"

"Over there!!! That sharp thing that is going to poke your butt if you move an inch closer!"

"NOW YOU GOT IT! GET OUT!!!"

The Fudomine team who was listening from outside held their stomach… they laughed so hard that their insides are hurting them.

-------------------------------------------

"Akutsu, put this on." Kentarou hand it to him.

"WHAT IS THIS!? I am Akutsu Jin!!! I don't _wear _wigs!"

"Akutsu, don't be stubborn now. Your hairstyle is not suitable for the character. It's just temporary… I'll leave it here. Make sure you put this on."

"Who are you trying to command!?"

"Akutsu, remember what we said before we submit your name? You have to dress up the way we prepare for you. That's all. They are not commands but a promise, isn't it?" Masami look at him.

"Hn!" Akutsu walked away.

"Akutsu-senpai!"

"Dan, forget it. He'll come back after a while. Come on Nitobe, are you finished with the sequins?"

"Just a minute Muromachi. You can't wait to dress up, can you?"

"What! No, we don't have much time! It's less than an hour from the contest and we can't lose… I saw it…"

"Saw what?" Ichimura asks.

"Ugh barrels loaded to the backstage… a few freshmen from Seigaku help to carry them…"

"Barrel? What is inside there?" Ichimura asks again.

"Idiot! Those are the Kirozu and Kurozu made by Inui as punishment for losing teams!"

There were screams from the Yamabuki team.

"Ba… barrel!? What is he thinking!!!?" Masami shouts.

"I… I … I don't want to know…" Muromachi covers both his ears with his hands.

---------------------------------------------

"Yuuta! Are you done? Your wig is here!" Nomura said.

"Why do we have to wear wig?" Yuuta sulks.

"Don't complain. Even I have to wear it…"

"That's different. Atsushi-senpai you look good with the wig on."

"Lo—look good?"

"He's right Atsushi dane. You do look pretty in dress and wig dane. Suits you very well. Hahaha! I can go on a date with you dane."

"Yanagizawa. Even if you are the last man on earth still alive, I wouldn't even consider going out on a date with you."

"Atsushi, that was mean dane!!!"

"Hmph! Who asked you to mess with me today."

"Atsushi, why are you getting so fired up?" Akazawa appeared from behind. He just came back from the loo with his costume.

"I never want to dress as a girl; I do it all for our dorm and this idiot makes fun of me!"

"Atsushi, this is your basket with flowers…" Kaneda gave it to him.

Atsushi holds them and turn around. All members of Rudolph look at him, enchanted. Yanagizawa was love struck.

"Atsushiiiiiiiiii!" Yanagizawa runs to him but Atsushi gave him a hard kick.

"Stay away from me, Yanagizawa!"

"Itai dane… Atsushi you… brat…" and he clutched his stomach.

The Rudolph team fills the room with laughter.

A/N: Life in Rudolph is so much better without Mizuki isn't it? Hahahahaha! Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter when the pageant officially starts! Ja!!!


	11. Team Beauty Pageant

Hoi hoi minna-san! Hisashiburi desu ne (it's been a long time)! No… it's been only about two weeks. I wanted to post this chapter up since last week but was a little occupied. Hm… quite a number of things happened ne. let me tell my story, otherwise I won't be satisfied. Na…nani!? You don't want to hear!? That is so mean –cry- … lol, nothing big. Anyway, if you want to hear abt it, scroll down after the fan fic! Maa, it's not something really important…

**Hakudoshi-chan**: ...everyone is gonna look so cute and Girly...although whoever the losers are gonna be im sorry for them...cuz any type of Juice Inui makes...I swear it seems like he's killing everyone...im happy i don't have to drink that stuff**  
**_Inu_i: I am so hurt… -hide at the corner-

_Kaidoh_: Senpai, she… she is just kidding. Your Inui juice, saiko da.

_Inui_: I am so grateful, Kaidoh. I have invented a new jui—

Maa, Kaidoh just ran out lol

**Hirame**: Wai! :D I wanna see Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! and of course the others giggles... Eww. I almost NEVER giggle. Oh well. Must be pre-pageant symptoms :) I'm so excited for Ryoma-sama. He'll be SO adorable and pretty. Oh crap. he must be ready to kill me now huh? As long as he does AFTER the pageant, thats k  
_Ryoma_: I'll be back… after the pageant. You can run but you can't hide… -evil eyes-

**DnKs-giRLs**: This is...wow, sorry b4, we have been reading this story since ch 1 but this is our 1st review. Great story, dear, praise 4 you.

A/N: Hahaha, daijoubu, there's no need to apologize… thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you read it!

**RuByMoOn17: **i'm so looking 4ward 2 the next chap! i can't stop laughing...Atsushi in a dress eyes glaze so sweet! Akutsu has...to wear a wig poor guy...Kamio is like a girl when Ishida walked in on him lol...Chotarou in a dress makes him very sweet! haahahahaha

A/N: lol yes, u'll see more of our dear Akutsu in this chap hahahaha… yes indeed, I believe Chotarou will look totemo kawaii in a dress! –drooooool-

**Shinzuka03:** Ah ... Can't wait to read the next chapter ... I am sure that it will be fun to see how they perform(or behave) on stage. :)  
(i am sure that fuji and eiji will look cute !! Wah !! Atsushi too !! imagines)

_A/N_: hehehehehe use more imagination okie? Lol, I am afraid I am not good in describing them and their costume. It won't be too elaborate tho… haha

**Craze:** I just wish that Ryoma will look much better in dress than Atsushi, Maybe all the guys will fall in love with Ryoma when he walk out in dress and I think he look good as a girl with long hair.

_A/N:_ hehe you'll know soon. Ryoma is the main character; he will definitely be a hit lol. In one way or another…

**Babymar-mar**: hmm i wonder what ryoma will look like in drag. what does atsushi look like?? i dont know what else to write so sorry! -

_A/N:_ Atsushi? He's the guy from Rudolph that ties a red ribbon around his forehead. He played doubles with Yanagizawa against Momo Kaidoh pair… that is until Momo knocked Yanagizawa with his dunk smash hahahahaha… anyway, Atsushi have have a twin brother in Rokaku—Kisarazu Ryo…

**SadistFujiFan**: i see, i see! i guess that's true! o... kirozu (yellow vinegar?) and kurozu? well, i think kurozu is actually a drink that's really healthy for you. the kamio-ishida exchange was totally awesome! crazily funny! kamio can't kill me for saying that! and the yanagizawa-atsushi thing. humor suits you. you're perfect at it. so awesome. great job. can't wait for more!

sff

(ps: it really is better if St. Rudolph has no Mizuki)

_A/N:_ hehe Kurozu is actually black vinegar. Maa, like Kaidoh said in Bowling no Oujisama, Kurozu is supposed to be good for body BUT… do you think Inui will use the natural Kurozu? Hn hn hn hn…(Oh nO!!! I am turning into Mizuki!!! Kowaiii! Yaddaaaaaaaaa!)

_Mizuki:_ What? Sff, you have anything against me? Rudolph cannot survive without me. Sorede, I am Fuji's destined enemy… where there's Fuji, there's me. Hn hn hn hn….

**Am Loves Syusuke: **I really like Clay too. He so should've won. I hate Casey Donovan, she's the most recent Australian idol. Anthony so should have won! He was cute - short. Anyway back to the point...a white BRA for ECHIZEN?! And u spelt sequince wrong again.hehehe. I was wondering whether or not it was one team winning or one person winning. Keep updating!

A/N: lol yes, Ryoma was forced into wearing it and then later….hm, HI-MIT-SU (secret). You'll find out in the next chapter ohohohohoho… hai, thanks for reviewing!

**Ai Ling**: Wow, PAGES of reviews to get through before the actual story started halfway through. sweatdrop And dang it, there wasn't enough actual story! waits for the pageant/show/whatever

_A/N_: Ahahaha gomen gomen, but I like replying the reviews… it feels like posting in a forum lol. Hai hai, a longer chappie this time ne…

**Ashura Akuma**: Hahahaha... I dun even wan to think how Akazawa look like muhahahahaha... The look on Ryoma gave it all away... kowai ne na kowai ne yo hehe..  
Can't wait to fidn out what the rest of the contest look like? I bet it will be chaotic hehe... cos' you are a evil authoress ne wink  
P/S: Hoi Hoi Yuii-chan , are you from australia too? I am too ! xD

_A/N:_ Ah, watashi wa Australian janai ( I am not Australian). Hm… want to know ka? Lol actually I am from Malaysia, not Malay though. I am a Chinese gurl. But currently doing an Australia degree… tough programme –cry- but I love the challenge. Ohohohoohohohoho yes, I am evil! I'll tell you a little to tempt you and then not tell you the rest lol Jodan Jodan….

**Undine1**: uwaa!!yuii-chan..ure an amazing author!this is my dream fanfic..a dorm of PoT players..arigato for making my dream come true!-ah..hehe this is indeed v interesting.hm..tezuka in a bunny suit..  
wouldnt look v good in adult form,bt would look gd in chibi form :D i think eiji would look better in a bunny suit.i love inui's idea of the juice for the punishment!haha go inui!XDwaii echizen in a cinderella costumekawaii!oujisama and yuii-chan,i support u til this fic ends!ah,to tell ya de truth,i dun wan it to end go go go!

_A/N_: ahahahaha dream fanfic ka? My dream too, that is why I put it into writing. Haha, yes, I agree. Eiji will look good in any kawaii pet suit. Be it bunny, neko, reindeer etc

Hai, arigato! Review more to show support hahahaha! It's the reviews that gives me motivation to keep it going! Don't worry, I won't end the fanfic so fast… korekara suyo (starting from now)… this is just the beginning… ohohohohohoo there's still a long way to go… and I hope things will get interesting.

**CHAPTER 11—Team Beauty Pageant**

It's ten o'clock sharp. All the judges are seated at their table. First, second and third year students from all dorms are seated in the hall. Early birds get the best view. Those sitting behind can only blame themselves for being late.

Noises reduce when a man appears on the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming today."

The emcee for the contest is here. Clad smartly in a tuxedo, he holds the microphone firmly in his hand.

"I am Inui Sadaharu from Seigaku dorm but now, right at this moment I am your spokesperson on the stage.

"Let me introduce our five judges! From right we have Tezuka Kunimitsu—Seigaku dorm's head dorm! Not only that, Tezuka is also Seigaku tennis club's captain. His famous skills are the zero shiki drop shot and Tezuka zone. Apart from being single, he is also—"

"Inui!!!" Tezuka shouted.

"Sorry, I lost control… well now; sitting next to Tezuka is Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's head dorm and captain in tennis. It's easy to spot Atobe since he always have his follower—Kabaji with him. Now, where is Kabaji? Oh, I see him in the crowd. That's rare but never mind. (He notices Atobe's dangerous glare) NEXT! Is Yamabuki's famous head dorm cum tennis captain—Sengoku Kiyosumi! Also known as Lucky Sengoku, he is indeed pretty lucky to be seated here as the head dorm and captain. According to my data, he is trying to hit on Kamio Akira from Fudo—"

"Inui Sadaharu!!!"

"Oh, sorry Sengoku-san. Did I say something wrong? (A/N: how wicked) Then now, we have Rudolph's head dorm and tennis club captain—Mizuki Hajime. Mizuki-san is famous for coming up with various torturous ideas to—Oh? Please hold on a moment." And Inui disappeared behind the curtains.

Everyone is puzzled. Noises start to increase but Inui return pretty soon. The hall became silent when he took the microphone again.

"Mizuki-san, this is a message from Ibu Shinji. He said: "Mizuki-san is the one who accuses me of stealing Fuji ototo's underwear." … well, that is a fact although it's just a misunderstanding. Somehow, Ibu-kun feels that saying this to Mizuki-san will make him feel better then—"

Mizuki's smirk disappeared and it changed into an extremely dangerous, threatening and deadly look.

Sigh… Tachibana didn't know how to react.

"Last but not least, we have the least famous and least radiant of all—Tachibana Kippei from Fudomine dorm! As the head dorm and captain of Fudomine's tennis team, Tachibana-san really had a hard time since some of his team members are weird and impatient. We have one here right now, at the backstage screaming at me. I can hear it—it's Kamio-kun."

"Stop it Inui." Tezuka gave him that dangerous look.

Inui knew he overdid it now. All he wants is just a little fun why is everyone stopping him?

"Since we are done with the introduction, let's officially start the contest!!!"

There were many whistles and excited shouting from the crowd. Even the judges are getting impatient.

"We randomly select the team and the first team to show themselves are—the Fudomine dorm!!!" there was a loud round of applause.

"And their title is—SNOW WHITE WITHOUT THE SEVEN DWARFS."

Out came Kamio, dressed as Snow White with a scarf tied on his head (like a hair band). He walks slowly and in control… all in his mind is 'no tripping… no tripping… no tripping…' but unfortunately, he keeps looking at his shoe that he did not realize Shinji had overtook him and is walking ahead of him. In fact, he did not even notice when Shinji stopped walking and stood in the middle of the stage. Kamio bumped into Shinji and both fell together, with Kamio on top of Shinji

"OOOOOOh" the crowd responded when they saw that. Sengoku is itching in his heart. Poor Kamio!

"Oh, I never knew there's something between Snow White and her step mother." Inui said. There's laughter from the crowd. Kamio is red with embarrassment.

"Kamio Akira as Snow White, Ibu Shinji as the wicked queen/ stepmother and Ishida Tetsu as the… huntswoman?" Inui read the parchment.

"Well, it certainly is creative. From huntsman to huntswoman. They deserve a clap." And so everyone clapped. Tachibana smiled at his team mates. They retreat to the backstage.

"The second team—here I present to you, SEIGAKU!!!" The applause is louder this time.

Tezuka felt his heart skipped a beat. How will his team turn out? He certainly hopes nothing bad happen…

"With their title—YOUNG CINDERELLA AND HER (?) TWO PRETTY STEPSISTERS!"

Ryoma who was forced to put on a blonde long-hair wig, rather extravagant dress (well, that is after the poor Cinderella transform into her pretty .self with a nice dress to attend the prince's party) with white beads and flashy sequins—walks reluctantly. His face is covered with light make-up after bribing Momoshiro with food—it was Oishi's suggestion that all are covered in thick make up and Momo so happens to be the one to 'colour' his face.

Following Ryoma closely from behind is Fuji (with a green dress, exposing shoulders, whether it is sexy or not—depends on how you imagined Fuji in the dress lol I'll leave that to you) and Kikumaru (with a red dress and gloves… he looks so similar to a girl that Oishi began to blush looking at the kawaii Kikumaru) They don't need a wig since their natural hair is suitable.

There were lots of 'oooohs' 'aaaaaahs' and whistling.

Then…

"Fuji-senpai!!! Kawaii!!!"

"Uwaaaaaaa I love you, Fuji-senpai!!!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, suteki!!!"

"Waaa Echizen, kawaiiii! I want to hug you!!!"

The crowd went wild. Lots of people are throwing flowers to the stage. Some guys are rushing forward to reach the stage. Ryoma panicked.

"Fu… Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, let's get out of here."

"No… don't you think this is wonderful? Let's stay here for a while longer." Fuji flashed Ryoma one of his beautiful smile.

"Ugh senpai… I'm going back."

"No you are not." Inui smiles evilly at him.

"Listen up!!! Apart from dorm contest, we also have a few individual contests such as the most popular and the fairest character."

The crowd went even wilder. There are some people fainting while others are being stepped on. They can hear painful screams from victims as the stampede continues with people rushing to the front. Thanks to Inui who assigned 'guards' and barriers in the front, the crowd can't move further.

"Please calm down!!! Don't move forward and no, you can't grab nor touch the contestants."

There were many disappointed fans that went back to their seats unsatisfied.

Ryoma and Kikumaru had never felt more relieved.

"Inui!!! Don't decide this on your own! What is this individual contest? It was not mentioned in the meeting! We will only vote for one team-dorm as the winner." Tezuka said.

"Isn't that great? I approve."

"Mizuki!" Tachibana called out.

After a short discussion, it was approved since the vote is 3 to 2… only Tezuka and Tachibana is against the idea.

"Okay, Seigaku team can leave now. We need to present the next team! It's Rudolph!!" Inui shouts energetically.

"Ohhhhh!!!!!!!!" the crowd follows him.

"With their title—BEAUTY AND THE BEASTESS!!!" (hm…)

All three stroll up the stage slowly. Atsushi leads the way while Akazawa and Yuuta followed him.

"Let's see here! Atsushi Kisarazu as Belle or the beauty. Fuji Yuuta is Belle's sister and Akazawa is the beast, I mean, beastess."

Akazawa who is originally tan don't need much make over for his character. He is put to wear a dress with a cloak over it. He was forced to put on some red lipstick and wear heels.

Atsushi dressed beautifully with a basket of flowers on his hand. He then threw the flower towards the audience. He caused quite a lot of commotion too. Yuuta just stood there, sulking with his wig. It's horrible to dress up as a girl since he's a guy and it feels worse that hundreds of other GUYS are looking at him now (not that the fact if they were girls made him feel any better).

"That is Rudolph with their Beauty and the Beastess! Now let's move to the next team—it's HYOTEI!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!" the Hyotei dorm students shout in excitement. "HYOTEI! HYOTEI! HYOTEI!" They start chanting.

"And I present to you—Hyotei's SNORING BEAUTY!!!"

Jirou walks to the stage rubbing his eyes. He's dressed beautifully in a layered pink dress with sequins (well, let's not forget the wig). Beside him are Chotarou—clad in an elegant lavender dress similar to a queen and Gakuto, all black holding a wand.

"Uwaaa Jirou-senpai, you are the best!"

"Gakuto-senpai, you are pretty too!"

"Ohtori-kun, go on a date with me!!!"

"Jirou-senpaiiiiiii!!! (whistles)"

A lot of them favour Hyotei too.

"We have here Akutagawa Jirou as Aurora (sleeping beauty), Mukahi Gakuto as the evil fairy who casts the spell on Aurora and Ohtori Chotarou as the Queen/ Aurora's moth—"

SLUMP

"Zzzz… zzz… zzz… zzz…"

Needless to say, Jirou is lying on the stage sleeping. I mean, snoring.

"An applause to Hyotei for coming up with such a brilliant idea! Akutagawa Jirou indeed is a snoring beauty!" there was applause followed by laughter. Since Jirou could not wake up, Chotarou and Gakuto each pull one of his foot and drag him to the backstage.

Atobe smiles proudly. Well, they didn't disappoint him. He knew that Yuushi is a good organizer and a genius. You need a genius to come up with an ingenious plan.

"(hem) Now we have reached the last team. Let's give a round applause to YAMABUKI!!"

"OOOOOOh!!!!" Everyone in the hall shouts.

"And their title is—FANSEL AND GRETEL!!!"

"Huh?" Several students voiced out their disbelieve. Are they seeing it right? Everyone is far too stunned to react.

"Teme! What are you looking at!? Kuso yarou!!!" Akutsu, in his pigtail wig, polka dot dress and a mini apron looked at the crowd angrily.

"Akutsu, Fansel, as you have changed it to a girl does not speak like that." Inui reminds him.

"You! Don't command me!!! Who said I was afraid!?"

"Akutsu!" Muromachi nudge him from the side.

"Let me introduce to you—Akutsu Jin as Fansel, Muromachi Touji as Gretel—although still refusing to take off his glasses—and Minami Kentarou as the old witch. Do applause to Akutsu for making it up here." Inui said.

Half of the crowd applauded reluctantly. Will they get killed if they applause? Or will he sent them to hell if they don't? No one knows which Akutsu wanted.

"TEME!!! You clapped!!! Wait there!!! Don't you move, I'm coming right now!"

"Uwaaaaa" the boy got scared and ran away.

"Akutsu, he's just a freshman, don't scare him like that." Muromachi said.

"Konoyarou!!! You get me into THIS!!! I'm going to beat you here right now!!!" and he held his fist high at Inui.

"Akutsu, if you break the rules your team will be disqualified. In the end all of you lose and you are bound for punishment. If you stay calm and pull through this all of you might stand a chance to win. Which do you prefer?"

"I said don't command me!!! I am Akutsu Jin!!!"

"We all know that already." Inui said. "Now that we are done, you can retreat to the backstage."

"IF YAMABUKI DON'T WIN, I AM GOING TO EACH DORM AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Akutsu stares at the audience.

"Hey, that is threatening! He can't do that!!! It's against the rules!!!" Kamio shouted from the backstage.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU SISSY!?" Akutsu glares at Kamio.

"Who are you calling SISSY!? You –toot- (censored)!!!"

"Snow White is using foul language. We cannot permit this." Inui said.

"What do you mean by foul language! This guy, the so-called Fansel is the one who uses foul language! And he actually threatens the crowd to vote for Yamabuki! This is unfair!"

"STOP IT NOW, ALL OF YOU!!!" Tezuka bangs on the table.

A/N: How was it? Tezuka finally exploded lol.

Anyway, juz wan to express my feelings over tenipuri! Btw, if u dun min spoilers, u can read below. Spoilers from epi 124 to 151… Otherwise, better skip it ne?

Kyaaaaaaaaa I was busy watching tenipuri since yesterday and this morning (I am on holiday)!!! I don't know what to say… I don't know why and since when this feeling developed… but I find that apart from Ryoma, I'm in love with Atobe, Akutsu and Akaya!!! OMG! All the so-called bad guys! They are all very different people right? No, look closer. Their initials all start with A… hahahahaha. Anyway., I think this feeling developed after watching Ryoma-Sanada match and the Japan selection thingy.

I guess it's a happy thing to see that those so-called bad guys are supporting Ryoma. I hated Atobe at first—due to his cruel plan of destroying Tezuka's arm in the Seigaku-Hyotei match. However, my opinion on him changed when he had a match with Ryoma (due to Tezuka's request) before the Rikkaidai match. And the best would be the time Ryoma had a match with Sanada and Atobe was saying: You can do better than this. Kyaaaaaaaa Atobe is so kakkoi! Lol… and Akutsu? No doubt ne, he played the bad guy at first but afterwards he motivated Ryoma after Ryoma had a mock match with Sanada since the competition was cancelled. Ryoma's spirit was very low because he figures that he couldn't win Sanada. It was Akutsu that brought his self-confidence back. Best of all, Akutsu showed support for Ryoma during the Sanada match too.

As for Kirihara… well, I seriously HATE him at first. Well, you all should know why. But then, he renewed himself and he changed. Not from a devil to a tenshi but at least he stopped using the tactic where he hit his opponent's knee. And he actually protected Ann for what she had done (well, she don't mean it)… so then, Akaya turns to be a character that I notice more of and I start liking him hehehehe…

However, I still prefer tenipuri at its beginning. The appearance of Ryoma, joining Seigaku, game against Fudoumine, Hoytei etc… when it comes to now, does get a little draggy ne? But no doubt, I'll continue to support it!!! I am currently watching the part they are having match against the US team—a friendly match. Darou ne. But Kevin looks so coooool! –droooooool- … watch out for the part Tezuka gave Ryoma a slap!!! Gosh, it gave me heartache… Ryoma sees Tezuka as someone whom he respects and trust. But but but, Tezuka….!!!!!

The common thing abt POT is that every rival before a match are bad guys. Remember when Seigaku first meet with Fudoumine? Gosh, all of them look so mean and monstrous. But after the match, they all look so friendly and nice. Same goes to St Rudolph, Hyotei, Rikkaidai etc. Maa this is part of anime ne? Hahahaha

Ah, gomen for boring everyone here! the good news thing that I mentioned was that… I went for cosplay event! It's a once a year event and although it's not something grand like Japan but I am happy that I get to see my fav characters walking around lol. Some of them cosplay as FM Alchemist characters (Mustang!!!! –droooool-) , Hunter X Hunter (gosh, they did some really DARING pose lol), Naruto (I'm not really into it tho), Bleach, Hikaru no Go (only saw Hikaru wandering around), Peacemaker Kurogane (someone went as Okita but dun get disappointed), Saiyuki Gaiden (I'm droooooling at the guy cosplaying as Konzen. OMG, the girls were all screaming when he went on stage), Sailormoon, Hellsing, Fushigi Yuugi (only Tasuki and Chichiro… wait, Nuriko is there but I didn't take her pic), RO characters etc… but most importantly, yes, there are tenipuri characters!!! Lol I saw 3 Ryoma walking around, and then there's Fuji and Inui. i can't post any link here... so just in case u wan to see those pics, do feel free to mail me coz i have already upload quite a number of them on photobucket.i'll juz send u the link.so send me a message with the subject Cosplay Pictures ... otherwise i'll delete unknown incoming mail ne? daijoubu daijoubu, no one is giving me trouble coz i am currently free hahahahahahaha...


	12. Votes

**-yuii stares at the long reviews- **Minna-san, I LOVE you all!!! Thanks for your support! It may sound like I am saying this every chapter but seriously, I wanna thank all of you for your support! And I'll continue thanking in every chapter!

Hehehe are you surprised that I update so soon? Minna-san, this is a rather-short chapter compare to previous chap … I am afraid Ai Ling will say that this is an imbalance of reviews and contents lol. Juz kidding… no offense, Ai Ling. Okie, let's bargain a little… tolerate this rather-short chapter and I'll post chapter 13—an end to this pageant on KURISUMASU DAY!!! CHRISTMAS DAY!!! How about that!? Subarashi, na Kabaji? "Usu" Kabaji replied. lol. Anyway, scroll down for chapter 12—Votes!!!

**Shizuka03**: Kyaa ... This is too damn funny ... When reading this chap i was trying not to laugh too much because i am reading this at around 1am ...  
Are you going to put some pairings ? Looking foward to the next chapter !!

_A/N:_ Ahahahaha! Sou ka? You managed to catch it although I post it at nite lol! Pairings ka? Hm… it cracks my brain. I am afraid if I put pairings some people will not like the pairing coz everyone have different POV ne? I personally don't like Inui-Kaidoh pairing and avoid reading their doujin… however, a friend of mine likes it lol. Therefore so far I can only think of Kamio-Sengoku & Shishido-Chotarou pairing which is generally accepted ne? I'll start other pairing but not so soon. What about a love triangle? Yes… a love triangle involving Ryoma lol. Ah dame dame I spilled too much to have spoilt the fun! Have to wait till further further to find out hahahahaha… you won't encounter that until you reach 20 chapter ne –evil mood-

**Hakuoshi-chan**: This is sos cool..I hope Seigaku wins...cuz they are better...the best...But Shinji as wicked queen/stepmother...is cute (Fuji ish cuter though)

A/N: lol couldn't think of a better character for kawaiiiiiiii Shinji!!! But Kamio as Snow White is also suitable ne? With his fair complexion and short hair hahahahaha

**Itifal**: laughing  
that's just so Inui!! love his babling in here grin  
Fuji! you're sexy!!  
Kikumaru!! Kawaii! XD Suteki!  
oh dear!Akutsu!! hahaha!

_Inui_: Hn Hn Hn Hn (imitating Mizuki) that's just so me… Hn Hn Hn Hn…

_A/N_: Hie ya Itifal-san, please continue to read ne!

**Am loves Syusuke:** If u ever go to Australia, please visit me! And u know wat, I'm chinese too. hehe. U should put a comma before the word: but and after the word: moment in the 10th sentence. U need to add an 's' on the end of "return" so the tense is right. The: now, 'at the' backstage screaming... isn't needed. U don't need to put 'the' infront of the word: backstage. Just to tell u. A green dress on Fuji? I don't like it pouts Fuji no matter wat is always hot/ sexy though. Akazawa being the beastess is soo FUNNY, suits him. U also need to put 'ed' on the end of "tan". Jiroh is definitely spelt with an 'h' and he is cute, same with Otori! Akutsu is... mada mada dane...--, but in a polka dot dress! ROFLMAO! R the teams disqualified now? It's either Hyotei or Seigaku who's gonna win because they actually smiled AND didn't make a fool out themselves. Either one, I like them both !

_A/N_: Hai, if I ever visit Australia, I'll make sure I meet you!!!

OMG so many mistakes! Making a confession here, I am bad in writing and don't have much experience; I have no idea that I am making mistakes in those sentences you point out (except for the 'tan' part… haha)! Anyway, thanks a lot for letting me know! I'll try to improve ne? Ganbarimasu!!!

And yes, Fuji in green dress!? OMG why in the world did I put that colour of ALL the colour in the world!? What was I thinking??? Now only I realized my foolishness! I'd prefer him in something of lavender ne? lol … btw, Jirou spelt in 'u' or 'h' gives the similar pronunciation. I saw some of the sites using 'u' at the back and so I start using it. Anyway, thanks for pointing it out but if everyone is fine with it, I would like to continue using 'Jirou' since in all previous chaps it was spelt with a 'u' at the back hahaha…

**SadistFujiFan:** oh, shut up mizuki.

the whole inui introduction was great. the way he started with his data... and how fudomine got involved...  
the whole fashion show was great! akutsu must have looked so pretty! and snoring beauty!  
great work

_A/N_: lol yes, it's so Inui-ish! Just like him to do something offensive like that hahahaha! No doubt Akutsu simply looks KAWAII!!!! hahahahahahaha

**RuByMoOn17:** hahahaha luv the part where Akutsu was swearing and Kamio 2! dat was good! Yuushi is such a tensai! Fuji is still so cheerful !

_A/N_: hehehe it's not Akutsu anymore if he ever stops swearing! And Kamio is no gentleman too! I remember he swears whenever he sees Momoshiro hahaha!

**Kaze**: hahah! its really really funny!XDXDXD cant stop laughing right now. sleeping beauty became snoring beauty. XDXD and you weven thought up of jiroh being the beauty! XDXDXD snow white without the sevven dwarfs! hahhas! i would love to see a fanart on the seigaku ppl.  
hey, i like ryoma best too. and i love atobe. XDXD i didnt hate him at all. i love the part where the fans sarting screaming atobe atobe! XDXD

_A/N:_ Atobe fan ka? Lol I am getting used to the crowd screaming "Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" in the anime. Atobe is so full of himself but perhaps that's the best part about him… but I'll still laugh every time the crowd cheers for him!

**Lightyearsaway**: Ryoma is so adorable! Poor kid; I have to sympathise with, though, however much I wish I could huggle him to death! Update soon! I vote for Ryoma-sama!!

_A/N:_ Hai! Everybody loves Ryoma ne! Let's see what will happen to our Ochibi!

**-spoilers-**

**Ai Ling:** You should watch episode 137, where Oshitari gets paired up with Amane (also known as Dabide). That manzai routine just cracks me up! :)

**-spoilers-**

_A/N_: hahahahaha yeah, I watched that part!!!!!! OMG Bane is not there to kick him that is why he is making stupid cool jokes (not to mention that it's not funny!) Yuushi seriously got irritated with him! Lol… and the other pair: Shinjyo discovers something new about his doubles partner—Shinji! Hahahahahaha! Love this epi!!!

**Yoshikochan**: Wa! I felt the exactly same way about Atobe! Hated him for hurting Tezuka ( and he seemed like such a jerk at first! But now Atobe is beauty and love and kakkoiness ! E this was great! Hehehe, I had to cover my mouth so my laughter wouldn't wake up my roommate. Looking forward to the results! Fuji HAS to win, he's certinaly the most lovely

_A/N_: Hahaha better don't wake up your room mate! And yes, now when we look back, Atobe is quite kakkoi and well, not the bad-guy we thought. Plus, he actually realized and commit that he was wrong at 'destroying' Tezuka's arm during the match (due to the fact he chose a long match). He regretted what he did … thus, he deserves our love. Awwwww… lol

**Craze**: Oh mind! Tezuka finally snapped. Does that mean the contest are going to cancel? or Is there a drastic change? Will the Rikkaidai's characters appear? And you mention about –toot- protecting –toot- for what –toot- had done. What did -toot do actually?

_A/N:_ Hahaha even if Tezuka starts a brawl, the other three judges won't cancel the contest. They will do whatever it takes to continue the event. Anyway, that was just a warning from Tezuka. If the contest is cancelled, everyone would be disappointed ne? Although the contestants can sigh in relief hahaha! I won't let that happen!!! –evil mood-

Rikkaidai ka? Hm… afraid they won't appear. In the next event (that means when pageant event etc ended), their name will be mentioned Hahaha. They won't officially appear till chap 20 onwards and hem hem, I decided to add them in SG Boarding School since I believe they shouldn't escape from my torture hahahaha!!! After Rikkaidai joins in, we'll have lots of fun with them… hn hn hn hn… -Mizuki's evil mood-

Aaaargh, I think I gave away too much of my future plans this time! But nvm, it'll give all of you something to anticipate hahahaha! There's a long way to go before reaching chap 20! Mada mada dane! Lol btw, I censored those names coz dun wan to give out spoilers. If u really want to know and not afraid of spoilers, scroll down after the chapter to hear me brood about tenipuri and find out what actually happened. lol

**RoYale**: Haha...I've never loved Inui as much as I do right now. Your fic has been hilarious, and I absolutely love it, so please keep on writing!

A/N: Hai, you'll love Inui more from now on! There's more of him to come lol… he's turning worse with every chapter you read, just like the anime whereby he upgrades his drinks all the time! Hahahaha!

**Sae-ann: **

giggles "Snow white is using foul language!" This is so ridiculous and cute... bursts out laughing So... who's gonna win?

_A/N:_ Ohohoho who's gonna win? Find out next chapter! –evil mood-

**Undine1: **

hahahah tt was v funny!i was laughing throughout the whole chapter.the modified titles r so funny..  
it's great!hm..y was tezuka n tachibana against inui's idea?i thought it was good too.and btw, inui's babbling reminded me of shinji..haha.

_A/N:_ as expected, Tezuka and Tachibana are more to the 'serious' type of buchou. They don't normally tolerate nonsense lol. And with Inui's additional individual contest complicates everything… I don't think they see much 'fun' in this contest compared to the other three buchou! Haha Shinji's babbling is much worse ne!

**Sillycrazy:** Great one, why so long than upload? Nvm, i love it and it is so funny! Cool, Keep writing...

_A/N_: Uwaaaa I updated two weeks after uploading chapter 10… slow ka? –cry- updating too fast spoils all the fun ne? –evil mood-

**Hirame:** Kya! Ryoma-sama kawai! XD...  
Eep! ja ne! runs away from furious Ryoma

_Ryoma_: I suffered enough from Kikumaru and Momo-senpai's suffocating hugs.

_Momo:_ What? Oi Echizen that was rude! I like you that's why I hugged you.

_Ryoma_: ………… Momo-senpai, you are not confessing to me, are you?

_Momo_: Ack!!! What makes you think that way!?

Kikumaru MIA (missing in action) lol

**CHAPTER 12—Votes **

"STOP IT NOW, ALL OF YOU!!!" Tezuka bangs on the table.

"I didn't think it was a good idea from the beginning but since most of the head dorm agreed to it, I have no power to reject. Inui, your job is to control the situation but you help to worsen all of it. If this argument continues, all of you will be disqualified and this whole festival will be cancelled. Now make a choice!" Tezuka felt much better to be able to release his stress.

Even Akutsu did not dare to object Tezuka's orders.

"Cih!" he said and left the stage. The others followed him to backstage.

Inui held the microphone. The hall is filled with silence.

"Now we will distribute the form for voting. Follow the instructions."

Horio, Kachirou and Katsuo distribute the forms to everyone.

Tezuka look at it and shook his head.

It says:

Write down the name of dorm/ individual that you would like to win this contest.

(I) FOR INDIVIDUAL CONTEST, (T) FOR TEAM CONTEST.

 (T) TEAM BEAUTY PAGEANT: -------------------------------------------------

 (I) MOST POPULAR: ---------------------------------------------------------------

 (I) FAIREST CHARACTER: -------------------------------------------------------

 (I) MOST UNEXPECTED: ----------------------------------------------------------

 (I) MOST COMPATIBLE WITH CHARACTER---------------------------------

"Let me explain this… write down the name of the person you think deserve these titles! And the last one…MOST COMPATIBLE WITH CHARACTER… it simply means pick the contestant whom you think is most suitable for the character he plays. You are all given fifteen minutes to vote and then put it in the box near the entrance. You can all go for lunch after voting. Make sure you are back after lunch for the result."

After the announcement, everybody in the hall starts moving.

So now let's see what is happening at the backstage.

"Inui-senpai, can I change now?"

"No Echizen. You have to wait until the result is out." Inui said.

"What!? This is so damn hot!!! I want to take it off!" Gakuto wails.

"Hey, your wand is crooked-nya." Kikumaru pointed.

"Jirou slept on it!!!" Gakuto answered angrily.

"What is it? What are you staring at?" Ryoma asked Shinji.

"… … … …"

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked, irritated.

"Is that real?" Shinji asked.

"WHAT!?" everyone turned to look at Ryoma.

"Speaking of that… I see that Fuji and Kikumaru's one looks real too." Atsushi said.

"Ah-nya? What are you doing Mukahi!?"

"It can't be real…" Gakuto mumbled and stepped forward.

"Don't touch me!!!" Kikumaru shouted. He accidentally steps on Gakuto's wand and broke it.

"AAARGH!!! You broke my wand!!!" Gakuto screamed at Kikumaru.

"Ugh… gomen but it's your fault first. You were trying to molest me!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"What!? Who wants to molest you!? I just want to know if it's real—"

"Of course it's not." Fuji said.

"What did you put inside?" Akazawa moved closer to them.

"Take a guess." Fuji smiled.

"Orange… no, don't look like it…" Chotarou answered.

"Did you put sponge in it?" Kamio asked.

"No, it's not. Guess again." Fuji answered while Ryoma tends to inch away from those who moves closer to him.

"Hm… don't tell me you stuff some cloth and cotton?" Kentarou makes a wild guess.

"Masaka (how can it be)…" Fuji laughed.

"Tissue." Touji said.

"Apple?" Akazawa guessed.

"Kiwi fruit" Shinji answered.

"Paper" Gakuto said.

"Newspaper." Shinji makes another wild guess.

"Alright, we give up!!! What's in there!?" Gakuto asked impatiently.

"Maa… I can tell but all of you have to reveal yours first."

"Fine. Whatever. I didn't put anything on coz I am wearing a cloak. No one can see the difference." Gakuto said.

"Even if you are a girl, you would be a flat-chest." Kikumaru teased.

"Hey you—" Gakuto started.

"We put orange in it…" Akazawa said, ignoring Kikumaru and Gakuto's childish argument.

"Ne… no wonder it looks sort of bulky and round. What orange did you use?" Shinji commented. Kamio hit Shinji. What a question to ask.

"Then? What about Fudomine?" Fuji asked.

"Oh… we just stuff some sponge in the singlet we wear and then use ribbons to tie it (A/N:its sort of like thick and long ribbons...um, to give support? Never mind if no one understands what I am saying hahahaha)."

"(Gasp) You guys actually take the trouble to do that!?" Yuuta stared in disbelieve at Ishida, Kamio and Shinji.

"Don't you?" They look back at Yuuta.

"No! Of course we don't!" Yuuta answers quickly.

"Ne… won't the orange roll down?" Shinji asked.

"Of course not." Atsushi said irritatingly.

"Well, I guess everyone have their own style" Kentarou said.

"Hyotei, what about you?" Ishida asked.

"We uses sponge too and a little tissue to make it balance and in the right size." Chotarou replied.

"Yamabuki?" Akazawa asked them.

"Maa we just stuff lots of tissue… haha" Muromachi said, a little embarrassed.

"No wonder they are rather flat…" Shinji commented. A flat comment but it makes the people from Yamabuki boil.

"Seigaku, reveal your secret now." Gakuto rushed them.

"Echizen, would you mind having the honor of stripping?" Fuji asked.

All eyes on Ryoma.

"NO!!!" Ryoma answered in horror.

"Jodan, jodan. Hm… well, we use bra." Fuji smiled.

"WHAT!?" Everyone stared in disbelieve.

"I called home and ask my sister last week. We had a long discussion and she finally suggest a bra and this method will be able to solve all problems. Therefore we decided to wear it." Yuuta shook his head in disbelieve. What is his brother thinking?

"I never thought Echizen-kun will listen to nii-san." Yuuta said.

"I don't want to wear but I was forced to." Ryoma answered darkly. If he could, he wants to take it off right now.

"Aren't you ashamed, Kikumaru? A guy wearing a bra!" Gakuto teased.

"What is so shameful about it? It's also a piece of clothing, like the cloak you wear." Fuji replied on behalf of Kikumaru.

"That's different!" Gakuto shouted.

"What's different? It's all the same, whether you wear it inside or outside—you still wear something." Fuji said.

"Yea! Mukahi you are just jealous of us-nya!" Kikumaru said and the argument continues between both of them at the background while the others continue to chat.

"But—but, Fuji-senpai, your dress exposes shoulder! What about your bra? Aren't you wearing?" Chotarou asked in puzzlement.

"Hm? I wear the strapless type." Fuji smiled. Everyone else gaped in amazement. A group of innocent boys.

"Wow, Fuji-kun you are so cool!!!" Jirou is looking at Fuji with sparkling eyes. (Note: they are both in third year…therefore it's alright for him to use 'kun'). This time Yuuta look at Jirou in disbelieve.

"It's really rare to see you awake—." Gakuto turned around when he heard Jirou's voice.

"… … … zzz zzz zzz…" Before Gakuto finished his sentence, Jirou dozed off.

"Huh?" Kentarou raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Touji asked.

"Where's Akutsu?"

"I don't know… I thought he was with us." Touji answered.

"It's better for that wild animal to be off somewhere." Gakuto cuts in.

"Hey, don't insult him like that." Kentarou said. Not that he's protecting Akutsu or anything but it isn't nice to hear people from another dorm to say something mean behind his back.

"Don't start a fight here. The votes are done now… I am going to count them. All of you stay here. No one is allowed to leave this room till the result is announced." Inui said.

"What about our lunch?" Yuuta asked.

"I will get your team mates to deliver them to you…" Inui replied and left.

--------------------------------------

"This is so difficult." Tachibana shook his head. He can't decide who to vote for. He wants to vote his own team but felt that other dorm had done a better job.

"Hm…" Tezuka mumbles.

Atobe and Mizuki are both staring at the blank paper… who to vote? They both voted for their own dorm. But the individual contest…

"Done!" Sengoku said. He folds his paper and put it in the box for judges. (Note: the judges each contribute 10 of the total votes therefore theirs have to be separated from other students).

All four head dorms look at him as he waved and left the hall whistling.

"Not done yet?" Inui asked Tezuka. He just came from the backstage to collect the votes.

"Hm…"

"Whatever." Atobe said and fold his paper. He tosses it into the box.

Mizuki got up from his seat, put his vote in and walks out.

Soon both Tachibana and Tezuka finally made up their mind. They wrote down their votes and left. Inui took the box to the back office, together with Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou who carries the voting box placed near the entrance.

"This is going to be so much fun…" Inui smiles, to the horror of all three freshmen.

-----owari---------

A/N: Oh gosh, i hope no one despise this chapter coz it's a little pervert and weird. No? I feel weird reading it myself but hahaha Shinji is so funny!

The next chapter which is chapter 13 will be the LAST chapter for TBP (team beauty pageant) event. as I have mentioned above, I'll post it on CHRISTMAS DAY as a Christmas present to everyone hahahahaha… and well, JUST IN CASE I can't make it (which probably won't happen) I'll would like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a very happy MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! A kiss from RYOMA!!! Muaaaaaack!

WARNING! CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM EPI 124 TILL 151! DO NOT PROCEED READING UNLESS YOU HAVE WATCHED THEM/ DO NOT MIND SPOILERS.

This segment is dedicated to yuii's silly brooding abt tenipuri.

Lately, I have been watching those humorous episodes from tenipuri to humor myself. Its been so boring after the cosplay that I just lazed around, doing nothing. Sigh… and yes, I was dying to download 'Wonderful Days' right after hearing that sing! OMG its Atobe, Sengoku, Shinji, Kamio, Sanada and Akaya!!! –drooooool- yes, that was two weeks ago but I still go goo-gaa-gaa every time I play that song on my pc.

Btw, back to the chibi episodes. Ever wonder how mean it is for them to make fun of Tezuka's arm all the time? Seriously, I was absolutely STUNNED when I watched epi 115—the baseball and ALL STAR thingy? Oh my!!! Tezuka was rushing back from Germany to play baseball for his team (since there's not enough players from their team) and when he finally arrived, he's glowing from head to toe (causing Akutsu to rub his eyes lol) and when he's about to hit, he suddenly let go of the baseball bat and shouts "UDEGA!!!" oh gawd… I didn't know how to react at that time coz I don't want to laugh at Tezuka's suffering arm but at the same time, it's funny. I was like, em, is it mean if I laugh? And wouldn't it look stupid to not laugh because it's funny? how complicated.

And then the next chibi epi is the Seishun family ne? lol it's really funny! And no doubt, Tezuka's Udega was there. That would be when he accidentally hurt his thumb while nailing something. And instead of shouting that his THUMB hurts, he's clutching his lifeless arm and starts shouting "UDEGA!!!" hahahahaa. This time I laughed coz I am getting used to it after watching the ALL STAR episode repeatedly.

Oooops, nearly forget to answer Craze's question about how and why Akaya protects Ann. Well, during the All Japan Selection practice, regulars selected from each school will be separated and put in different groups. And it so happens that Momo, Ryoma, Kikumaru, Oishi, Sengoku, Kajimoto, Shishido, Oshitari, Kamio and Kirihara are in the same group. Since Tachibana's tragedy, the Fudomine team finds it hard to forgive Akaya for what he'd done. So Kamio and Akaya often engage in argument and sometimes fight.

One night, Akaya falls down from the stairs and was hurt (not very serious though). Horio saw someone running away after Akaya's fall. He said it was Kamio but Akaya was surprisingly protective. He said it was no one (which means he was alone)and that he falls down himself. He kept saying that but everyone else in the group suspected Kamio and was puzzled why he protected Kamio. Kamio on the other hand was furious because he does not want to be 'protected' by Akaya since he did not do it and vowed to look for the real culprit. One funny part will be Horio drawing the picture of the culprit and it turns out to be a portrait of Momoshiro! Hahahahaha! Kamio straight away ask him, "Momoshiro! You are the culprit!?"

Anyway, later they all went back to the place where Akaya falls and look for clues etc there. Ryoma found a hair clip which belongs to Ann and the rest is history. Actually the other night Ann met with Akaya and spoke to him. She warned him not to use the same 'tactic' to anyone here. Akaya laughed and said something about what if he uses it etc. he turned to leave but Ann was so angry that she shoved him without thinking. Akaya avoided her shove but lose balance and fell down the stairs. Ann panicked and ran away.

Oh yea, I was watching ONE PIECE (one piece, tenipuri and FMA is my obsession… I can tolerate any other anime but not this three) today coz it's such a boring Sunday afternoon. As I was lying lazily on the couch, I was shocked by a voice! It's Momoshiro's voice!!! OMG! He played the character of one of the Nio (I think so) brothers. They are baddies—two cat brothers: Syamu and Buji. I dunno which is which but he was the seiyuu for the thin cat. This is the partwhere Usopp wanted to protect his villagers from pirates, and Luffy, Zoro & Nami offered to help him. Aftee unable to to handle Zoro and all other pirates lose, Jango called out his ship's ace--the cat brothers.Kyaaaaaaaaaaa it's unmistakably his voice! It feels so odd to see that baddie opening his mouth with Momoshiro's voice lol. This is the effect of watching too much tenipuri. I only managed to laugh my way throughout two episodes before that baddie was beaten badly lol.

And a friend told me Gakuto's seiyuu is Hoshi Souichiro—seiyuu for Goku ne? lol coooool coz I am not so into seiyuu stuffs unless I spot them in my fav animelike I did today!!! Wow, indeed a long page but not because of the contents though… okie, stay tuned till the next chappie!!! Hope you enjoyed it, ja!!!


	13. Paper, Scissors & Rock

Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride a one horse open sleigh hey! Minna-san Merry Kurisumasu!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Hahahaha although I don't celebrate Christmas but I am in the 'Christmas Mood' now lol. Anyway, here are the replies to reviews before proceeding to the last chapter! ENJOY!!!

Before that, THANK YOU minna-san!!! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and moral support! It gives me motivation to write more and if possible, I would like to glomp all of you here-nya!!! Hahahaha!!! I seriously don't know what to do without all of you!!! Muaaaaaaaack!!!

**Katariun: **

This is so great and funny, I can't wait to see what happens next. Anyways a suggestion if you do a love triangle i think it would be great if the pairing was TezukaxRyomaxAtobe or TezukaxRyomaxAkaya(I really don't know why I like these pairings).

_A/N_: hm… a complicated one. I don't mind TezukaXRyoma but I don't think it's suitable in this fanfic. Somehow… dun really suit. I seem to think that a serious fanfic will make this triangle interesting hehehe.

**Shizuka03**: Ahh ... i can't wait for the results !! it is quite amusing to see them talk about all those oranges and such even though they are guys ...

_A/N:_ hahahaha innocent group of boys ne! Just like when boys are turning puberty, they are simply the most curious creature!

**RuByMoOn17**: great! u updated !  
hahahahahah i can't believe wat Kikumaru said...;  
Poor TEZUKA! he is always so stress out pats Tezuka on the back  
eheheheh i wanna huggle RYOMA n FUJI! huggles them both

_A/N:_ being a head dorm/ captain is really tough, especially for Tezuka! His burden is really havey with so much nonsense around him… but this is what we like best ne! hahahahaha –evil mood-

**Hirame**: Bwahahaha... chokes (still suffering from Ryoma-sama's deathly strangle... but that's ok. it was Ryoma-sama's hands after all... ) hugs and giggles ... lesse... the one who played the character most suited for the person... Ryoma-sama.. and AKUTSU!! Bwahahahaha! chokes ahem  
A/N: lol read the result below ne! But dun put too high hopes coz (hem) (hem), this is from a wicked author!!!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Syuuske, Ryoma, and Eiji all wear bra's who would thought...but it's better than oranges...  
Hmm ...I wonder who the winning team might be...but all in all i will feel sorry for the losers...they have to drink inui juice...poor them

A/N: yes, much much better than oranges! Lol. Hm… I guess winning or losing is about the same… maa, you'll understand this in future. Hahahahaha!

**Craze: **

OMG, sharing about their secret of how they make their... Hahahahahahahahahaha.  
If I was to vote:  
(T)Team Beauty Pageant: Seigaku  
(I)Most Popular: Echizen Ryoma  
(I)Fairest Character: Fuji Syusuke  
(I)Most Unexpected: Akutsu Jin  
(I)Most Compatible With Character: Echizen Ryoma ?  
BTW are there any Pairings? I hope it will not be MomoRyo or TezuFuji. If possible I wish the pairings will be either TezuRyo or FujiRyo, well that for you to decide. And since you are adding Rikkaidai into the Boarding school why not add Rokkaku and Jyousei Shounan? It will be merrier. And there will be more character for you to torture. It would be quite a shame too if we do not get to see Saeki or Kajimoto. GOOD WORK! KEEP IT UP!! UPDATE SOON! GREAT-O!

_A/N_: Hm… one of your results is correct ne lol. Maa, just read it hahahaha… anyway, it wouldn't be really fair if majority of Seigaku win it right? Akutsu will rip you into half if he sees this lol.

Pairing ka? Maa not so soon though. But you will see SOME hint of it in the next chapter… you have to spot it carefully … I jumble everything up. Anyway they are very odd, so dun get surprised. –yuii looks at the list: Seigaku, Fudo, Yama, Hyotei, Rudolph… plus new dorm Rikkaidai equals to SIX dorms- you want to add another 2 dorms ka? Looking at the condition, I can force in another dorm. JUST ONE MORE or this fic will be too draggy and boring desu ne… scroll after the fic to find out more about it. I'll leave it to everyone to vote and then I'll see what the best solution available…

**Itifal**: hehehe :D  
the ideas to wears bra only from Seigaku ne??  
eh don't worry, i still reading  
good job as usual  
update soon  
PS: ah.. you're from malaysia? so we could talk almost same language ne :D

_A/N_: lol yes, bras… unfortunately the others did not think about it…

Oh, about the same language? Meaning? –blur mode-

**SadistFujiFan: **

KYAA!! so great! i loved it! that was soo fun! i can't wait for the results to come out! do please hurry! i especially loved all the ideas to make their fake breasts! trust fuji senpai to think of bras. ORANGES? lol. that's too weird! and tissues... sponges? all crazy ideas!

_A/N_: Hahaha yes, those are crazy ideas but you'll never know what is in a guy's mind lol. I have seen two crossplayers in the cosplay. One of them wears a black cheaongsam with high splits lol. I think he wears a bra and my friend (whose friend with him) actually pokes it!!!!!!! Hahahahaha

**Venedy**: dokidoki...who's gonna win the contest? I'll guess that mizuki voted 4 yuuta and tezuka voted 4 fuji. Am I right? Oh well, I'll have to see 4 myself in the awaited next chapter... Gambatte! And Merry CHristmas to you!

_A/N_: Hie Venedy-san! First time reviewing ka? Hope you enjoy the fic!

Hahahahah I don't know who the head dorms voted for… coz I didn't plan on that; but it's definitely someone from their own team. And I don't doubt Tezuka for voting Fuji if he really did lol. Only Inui knows who voted for whom but it's a rule that Inui have to follow—never disclose the contents! Hahaha

**DNA strand**: This chapter was cute too, demo, it IS a little too short. I was hoping you would put in the results. Anyway, update again soon, WITH the results! :D

_A/N:_ Oh what a special nick… Hahahaha short deshou? Done on purpose to create more suspense! Hai, today is the last chapter of Team beauty Pageant! The result is here and no doubt the punishment is waiting too hn hn hn… -Mizuki mood-

**fUjisupPorTeR4EvA** : omg!! i'm rolling all over the floor reading this super funny fic!! aktsu dressed up??! hilarious!! is there going to be any more outrageous events orgnised by SG boarding school?? haha!! looking forward to it... the ending song 'sakura' is pretty nice too!! go get it!

_A/N:_ lol you'll laugh even more at the next chapter!!! It's my fav event—Valentine's Day! more outrageous event? hm… dunno ne… but even if it's a normal event, the members will turn it into an extraordinary one! Hahahahahaha

Yes, before Wonderful Days, my addiction was 'Sakura' … and currently it's Shining lol

**Ai Ling: **Haha, funny, you mentioned me in your author's notes! Can't complain about the length of the preamble now. :)  
Hidoi! You made us wait for the results. :( Hurry up and post them! I don't want to say who I want to win just because authors always know best, but at the same time ... gah, want it now! :)

_A/N_: hahahaha yes, I purposely mention it so that you can't complain about the length here lol. Ara? Just a few days' wait… evil authors love to do this lol

**Babymar-mar**: i cant wait to see who won and who voted for who!

_A/N_: hm… about who voted for who, will not be disclosed ne? Demo look on the bright side! The result will be announced at this chapter! Hahahaha

**Lightyearsaway: **

Aww, poor Ryoma! I hope none of his traumatic experience will affect his tennis. It'll be really sad if he lost to Momo, wouldn't it? It'll be really embarssing. Update soon! Happy Christmas to everyone!

_A/N:_ lol no, it definitely won't affect his tennis!!! Our darling Ryoma is not that weak ne! Hai hai Merry Christmas!!!

**Tora Macaw**: Enjoyable! shall read more soon!

_A/N_: Hi ya Tora-san! Nice to receive your reviews!!! Yes please continue to read! I personally prefer the chapters at the back compare to the beginning lol

**Kirchara**: Yuui-chan--thanks lots for the cosplay links!!

Thanks for the update ... methinks most compatible with character is definitely Jirou!  
I wonder whose bras Fuji, Eiji and Ryoma are wearing Did they buy bras especially for this pageant? hehehhe  
I like 'Wonderful Days' too, but the voices sound so...cheerful? I thought it's Eiji (and other boys with high-pitched voice) singing, instead of the deep-voiced Sanada or the crazed-sounding Akaya or the mumbly Shinji, heheheh...

_A/N:_ Whooops, that would be Yuii lol. Don't worry, it sounds the same haha. Hai, welcome! I was busy uploading pictures last week

Ah-nya? Whose bra they wear? Mochiron new ones! Lol it's definitely Fuji and his nee-san buy them together…

Ooooh I can recognize Shinji's voice! It's so kawaii –droooooooool- Shinji!!! –hugs-

**Am Loves Syusuke**: No wonder u didn't want to spoil the bra part for me in replies to reviews section in the earlier chapter - it was really funny, especially Shinji! So would their bra size be 8AA?? ROFLMFAO! And as I said last time, u don't need to put 'the' infront of the word 'backstage', incase u forgot to take it out. A few mistakes: 'This time Yuuta look(s) at Jirou in disbelieve (disbelief)', but u kept changing tense, so I don't know wat the actual tense was...  
(This is for the last and this chapter's comment on ur brooding)I'm just like u, I hated Atobe and Kirihara and peoples, because they hurt my beloved peoples...(?) but now I really like them, except Akutsu and I also LoVeD 'Wonderful Days' after I heard it on one of the eps. Oshitari was also part of the group that sang the song. It's just So CoOl!  
Can I vote for who I want to win? FUJI SYUSUKE!! starts chanting away Although his dress was green...Maybe Ryoma? I WANNA KNOW!

_A/N_: Secrecy is the most powerful weapon! Size ka? Not sure but Ryoma's one should be the smallest ne… otherwise it will look outrageous!

Oooops that was a careless mistake… the look and disbelief thingy. I usually get mix up with disbelieve!

Yes… but Oshitari don't really sing the verses. He is more to chorus etc… his voice is kinda rough ne… I like Shinji and Kirihara's voice though lol

**Shade25: **

I'm looking forward to finding out the results! And 'cos I probably won't review on Christmas, I'll say it now! Happy Christmas!

_A/N_: Awww you are not around for Christmas? We'll miss you! Merry Christmas!!! Make sure you catch up after Christmas!!!

Hai sorry for the long wait!!! Here goes….

**CHAPTER 13—Paper, Scissors & Rock**

"Will all the contestants please come up the stage?" Inui said.

The Fudomine team goes up the stage followed by Seigaku, Rudolph, Hyotei and lastly Yamabuki.

CLICK

There's a flashlight.

"Guards, throw that boy out." Inui points to a second-year student with a camera.

"He breaks the rules. No picture allowed." (A/N: Actually only HE can take the pictures)

"Cut the crap Inui, we are running late." Tezuka said. Yes, the contest lasts longer than they had anticipated. It took more than an hour to count those votes.

"Yea, hurry up with the results!" Sengoku is getting impatient.

"Alright. But before the result is announced, what about some comments from the judges?" Inui hands Tezuka the extra microphone.

Tezuka gave him 'the look' but did not say anything.

"Overall, every team did an impressive job. The effort was good and we can all see the result today. I believe we all have no regrets (those on stage think they do) since everything had been going on smoothly. The teamwork and spirit showed between teams are above my expectations and they handle the situation well. All the best."

Tezuka passes the microphone to Atobe.

"Eventually, I think that Hyotei did a good job although Seigaku is not bad either (at this point, he eyes Fuji and Ryoma). Rudolph is a little shocking though (pointing to Akazawa) and Yamabuki… it's not ore-sama's type of preferred characters. Fudomine—well, you were careless."

The mike is passed to Mizuki.

"Hn hn hn. Atobe's comments are really undeniable… (At this point Mizuki gives him a sharp look). Rudolph did a wonderful job actually although I think that Hyotei is exaggerating a little too much."

Cool. Judges throwing daggers at each other.

"Now let's hear what Sengoku-san has to say."

"Um… well, first of all congratulations to all of the contestants on stage. You all did a good job and the reason you were chosen is that that you are simply the best in your dorm (he doubts that when he sees Akutsu). I don't have anything to say except that I think Fudomine (indirectly referring to Kamio) did quite a good job today." Everyone (the other contestants on stage) eye Kamio and smiles at him wickedly. There were some whistles from the crowd.

Kamio turned red and panicked. He hung his head low, staring at his shoes.

"Heh there's something after all…" Gakuto whispered.

"I would like to congratulate the contestants for showing courage on the stage. I can understand that it isn't easy to dress up and stand in front of hundreds of people. Today's festival is great and better than previous years. We can all judge by ourselves how much effort and team work is put into this contest. Therefore I say that winning is not everything but the spirit that we show in this festival is utmost important."

There was a round applause from the crowd and Fudomine team on stage. His speech touched everybody's heart.

"Mada mada—"

Kikumaru muffles Ryoma's mouth with his hand.

"Don't you say it's 'mada mada dane'… that was great."

"NOW! Time to announce the result! Drum roll please…" (Wonder where that came from…) Inui ordered.

"I'll first announce the result of Individual contest. THE MOST POPULAR title goes to—FUJI SYUSUKE from SEIGAKU!!!"

"OOOOOOOOH!!!!" the crowd shouts and screams as Fuji steps forward to receive his crown and a ribbon with his winning title on it.

"Cih!" Akutsu felt disgusted.

"Nya Fuji is so popular!" Kikumaru said while hugging Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane."

"Hn hn hn Fuji Syusuke…" Mizuki smiles while looking at him.

"Aniki… "Yuuta shook his head. He didn't know whether he should feel proud or otherwise.

"NEXT! Our FAIREST CHARACTER title goes to—KAMIO AKIRA from FUDOMINE!!!"

Kamio was dumbfounded. He did not expect to win!

There were loud cheers from the crowd.

"Congratulations, Kamio-kun." Inui smiles at him while presenting him the ribbon.

"Ah… hm." He nodded.

"NOW here comes the shock. The MOST UNEXPECTED! Who is the winner? We'll be right back after the commercials."

Cans, rotten eggs, rocks, books even furnitures came flying towards Inui. He knew he hit the nerves of the audience now.

"We are back now with the MOST UNEXPECTED winner! He is------AKUTSU JIN from YAMABUKI!!!!"

"ooooooooh…." There was no applause what-so-ever. There's complete silence in the hall.

"Hn! Who voted for me!!! I don't need this stupid title!!!!!! I am Akut—"

"We don't need self introduction. Now take this." Inui thrust the ribbon to Akutsu and put the crown on his head.

Akutsu glares at Inui but retreats back to his position silently. The crowd is beginning to like him.

"Our last individual title! The MOST COMPATIBLE WITH CHARACTER. Who did all of you pick!? Well… the title goes to—AKAZAWA YOSHIROU from RUDOLPH!!!

"Huh?" Akazawa was in complete shock. He never expects to win. Does he really look like a beast? He didn't know whether to get on the offensive side or rejoice at the win.

There were small laughter and cheers from the crowd.

"Hahahaha suits him well!" Gakuto laughs. Akazawa gave him an angry look.

"Don't get mad Akazawa, its majority's vote. Besides, you should be proud that you are the only one from your dorm to win an individual title." Inui put the ribbon on Akazawa.

"FINALLY!!! It's the climax! The result of the TEAM BEAUTY PAGEANT! Who's the winner!? Result is in my hand…"

There were chanting in the crowd.

"HYOTEI!! HYOTEI!!! HYOTEI!!!"

"SEIGAKU!!! SEIGAKU!!! SEIGAKU!!! "

"FUDOMINE!!! FUDOMINE!!!"

"YAMABUKI!! YAMABUKI!!! YAMABUKI!!!"

"RUDOLPH!!! RUDOLPH!!!"

And it goes on and on. Everyone is high with excitement. Even those on stage are affected.

Inui held both his hands high, as though instructing an orchestra. The chanting stops.

"The winning dorm of this year's school festival is drum roll please HYOTEI'S SNORING BEAUTY!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH" the crowd dances in madness.

Gakuto and Ohtori are both jumping happily on the stage. Jirou wakes up due to the amount of noise and realize that Fuji is being crowned as the 'Most Popular'. He runs up to Fuji and congratulates him.

"I should be the one congratulating you. Your dorm won the Team Beauty Pageant." Fuji smiles.

"Really?" Jirou asked in amazement.

"Fuh we lost…" Ishida said in disappointment.

"Well, I have to say Hyotei's team is a rather good combi and title…" Akazawa said.

All of them leave the stage and retreat to the backstage. There, their team mates are all waiting for them.

"Too bad we lost but it's a great competition." Oishi pats Kikumaru and Ryoma.

"Haha, didn't I tell you that this is a good idea?" Yuushi smiles at his teammates.

"I thought Atsushi will win at least one of the title dane. But Akazawa won dane. Shinjiranai. But I vote for you too Akazawa dane."

"WHAT!? YOU DID!?" Akazawa asked in anger.

"Mori, Sakurai, Uchimura… sorry, we lost." Kamio said sadly.

"Don't worry about it; like Tachibana-san said, we all did our best." Mori smiles.

"Akutsu-senpai, you won desu. I vote for your desu."

"Teme! You are tired of living!?"

"Akutsu, I vote for you too. That was cute. Can I take a picture?" Kawamura smiles at him.

OOOh I wouldn't want to imagine how Akutsu react to that

"How happy." Everyone was struck at that voice.

"Ne… shouldn't we go and celebrate?" Oishi could feel his palm sweating.

"Ye… yea! Good idea! Let… let's celebrate Hyotei's victory…" Muromachi said, pulling Oishi.

"Chotto matte." Inui's voice returns everyone back to reality.

"Time for punishment… for LOSERS."

Hyotei team wipes off the sweat on their forehead. It was damn lucky to win!

"Inui, do we really have to drink this?" Oishi asked nervously.

"What about you Inui-senpai? You are in Seigaku dorm too." Ryoma asked.

"Don't worry, my turn will come."

"Hm…" the others look at him with doubt.

"Well, you can complain after that. Now, if I just make all of you drink it, it wouldn't be fun. There are twenty three of us here and I have here twenty three pitchers. But you can't see what is inside (the top is covered and the glasses are all BLACK in colour…not transparent). Eleven pitchers are the upgraded Kirozu and the other eleven pitchers are super deluxe Kurozu. ONE extra pitcher here is plain water.

"You will take turns to play paper, scissors and rock (I guess everyone knows how to play this game right? It's a game played with your bare hands. Hm… I'm not so good at explaining therefore in an example, you come up with scissors and your opponent comes up with rock, you lose). The loser will have to pick one of the pitchers and drink it. The winner will continue to play. The final winner will get the plain water… osorak (he said this word softly… only Fuji heard it and smiled)."

"I'll start first!" Momo is full of confidence.

"Great. Who will be Momo's opponent?" Inui said.

"Then… em, let me play." Akazawa said. His dorm mates look at him in awe.

"Zannen, Akazawa. You cannot play because you won the individual title. Those who won the team and individual title are being excused. Which means Hyotei, Fuji, Kamio, Akutsu and Akazawa can only watch… but if you really want to join in, I always have extra… "

"NO THANK YOU." Akazawa had never been more thankful in his life for winning the contest. Be it the BEASTLY contest, he doesn't mind. Kamio looks at Akazawa and both sighed in relieve.

"Hahahaha! Kawamura! You said you want to take my picture heh? Wait till you win!!!" Akutsu laughs. He was extremely happy to have escaped the punishment.

"Me!!! I'll be your opponent!" Ishida raised hand. He wants to end this soonest possible.

"Wait, there are too many people. We'll divide into two groups for this. Momo, Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Ishida, Mori, Uchimura, Yuuta, Kaneda, Dan, Minami and Muromachi in Team One. The others—Echizen, Oishi, Takashi, Ibu, Sakurai, Yanagizawa, Atsushi, Nomura, Masami, Nitobe and Ichimura in Team Two. Both sides will start the game at the same time. The winner from Team One will compete with winner from Team Two."

First of all, Momo compete with Ishida. Momo with his scissors won against Ishida who uses paper. So Ishida is the first victim.

"Dozo." Inui smiles at him.

With a shaking hand, Ishida reached out for a pitcher. He didn't know which to pick.

"Er…" Finally he took the pitcher in the middle. He got Kirozu. Just one gulp, he fainted.

"(Gasp!) Ishida!!! Ishida, wake up!!!" Kamio shouts at Inui, "You killed him!!!"

"Don't worry, he won't die that easily." He smiled wickedly.

The others who witnessed it cried in their heart.

Hyotei team together with Fuji (psst, remember what Fuji says about pleasure in seeing others suffer?) are enjoying their time.

Second team—first round Yanagizawa vs Nitobe.

Team One continued the game with Momo vs Kaidoh. Before their game ended, they heard Yanagizawa's scream for help. Another one out of the game. Unfortunately for Momo, he doesn't have the luck. Ryoma saw Momo staring at the Kurozu he got. One gulp and he's out too.

The game is getting more exciting in Team Two. Its Shinji vs Atsushi. Nomura, Nitobe and Masami both got their fair share of the punishment after losing. Shinji with his rock and Atsushi with his rock too. Deuce. Shinji came up with paper and Atsushi, as if reading Shinji's mind came up with scissors. Oh no!!! Shinji lose! (A/N: –cry- not my beloved Shinji! Wait… I wrote this)

"I don't want to drink." Shinji said.

"You have to." Inui replied.

"… … …" Without any choice, Shinji picks up one pitcher. He got Kurozu.

"It's so black. Are you sure it's not poison?" Shinji mumbled.

"Don't worry, even if it's poison I have the cure." All of them look at Inui and stares in disbelief. This man is dangerous!!!

One large gulp. He did not move. SLUMP. Shinji falls flat on the floor.

"Shinji!!! Shinji!!!"

Kamio vows to revenge for the 'death' of his team mates.

"Hey… what is the difference between Kirozu and Kurozu? Just the colour?" Muromachi asked. He is looking at his own pitcher of Kirozu.

"I don't know. I did not try them." Inui answered.

"IS IT EVEN EDIBLE!?" Muromachi asked angrily.

"Don't worry; the hospital is nearby." Inui gave him a cheeky smile.

"Aaaaaaaack!!!" Muromachi shouted and slumped down.

Lying down beside him on the floor are Kaidoh, Dan and Kikumaru motionless.

"GREAT-O! BURNING!!!" that sound attracts a lot attention. Demo Taka-san, power can't win in this game.

"Oh NO!!! I don't want to drink it!!!"

"Hahaha! Drink, Kawamura, drink!!!" Akutsu pat on his back. Kawamura drank the pitcher of Kirozu and join those on the floor.

"Hahahahahaha cough Gosh, this is so funny!!!" Gakuto laughed. It makes his mouth dry to laugh and shout so much.

"Here." Fuji hands him a cup of water.

"Oh, thanks… Aaaaaaaaack!!!!" Gakuto slumped on top of Kikumaru.

"Gakuto!" His teammates shouted.

"Fuji! Why did you give _that_ to him!?" Yuushi asks. It's an extra cup that Fuji took from the barrel.

"Oh? I'm sorry; I thought that was plain water. My mistake." He smiled. From that time onwards, no Hyotei dorm students dared to laugh.

The game continues _smoothly_ and finally, only one survivor from Team One. That is… Fuji Yuuta!

In Team Two… the ultimate winner who beats Atsushi with his rock—Echizen Ryoma!!!

"Echizen, we meet again." Yuuta said in a serious voice. Lying down on his left are Mori, Uchimura, Kaneda and Minami.

"Mada mada dane."

"I will not lose again this time. I will beat you."

"Whatever." Ryoma answered.

The situation is full of tension. Even Akutsu is watching closely at the competition between this two. This game will determine the life and death of either one.

Scissors!!! Both use the same stance. Deuce.

Scissors!!! Again Ryoma and Yuuta use the same weapon. Now what?

At the third attempt, Ryoma once again come up with scissors while Yuuta uses paper. No!!!!!! Yuuta stares at his palm in disbelieve. He's been tricked. He thought Ryoma wouldn't use scissors again after two failed attempts.

"This is unbelievable… I lose again."

"Drink it." Ryoma smiled at him triumphantly.

"Ugh… "Yuuta is blinded by the yellow colour.

"Yuuta… "Fuji is worried about his brother.

Indeed, Yuuta fainted with just one gulp of the Kirozu.

"Fuh" Ryoma sighed in relieved. He had won the game.

"Just a minute Echizen. The game has not ended."

"Huh?" Ryoma looked at him puzzled.

"Have you forgotten that I am also a contestant?" Inui asks.

The Hyotei team and those spared (the ones who won individual title) turn their heads.

"There are two pitchers left. One of it is the Kurozu while the other is plain water. You have to pick either one."

"Zurui, Inui-senpai. I thought you said the winner will get to drink plain water?"

"I did say 'osorak' (which means 'probably'). Did you not hear me?" Inui flash him a sinister smile.

"Take the one on the left!" Shishido said.

"No, no. The one on the right!" Kamio said.

"The right one looks safer…" Akazawa agreed with Kamio.

"What? The left one looks like it has plain water in it…" Hiyoshi said.

"… … … …" Ryoma stared at both the pitcher. Is it really safe? Will he be able to pull through this round against Inui?

Finally after long consideration, Ryoma chose the left pitcher. It's KUROZU.

"Hahaha, zannen na Echizen." Inui picks up the plain water and drank it.

Fill with anger but unable to do anything about it, Ryoma gulps down the Kurozu reluctantly. He slumped down the floor within seconds and best of all, he fell on top Gakuto.

The moral of this story is… NEVER trust Hyotei students.

After an hour the pageant ended…

"Hey, what happened here!?" Sengoku asked.

"Kentarou, Masami, Touji! Wake up!!! Ne… hey Nitobe, Ichimura!!!" Sengoku shakes them.

"Shinji, Ishida! Don't sleep, wake up! Sakurai, Mori, Uchimura! What happened here!?"

"Tachibana, I don't think they are asleep." Tezuka points at the pitchers of Kirozu and Kurozu spills on the floor.

"What!? Did they kill themselves with poison!? It's just a contest!!!" Sengoku wails.

"Yuuta, Yanagizawa, Kaneda, Atsushi, Nomura! Wake up! Time for practice!!!"

No response.

"You… you don't suppose they are _dead_?" Sengoku asked with shaking hands.

"Sengoku, that is not possible." Mizuki answered.

"Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh! Wake up! Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura!!!" Even buchou's voice can't wake them up…

---Owari--

A/N: Hahaha that was the end of the School Festival episode. This festival goes through like, eight chapters! Fuh it was tough deciding the winners. Hope you guys are satisfied with the results though lol.

Anyway I did give consideration to what Craze said about adding Rokkaku and Jyousei Shounan. But as I mentioned, I can't afford to have too many teams on the fic. I would like to ask for everyone's opinion regarding this question. This fic won't survive without you guys and its important to take note every feedback that I get. Dakara, before I make any decision, I need to know two things.

Wait, before that… no worries about Rikkaidai because I am including them in no matter what.

So first of all, do you want to keep it this way (the original way)—Seigaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Rudolph, Hyotei and then plus new dorm Rikkaidai. If this is decided, Rokkaku and Jyousei Shounan characters will appear once in a while—guest appearance hahahahahaha

Or second, you would like another new dorm (apart from Rikkaidai) to be added in the SG Boarding School. Here you have to tell me which school you'd prefer to be put in SG Boarding School. Basically there are only two choices so far—Rokkaku or Jyousei Shounan. OR you want to wait till the next interesting team/ school appears (who knows when? Lol)… oh yea, the American Junior Team is not included…

What are you waiting for!? Make your decision now!!! But whatever the result is, it will be included in chap 20 onwards. I had already planned the chapters ahead and changes will disrupt it. However I need to make decision quick so it would be easier to plan the next part… hai, Thank you everyone for your support! Arigato gozaimasu for those who regularly review and support this fic!!! –Yuii gives BIG HUG-

Btw getting a little tired and sleepy so I decided to post this before midnight (yes, before i doze off hahaha)... I cried too much after watching Shiroi Kyoto (my current fav dorama!) ... Satomi-sensei!!!! -sob sob sob-

Coming up next—VALENTINE'S DAY! You will all love this one!


	14. Valentine's Day

Hie minna-san! We have finally arrived at the long-awaited Valentine's Day chapter. Hehehehehe let's have fun!!!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Unexpected outcome of Winner ..but it's all GOOD  
...this chapter made me laugh reallt hard...  
Poor people who had to drink Inui Juice T.T ...poor poor them

_A/N:_ Hahahaha made you laugh hard ka? I'm glad to hear that! Yeah… good thing not only Seigaku suffers lol. It's great to make everyone suffer from Inui!

**Shizuka03**: i think the original way rikkai will be better ... less trouble to remember ...  
Ryoma very poor thing ... 'Gakuto slumped on top of Kikumaru' ?  
VALENTINE'S DAY ! jumps around, squealing it will be FUN !!

_A/N:_ yes yes, too many names… I have to re-watch certain episodes and search in the internet for full members… some schools have people missing in it and I get mix up between Uchimura and Ichimura… bleh.

**RoYale**: o as much as I love Rokkaku and Jyousei shounan, Rikkaidai is a must. .;; Saeki and Fuji make the funniest flirty couple, and it's hilarious putting Kajimoto in crack pairings, but the Rikkaidai team is just drop dead o. Hehe...loved the results, even if they were unexpected. Was a little sadistically pleased that Seigaku didn't win everything for once. . Oh and Inui...still love him! Merry Christmas (sorta), and please keep on writing!

_A/N:_ yes no doubt. There will be less fun without Rikkaidai around. I have to agree that sometimes seeing Seigaku win everything makes it a little boring. Kajimoto ka… hm… he looks very cool but I like him too.

**SadistFujiFan**: ohohohoh! how evil inui is! this was great! akazawa got most compatible! i must say, i do agree. all the judges' speeches were awesome. great job! the end, where the captains are trying to wake up their members. priceless! that was so funny! and inui got the water! how great! i loved what fuji did to mukahi. gakuto. whatever. hyotei learned: never laugh.

_A/N:_ Hahaha Inui is the next darth vader after Mizuki! Fuji of course, felt that Hyotei have no right to laugh at his team mates… hehehe yes, I don't think they every dare to cross Fuji except for Yuushi! They are both genius anyway!

**Am loves Syusuke**: With the hints of pairings, my favourite pair is FujiXTezu, so I absolutely love it. I like other pairs, so I won't make it a hassle for u. I think u should add another dorm apart from Rikkaidai. Rokkaku, 'cause their whole tennis team have weird people (not really!), but it makes it funnier. Apart from Saeki of course! He's too cute. Actually, it's a really hard decision. Yeah, I'll go with Rokkaku, 'cause I don't really like guest appearances. I liked Shiji and Kirihara voice the best as well.  
YAY! I knew FUJI would get something, he's really popular! I didn't expect Kamio to win, but I know y! Akazawa won??! That was something I couldn't even tolerate! It so should've been Jiroh! - At least they won the Team Beauty Pagent, it was one of the two dorms I wanted to win. A few mistakes: "imagine how Akutsu react(s) to that(.)" Inui always tries his Juices before he gives it for other people to drink. So r they dead? I'm worried, luckily Fuji wasn't in it, otherwise u'd be in big trouble, but u might be anyway from lotsa Ryoma fans! Can't wait for the Valentine's Day chapter! Merry Christmas!

_A/N: _FujiXTezu ka? Oops that pairing won't appear except for Fuji's naughty prank. Same here! I like Shinji's voice too! kawaii! But he don't have much songs… in Rival, Atobe's songs are as high as mountains. His voice is not bad too. Hahaha yea, it should be either Jiroh or Akazawa but nvm, their dorm won the overall Hahaha

Thanks for the correction! And no, they are not dead lol. If they are, you won't see them appearing in this chap!!! Fuji has no defense for Inui's Aozu and it was really fun to watch how he faints in Bowling no Oujisama Hahahaha!!! What to do… we can't have too many people escape the 'punishment'… ne!?

**RuByMoOn17:** Rokkaku!  
anywayz this chap is just so cute!

_A/N:_ Hai, another one for Rokkaku! Enjoy this chapter!

**Itifal: **hehehe  
oh my hahaha  
well, if you can.. add rokkaku too  
PS:orang malaysia. bahasanya mirip bahasaku

_A/N:_ Rokkaku again ka? Okie!

PS: rupa-rupanya begitu…

**Ai Ling:** Heh. My favorite schools are Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, Rokkaku (for yummy Saeki), Yamabuki (Dan and Akutsu, e!), and Fudoumine. I don't really care if you include the rest since Mizuki makes me hate St Rudy and I think Jyousei Shounan's either way. :)  
After all, you're the author ... do it your way! :)

_A/N_: I don't really like Mizuki personally but I guess it won't be fun without people like him to make situation worse lol. Anyway serves him right coz Fuji ignores him! hahahaha … Jyousei Shounan is okie I guess with Kajimoto and the Tanaka twins. But I hate Hanamura … cis…

**Kirchara:** Hi Yuii-chan (hehehe spell it right this time)  
I wonder if FujiEijiRyo will keep their bras...Fuji probably will, ne?  
Rokkaku pls --then there can be SaeFuji flirting and possible SaeKiku, heheheh...  
Thx for the update! And Have a Merry Tenipuri Christmas!

_A/N:_ hai hai you spelt it right this time hahahaha! no doubt, I can imagine Ryoma holding a lighter in one hand and the bra in another. I believe you know what he's going to do with it next hahaha

SaeFuji flirting ka? Interesting… I'll try lol

**Hirame: **

laughs Fuji won but I have no complaints :) Whe I knew it! I knew it!Akutsu won! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha- ack! runs upon seeing said Akutsu I think I'll die BEFORE this fic ends...

_Akutsu:_ You vote for me too!? –chase Hirame around-

_A/N:_ No doubt Akutsu is quite popular hahahaha

**Katariun**: Thanks for responding to my review! Well if you don't do a Tezryo pair maybe you could do an AtobexRyomaxAkaya pair(ha ha that would be great to see)oh well its up to you. Anyways this is a great chapter, love the part where Akutsu pats Kawamura on the back and tells him to drink. Also I think it would be good to add Rokkaku to the story too. Well bye for now, update soon!

_A/N: _Fu yah… no TezuRyo pair… I'll be making an um… complicated pairing for our dear Ryoma Hahaha! Its best to keep it for now… Akutsu can be very funny sometimes! That is why I like to bully him and it's so cute to see him in chibi form!

**Craze**: As long as Saeki and Kajimoto appear I okay with it. but still I wish that Rokkaku will be in the SG Boaring school.

Hi! I'm here again. After reading the reviews of other ppl to your story, it look like most ppl vote for Rokkaku, of me myself. Then I been thinking can you add Kajimoto as the guest appearance. If pairing, I will still vote for either TezuRyo or FujiRyo. but like one of the reviewers It would be interesting to see crack pairing like. AtoXRyoXKiri(tri-relation) or SanaRyo. But hack I will never vote for MomoRyo.

_A/N:_ in this case, it's not possible to have both appear together. It's either Saeki or Kajimoto. No doubt, those that are not chosen will be appearing in certain chapters as guest appearance. Okie revealing a tiny bit of my plan… there will be some hint of Aka(ya)XRyo but how should I put this? It's not exactly what you expected lol. Besides, it's not just Akaya alone who is into Ryoma… This is a comedy-fic anyway hahahaha. It would be odd to have serious pairings in it. Hm….

**DNA strand**: You killed them all! Oh no! Valentine's day next? Cool! I can't wait! :P

A/N: Don't worry; they will be resurrected for Valentine's Day hahahahaha

**slashergurl**: Aw... I wanted Ryoma to win too. Poor Ryoma, have to drink the "poison". You would think that the people that are always drinking Inui's concoctions are somewhat immune to them now. Oh well, do you have any pairings in mind? It's of course up to you thought. Good job on the chapter, please update soon!

_A/N:_ I don't think it's possible to get immune to Inui's concoctions… they upgrades with every new recipe lol … yes, I have some odd pairings which I'd arranged. No changes I hope… revealing so soon will not be fun hohohoho

**Shade25**: ;; Actually, I just had doubt as to wether I would be able to get the computer from my brothers or not.  
I think it would have been a bit better if you said maybe who was second before who the winner was.  
Hm... i'd like Jyousei Shounan to be introduced, actually (provided there's a little Tanaka twincest! ).

A/N: who was second? There's no second ne… there's only one winner Hahaha. Jyousei Shounan ka?

**Lightyearsaway**: Poor Ryoma! He always gets the worst of everything. Must be retribution for his evil, snarky rudeness.  
Oh, I'd like Jyousei to be included; the Tanaka twins are quite an interesting pair, with their super eyesight and hearing and all.  
I'll be looking foward to Valentine's Day! Update soon!

A/N: the worst of everything? Not really! If he gets the best of everything then it's no fun Hahaha! Another fan of the Tanaka twins… they are quite popular

**Kizha**: Lol, I really enjoyed reading this fic, it'll be cute if oshitari dresses up as a girl too though...bishonen. Heh. Anyway, do continue writing...I can't wait to read about valentine's day ::evil grin::

_A/N:_ lol Yuushi dressed up as a girl? He'd rather die than dress up! He's the brain behind Hyotei anyway… he'll find a way to worm his way out for sure! Hai I'll continue to write… there's so many activities planned (for the Tenipuri characters, not me) that I am looking forward to give them a break Hahaha.

**CHAPTER 14—Valentine's Day**

"Ah the school festival was so much fun. It ended too fast."

"Not fun." Oishi, Kikumaru, Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh replied Fuji in unison.

"Nyaaa my back aches so much…"

"That's because you have two people lying on top of you." Fuji said.

"Yeah, that Mukahi and Ochibi!" At this point, Kikumaru hugs Ryoma tightly.

"Itai, Kikumaru-senpai…"

"My back hurts more than this! I'll get back to that Mukahi"

"You should be grateful it's not someone like Kabaji on top of you, Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Momo! That's not funny!"

"Haha, gomen, gomen."

"Hm? Isn't that Fudomine? What are they doing?" Kawamura asked as a group of them pass by Court B, talking secretly in soft whispers.

"Saa… looks suspicious though…" Momo said while eyeing them closely.

"Seigaku! All regulars gather around!" Tezuka ordered and they start their practice.

---------------------------------

"Mori, that idea was brilliant but… do you think Tachibana-san will allow it?" Kamio doubt his team mate's suggestion.

"Why not? We are doing this for our tennis club. Look at our jerseys and stuffs… we need to change them but our club hardly has any budget for it. So the best way is that we earn money ourselves." Mori replied.

"Yea… look at our tennis balls. All frayed up and old. We can't practice like this." Sakurai joins in.

"Our team ended up in Court F-- that is bad enough… if we don't have better equipments, we won't be able to improve. At least for now, let's do what we can." Ishida said.

"But still, we have to get Tachibana-san's permission first." Kamio is still not sure about this.

"I have confidence that Tachibana-san will agree to this matter." Uchimura whispers to them.

----------------------------

During lunch break that day, there's a huge crowd gathering…

"Hm? What happened? Is there an announcement on the notice board?" Momo walks with Ryoma.

Both of the make their way to the front... It's a huge poster saying:

VALENTINE'S DAY COMING UP!!! WANT TO DEDICATE CHOCOLATES TO HIM BUT AFRAID OF REJECTION? TOO SHY? OR WANT TO SURPRISE HIM?

WE WILL DO IT FOR YOU!!! JUST COME TO US AND WE WILL SEND THE CHOCOLATES FOR YOU!

SIGN,

FUDOMINE

"What!? What are they thinking!!!? Valentine's chocolates! Hahahahaha!!!" Momo laughed.

"Mada mada dane."

But the responses from other students are much better.

"Ah, I can dedicate one to Akutsu-senpai desu!"

"This is cool! I can dedicate to Fuji-kun!"

"Ahaha… I wonder what chocolates they have… maybe I'll dedicate one to Chotarou." Shishido smiled to himself.

"Oh, I can get one for Atsushi dane. This is fun dane."

Maa, somehow the news on the Valentine's Dedication spread very fast. Fudomine found that their business is doing well. They purchased chocolates in bulk and wrap them in boxes themselves. This helped to save costs. Tachibana also helped them to buy mini-cards which will be attached on the box for messages.

"Tachibana-san, this is going on smoothly! At the end of Valentine's Day, we can buy lots of new tennis balls and change our jersey!"

"Yes, Kamio. Mori indeed came up with an excellent idea this time."

"………………"

"What is it Shinji? You have been staring at the form since this morning." Sakurai asked.

"This. Sengoku-san made a dedication to Kamio."

"WH—What!? He… he did?" Kamio blushed.

"He also dedicated a box to Momoshiro." Uchimura look at the form.

"Huh?" Kamio said, surprised.

"Oh well, I am sure it's that Momoshiro who begs Sengoku-san to get him one."

The others turned their head.

"Akira, are you jealous?" Shinji stared at him.

"Jea—what are you talking about!? Why would I be jealous!? Give me ONE good reason!!!" he's apparently shouting at Shinji.

"Then why are you so fired up? Cool down, Akira." Uchimura looked at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine." He sulks and walked out the room.

---------------------------------

"Oi, Echizen are you going to make any Valentine's Dedication?"

"Momo-senpai, don't you remember you were laughing at the poster yesterday?"

"Ahahaha, that was yesterday!"

"Then? Momo-senpai you have someone you want to dedicate to?"

"Ah? Hm… I don't think so…"

"Dedicating chocolates on Valentine's Day doesn't mean that it's got to be love." Oishi cut into their conversation.

"It can also mean friendship and an appreciation showed to someone." Fuji added.

"Oh, I see… hm… maybe I should dedicate to someone too." Kawamura smiled.

"What about Echizen? Anyone particular person in mind?" Fuji asked.

"Betsuni (nothing)." He replied.

"Ah! I know! What if all of us share and dedicate one to Tezuka buchou?"

"Good idea Momo. We can send a box to Tezuka." Oishi said.

"Hahaha This February 14th is going to be fun! Let's just see who will get the most chocolates-nya!" Kikumaru appeared from behind.

"I think mamushi won't get any. Hahaha." Momo joked.

"FSSSSH! What did you say!?"

"Did I say anything wrong?" Momo replied.

"Fssssh. Don't think you are so famous. Fssssh. You won't get any either." Kaidoh said.

"Then we will have to see about that!"

"Fine with me. Fsssh."

"A contest? That's great. We can all take part. The person that received the less amount of chocolates compared to the others will have to eat the special chocolate with special ingredients that I invented."

"Inui!!!" The whole team shouted in unison.

"No, no, Inui-senpai. This is not a contest! Ahaha, we were just joking… Na, Kaidoh?" Momo gave a nervous laugh and look at Kaidoh.

"Fsssh." Covered in sweat, Kaidoh nodded in agreement.

"Inui-senpai, I hope that one day you will be able to make something edible by both human and animal species." Ryoma said. He could not understand his senpai's interest.

"Echizen, you are still holding a grudge against me about the Kurozu." Inui adjusts his spectacle. Ryoma did not answer.

"Ah, we were talking about dedicating a box to Tezuka. Inui, what do you think?" Oishi asked.

"Hm… It's a good idea although I would prefer to send him a box that I made myself. If any of you would like—"

"NO THANKS." The whole team answered without waiting for Inui to finish his sentence.

"That's too bad. I just came up with several new recipes and I need people to experiment it. Valentine's Day is the perfect time." Inui said while jotting something down on his green book.

All Seigaku regulars make a mental note to NEVER EVER accept any chocolate offered by Inui. NEVER.

"So who will make the dedication?" Oishi asked.

"Echizen and me! We will go together!!!" Momo volunteered. Ryoma had a bad feeling about this.

On their way to the Fudomine dorm…

"Momo-senpai, is there something you want to tell me?" Ryoma asked him curiously. Momo look different since just now.

"Hahaha, I can never hide anything from you!"

"What is it?" Ryoma sighed. He knew it.

"Ne, Echizen, we are good friends right?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Ha? What mada mada dane? We played doubles together and we often eat together. We even practice together most of the time. That's good enough, don't you think?"

"What's your point, Momo-senpai?"

"Echizen," Momo put his left arm on Ryoma's shoulder. "Do you think you could dedicate me a box of chocolate?"

"What?"

"What 'what'? It's just that simple."

"Why?" Ryoma asked in puzzlement. What an odd request. Well, all his senpai are odd anyway.

"Hm…" Momo scratched his head. "Well, you heard what I said to mamushi just now. I can't imagine someone dedicating chocolates to me and it would be embarrassing at the end of the day if I don't receive a single one."

"Then Momo-senpai shouldn't have said them."

"I know but it was on impulse! Help me this once Echizen! In return I'll dedicate a box for you."

"I don't need them." Ryoma answered coolly.

"Ah I should have known… well, it's ok…"

"… … Let's go. You pick the chocolate you want."

"I know you won't refuse me, Echizen! Hahaha!!!"

"Senpai, don't mess up my hair."

Note: well, those chocolates are managed by Fudomine. Ishida, Shinji and Sakurai wrap them, Mori transfers the written messages from the form to card, Uchimura and Kamio collects the payment. Then later all of them divide the chocolates and send them. Tachibana? He's very busy but he did help to send some of the dedications… in Inui's case, he only uses Fudomine's delivery service.

----owari---

A/N: perhaps you might be wondering… is the contest that Inui mentioned about the most chocolates on? No it's not. Give them a break… plus, Inui is quite busy arranging his chocolates. Btw no doubt Fuji will win!

Hm… after long consideration, I guess we shall have Rokkaku to join SG Boarding School's family eh? I guess I know them better compare to Jyousei Shounan. Amane and Saeki will make the situation interesting. However Rikkaidai and Rokkaku will only join their school… I guess… around chapter 28 or later. One of the event I arranged is unexpectedly long!!! Very long! –sweating- Maybe need about 10 chapters to finish the event! Gosh –sweating again- well it could be less than 10 or more than 10. Not sure yet…

Right after the LONG EVENT (basically it's just a one-day thing but somehow, there's too much to write) ended, we'll have the Rik and Rok joining SG Boarding School!!!!

Oh yeah, have you guys heard 'Gather'? If not, go download it now!!! Sung by Ao to bin to kan (which means the combination of Aozu, Cap to Bin and Puru Tabu to Kan), it's the best song so far!!! We have Ryoma, Fuji, Kikumaru, Atobe, Yuushi, Sanada, Akaya and Sengoku!!! –droooooooooool- I played the song again and again… countless times!!! And the song 'MERA MERA' by Puru Tabu to Kan is very addictive! Anyone heard it?

**Btw here's a part from chapter 15!!! Sneak preview? **

"Fuji…" Kikumaru said.

"Hm…" Fuji nodded.

"Akazawa, one piece of advice. Don't eat them. If you decided to try them, remember not to share this with others." Fuji said.

"What? Fuji, you know something?" Akazawa asked.

"Ii-e, I am not too sure either. But whatever it is, be very careful." Fuji turned and left with Kikumaru.

Akazawa is confused and puzzled. Is there poison in the chocolate?

A/N: What is that all about!? Find out soon in the next chapter!


	15. Chocolate in Blue Wrapper

Hie everyone!!! Thanks for spending some time reading this chapter. Basically this Valentine fic is a somewhat short. Only have FOUR chapters. But don't worry, once this ends, a new trouble awaits them hahahaha.

**Yoshikochan**: Yay! Fuji won!! XD I love Fuji

_A/N:_ hai! Watashi mo!

**KagomeGirl21**: Oi this was hilarious! oh i do hope  
u put a bit of momoryo they are so kawaii and tezufuji kawaii! i saw in one of ur replys or something momo said b4 the chater in an older chap that momo hugs ryoma cuz he likes him heh kawaii momoxryoma i know its weird but ive gooten to like akutsuxdan heh its just too kawaii the way dan practically worships him. and sengoku-X-kamio heh that would be weird and kamio-X-shiji is weird too heh but its all up to you. im still surprised that kawaii dan wasnt in the pagent lol. i had a feeling fuji was gonna win something. hes just so kawaii in a dress!! and ryoma is too. shoves ryoma against momo and smirks heh there ya go momo chuu heh (chu is kiss in japanese) also makes tezuka acidentally fall against the fuji in a dress from the contest hey how about we have fuji in a dress for tezuka for valentines day heh i can just see it fuji in a sexy dress (no bra heh) and waltzing up to tezuka and handing him a valentines gift ha ha that would be hilarious!! anyways sry im rambling Ja ne! keep up the good work and update soon!!

_A/N:_ Ahahaha MomoRyo? A bit hard to do it –sweatdrop- for one, I am not such a fan for that pairing… as for Momo hugging Ryoma, I think its pretty common. If you watch it in the anime, Momo and Kikumaru did that quite often and I'd rather call it… brotherly love lol. Juz kidding, no offense to all MomoRyo fans out there! A-re? AkutsuDan pairing ka? Akutsu is a lone ranger… -imagines Akutsu in a cowboy suit walking alone with wind blowing in the background-

Hm… Dan is too short to be either character. at least Fansel and Gretel are about the same height lol. Waaaaaah too much for everyone out there, Fuji in dress handing a gift to Tezuka… -nosebleed- but I guess we all know how Tezuka will react hahahahaha! Kagome-san, thanks for your long and interesting review!

**Katariun**: Another great chapter! Be sure to update soon!

_A/N:_ hai, Arigato!!! I'll update once I have time!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Momo-chan wants chocolate from Ryoma...i since a hidden message..saying Momo likes Ryoma  
Inui made chocolate..everyone runaway and if inui gets you chocolate give it to your enemy...hmm that would mean Fuji would Give it to Mizuki..  
Poison WHA..in the chocolate...now you have to update so i know what it is! (maybe theres an Aphrodisiac in the chocolate and it makes you do or say things to the one you care about the most in a non-friendly way)

_A/N:_ Hahahahaha you guys are really interesting! I can hear different theories and understanding from everyone! To be exact (don't be disappointed), Momo wantschocolate from Ryoma because he thought he will not receive any and if Kaidoh knows about it, it will be an embarrassment tohim since he'd never want to lose to Kaidoh. So for once he asked a favour from Ryoma since they are the closest. It's not possible for Momo to ask this favour from his senpai.

Iie, the chocolates are much better than you could imagine. Find out in the last chapter of Valentine's Day as the truth is revealed… hehehehehehe

**RuByMoOn17**: interesting! btw did u noe about the POT movie coming out?

_A/N:_ Kyaaaaaaaa yes, you told me about it!!! I'm so dying to watch it but at the same time don't feel like watching. Hm… how do you explain this? Don't want to see poor Ryoma in a crisis like this… it will be heart aching though…

**SadistFujiFan:** lol! fudomine valentine's chocolate delivery service! i would be scared! very scared! be afraid! from what i can see... the most dangerous person the chocolates can get handed to is Mori... but thankfully, he is only writing the cards... but then, there's shinji along the way to the cards. i think that equals trouble for the chocolate receivers!  
the dedication idea is awesome! to the buchou they all love, a chocolate! the embarrassment that he shall suffer! but since inui and fuji are mixed up in it, i'm sure something will turn out wrong... but then, fudomine is the one that is going to pack everything and all...  
and the bet thing between the regulars... or momo and kaido (that part was unclear to me, but then, i read it... sorta...) is an awesome idea! you shouldn't not do it! so what if inui's too busy! and of course fuji will win and all... but still! i would love to see the continuation of that contest... but then, we know momo won't lose... because you mentioned sengoku is dedicating one to him...  
OMG OMG OMG YES! i listened to Gather! i love that song! it's so amazing and awesome! i listen to it again and again because it's so good! all the bishis with the good voices are in it! melts.  
MERA MERA is great too! but i like gather better. i dont really know... i can't choose. but i do know that i like wonderful days better than either of them!... or maybe not better than gather... hard choices, you know.  
i can't wait for rikkai and rokkaku to enter sg boarding school! it will be so much fun! i can just imagine the chaos when kirihara and niou get mixed up into the valentines ordeal!  
will be waiting very patiently for the next chapter! please hurry as much as possible! but dont stress yourself out for it!

_A/N:_ Hai! I understand your feeling but since this will be a short V-Day fic, I'm doing it as simple as possible.The bet thing is off, sorry to say. Come on, they just get over one torture, let them enjoy this Valentine's Day in peace… but no doubt, despite the fact that the contest is off this will be enjoyable!

Same here. Rather impossible for me to choose which song that appeals to me most. All three of it is wonderful! And Hahaha yes, let's just wait and see what will happen when Rikkaidai and Rokkaku join SG Boarding School.

**Craze:** Hi, haha, it sure going to be FUN FUN FUN. Wonder how many chocolate do Ryoma gets and why can't Akazawa eat the chocolate? Haha nice fic update soon.

_A/N_: Yes it's fun alright! Ooooooooh you'll know soon WHY Akazawashould't eat those chocolates…

**DNA strand**: Ara? Poisonous chocolate? Oo. Momo and Ryoma. : Aww, you don't have to feel bad, Momo-senpai. DNA gets no chocolate on Valentine's day either.  
Saeki? That's col!  
Saeki Fuji Saeki Fuji Saeki Fuji Saeki Fuji. Hm, I seem to be obsessed. Love your story! :

_A/N:_ Oh, don't worry DNA. Fuji and Saeki will send you a box of chocolate on Valentine's Day!

**Tezuchan**: wow..i luv ur a malaysian too..hehe...i wonder whats gonna happen next...is there going to be any yaoi in this fic?

_A/N:_ A-re? You are Malaysian too? Cool! Yes, thanks for reading this fic and hopefully you'll continue to follow… yaoi? Ahaha gomen, I guess it's not possible. The most I can do is shounen-ai. I guess yaoi is a little extreme for a comedy fic and btw, I guess not everyone likes yaoi although I believe there's quite a number of yaoi-fangurl here. Hahahahaha

**Fuji supporter 4eva:** waai! i cannot wait for da next chappie!! stylo! love ur fic manz!! cool!! i'm a big fan of urs!! muz update daily kkz?? i wonder hu will win...will it be echizen?? tezuka?? fuji?? i dunno...but i would like to see if atobe actually dedicated any chocs for himself!! hehe!!

_A/N_: I love you too! –hugs- but there's no need for you to check daily. I update one chapter once every two weeks or sometimes three weeks. Depends on my schedule, ne? if you don't want to miss it, maybe you can register with fanfiction.There are features that you can use as a registered member. One of it is the author's alert (something like that). This means every time I or other author in your listpost a new chapter,ff will automatically notify you about it through e-mail. In that case, you won't miss it!

**Ai Ling**: I've heard Gather, it's great. :) And oh, I like the idea of including a sneak preview of the next chapter. Please don't take until Valentine's Day to finish this arc, though, it's good stuff and I would hate to have to wait so long! I'm glad Rokkaku will be joining us, and please ... I was wondering if we could get some fan service from Tezuka, Oshitari and Saeki (they don't have to be together)? :)

_A/N:_ you do? I guess there will be more guessing if there's a sneak preview Hahaha! OMG! You really know what I'm thinking!!! I planned to put a note saying I'll update Chapter 15 on Valentine's Day but changed my mind. I guess I'll just be a teeny-weeny nice to upload one before that.

Fan service ka? Hm… hm… fan service… I'll consider about it …

**shizuka03:** Hmm ... interesting ...  
chapter 28 ! how long is the LONG EVENT !!  
btw ... i heard "Gather" ... its nice !! and i heard "Mera Mera" too ...

A/N: That chapter is extremely loooooooooong. When I figured out the ending, I sighed in relief. Basically it's a ONE-DAY event but there's the preparation part anda lot of things happened on that day. Fuh

Yes yes, both are very nice songs! The other day I was reading manga but somehow I can never get Mera Mera out of my mind! It just keeps singing in my head… perhaps that is the effect of listening to it too often.

**Red-Plane31:** I'm SO LOVING THIS FIC! I've hear Mera Mera. That song ROCKS! I just put it on repeat and listen to it NON stop. LOVE THAT SONG! I haven't heard Gather but I definitely want to. Who can resist Ao to bin to kan?

_A/N:_ you like this fic? I am so glad to hear that! –yuii beamed in delight- … go get Gather. It really rocks!

**Kurokioku:** OMG!!  
WHAT HAPPENED??!!I COULDN'T FIND YOU!!You updated SO MUCH!!  
AH!  
. Must review all...  
WAH!  
VALENTINES DAY!!  
Update soon

_A/N:_ Hie Kuro-san! You couldn't find my fic? Hm…to make it easier perhaps you register with like I mentioned to **Fuji supporter 4eva**? In that way you have easy access to the fics you want to be kept updated.

And btw, thanks for your reviews!

**CintaANime4ever**: Well done to Fudomine for havin come up with a great idea. (actually, it's the author's. nvm) i've always admire fudomine for thier dedication and hard work. hope that the story keeps getting more interesting.

_A/N:_ Hai!!!! Fudomine is very independent and they work very hard too. No doubt, Ihope this chapter satisfy everyone!

**Am love Syusuke**: Looks like loads of people like Rokkaku. But come to think about it, maybe u should have guest appearancces- KAJIMOTO! U HAVE to have him! I really like the Tanaka twins as well. The rest of them r average...U made a mistake: "Kamio doubt(ed)" and forgot a comma in: "I know(,) but it was on impulse!" Hehehe, Kamio is jealous, teases on and on I knew Momo would ask that! If the contest was on, I'd be sending Fuji and Sengoku SO many chocolates. Inui's chocolates r now in the delivery system?? sighs Gather is a really cool song, but the piano part sounds very familiar, VERY familiar, and I can't seem to remember the name of it. Can anyone help me? Nya, more Fuji!

_A/N:_ Majority is into Rokkaku and I actually prefer the idea of them in SG Boarding School. Moreover I am not too familiar with other characters from Jyousei Shounan (except Kajimoto, Wakato etc) when I come to think about it.

Ah, another mistake! It's really common for me to make mistakes every chapter… never has the time to edit them properly. If I don't edit, there will be more obvious mistakes. Sigh. I have poor command in English… benkyo benkyo…

**Ashura Akuma:** O I am so late i am so late LATE! Gomen gomen!  
Hahahahaha Akutsu as Fanel muhahahahahahaha... xP  
At least Hyotei and Seigaku doesn't diappoint me D  
O angry Tezuka Kowaii!  
Hahahah read ur ending part about you liking bad guys hahaha don't worry you arent the only ones cos' I am one of them too... I had the exactly sentimentals about them at the beginning then I began to like them...

A/N: daijoubu! Take your time! The chapters won't run haha! Hm… but kowai ne, when Akutsu gets angry… sorry Ashura-san. About the photos, I'll send the link to you later ne? ja, enjoy this new chapter!

Thanks for your long wait, minna! Here goes…

**CHAPTER 15—Chocolate in Blue Wrapper **

"Chocolate Come to me my chocolate whistles baby"

"Momo-chan-senpai, you are in a good mood today." Kachirou said.

"Hahaha, you can tell huh?"

"Is it because today is Valentine's Day?" Horio asked.

"Hm… saa na" And he whistles and walked away.

"Momo-chan-senpai is acting weird today."

"Yea…" Katsuo nodded.

On his way to class, Momo bumps into Kamio.

"Hey, watch where you are going!!!" Kamio shouted angrily.

"Ah, sorry… hey what's with that staring?" Momo asked irritatingly.

"Nothing." Kamio turned his head.

"You better explain to me what that is about."

"You should know better, cheapskate." Kamio said.

"What!? What did you just called me!?" Momo held his fist.

"Oh, you want me to repeat to you huh? I see that you are happy today. Can't wait for your chocolate!?"

"What is _wrong_ with you today!?" Momo could not understand what Kamio is trying to say.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. You see anything wrong? No, nothing."

"Wha—hey, is there something bothering you?" Momo asked.

"Ha! What makes you think that there's something bothering me? Do I look bothered? Oh, yes, there IS something bothering me now that you mentioned. It's YOU! Huh, Sengoku-san really doesn't have taste for once!"

"Sengoku-san?" Momo asked in puzzlement.

"Did I mention Sengoku-san? No, I didn't. That wasn't me! Why are you talking about Sengoku-san!? You have a crush on him!?" Kamio lost all control.

"What?" A confused Momo could not catch Kamio's words.

"Listen here—"Kamio began.

"Akira. Stop. Let's go." Shinji dragged him away.

But Momo can still hear Akira's shouting from far.

"Don't you think that Sengoku likes you just because—humph hmp hmph…" Shinji gagged him.

Momo shook his head and leave. What weird people…

----------------------------------

"Shinji!!! Why did you stop me!?"

"Akira, it was a mistake. Sengoku-san did not dedicate it to Momoshiro."

"Re—Really?"

"Yea. He bought his teammates one each and one for you. That's all. I just don't understand what is in that guy that you like. Apart from being lucky, he's just an orange head with a weird character. Akira really has no taste in men. But that doesn't mean I will allow him to take you away from our dorm. Even if I do, the others will not agree. He thinks he can buy you with just a box of—"

"Shinji!!!"

"Alright. Tachibana-san asks me to look for you. We have to distribute the chocolates by today."

"Let's go then!" Kamio smiled. He felt much better now.

--------------------------------------

"Fuji Syusuke-senpai. Your chocolates." Ishida hands him about twenty boxes of chocolates. "There's more but I can't carry it with me now and there's plenty others we haven't delivered. I'll come back a few more rounds."

"Oh. Thank you."

Fuji spreads his chocolates on the table. Lucky thing he brought a paper bag today.

"Nyaaa Fuji! You got so much!!!" Kikumaru jumped beside him. They are in the classroom now. Several other classmates join them.

"Hm…" Fuji browses through the cards attached on the chocolates. Majority of them are from first and second year students who admired him.

"Oh." There's one from Kikumaru.

"Nyahahaha Fuji you found it!"

"Thanks, Eiji." Fuji smiled. He dedicated one to Kikumaru too.

"Eh? Who gave you this?" Kikumaru opened the card.

It says: HN HN HN HN... TRY GUESSING WHO AM I?

Fuji tosses the box into the dustbin. End of story.

"Eiji, what about you?" Fuji asked.

"Hm… I receive one from you, one from Oishi, one from Tezuka and one from Ochibi-chan (and Ryoma wrote this in his card:

KIKUMARU-SENPAI, I AM FORCED TO DEDICATE THIS CHOCOLATE BY MOMO-SENPAI.

ECHIZEN.)… Oh, there's one from Ohtori-kun."

"Ohtori? How surprising."

"Yea. It's weird."

"Fuji so nice!!! You have so many chocolates"

"If you like, I can give some of them to you."

"Really!? Yaaaaaay" Kikumaru rejoiced.

"Hey, who send me a blank box!?" Gakuto shouted angrily. He is in the same class as Kikumaru.

"What happened?" Touji asked.

"THIS! There's no chocolate inside and that Fudomine guy told me the person who dedicated this ate them before they wrap it up! They were ordered to send a blank box to me! And the card says: NYAHAHAHA"

"Oh, a prank?" Masami walked towards Gakuto.

"Prank? Who would be this—"Akazawa said but Gakuto is looking directly at Kikumaru.

"It's you isn't it?" Gakuto said angrily.

"What-nya? I don't know anything." Kikumaru turned to Fuji.

"Don't act dumb, Kikumaru! I know it's YOU!" Gakuto continue to point his finger at Kikumaru.

"Where's your proof-nya?"

"You want proof? I'll give you proof!!!" and he stomped out the class in anger.

The others turn their heads at Kikumaru.

"So what if it's me? He slept on top of me for more than an hour-nya!!! I had backache because of him!"

The others gasp in horror.

"No, no, that's not what _you_ think-nya! He drank Inui's Kurozu and fainted on me! Fuji! Don't smile like that!!!" Kikumaru explained.

"Akazawa, these are dedications for you." Tachibana stood in front of class 3-C with two box of chocolates.

"Thanks." He said and took them.

"Oh who is it from, Akazawa?" Muromachi asked. He too, received a few boxes from his teammates.

"This is from Kaneda…" Akazawa puts it aside.

"This is…" It's wrapped in blue paper.

"From Inui?" Fuji and Kikumaru said in unison.

The card says: AKAZAWA,

THIS IS SPECIALLY MADE FOR YOU. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

"Huh?" Akazawa is puzzled. Why would Inui dedicate him a box of chocolate? And what is the meaning of the message he wrote?

The others are giving him a sinister smile.

"Hem hem, I can't believe that Akazawa has an admirer." Masami joins in.

"Hahaha yea, congratulations Akazawa." Touji pat him on the back.

"Fuji…" Kikumaru said.

"Hm…" Fuji nodded.

"Akazawa, one piece of advice. Don't eat them. If you decided to try them, remember not to share this with others." Fuji said.

"What? Fuji, you know something?" Akazawa asked.

"Ii-e, I am not too sure either. But whatever it is, be very careful." Fuji turned and left with Kikumaru.

Akazawa is confused and puzzled. Is there poison in the chocolate?

--------------------------------------

In class 3-A, Tezuka is browsing through his boxes of chocolates. There's a whole pile of them.

"That's a lot there." Tachibana joins him.

"I don't even know half of them who dedicated it to me."

"Receive any from your team mates?"

"Yea. From Fuji

(it says:

TEZUKA,

WHY DON'T WE SHARE THESE CHOCOLATES IN YOUR ROOM TONIGHT? I LIKE THE WAY IT MELTS IN OUR MOUTHS

FUJI)... (A/N: Tezuka did not read aloud Fuji's message…)… and Oishi."

Without a second thought, Tezuka tore out the card from Fuji and dump it in the dustbin.

Tachibana raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Tezuka continue to browse through.

There's one box wrapped in light green wrapper.

It says: TEZUKA,

I HOPE THAT WE CAN PLAY SOMEDAY. THERE'S ONLY ONE WINNER.

SANADA GENICHIROU

Tezuka smiled. He wished that day will come too.

"Hm…" There's a box of chocolate wrapped in silver-grey wrapper. The card says:

(NO DOUBT ORE-SAMA WILL RECEIVE MORE THAN YOUTEZUKA.) Even though he did not leave his name or signature, it's obvious. Atobe.

"Oh, you have one from the team altogether and then one each from your teammates…Kikumaru, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh… and this is from Echizen

It says: BUCHOU,

SORRY BUT I ACCIDENTALLY READ FUJI-SENPAI'S MESSAGE TO YOU. BUCHOU, PLEASE DON'T DIRTY THE BEDSHEET. I AM ON DUTY THIS WEEK.

ECHIZEN

Hahaha Tezuka, you do have peculiar team members… hm?" Tezuka is staring at a box wrapped in blue. Unbelievably, Tachibana saw Tezuka's hand shaking.

"What is it!? What's wrong?" Tachibana panicked.

"This has to be thrown away." Tezuka said in a placid manner.

"Hm?" Tachibana looked at him, puzzled. The card flew open and Tachibana read.

It says: TO TEZUKA,

THIS IS A NEW PRODUCT SPECIALLY MADE FOR YOU. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

"New product? What's the meaning of that?"

"Don't ask, Tachibana. Throw this as far as possible." Tachibana took the box, examine it and was about to throw it in the class dustbin.

"No! Not there! What if someone picks it up? That's too dangerous." Tezuka stopped him.

"Tezuka, get a grip. It's just chocolates."

"It's not just _any_ chocolates if they are given by Inui. Be careful Tachibana. If you receive one from Inui, make sure you throw it away."

"Ah…" Tachibana stares at Tezuka in amazement. What is this? Seigaku buchou doesn't have trust in his teammate? (A/N: if he only knew…)

"I have to burn them. Throwing them away is not safe enough." Tezuka mumbled and disappeared with Inui's chocolates.

---owari---

A/N: how was that? Hahahahahaha I'll say its very silly!

Currently get hooked to Bleach… it's getting interesting… hm… if you don't mind shounen-manga, give it a shot.

Things will get more interesting next week… check this out!

**Sneak preview chapter 16:**

"Hahahahahaha Ibu-kun is such an over-concerned friend! You better be careful. He might stalk you tonight!" Momo laughed.

"What are you talking about!? It's just a normal dinner at the cafeteria… Besides, I haven't made my decision yet—hey, are you listening!? Momoshiro!!!" Kamio shouted.

Momo is holding a chocolate box wrapped in blue. He's shaking all over.

"Oi, Momoshiro, are you alright?" Kamio asked.

"You… you… received this… from… from him… GOOD LUCK!!!" and Momo ran out of his classroom.

_A/N:_ alright, I was wondering who found out about my new PoT fic… I saw Craze and Ai Ling there haha! Well, jus go through it if you have the time… it's a serious fic this time and I wonder if I suck at writing something like that. It's not that good though and I did consider taking it out and concentrate on SG Boarding School… and worse of all, I gave it a silly name Conscious Connections. I was in a rush and couldn't think of anything, so just put that name that reflects the connections that Azuki had with the Hyotei and Rikkaidai which she is conscious of when she made the decision. So go check it out if you are curious/ bored haha.

And yes, I know there are tons of things that I need to explain in that fic… but they will be explained in later chapters. Spilling the beans too early will spoil the crop hehe


	16. Inter School Chocolates

Hi guys! Yet another non-sense chapter to entertain you! Thanks for all those reviews that you gave, it's very meaningful to me and I really appreciates them! it's what motivates me to keep writing and I love ya all!

**Craze**: Love this Chapter.  
Craze: Tezuka-Buchou, Tsk Tsk Tsk...  
Tezuka: What?  
Craze: You should know...  
Tezuka: 50 laps around the school now.  
Craze: Haha, make me see if you can. ran off making funny faces at Tezuka  
Ryoma: (thought) Buchou are really getting worst, he even lost to a weird alien girl.  
Pls update date soon…

_A/N_: Hahahaha that was entertaining! Don't worry Ryoma will just look at you with an what-are-you-doing expression but won't think you weird!

**Shizuka03**: It seems that kamio likes sengoku alot rite ?  
Eiji got 1 from ohtori ?  
"WHY DON'T WE SHARE THESE CHOCOLATES IN YOUR ROOM TONIGHT? I LIKE THE WAY IT MELTS IN OUR MOUTHS FUJI)... " is that tezufuji ? sparkles

Any more recomendations of songs ?

_A/N_: Oh if you continue reading, you'll find that they are a hilarious pair! Getting worse, I'll say lol. Hem hem, yes Eiji received one from Ohtori, much to his surprise.

TezuFuji? Nay, it's Fuji little naughty trick…

Other songs? Hm… if it's pot, go download cap to bin's songs like Rock 54 etc and also Aozu's songs like Happy Days, Birthday-Aruki Hajimeta Hi etc. I personally recommends 'Joy to the World' by Amane and Bane (It's not the Christmas song though, don't worry) and Brand New Days, another duet by Shishido and Ohtori. If it's none pot song, it would be Naruto's opening and ending songs! They ROCK!

**Am loves Syusuke**: Wa! Shinji's so cute! Kamio is so jealous, y can't he just like Shinji? Sengoku is mine! coughs Anyway, u need a comma in"There's more(,) but I can't carry..." U need 'of' in"plenty (of) others" ans 'a' in"I had (a) backache". Mizuki sent the box of chocolates. - One from Otori-kun? Hahahaha, Eiji is such a prankster! So is Fuji! And Gakuto slept ontop of Eiji, hahaha. Echizen is so...Echizen. I was laughing so hard reading ur fic, in the middle of the night, that my mum came storming into the room...

_A/N_: hey hey, Sengoku is mine too! we have to share-share … aik? Kamio liking Shinji? Never cross the line of friendship is best for them I think… lol. Hai thanks again for correcting me! I'll take note.

Oooooo try controlling your voice, dun wan your mum to barge in with a baseball bat next time (of course, to trash your pc lol)!

**RuByMoOn17**: wah! reali good! I like the TEZUKA PART! so funny! falls of the chair

_A/N:_ yes, it was silly tho … for Tezuka to over-react over Inui's chocolates! But he's right in some other sense hehe

**Kekemapa**: hahah. nice chapter. couldn't stop laughing about the chocolate wrapped in blue wrapper signed by inui and giving it to everybody. nice idea. update soon.

_A/N_: Oh, a peculiar nic you have… yes, thank you. I thought it would be fun for Inui to do that and hope it entertained everyone…

**ForsakenOn:** Hahaha...Inui's Valentine Chocolate's strikes back:D :D :D looking fwd to the next chapter:D

_A/N_: Hai I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for your review!

**Babymar-mar**: muahahah poor tezuka its like your hyperventalating about inuis choc o lates!

_A/N:_ I'll say Tezuka is lucky enough to have thrown them away. Think of those who ate them… amen.

**SadistFujiFan:** "I have to burn them. Throwing them away is not safe enough."  
that was awesomely funny. actually, the whole part about tezu spazzing about inui's "chocolates" funny.  
"No! Not there! What if someone picks it up? That's too dangerous." Tezuka stopped him.  
paranoid!tezu is fun to read about, ne!  
and ... and... everything. okay. the whole chappy was great! loved it! keep on going! i can't wait! (too bad about the bet thing)

_A/N_: if you think this is good, I'll say the last chapter is better! Can't wait to upload it!

**KagomeGirl21**: ha ha OMG Yay u wrote me back and poor other teams dont know anything about inui's bad drinks or should we say habits lol. i am so hooked on bleach the anime and im currently watching PoT eps 137-141 and hoping to watch more. i wish they would update HNG on the net.sigh anyways grins happily i love the part about fuji wanting to dirty tezuka's bedsheets lol that was funny and poor ryoma having to clean them if they do decide to do something kinky altho that WOULD be very funny anyways i will defintly write a lot to you in my reviews if u like them. anyways ja ne cant wait to read more

_A/N_: yes yes yes! Bleach! But I can't get my hands on the anime yet … the manga alone is enough to drive me crazy! Couldn't wait for the next book to be released here! Oh oh, you reviewed my Hikago's Hidden Emotions rite? Arigato!

Yes, do tell me what you think! Thanks a lot for all your reviews!

**Ai Ling**: Hehe, I loved Ryoma's messages. Fuji was to be expected, and somehow Ryoma gets away with saying things that no one else could. :) Again, hope you won't make us wait until Valentine's Day:)

_A/N:_ Hahahahahaha don't worry, it's near Valentine's Day though! I'm going back to uni on the 14th of February! Uwaaaaaaaaaaa my holidays are gone gone gone! Nevertheless when I start my uni, it will have to depend on my schedule. If I am not that busy, I still can upload like usual but if it gets worse then I guess it will be about one chapter a month … or maybe shorter than that. I'll do what I can.

**Katariun**: This chapter was so funny! I loved Fuji and Echizen's messages and Tezuka's reaction to Inui's chocolate! I also liked how Kamio was written, I never see enough about him. I look foward to reading more about Akutsu too! Well bye for now! Update soon!

_A/N_: Oooooooh you like Kamio? Lol. Not bad but watch out for Sengoku! Don't get too friendly with Kamio …

**Rain:** The people that got ones from Inui is the funniest XD  
"I have to burn them. Throwing them away is not safe enough." LOL..  
and Echizen's was funny too XD  
Hope you update soon!

_A/N_: Hie Rain! Indeed… throwing Inui's chocolate is not safe enough. I have the same thought!

**Yoshikochan**: Wahahaha, THE BLUE CHOCOLATE BOX OF DOOM! has just decided to wrap all her valentines chocolates in blue this year Buchou, make sure to drown the ashes in the ocean when you're done (must be a very, very, very large body of water) - can't wait for more!  
P.S. Fuji and Eiji exchanging chocolates was sweet. Can you have at least a side story about Fuji and Tezuka sharing their chocolates? .

_A/N:_ Great idea! Do wrap them in blue lol! Hahahahaha throwing the ashes in the ocean will pollute the sea and brings death to the fishes!

A side story on Tezu and Fuji sharing chocolates? Hm gomen… don't think I have time for that currently… now I am concentrating on SG Boarding School (even this is a problem for me) and if possible my other Hikago fic.

**Ruji:** hah that was the first time i saw Shinji actually shutting ppl up instead of him getting shut up! and... ryoma's msg to buchou... unbeatable! pls update soon ne!

_Shinji_: What? That is the first time? Then you are really naïve. You think I can't shut other people up? I can shut everyone up at once if I want to and I can shut up myself although I don't have the confidence...

_A/N_: Ryoma's message to buchou unbeatable? Wait till you read Tezuka's message to Inui in next chapter!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Oh so the chocolates were from inui...well that makes since...i shoulda known..im such a dork  
the box to Fuji that said: HN HN HN HN... TRY GUESSING WHO AM I?...i would thing it Mizuki...since Fuji just tossed is...or it's from Inui...either way Fuji wouldn't eat chocolate from them...  
Ne..Tezuka is gonna burn Inui's chocolate..thank the lord Buchou is so smart...i just hope that burning the chocolate doesn't create fumes that could hurt people

_A/N:_ Nyahahaha Hakudoshi-chan, that HN HN HN thing is Mizuki's motto I would say… so it's definitely him when the sound hn hn hn comes out lol. No one will make that irritating sound expect for him!

Lol hopefully the fumes are not toxic!

**DnKS-giRLs**: Yes... buchou should burn them...  
(make a mental note) think we should wrap our valentine chocolates in blue...  
Nice fic, dear... keep it up

_A/N:_ No doubt Tezuka acts smartly! Yes yes darling, wrap them all in blue lol

**Eiko:** hahaha  
This is so funny. I'm sorry I didn't start reviewing earlier. I do so from now on.  
I love the Tezuka part...burning Inui's chocolate...lol. I hope u don't put too much shonen ai. For me fics become more serious whenever there's romance...Anyway, hope u update soon!

_A/N_: Hai no problem! I'll be happy to receive your reviews and hear what you have to say! Yes I have to agree… if there's too much shounen-ai, it gets serious something I won't do to this fic. However without shounen-ai it would be boring. so I'll put in a little or but in a humorous way. I hope those are acceptable when you read them in future haha! Thanks for your review!

**DNA strand**: Kyaa! That is so cute! Yeah, well, I know I'm late, but I really love your story!  
Hee-hee. Inui is mean...:(

_A/N_: it's never too late! thanks for your review! Inui _can _be nice sometimes but he's usually mean lol

**Kurokioku:** stares at Inui's box of chocolatepokepoke  
Box of chocolate:growl  
blinkblink  
runs around screaming AH!IT"S ALIVE!HEAD FOR THE HILLs-BAM runs into the wall

Box of chocolate:smirk Update soon drags away the unconsious body

_A/N_: Ah you registered to fanfiction. Great! hehe don't worry the chocolates are not alive for all you know!

**sushi-dono**: Yay D Rikkaidai will be joining soon v I love Sanada and Kirihara... Valentines day... hehehe It's coming soon...which reminds me... If only the PoT characters existed I would send some to them.  
Tezuka 20 boxes(my first tenipuri love)  
Oshitari 20 boxes(my second love)  
Fuji 30 boxes (my current love)  
Oishi 10 boxes (okaasan deserves chocalates too)  
Eiji 10 boxes (he's so kawaii nya)  
Ryoma 10 boxes (he's so adorable)  
Shinji 5 boxes (he's so kawaii when he mumbles)  
Oh ya,since you are Chinese... Gong Xi Fatt Choi! I hope you get lots of ang paus and you owe me one too Hope you update soon.  
Ja!

_A/N_: hie sushi-dono! Nice to have you here and it's great to hear that you enjoy this fic so far! Wanna thank you for all the reviews and wish you Happy Chinese New Year in return! And too all Chinese readers as well!

Yes… I have gone through PMR. I guess it's not as bad as you think, considering something bigger is waiting for you in form five. I wasn't as lucky as you are… or should I say I was very naïve at that time? I don't have a pc until form five I think… and only got my internet, like, several months after that. Don't worry, PMR is horrid, in fact all exams are horrid coz it's so tiring and there's so much to remember most of the time. Worst part is when you studied hard for it and certain part you try to remember so hard did not come out in exam. You'll feel as though studying is useless…

I've been thru all that and still struggling to go through more of it. Sigh… but at the end of the day when you find that all your effortpaid off (by getting good result), you'll feel so happy that even the darkest cloud looks so bright to you… Cheer up!

Here it is the 16th chapter! And I promise a slightly longer chapter in the last chap!

**CHAPTER 16—Inter School Chocolates**

"Momoshiro, your chocolates." Mori hands them to him.

"Oh, it's here!" Momo jumps in happiness. He's been waiting for them since this morning.

"Let's see… one from Echizen it says: MOMO-SENPAI, THIS IS THE CHOCOLATE YOU WANTED. HAPPY? ECHIZEN, one from…buchou? Hm? Work hard? … Whatever… this is from… Ha? Who is this? Kurobane?"

"Hey, anyone here knows a Kurobane?" Momo asked his classmates.

"Kurobane you said?" Kamio walks near Momo.

"Yea…" Momo looks at Kamio carefully. God knows when Kamio will start screaming at him like this morning.

"Isn't he Harukaze Kurobane from Rokkaku?" Kamio asked in a surprised voice.

"Rokkaku… bane… oh, that guy! I remember him now! Wow, I don't believe he actually sends me chocolates!" Momo said happily.

"The card says…

MOMOSHIRO, HOPEFULLY WE CAN PLAY DOUBLES AGAIN IN FUTURE.

KUROBANE

Heh… you are unbelievably famous."

"Kamio, you don't need to add that 'unbelievably' …"

"What about this?" Kamio points to a pink box.

Momo reads the card:

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

MARUI BUNTA

"Marui Bunta? Who is this?" Momo asked.

"WHAT? Marui Bunta sends you a Valentine Chocolate? I don't believe this!" Kamio said.

"Hey, stop that. Tell me who is this guy"

"Don't you EVER remember other people's name?" Kamio said, obviously amazed by this hopeless guy.

"If they are worth remembering." Momo said while staring at the card.

"That is Marui Bunta from Rikkaidai."

"Rikkaidai… Bunta… Marui Bunta… oh, that guy that was busy eating cake before the match! Yea he's the one. Marui Bunta. I remember now."

"Gosh, Momoshiro, I underestimated you." Kamio shook his head.

"What? There's one more…

It says: HEY MOMOSHIRO

HEARD YOUR DOUBLES IMPROVED. COME AND PLAY STREET TENNIS WHENEVER YOU ARE FREE.

IZUMI-FUKAWA

"Ah, aren't they the Gyokurin pair? Hahaha I don't believe it! They are sending me chocolates for Valentine's Day! Eh? Wait a minute… how come you guys are sending chocolates from other schools?"

"It's a special request from them. Mori and Sakurai bumped into Rokkaku and Rikkaidai last week. When they heard about our Valentine's Day dedication, they said they have a few to make. That's all I know."

"Heh? Then what about you? How many have you received?" Momo asks Kamio in return.

"No—not much."

"No hiding I saw it! Oooooh from Sengoku-san!"

It says: DEAR KAMIO-KUN,

IF YOU ARE FREE TONIGHT, LET'S HAVE DINNER AT THE CAFETARIA TOGETHER AT SEVEN. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

P/S: HOPE TO SEE YOU TONIGHT.

SENGOKU

"Wahahaha it's a Valentine date! Good one, Kamio! Hey, this morning you were scolding me about something on Sengoku-san. What was it?"

"Nothing. It was a mistake." Kamio hide his embarrassed face.

"You still owe me an apolo—huh? Who is this from? Ibu Shinji?" Momo flip the card.

It says: AKIRA,

I HEARD FROM MORI THAT SENGOKU-SAN ASKS YOU OUT ON A DATE. I HOPE YOU WON'T GET CHEATED BY SENGOKU-SAN. HE IS A SLY HEAD-DORM. YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HE WILL DO TO YOU IF YOU EAT WITH HIM. HE MIGHT SPIKE YOUR DRINK AND TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE AND THEN DO SOMETHING TO YOU. GOD KNOWS WHAT HE WILL DO. ITS BETTER IF YOU—

SHINJI

Mori: Akira, I cut part of the message. It's too long and there isn't enough space.

"Hahahahahaha Ibu-kun is such an over-concerned friend! You better be careful. He might stalk you tonight!" Momo laughed.

"What are you talking about? It's just a normal dinner at the cafeteria… Besides, I haven't made my decision yet—hey, are you listening? Momoshiro!"

Momo is holding a chocolate box wrapped in blue. He's shaking all over.

"Oi, Momoshiro, are you alright?" Kamio asked.

"You… you… received this… from… from him… GOOD LUCK!" and Momo ran out of his classroom.

"What? How come I did not notice this box before?"

It says: KAMIO-KUN,

TAKE THIS AS A TOKEN OF CONGRATULATION ON WINNING THE FAIREST CHARACTER IN SCHOOL FESTIVAL. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

"Hm? From Inui-san? … What is Momoshiro talking about?" (A/N: Kamio-kun, how could you forget what this man did to your teammates previously?)

-

"(pant) Fu… Fuji senpai, this should be… be the last pile." Ishida is tired of running to 3-C several times.

"Thank you. Oh, there's one from Echizen."

It says: FUJI-SENPAI,

I ACCIDENTALLY SAW YOUR MESSAGE FOR BUCHOU. SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT PLEASE DON'T DIRTY THE BED SHEET WHILE YOU ARE AT IT. THIS WEEK IS MY TURN TO HELP WITH THE LAUNDRY.

ECHIZEN

"Ha? Dirty the bed sheets-nya? What is Ochibi-chan saying?" Kikumaru asked in a puzzled voice.

"Heh, he saw it… "Fuji mumbles with a smile. That was fun.

"Oh Fuji, you have one from your brother."

It says: ANIKI,

I WAS WONDERING WHETHER I SHOULD SEND YOU A BOX OF CHOCOLATE OR NOT SINCE YOU WILL BE RECEIVING TONS OF IT. ANYWAY, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY…

YUUTA

Fuji smiles happily. It doesn't matter if he didn't receive a single box as long as Yuuta sends one to him.

A white box attracts his attention. It's from Tezuka. It says: FUJI,

I CHANGED MY MESSAGE AFTER RECEIVING YOURS. DO NOT WRITE SUCH THINGS IN FUTURE. ECHIZEN ACCIDENTALLY READ IT SO PLEASE EXPLAIN TO HIM IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

TEZUKA

"Look at this! It's from Akutagawa Jirou… hm? He just says HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY … that's all? … Nya! This is from your friend, Fuji!"

Fuji took the yellow box from Kikumaru. The card reads: FUJI,

IT'S BEEN A WHILE NOW. I HOPE WE CAN PLAY AGAIN IN FUTURE. WHETHER IT'S DOUBLES OR SINGLES, I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

SAEKI KOJIROU

"Saeki… "He smiles. It's great to hear from his old friend once in a while.

-

"Kaidoh Kaoru, these are your chocolates." Shinji hands them to him.

"Ah..."

Kaidoh is surprised. It didn't cross his mind that he will receive Valentine chocolates!

"Ah Kaidoh-kun, you received chocolates too?" Ohtori look at Kaidoh (they are classmate).

"Fsssh. Yes." Kaidoh blush a little.

"Who is it from?"

"One from buchou… Fsssh. One from Echizen… It says: KAIDOH-SENPAI,

MOMO-SENPAI MADE ME SEND EVERY SENPAI CHOCOLATES. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

ECHIZEN"

"Haha, Echizen-kun is such a nice boy." Ohtori smiles. "What about this two?"

One of it is from Kamio. It says: KAIDOH,

THE MATCH WE HAD PREVIOUSLY WAS GOOD. LOOKING FORWARD TO BEAT YOU IN NEXT GAME.

KAMIO

And then there's a small surprise from the last box.

It says: HEY, KAIDOH-KUN!

HOW'S YOUR BOOMERANG SNAKE GOING ON? DON'T WORRY; I AM NOT PLANNING TO COPY THAT. IT'S NOT SUITABLE FOR ME. ANYWAY, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

WAKATO HIROSHI

P/S: I HAD TOO MANY CHOCOLATES FROM THE GIRLS BET YOU DIDN'T RECEIVE ANY SO I'M SENDING YOU ONE.

"Cih."

"Haha, Kaidoh you are famous." Ohtori smiled.

"What about you? Fsssh."

Ohtori took out a few boxes. They were from his team mates, a few fan-boys and the red box he clutches close to him is from Shishido.

"Ohtori-kun, Mori told me that Shishido-san's message is really interesting! Can we read it?" Uchimura appeared with Shinji.

"Ne… well…" he was reluctant but he's a good boy.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Ah… nothing…" Chotarou gave the box to Uchimura. He read the card.

It says: DEAR CHOTAROU,

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ALL THESE WHILE. IT HAD BEEN VERY MEANINGFUL TO ME… I HOPE THAT WE WILL CONTNUE THIS RELATIONSHIP IN FUTURE. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

RYO

Chotarou blushed. "It's not what you think! Senpai is saying that he hopes we will maintain this pace and be able to play better in doubles!"

"We did not comment anything by the way; Shishido-san did not mention 'doubles' in there… aren't you jumping into conclusion?" Uchimura looks at him wickedly.

"No! It's… it's not that" Ohtori's face turns red once he is teased.

"Fssssh. This is from…" Kaidoh stares at the box in blue wrapper.

"Ah, this is from Inui-san." Chotarou showed it to Kaidoh.

It says: OHTORI-KUN,

THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I MADE CHOCOLATES. PLEASE GIVE ME A FEEDBACK AFTER YOU HAD TRIED THEM. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

"Ah... Inui-san is really great. He made and wraps all the chocolates himself. We were only asked to send them." Uchimura said.

"It's better… better not to eat it… Fsssh… Fsssh…" Kaidoh said in a shaking voice.

"What is it, Kaidoh-kun? Are you feeling unwell?" Chotarou asked when he saw Kaidoh's pale face.

-owari-

**Sneak Preview Chapter 17:**

"Atsushi dane. You have a lot of chocolates dane. Give me some dane."

"Go get your own chocolates, Yanagizawa. These are from first and second year students… and this is from my twin brother. You can't have any of them."

"I only have two box dane. One from you and another from Yuuta dane."

"Seems like Akutsu is more popular than you are, Yanagizawa." Kentarou gave him a sympathy pat.

The noise in the class is getting unbearable…

"Sengoku, what about you?" Kentarou asked.

"Maa… received quite a number of them. Look at this, this is from KAMIO!"

-

A/N: I just have to say this… anyone watched Ju-On? The Japanese horror movie. There's a prequel and there's a sequel. I am not sure which is which (coz I watched both) but there's one movie which is kinda scary—the one where this girl's brother opens an agency to sell off houses and this haunted house can't be sold. He asked his sister (who have sixth sense) to help him out and upon visiting the house, she told him to prepare a sake and let the visitors drink them. if the sake tastes bitter, the spirit in the house will harm them and never sell the house to them.

Anyway my point is not that. Basically there's a few 'stories' concerning the previous occupants in the house. And there's an inspector who investigates this case (of missing people etc). you see, I first watched this film two years ago and I haven't watched any pot anime yet at that time.

But few weeks ago, I had a sleepover at my friend's house and we want to freak ourselves with ghost movies. She downloaded Ju-On, the one I mentioned earlier. Problem is it was kinda scary at first, until the inspector appears. He's a middle-age, half bald (hair) man. Kinda short too. But unfortunately, so unfortunately his name is Kamio. i couldn't stop laughing the moment I saw his name on the screen. From that time onwards I keep saying 'Rhythm ni noruze!' every time the 'old' Kamio appears, which caused much irritation to my friend. Tho so, she laughed and we both were entertained instead of getting scared at the last half of the movie.

I know what you have to say… that name and many other names are common names in Japan and many people used it. Just like the name Yuki. There's so many anime with 'Yuki' that every time someone mentions that name I'll have to ask them which anime. Don't get me wrong but it was just too hilarious for me to bear at that time, I don't know why… I guess I'll still do in future if I ever I watch Ju-On again lol. Btw it's not the one with Megumi as social worker. It's the other one. Entertain yourself with it if you don't mind.


	17. Inui's Chocolates

Hei minna! Are you surprised that I updated so soon? Lol maybe… this happens once in a blue moon when I'm in the mood. Don't want you guys to wait too long for this last chapter!

**Craze:** Haha...Love this chapter as well, very well done and yay! there are mentions of other school .  
Heheh...I'm want to send some chocolate too:

To Yuii-chan,  
Thank you for writing such a wonderful fics . haven't read a good fic in a long time. Ganbatte,ne? Happy Valentine's Day.To Ryoma-chan,  
Hehe, Happy Valentine's Day braty boy. and hope that you won't get much work for cleaning the laundry...(you know what I mean)

Weird Alien Girl (aka Craze)

To Tezuka-buchou,  
Really, you should try to explain the misunderstanding yourself, cause you know, Fuji-senpai will only make it worst. Happy Valentine's Buchou

To Fuji-senpai,  
Saa...You really are pure evil and your sadistic are getting worst. Maa...not that I'm not entertain by it. Happy Valentine's Day.

Craze (someone slowly turning into a sadistic under your influence)

Update soon, ne? Ganbatte!

_A/N_: Hai arigato, Craze! I am always thinking of something silly when I'm not doing anything. I read other fics but no one had done something like this and I thought, why not give it a shot? And from then I get more and more silly ideas lol. HAPPY (belated) VALENTINE'S DAY to you too!

**KagomeGirl21**: Yay you replied again oh if u want to see the first 10 eps of Bleach go to hauntedanime or as its called now national anime and they have it to download as long as you have net pumper. its really good im hooked! oh and yes im probably the one to review your hikago fic im always goin there to see if there is any more fics to read lol. i read every fic there and i even started one of my own. ha ha poor ohtori and the blue box lol. i so cant wait to see what happens next in the story. i wonder who will actually eat inui's chocolates and what will happen after they eat it lol. hmm wouldnt it be just hilarious if after all the worrying nothing happened and it was regualr chocolate lol but then there woulnt be a story lol oh well anyways plz continue writting and i do hope you will write more HNG as well . oh BTW if u want to download a momoryo AMV and a Goldenpair AMV i made go to my LJ accnt here: http: w. livejournal . com / users / kagomegirl / (take out spaces)

_A/N_: Kagome-san! Yes I reply all reviewers! Found it fun Hahaha. Ooooooh the main reason I dun download anime is because I'm still living in stoneage! I don't have broadband! I am currently using dial-up and in the process of persuading my parents … but yes! I just bought Beach anime epi 1-8! So happy lol

You've got a point. It would be interesting if it's just regular chocolates haha!

A-re? write more HNG fics? Hm… writing one fic is tiring enough … sometimes I don't know what to write and my mind goes blank. When that happens I'll stop writing for a while until I get new ideas to develop the story. We'll see how… Hidden Emotion is far from ending!

**Yoshikochan:** Yay! Omoshiroi! I love everyone's messages D So how many did Fuji get? Bags and bags, more than anyway else, nee? ... O OH NO! CHOUTARO! . He's the first victim? worries for kawaii lovely Ohtori . Please don't let him die!

_A/N_: no doubt Fuji got so many that he needs Eiji, Kawamura and Oishi to help carry them home! Lol hm… I pity Ohtori too. But find out the reason why he got one from Inui in this chapter!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: people need to remember what inui can do..if he makes something edible..i just hope no one eats inui's chocolate..i don't want them to get their stomach pumped

Fuji got so many Chocolates..obviously he's quite popular

_A/N:_ lol if only they remember what type of person Inui is! Seigaku members for one knows him extremely well but not the other dorms! In fact, Kamio vowed to revenge for the 'death' of his team mates earlier actually forgot about it! Yes, Fuji is popular … both male and female students are so in love with him hahahaha!

**Shizuka03**: Kyaa ! the ohtori and shishido part was so cute !  
The chapter seems shorter and shorter ne ?  
Will Rikkai and Rokkaku come in next chapter or so ?

"Yuki" IS a popular name ... my friend is also call "Yuki" too ...

_A/N_: Gomenasai! The Valentine's chapter is supposed to be short and I only did four chapters. Hai quite short desu-ne.But no worries… the upcoming event will all have long chapters because I don't want to divide them into too many chapters. So one chapter will be quite long but it's never enough lol.

Ah, not so soon… Rikkaidai and Rokkaku will come in around chapter 29. That's a long way to go lol. Be patient. Too many Yuki… I have several friends' nick: Yuki … haha

**DNA strand:** Ara? You're taking PMR already? I'm taking it in two years time. I don't know why I'm reading what you said to sushi-dono...  
Anyway, great chapter! Ohtori kawaii!

_A/N_: Oh, you are quite young desu ne. and hahahahaha no, I am about 21 years old! PMR had long past me. Currently studying in University and struggling with my reports, assignments, tests and exams! Sigh another nightmare is coming… Hm? Don't worry, you can read anyone's message! You read because you have interest! Thanks again for your continuing support in this fic!

**SadistFujiFan:** kyah! i'm speechless! i can't wait for the next chapter! i love how echizen sent everyone a chocolate... and how fuji's pileS were making the fudo team (or is it only tetsu-chan?) run back and fro. i'm surprised kamio sent kaido a chocolate... i would have sent kaido one! he's awesome!

"Mori: Akira, I cut part of the message. It's too long and there isn't enough space." now that was funny... but as expected.

kyahi can't wait!

_A/N_: hehe yes, you just have to read Tezuka and Ryoma's message to Inui and Shinji's message to Ryoma! It's a little crazy! Hohohoho Kaidoh is equally surprised that he got one from Kamio. As usual, Shinji's blabbering has no limit.

**Ruji:** aw how could Tezuka change his msg to Fuji?... aa... i'll be waiting for the next chapter!

_A/N_: If Tezuka did not change his message, it would be an ordinary-boring message like Work Hard etc haha. Oh aren't you surprised I upload so soon? Lol

**ForsakenOn**: XD Valentine's Day is so fun with Inui's chocs going around ne? Poor Ohtori has no idea what's ahead of him. :D :D Shinji's massage for Kamio cracked me up! i've never watched Ju-On and i don't think i ever will. i'm such a wimp. ha...

_A/N:_ basically all whop received Inui's chocolates have no idea what will happen to them! that's so unfortunate because someone is bound to get 'hurt' … ne? you don't like horror movies? Nah, no one is a wimp juz because they don't watch certain movies.

**RuByMoOn17:** hehhehe Inui is makin load of chocolates hehehe ! Anywayz i hope u had a great CNY nya! ;)

i wonder did Ryoma sama get any nya!

_A/N_: you can imagine Inui in an apron, making his chocolates happily while his neighbors are all pinching their nose to not smell the aroma. And this chapter you'll get to read from whom Ryoma received and their messages to him!

Same to you, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!

**Ai Ling**: Here's hoping your PMR results are good! Anyway, these chapters need to be longer, I want to laugh more in every sitting ;) Just kidding. Seems like Momoshiro is really turning out to be a doubles magnet! Gong Xi Fa Chai!

_A/N_: Hahahahaha another misunderstanding! I am in Uni now. I sat for my PMR like, six years ago. My result was satisfactory… got straight A's haha. It was hard work and but SPM is more like going through hell. But now in Uni is the real taste of hell.

I know it's getting shorter but don't worry, the ending for each event proves to be longer!

**Katariun:** A wonderful chapter! I couldn't stop laughing when I read that Shinji's message got cut and what Shinji wrote to Kamio about Sengoku! Well bye for now update soon!

_A/N_: every time I c your nick, I'll think of Katorea lol. Katorea is a place in Arabasta if you read One Piece. Oh oh Shinji is very simple-minded! So simple minded that he always screw things up!

**Ki-ku-maru BEAM**: waah! I can't wait to read who wins D. I'm thinking Seigaku? Keep up the great work D

_A/N_: Hie Ki-ku-san! That was review for chapter nine. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Really appreciates that! Do follow up if you have the time ne?

**Kurokioku:** LOL  
Luv the messages on the chocolates  
So when are you goin' to get to Hyoutei .  
Can there be a little,tiny,winy,little hintin's of OshiGaku if not alot?  
Am lookin' forward to see Sengoku's reaction to Kamios chocolates .  
Also have you noticed for most Yuki's they seem to have this cold/quite personatliy goin' on Like Yuki from Gravitation,and Yuki from Fruit Baskets...Oh well just a little side note.  
Oh before I forget.  
hands over a box of chocolates  
Happy (early) Valentines day  
Update soon

_A/N:_ This is the last chap for Valentine's Day so you'll get to read about the other Hyoutei students! Hm… OshiGaku? little, tiny, winy bit huh? If it's that little, it won't be difficult I think … but not so soon though. Maybe after 10 chapters or so?

Hai HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY to you too! –accept the chocolate happily and give a box of chocolate in return- I'm few days late… anyway, I have to agree. Both Yuki from FB and Gravi are solemn and with a sad past.

**DnKS-giRLS**: Nya nice chapter...  
Why the hell did Tezuka change his message! It's fun to see the full version of Shinji's message, though maybe it'll take more than pages.  
Btw, have watched Ju-On (

_A/N:_ Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy this one too! Hahahaha I think Mori run out of papers for Shinji to write lol.

Ju-On have some rather freaky scenes but I couldn't understand much of it when I watched it the first time. The one my friend downloaded was not the full version. Many parts had been cut and it wasn't that enjoyable as I expected.

**Lightyearsaway**: Ooh! Great chapter! Ryoma didn't receive chocolates, did he? Imagine if he got some of Inui's chocolates, I hope he doesn't have an apoplexy!

Update soon!

_A/N_: Don't worry this chapter you'll get to see from whom our Ochibi receives his chocolates! Btw Ryoma is smart enough to NOT eat Inui's chocolate if he EVER receive one lol

**Am loves Syusuke**: My mum has rebooted my comp before, when I was in the middle of using it because she got pissed. But she wouldn't smash the comp, costs too

much! LOL. Okay, I'll share Sengoku because ur a good writer. Shinji is so funny. Fuji's so popular! I still think Fuji's message and Echizen's reply r the best. Otori is always the cute one! giggles Short chapter...I guess when school starts, (Uni) it gets us all too busy, and I hate it.

_A/N:_ Oh my, your mum must be really irritated at that time to have done that! lol yes, trashing it and then paying for repair/ get new one will be very costly! Nyahahahaha you'll see better replies this chapter! Oh this chapter will be slightly longer coz it's the end! And no doubt, once uni starts, hectic life starts… sigh.

Ooooooooh you're so generous to share! Don't praise me or I'll get flattered -blush!

**_Thanks a million to all the reviewers! This chapter is especially for all of you! _**

**_So enjoy the last of this memorable event!_**

**CHAPTER 17—Inui's Chocolates**

Now let's see who else we have missed out… quite a number of them eh?

In class 3-B, Oishi is carefully stacking his chocolate boxes. He received one box each from his team mates. All of them are well-wishes. But funnily, he received a box from Yuushi.

The card from Yuushi says: OISHI-KUN,

YOU MUST BE SURPRISED TO RECEIVE THIS FROM ME, AREN'T YOU? I AM SUCH A GENIUS.

OSHITARI YUUSHI

"Huh?" Oishi could not understand the meaning of this. Should he go over and ask Yuushi? Since they are classmate…

"Oishi."

"Inui."

"What are you thinking?" Inui asked his classmate.

"Iya… nothing. Inui, did you receive any chocolates?"

"Yes, from our team mates. They have interesting messages. This is from Echizen

It says:

INUI-SENPAI,

I DEDICATE THIS BOX OF CHOCOLATE TO YOU BUT YOU NEED NOT RETURN THIS FAVOUR. PLEASE **DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT** RETURN THIS FAVOUR.

ECHIZEN

Read the one from Tezuka." Inui told Oishi.

It says: INUI,

THANKS FOR YOUR CHOCOLATES BUT I KNOW WHAT IS INSIDE. FOR EVERYONE'S SAFETY, I DECIDED TO BURN IT. SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

TEZUKA

"Tezuka… haha" a large sweat drop appears behind Oishi.

"Well, everyone says they don't need any chocolate from me so I did not send them any. Do you want, Oishi?" Inui held out a box of chocolate wrapped in blue wrapper.

"NO THANKS."

"Hm? This one…" Oishi opens the card of a green box.

It says: SADAHARU,

I KNOW YOU WILL SEND A BOX OF CHOCOLATE TO MY HOUSE LIKE YOU DID EVERY YEAR. THEREFORE I SHIFT TO ANOTHER LOCATION. ACCORDING TO MY CALCULATION, YOU WILL FIND ME EVENTUALLY BUT IT WOULD BE AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY.

YANAGI RENJI

In the corner of the class…

"What? Atobe you received one from Inui too?" Yuushi and Shishido said in unison.

"The one in blue wrapper." Atobe said.

It says: ATOBE,

CHOCOLATES ARE GOOD FOR THE BODY. TRY MINE. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

Well, Atobe received quite a number of boxes. But no matter how long he waits, there won't be one arriving from Tezuka.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In class 3-D

"Mizuki, that box with blue wrapper looks nice. Who is it from?"

"Read it yourself, Atsushi." Mizuki hands him the box.

It says: MIZUKI,

THIS IS BELGIUM CHOCOLATE. TRY IT. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

"Wow, Belgium Chocolate dane. Is he serious dane?" Yanagizawa joined them.

Note: SOME of the INGREDIENTS are from Belgium.

Mizuki received chocolates from his team members. No sign of chocolate from Fuji.

"Atsushi dane. You have a lot of chocolates dane. Give me some dane."

"Go get your own chocolates, Yanagizawa. These are from first and second year students… and this is from my twin brother. You can't have any of them."

"I only have two box dane. One from you and another from Yuuta dane."

"Seems like Akutsu is more popular than you are, Yanagizawa." Kentarou gave him a sympathy pat.

The noise in the class is getting unbearable…

"Sengoku, what about you?" Kentarou asked.

"Maa… received quite a number of them. Look at this, this is from KAMIO!"

It says: SENGOKU-SAN,

THANK YOU FOR YOUR CHOCOLATE. I APPRECIATE THEM. ABOUT DINNER, SEE YOU AT THE CAFETARIA TONIGHT. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

KAMIO AKIRA

"Way to go, Kiyosumi!" Kentarou smiled.

"Hahaha hm? Where did this blue box comes from?" Sengoku said.

"I don't know… you must have missed it. Who's it from?"

It says: SENGOKU,

THESE ARE HOME MADE CHOCOLATES. HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THEM. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

Sitting at the corner, Akutsu received three boxes of chocolates.

First one from Dan. It says: AKUTSU-SENPAI,

DO YOU LIKE CHOCOLATES? I HOPE YOU DO DESU! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY DESU!

DAN TAICHI

"Cih."

The second box is from Kawamura.

It says; AKUTSU,

I REMEMBER YOU ENJOY CHOCOLATES WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG. SO I HOPE THIS WILL CHEER YOU UP. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

KAWAMURA

"Yarou."

And the last box…

It says: AKUTSU,

THESE ARE EXPENSIVE CHOCOLATES THAT I MADE. MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WASTE THEM. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

Do you think Akutsu will eat them? Saa

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Echizen! Uwaaa you have so many chocolates!" Horio shouted.

"Mada mada dane."

"Let me see! Oh, this is from me, Kachirou and Katsuo! Hahaha see, it says here HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY… this orange box… from Dan?

It says: ECHIZEN-KUN,

I WILL PRACTICE HARD DESU. SOMEDAY I WILL BE ABLE TO WIN AGAINST YOU DESU. BUT TILL THEN YOU ARE STILL MY IDOL DESU. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

DAN TAICHI

Ne… this is from Yuuta-senpai?

It says: ECHIZEN,

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS TRICKED BY YOUR SCISSORS (refer chap 14). LET'S HAVE A REMATCH. I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU THIS TIME. OH BY THE WAY, HOPE YOU LIKE CHOCOLATES. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

FUJI YUUTA

Echizen, you are so lucky! You got one box of chocolates from each senpai! I am so jealous! Eh? From Ibu Shinji? Ah! You even got one from buchou (well, actually Tezuka wanted to change his message to Ryoma—and explain that Fuji's message is a misunderstanding but Shinji had already delivered them to Ryoma)!"

"Mada mada dane, Horio." But he's happy to receive so many chocolates.

"Eh? Where is Inui-senpai's chocolate? You didn't receive one from him?"

Ryoma's face turned pale. "I don't need any from him."

"Why? I received one from him." Horio showed Ryoma the blue box.

"Good luck." Ryoma pat sympathetically on Horio's shoulder.

"Hm?" Ryoma notices a light green box under the pile of chocolates he received.

It says: ECHIZEN RYOMA

THAT WAS A GOOD MATCH BETWEEN US. LOOKING FORWARD TO A REMATCH SOON. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

SANADA GENICHIROU

"Uwaaaaa Echizen you received a box of chocolate from Sanada! It's Rikkaidai's Sanada!" Horio shrieked. "And this… from Fudomine's Ibu-san. Uwaaaa what a long message!

It says:

ECHIZEN-KUN, THE GRIP IS REALLY GOOD AND I WISHED I HAVE ONE ALTHOUGH THEY ARE SOLD OUT ALL THE TIME. PERHAPS ONE DAY I COULD BORROW YOUR RACQUET… I DON'T THINK IT'S POSSIBLE. YOUR RACQUET ONLY BELONGS TO YOU AND NOBODY ELSE. IF YOU LEND IT TO SOMEONE, YOU'LL GET CURSED, BELIEVE IT OR NOT. MY NEIGHBOUR USED TO SHARE HIS RACQUET WITH HIS BROTHER AND HE MET WITH AN ACCIDENT AFTER A MONTH. I AM SURE THIS IS NOT A COINCIDENCE AND DID YOU KNOW—"

IBU SHINJI

_Mori: Sorry about that Echizen-kun. It's too long so I have to cut three-quarter of your message. Come to the Fudomine dorm to read your full message…_

My eyes are tired…" and he puts down the box. "Echizen are you going to read your full message?"

"No." Ryoma answered without hesitation. It's too troublesome and anyway he couldn't be bothered with what Shinji wrote. It must be his usual babbling again. What type of curse will you get by lending someone your racquet?

"Echizen, sorry. We missed this one out." Kamio appears in Ryoma's class and gave him a brown box.

The card reads: ECHIZEN-KUN!

DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ME? I AM KENTAROU AOI FROM ROKKAKU! HOW ARE YOU DOING? EVER SINCE I WATCHED THE GREAT MATCH BETWEEN YOU AND RIKKAIDAI'S SANADA, I COULDN'T SLEEP ALL NIGHT! IT WAS EXCITING! CAN WE PLAY AGAIN SOON? ANYTIME YOU WANT, ECHIZEN-KUN! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

KENTAROU AOI

"Fuh" Ryoma sighed. This guy is really energetic.

"Echizen! This is unfaaaaaair!"

"Mada mada dane, Horio."

Now let's wrap this up!

Basically Jiroh got a few boxes. Those are from his team mates, one from Yuuta and one from Inui (gasp! The blue wrapper!). Kabaji received from his team mates and Atobe. Yes, he's not spared by Inui too. Shinji on the other hand, receives from his team mates and one from Mizuki it says: HN HN HN HN … HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY it goes without signature but anyone could guess who it's from. The others like Nitobe, Masami, Ichimura, Kentarou, Ishida, Sakurai, Uchimura, Nomura, Kaneda and Hiyoshi receives from their team mates. It's just like exchanging presents…

Meanwhile, in class 2-D…

"Hey, I am asking you, that person who sends me that blank box is Kikumaru isn't it?" Gakuto shouted.

"I don't know." Mori answered.

"How could you possibly not know? You took Valentine orders from the students!"

"I took few hundreds of orders I can't remember." Mori said.

"But that was a special case isn't it? You could have remembered!" Gakuto said angrily.

"No I don't."

"What is it, Mori?" Yuuta asked. Gakuto's presence in their class is certainly a noisy one.

"He wants to know whether it's Kikumaru-senpai who sent him a blank box of Valentine's Chocolates." Mori answered lamely.

"So tell me!" Gakuto said, with no intention of leaving that class till he gets a satisfactory answer.

"Told you I don't remember." Mori sighed.

"Mukahi-senpai, Sakaki-sensei is coming in for next class. You better not be here when he comes in." Hiyoshi said.

"Yea… it doesn't matter if the box is blank you still got a box…" Yuuta said.

"I knew it… I knew it… Kikumaru bribed you didn't he? I'll get back to him next time!" Gakuto shouted and left.

"Hm… Kikumaru-san really sends him a blank box?" Yuuta asked.

"Yea… he ate all of them and asks me not to tell Mukahi-san. Well, I wouldn't tell him even if Kikumaru-san did not ask me to keep it a secret. I never liked Hyotei dorm anyway." Mori said to Yuuta and Kaneda.

"Ah, Yuuta you received a box from your aniki right?" Kaneda asked.

"Yeah…" Yuuta showed them two boxes wrapped in silver.

It says: DEAR YUUTA,

I KNOW YOU LOVE CHOCOLATES SO I'M SENDING YOU TWO BOXES. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

P/S: IF YOU EVER RECEIVE ANY CHOCOLATE FROM INUI WRAPPED IN A BLUE WRAPPER, THROW IT AWAY. DON'T EVEN OPEN IT.

LOVE,

FUJI

"What's with the serious tone? Chocolates from Inui-san? Why would he want to send chocolates to you?" Kaneda said.

Yuuta shrugged. But at the corner of their eye, they saw a box in blue wrapper sitting on Hiyoshi's table.

"Hiyoshi got one from Inui-san?" Mori said in puzzlement.

"That's rare." Kaneda said.

"Wait… now that you mentioned it… its really weird. When I was writing those messages and forms, I didn't realize it. But it seems like… that Inui-san from Seigaku sends his home made chocolates to each of the Hyotei dorm students… he also sends one to Kamio, Akazawa and Akutsu. It's weird isn't it? Those are the winners of the individual title during school festival. I remember he sends one each to ALL the head dorms too." Mori said, feeling a little shaky to have found out something.

"Maybe he's congratulating them?" Kaneda guessed.

"I don't know… but as far as I remember, he didn't send any to his own team mates except their buchou." Mori answered. "Wait. The worst part should be the message to Inui-senpai. I remember Echizen said something about not returning the favour and Tezuka buchou mentioned something about burning the chocolates for don't-know whose safety. "

"That's really weird…" Yuuta said.

"AAAAAAACK!" the scream attracted everyone in the class's attention.

"Hiyoshi!"

Hiyoshi's body slumps on the floor. Purple liquid drips from his lip. Clutched tightly on his right hand is a piece of chocolate. The chocolate looks rather common from the outside but there are purple liquid on the inside…

"Hey, wake up!" Mori shook the motionless body.

"Look at this…" Yuuta said in a shaking voice.

There's a box of chocolate in blue wrapper on Hiyoshi's desk. It's opened and one piece of the chocolates is missing… There's a card attached to the cover.

It says: DEAR HIYOSHI-KUN,

YOU SIMPLY MUST TRY THESE BELGIUM CHOCOLATES I MADE. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

INUI

"He… he… must have eaten… them." Kaneda points to the _dead _Hiyoshi on the floor.

The whole class screams and ran out of the classroom.

-owari-

A/N: Another happy ending! What peace and wonderful environment in SG Boarding School… NOT! Hahahahahaha how do you guys like this ending? NOW you know what's in Inui's chocolate…

That was the end… sad? No worries, next chapter is all about Entrepreneur's Day! The extremely long event that took me TEN chapters to finish and yet, I am not able to cover all in that 10 chapters! If I am to continue with that event, I can write up to 15 chapters or more of it! Thing is, too much of something will make you bored so I decided to cut a little bit here and a little bit there… therefore don't flame me if certain part goes a little like, um, hanging and weird! Gomen! I can't fully express what I wanted… do ask me question if there's any doubt!

Here's the sneak preview I prepared!

**Sneak Preview Chapter 18**

"Which means?" Muromachi asks.

"Which means all of you will be separated into different groups. There will be five people in a group, formed with mixtures of other dormitories together." Tachibana elaborate further.

"WHAT?" Akazawa, Momo and Kamio ask in disbelieve. They are being separated! How they hate to work with Hyotei!

"Remember that you have to work in groups! This is teamwork and you don't do one-man show. Discuss as a team, plan as a team and work as a team. This is the time where you set your differences apart. There's no competition between dormitories because you are all competing against each other!" Tezuka reminded them.

Everyone were enthralled with Tezuka's speech but it did not change the fact that working hand-in-hand with other dorms is going to be tough.

>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Hehe can't wait to read the next chap? Stay tuned to SG Boarding School! Till then, Ja! Love you all!


	18. Entrepreneur's Day

Hey gomen, gomen! University is really busy and I couldn't find time to upload this chapter although I have finished this some time ago. Thanks to Undine1for reminding me! I thought of uploading it next week but since **Undine1** says she's waiting 'patiently' so I guess better not make her wait too long haha! Now let's take a good look at the previous reviews!

**Hakudoshi**-**chan**: Hiyoshi ate the chocolate no...he needs his stomcah pumped or something...he needs to saved!  
and it just occured to me ...that since Shinji writes like he talks(long and confusing)...i thought...well that's pretty cool cuz if he's got to write an essay...he will have so much to say  
Fuji warned Yuuta ...good For Yuuta...

_A/N_: Hahaha yes, Shinji might be good in essay writing BUT remember, he craps! So his essay basically is full of… you know… and yes, Fuji loved his brother the most so no doubt he'll want Yuuta to be safe!

**RuByMoOn17**: itz sad that this chap has come 2 an end(luv the Inui parts)...but i'll be waiting 4 the next chap!

_A/N:_ don't be sad! The fun is just starting now! oh ya, really sorry the other day… I sign in to msn but actually I'm not sitting in front of my pc. I was away so I couldn't reply your message! Gomen! We'll chat next time!

**Yoshikochan:** Of course I can't wait! (for the next chapter) .  
YAY! THE BLUE BOXES ATTACK! o so that's the reason eh? D CLEVER! Heeheehee, so Inui punishes ALL in the end

_A/N:_ YES! No one escapes from Inui! I plan to do another attack after several events! So look forward to it! Hehehehe I am excited too! Yadda!

**Ai Ling**: Heh, nice. Too bad it wasn't Mizuki who tried the chocolates. grin Waiting for the next chapter!  
(Sorry for the misunderstanding!)

_A/N:_ Oh this chapter offers you more fun! I can't wait for you guys to react after reading … cough! secret! cough! hahahahaha! It will be revealed in later chapters!

P/S: Nay, no worries… a misunderstanding is a small thing.

**Lightyearsaway**: Yay! Poor those people who were actually stupid enough to eat Inui's creation. Well, mada mada dane. Update soon!

_A/N_: some just don't know Inui well enough! Only his team mates know him best lol

**Katariun**: I love this fic, you really know how to write humor well! Its great how Inui's messages are so decieving,poor Hiyoshi.Ah, I also have seen One Piece but I haven't heard of a place called Katorea yet. I really wish I had some money so I can go and buy the manga. I can't stand watching the dubbed version of the anime. Well bye for now! Update soon!

_A/N_: Ahaha I'm just a baka with who think too much and full with crazy imaginations lol. I like to drive the characters crazy! That should be my hobby for now!

Ah, you watch One Piece too? I'm such a huge fan! You have to read/ watch until the part Luffy and his crew met with Princess Vivi and then they send her back to her hometown—Alabasta, a desert country. In Alabasta, there's several districts and Katorea is one of them and that's the place where the rebels plan to carry out their mission.

**KagomeGirl21**: hey i dont have much time to give u a good review lol but it was a good chappie cant wait for the next one byes

_A/N_: hey this is good enough! I really appreciates your comment! And make sure you review this new chapter as well!

**SadistFujiFan**: THAT WAS AWESOME! i sorta (not really...) feel sorry for hiyoshi! but it's his fault for trusting inui! shakes head very stupid indeed. Belgium Chocolates? well, ARE very good, but still... how did Inui HOMEMAKE them? hmm?  
i can't wait for the next chapter! sounds fun!

_A/N_: There's no need to feel sorry for Hiyoshi! its a good thing because that helps to save a number of victims! YES! This chapter is not less fun than the Valentine Chapters!

**Craze Izumi**: Haha! This chapeter is good, LOL, can you put (Ryoma, Yuuta, Sengoku, Ohtori and Dan in one group)Reason not even sure myself  
Hope you Update real soon Ne? and Happy Belated Valentine and Chinese New Year!

_A/N_: Glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, Izumi! Hope you'll like this new chappie too!

**Kurokioku**: LOL!  
Inui's chocolates ARE evil!  
After 10 chaps...?  
Okie!  
I can wait  
Update soon!

_A/N_: Nice to hear from you, Kurokioku! Inui's chocolates are evil indeed but he's WORSE because he created them!

**Shizuka03**: 29th chap ? sighs  
Now we noe wads inside inui's chocolates ... Poor hiyoshi  
Entreprenuer's day ?

_A/N_: The chapters will pass by very soon and before you know it, you've reached chapter 29! Entrepreneur's Day is the day whereby you and your group members work hard to earn money! Every group is given a small budget as capital and then they will have to come up with a plan to make more money with the limited capital. After reading this chapter, you'll understand more about it!

**Sushi-dono**: And so...that is how the Valentines Episode ends... Can you believed that I actually had to study on Valentines Day! I had monthly tests the next day... Aih...the things we do to get straights A's... I'm free now v I forced myself to stay away from the computer and I succeded! You are luckier actually. If you haven't heard,they chaged the format... We have subjective for Sejarah and Geografi now p And Maths paper 2 is worth 60.Anyway enough if this crap!

That was so funny with Shiji...Even his messeges are long...Hahahaha... I was laughing so loud my sis stared at me like I was mental... Poor silly Hiyoshi... Was he the only victim of Inui's chocalates? I was hoping the evil chocolates would claim Atobe's life too... Not that I have anything against him...Can't wait for the next chaper to be posted! Ja!

_A/N:_ Oooh they changed the format? But hey! Subjective is even better! You get marks for crapping and BS (Bull Shit)! I never liked objective because the chance of you getting the mark is fifty percent. It's either you're right or you're wrong. With subjective, you can be half right and half wrong! They still give you marks for that!

So your SPM is finally over? Now is the beginning of a real nightmare…

Aik, everyone sympathize Hiyoshi! Lol with so many sympathy, he's no longer in a sad situation!

**Ruji**: hohoho finally someone falls victim to Inui's chocos. would never have been complete without someone tasting those HOMEMADE chocolates ne... gambatte with the next chapter!

_A/N:_ Hai! Arigato! I'll ganbatte! At least it's a must to tell everyone what's inside the scary chocolate… ne? lol

**ForsakenOn**: So...Hiyoshi is the unfortunate first victim. Poor boy. XD

_A/N:_ oh Hiyoshi should be grateful that so many people sympathizes him!

**Am loves Syusuke**: LOLOLOLOLOL I was laughing non-stop! Atobe wa not spared from Inui either! It's 'sent' in "Kikumaru-san really sends him a blank box?" I found this chapter short, probably because it was good and good things end quickly. I never liked Hiyoshi. Is he really dead? CELEBRATE EVERYONE!

_A/N_: lol yes, imagine that… Tezuka—his own buchou is not spared, so what's with Atobe? Of course he won't be able to escape hahahaha!

Oh but there's a lot of fans here that pities him … we can't all celebrate lol. Even if he's dead, he'll be resurrected for this chapter!

**Eien no kaze**: hahaha, its fun!

_A/N:_ hie! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

**Kizha**: haha, I haven't read for a loong time but i loved the new chapters...Valentine's day was interesting. I'll love to send Atobe chocs myself ...lol. Loved the way Inui was portrayed. Looking forward to the next chapter!

_A/N:_ yo've been missing for a long time? But you can catch up all without waiting, that's good! Lol Atobe? He'll take mine first!

**DNA strand**: Hiyoshi should've been told NOT to eat Inui's chocolates. If I was there I could've told him. But I guess no one cares enough. :)

_A/N_: Ah… DNA tsumetai tsumetai (you're so cold! Lol)! Let's see… Hiyoshi is in the same class as Kaneda, Yuuta, and Mori. Thing is, no one ever thought he'll receive one from Inui. Otherwise I believe that his classmates will inform him about it… Mori only found out last minute and he was busy thinking about it, forgetting Hiyoshi … alright, he won't be the victim next time! We need someone else for sacrifice now… hm…

_Undine1_: yuii-chan!where are yai cant wait for the next chap!been waiting and still patiently waiting.. gambatte!hope ya nv forget abt this fic..

A/N: Gomen ne Undine! Don't worry! I'll never forget about this fic! I was trapped in the midst of tests and projects! Gomen for the long wait and thanks for being so patient!

Here goes…

**CHAPTER 18—Entrepreneur's Day**

"MIZUKI HAJIME!" Gakuto shouts.

"Yes?" Mizuki answered non-chanlantly.

"This coupon you gave us! It's a CHEAT! What FIVE STAR HOTEL! That is just an old broken motel by the road side of Hokkaido!" Gakuto could no longer hold his anger.

"Well, I did mention that you will be staying in FIVE-STAR HOTEL… which is the name of the hotel. You want me to repeat it? The name of the hotel is FIVE STAR HOTEL. I did not say you will be staying in a hotel that is graded five stars. Besides, the student council doesn't have that much budget for your one week stay."

"You LIAR! You have no idea how much the three of us suffered! Atobe thought it was a good idea to bring the whole team along to Hokkaido for practice so he booked rooms enough for the other tennis members, but excluding the three of us! When we arrived there, Atobe and the others went to a REAL FIVE STAR HOTEL and stayed there while we stay in that shabby inn—I wouldn't even call it a hotel! We thought we could get a room at where Atobe stays with the others but they were fully booked!" Gakuto pants at the end of his sentence.

"So?"

"SO, I am saying do you understand the humiliation and disappointment that we felt? That was life in HELL! Broken teapots and teacups, torn curtains, broken windows, flat mattress, smelly pillow, dirty blanket, creaking wooden floor, spoilt door and spooky staffs! I thought I was going to die there!"

"You survived it."

"THAT is NOT the point!"

"So what do you want from me?"

"An apology and announcement to the whole school that you cheated us!"

"I'm sorry; I cannot do that because I did not cheat you. I announced to the whole school that the REWARD FOR WINNING TEAM WILL BE A ONE-WEEK HOLIDAY AT HOKKAIDO. YOU WILL GET TO STAY IN FIVE-STAR HOTEL WITH ALL MEALS AND ACCOMMODATION PROVIDED. Rewind back to chapter 8 pls"

"MEAL! You call those meals! Food for my dog at home would be better than those—"

"Mukahi-senpai! Atobe-senpai is calling you!"

"Alright Ohtori!"

"I will remember this, Mizuki Hajime!" Gakuto shouted and left.

**ooooooo-chapter breakooooooo**

"Akira, what is it?" Ishida asked.

"Nothing." An angry Kamio responded. His hatred towards that Seigaku member is burning in him.

"Akira ate Inui-senpai's chocolate yesterday and fall flat on the floor. He only woke up at nine and missed the date with Sengoku-san at the cafeteria. He—"

"Shinji! Haven't you said enough?" Kamio glared angrily at Shinji.

"Why are you so angry? I am merely telling the truth and nothing but the truth. Sengoku—"

"Shinji! Don't mention it anymore!" Kamio turnedto face Shinji.

"Oi Akira… "Mori tugged his shirt.

"What?" Kamio responded irritatedly.

Right in front of Kamio is Kentarou and Sengoku, with the head dorm looking lost and heart broken.

"Ka… Kamio-kun… I am sorry… did I, uh, interrupt you?"

Stunned, Kamio shook his head.

"Uh, well, I want to apologize about what happened the other day. I… Hahaha overslept and forgot to meet you at the cafeteria." Sengoku said apologetically.

"You… overslept?" Kamio asked again, unsure of what he's hearing.

"To be exact, he did not wake up after eating a chocolate that has blue liquid oozing out… Those are from Inui, right? Good thing I did not receive from him." Kentarou explained.

"Is it that bad?" Yuuta joined in. He was walking towards themeeting room (but Kamio and Sengoku are blocking the path)and got attracted to their conversation.

"Well, you have to taste it yourself." Kamio snapped angrily. Those horrible chocolates.

"Yea… and I heard that Atobe's dog got food poisoning. Atobe did not want those chocolates and he threw them to his terrier. One bite on Inui's chocolate and there are lots of white foams came out from its mouth. The ambulance arrived on time and saved it, thank god." Shishido said. He too, like the rest of his team mates got tricked into eating it. Belgium chocolates? What NONSENSE!

"What are all of you doing here? The meeting will start soon. Move to the meeting room now!" Mizuki ordered when he saw a group of Fudomine and Yamabuki with Hyotei (and Yuuta) standing at the corridor, gossiping.

"Ceh. He thinks too highly of himself." Shishido muttered silently.

**ooooooochapter breakooooooo**

"Oishi what is this sudden meeting-nya? We have practice today." Kikumaru said.

"I don't know. It's Tezuka's order."

"Mada mada dane."

"I think it's here. The third meeting room." Oishi pushed the door.

Inside waiting for them are members from other dorms.

"Alright, take your seat." Tezuka ordered them. They are the last to arrive.

"We call upon all of you here today to discuss about activities on Entrepreneur's Day."

"HA?" All of them are dumbfounded.

"But we just had our school festival…" Atsushi said.

"HAD isn't it? That's past. Now we have to focus on 'Entrepreneur's Day' … half of the collection for the day will go to the charity. One quarter of it will be used on our school trip next month. Unless you want to stay in FIVE STAR HOTEL, you can laze around and forget about the collection." Mizuki gave Gakuto and other Hyotei students a sharp look.

"Cih… stupid head dorm." Gakuto mumbled silently.

The others were puzzled. What could Mizuki mean by that? Isn't staying in a Five Star Hotel wonderful? (A/N: as you wish…)

"The best group—which is the group that earns most money in the end of the day will be awarded with an all-expense paid school trip next month." Sengoku continues.

"What? I thought that quarter of the money is for school trip…" Ishida said.

"Do you think that the quarter is enough to cover EVERYONE'S expense? That quarter will only be enough to cover your transportation fee and _deposit_ for accommodation at the most. But you are lucky… the principal approves our plan of giving each group a small allowance as capital." Mizuki said.

"Whatever it is, Hyotei will not lose." Yuushi is confident.

"Hate to break this to you but this time it will not be competition against dormitory. The principal said that the dormitories lack workmanship and toleration. He wants everyone to take this opportunity and get to know each other better apart from strengthening dorms' relationship." Tezuka explains.

"Which means?" Muromachi asks.

"Which means all of you will be separated into different groups. There will be five people in a group, formed with mixtures of other dormitories together." Tachibana elaborate further.

"WHAT?" Akazawa, Momo and Kamio ask in disbelieve. They are being separated! How they hate to work with Hyotei!

"Remember that you have to work in groups! This is teamwork and you don't do one-man show. Discuss as a team, plan as a team and work as a team. This is the time where you set your differences apart. There's no competition between dormitories because you are all competing against each other!" Tezuka reminded them.

Everyone were enthralled with Tezuka's speech but it did not change the fact that working hand-in-hand with other dorms is going to be tough.

"However, do keep in mind that this also means competition against other societies and clubs in our school. As the tennis club members, we have to get the most collection!" Mizuki said.

"Huh?" the others express their puzzlement.

"Apart for the charity and collection, this is also a competition among clubs and societies in our school. Although you have to compete in groups, unfortunately you will all have to work together as a club." Atobe spoke with much grace. "You members here represent Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club so at least make some good effort to work hard."

"There's the photography club, the calligraphy club, the baseball club, the drama club and many other clubs in our school. BUT none of these clubs can compete with our tennis club because we are the biggest and best club around. If the highest profit earned for Entrepreneur's Day does not belong to any group from the Tennis Club, hn hn hn hn… you'll know what I do…" Mizuki said while eyeing the others.

Is this an encouragement or threat? Saa…

"(Hem) well… Now, we know that there will be dissatisfaction if we assign the groups. So for the best, all of you take a number from this box. We will let fate decide." Sengoku shakes the green boxes.

There are five boxes with different colours and each box has one or two similar numbers with the other four boxes. For example, Hyotei's grey box contains number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. Seigaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Rudolph's box contain the same numbers. Therefore, those who picked number one will gather together and a group is formed. This is to avoid having too many members from the same dorm in one group.

"Start from the first row. Let's do this without any regret." Tezuka said and those sitting in the first row rise grumpily to take their numbers.

"Ladies first." Shishido said to an annoyed Gakuto. Both of them was about to put their hand in the box at the same time.

"Who are you calling a 'lady'?"

"Oh, no one in _particular_." Shishido said without looking.

"Alright, quit it. Mukahi, you take first." Sengoku said, still holding the grey box.

"Why do i have to take first? i'm NOT a lady!"

"I'm not saying you are... just take one, PLEASE." Sengoku said, getting tired.

Therefore one by one the Hyotei members take their number and get back to their seat. It proceeds with the next dorm.

"Four! 'Four' is an inauspicious number!" Momo shouts when he saw Ryoma's number. "Echizen, you'll be in a terrible group! Pray hard!"

There were whispers and groans as the head dorms' eyes remain fix on the boxes. Mizuki steps out when all dorms had taken their number.

"Now shall we have the first group? Those who get the number 'ONE' please step out."

Kawamura, Hiyoshi, Masami, Ishida and Akazawa steps out. Everyone stare at the group. Even those in group one feels unbelievably weird. However, being polite they said 'hi' to each other in an awkward manner.

"Good. That's a nice blend." Sengoku smiles.

"You can go back to your seat now." Tachibana said after taking down their names.

"The second group please steps forward."

Dan nearly fumbles. He's so nervous. Following behind him is Atsushi and Sakurai. Inui walks out with his notebook as usual.

"Where's one more person? Who else got number 'TWO'? You know who you are" Sengoku asks.

No one comes out.

"Who is holding the parchment with number TWO on it?" Tezuka asks.

"Jirou-senpai, Is that you?" Ohtori wakes him up.

"Hm? Um… Two…" Jirou rubs his eye. On his hand is a piece of paper written 'TWO' on it.

Yawning, Jirou takes his place in the front. He looks at the other four members and said, "What is this?"

The four of them sweatdrops. Is this their member? How unlucky.

"Your group members will explain to you later. Return to your seat." Tachibana said as he shook his head.

And one by one the groups are being introduced to their new partners in business. So it follows:

Third group: Nomura, Kamio, Shishido, Momo and Touji

Fourth group: Kaneda, Uchimura, Ichimura, Ryoma and Ohtori.

Fifth group: Oishi, Gakuto, Yuuta, Akutsu and Shinji

Sixth group: Yuushi, Mori, Yanagizawa, Kentarou and Fuji

Seventh group: Nitobe, Kabaji, Kaidoh and Kikumaru.

A/N: due to shortage of members in dorms like Fudomine (only has six members excluding Tachibana) and Rudolph (also six members excluding Mizuki), the last few person gathers together and form group seven (of course, Kaidoh's paper says 'eight' but there's no group eight—therefore he joins Kikumaru's group).

"Ano… why does our group only have four members-nya?"

"We don't have enough members… there's one person lacking. Consider yourself unlucky to be in a group of four. Well, just work harder." Mizuki said.

Kikumaru and the others were unsatisfied. Things would be tougher if they are short of one person to share the workload. But none of them voice it out.

"Mizuki-san, what are we supposed to do for Entrepreneur's Day?" Yuuta raised his hand and asked.

"Basically it is no different from school festival except the name. You can sell whatever you want as long as it is legal. You can open your own food stalls or games stall. If you required the use of the hall or classroom, fill in the form. By the way, the uses of halls are limited because we only have two halls. First come first serve and a rent will have to be paid for the usage."

"RENT?" Everyone else shouted in horror. Why do they have to pay for it?

"Of course. If you don't mind, do use the classroom because they are free of charge. BUT I want the class to be back in its original form after the festival." Mizuki demanded.

There were groans from the students. This is going to be so tough.

"Excuse me. Is there any way I can escape from this?"

"No Echizen. Unless you transfer to another school." Mizuki said.

"Then I'll get the letter ready by tomorrow—"Ryoma stood up ready to leave.

"SIT DOWN!" His team mates pull him down.

"Hey, what about the head dorms?" Gakuto shouted from the back.

"All five of us will be in a group together." Sengoku said. How he wished if only he can join Kamio as his eyes wander to the Fudomine member.

"This is unfair! For sure the head dorms are going to win!" Shishido said.

"Don't worry; we are not going after your sponsored trip… although no doubt we will achieve the highest target." Mizuki flash them an evil smile. The others felt insulted and challenged.

"We'll see about this!" Momo, Kikumaru, Kamio, Gakuto and Akutsu (?) said in unison.

owari-----------

A/N: Aaaaaaargh it's really tough to divide them into groups… so instead of cracking my brain thinking who to put in which group, I wrote all their names (except for the head dorms) in a piece of paper and fold them. Then I pick one piece from each dorm and gather those five pieces of paper. What you see here is the result I got… mind you, I did not cheat and it was a totally unbelievable to have Momo and Kamio in the same group! I was surprised too! Perhaps this is what they call fate? Destiny? Lol

Now the hardest part would be to come up with what they are going to do in each group… boy, here comes the headache but I am equally excited to see what I can come up with such combi!

Ah… as for when I'll be able to post the next chapter, I can't give a definite answer. My finals will be in June and I THINK I will be able to post another chapter before that. no guarantee but I'll try my best! JA! See you all in the next chapter and take care!


	19. Mouthstorming

Sorry for the long wait!

**Craze Izumi**: Nice fic upadate soon... Hope that Ryoma could work together with his group lol which I think is pretty hard with his character and all

_A/N_: lol I have to agree! But Ryoma is a good boy and he's always in that 'Whatever…' attitude haha

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Poor Atobe's dog...T.T...not even animals are safe from Inui made edible items  
so now they have this Entrepreneur thing..now...i sense mass chaos between everyone...cept the Head dorm group

_A/N_: hahahahaha yes, even animals are not safe from Inui! Chaos and MORE chaos is the root to FUN! –evil mood-

**RuByMoOn17**: kya! good job! i luv da combi itz interesting! keep it up!

_A/N_: the fun is just starting ohohohoho

**Anonymous**: that was a great fic! cant wait for the next..good luck for ur finals..which part of malaysia ur from? im malaysian too heheehe i wonder what clubs they will be in ..lol :P hope u can upload soon

_A/N_: hope you can put a nick there next time… yes, I am from Malaysia. Which part? Selangor…Ah I'm in forums, namely Club Anime Malaysia and Heavenly Shrine. Nice to know you!

**CuteXenni**: Add the main girls please ;) thank you!

_A/N_: Main girls? Where? Who? There's no other main girl except for ME! Lol sorry but I ain't adding any girls in it… basically this has mild shounen-ai so I guess girls are out of question for the moment. I enjoy this fic the way it is Hahaha

**Fuji supporter 4eva:** wahaha! your fic is so funny! the grouping is amazing too! kamio n momo in the same grp! how ARE they going to work together? pls update quickly! i wanna read more!

_A/N_: yes there's no way the groups can work together! … except for one or two haha. Refer to the title of this chapter and you'll understand

**Lightyearsaway**: Hmm...Ryoma seems to always want the easy way out, ne? Well, good luck for your exams, and update soon!

_A/N:_ Ryoma never wanted to do anything that's troublesome for him haha! Thanks, but I guess its still some time away from exam… I wan to relax a little. Fuh

**DnKS-giRLs**: Yay... we can pull out some nice crack pairings from those groups. Nice fic as always... we enjoying reading this. Hope to see more chappies soon. Love you forever!  
Oh, and btw, say our best regard to Ato-chan's dog. Poor fellow...

_A/N:_ hai! Thanks for reviewing! Love you gurls too! Muaaaack!

**Sushi-dono**: Finally! You updated after a super long time... I waited very long for this chapter and I'll probably have to wait just as long for the next one. Xp Yuii-chan, you're mean nya!

Woah... The grouping for the teams damn geng leh... I wonder how they'll be getting along... I'm hoping they won't... Chaos is all part of the fun of your fic... D

The part where Ryoma wanted to transfer school was funny. I was laughing and laughing but I had to be careful not to wake my sis up Shh... (not suppose to be using com)

SPM? You must be mistaken... I'm taking PMR this year which is just as bad considering the fact that our year is the guinea pigs for their new format p Did I mention that we have to write 5 karangans for BM paper 2? FIVE KARANGANS IN 2 HOURS! S We're doomed! I'm doomed!

So I would grately appreciate it if you would update frequently... Reading fanfics are relaxing... v

_A/N_: lol only mean people can come up with mean idea! The grouping 'keng' ah? I find it so-so only at first. Was a little disappointed bcoz I expected more! Haha yeah don't wake your sister up or she might crash it haha… juz kidding!

Ah I know you're taking PMR this year but I was saying that when you go SPM it's going to be tougher ne? But considering the new format… it's a little tough. I guess practice makes perfect! Hehe okie, I'll try to update as often as possible!

**Yhi:** its nice and funny, great story, looking forward to read more

_A/N:_ hai, thank you! nice to know that you like it! Arigato!

**Sadistic joy:** not my usual pairings, but i love the story!  
It's really funny.  
-my my, does Ryoma know how to work with people?

_A/N:_ I like to make things unexpected sometimes and its fun to have weird pairings once in a while haha! Oh Ryoma has his own way of handling things –beam-

**CHAPTER 19—Mouth-storming **

"Sigh this is terribly difficult… what are we supposed to do?" Kikumaru sighed again. With a group of four and limited capital, what can they come up with?

"What about opening a food stall?" Nitobe asks. After all of them were divided into groups, the head dorm cancelled this week's practice to make way for the members' preparations. All of them are ordered to get into groups and start their planning right away. There were lots of noises as everyone rise from their seat and arrange new seats with their group in the classroom.

"What can we cook? Anyone here can cook?" Kikumaru look around but no one spoke.

"Sigh we are not going anywhere like this…"

"Fssssh." Kaidoh shook his head. He desperately wants to practice and not stuck here discussing about the Entrepreneur's Day.

Kabaji on the other hand felt out-numbered. There are two Seigaku members here and he's the only Hyotei member. Although the combination of both the Seigaku regulars are still far from being his size, Kabaji still feels insecure about his new members. He's so used to sticking to Atobe that having to stick with someone else until the E-Day (short for Entrepreneur's Day) is unbearable.

**oooooo-chapter breakooooooo **

"Well, one week's worth of practice is cancelled… we can't do anything but gather and discuss till we confirm something. Better do it quick or else someone might come up with the same idea" Nitobe took out a piece of blank paper and starts jotting out few options.

"Senpai, what should we do desu?" Dan asked. The second group is also having a discussion in the classroom.

"Any suggestion?" Atsushi look around, in particular to Inui.

"What about chocolates? Like those Valentine's Chocolates we send … good business." Sakurai suggested.

"As for that, I have to oppose. Chocolates only able to make money during Valentine's. Once it's over you hardly get anyone to buy it." Inui read from his notebook.

"But this will be an open-day (which means this festival is not limit to students from their own school… the public is also invited to spend their money there)… girls will like it." Sakurai said.

"Sorry to say that girls nowadays are taking care of their diet seriously. Chocolates are no longer hot items." Inui jots down something in his notebook.

"Then what do you suggest?" Atsushi asked.

"I have a good suggestion but that will need co-operation from everyone. We will have to work extremely hard for this whole week to achieve the maximum result on E-Day." Inui said in a serious tone. "Including you." Inui put a pitcher of Akazu in front of Jiroh. The dreadfully intriguing smell woke him up.

"Ah Please put that away!" Jiroh shoves it.

"Make sure you work hard this week or I will have to make you drink this… and more…" Inui spoke with one of his most threatening voice. It scares the hell out of Jiroh. No doubt, our Hyotei member will work hard this time.

**ooooooo-chapter breakooooooo **

Gathering at the end corner of the classroom, this group is having much problem with the members itself.

"I said, what kind of stupid suggestion is that?" Kamio started.

"You sissy, what is so stupid about that?" Momo said.

"Who are you calling a sissy you punk head!"

"Oi oi, will the two of you quit it? I'm tired of hearing your—"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kamio and Momo spoke in unison. Shishido is taken back. He's only trying to break the argument but why is he being shouted at?

"Who are you asking to shut up? Can't both of you stop it?" Shishido shouted back.

"Why are you bothering us? Get out!" Kamio responded.

"Oh yea? I'm in your group! If I quit, you won't have anyone to help!"

"As if we ever needed your help in the first place!" Momo joins in.

"Yea!" and all of a sudden, Momo and Kamio are in agreement.

"Enough of warm up? Can we start now?" Touji asked while adjusting his spectacles. Nomura is a little taken back. He felt he's in the wrong group. This three… they are so scary! A rather timid person, Nomura made a mental note to never offend either of them. (A/N: well, actually they are not that scary towards others… haha). As for Touji, he's so glad that Akutsu is not in the same group as he is. Compare to Akutsu, Momo, Akira and Shishido are considered tame animals.

"Come on, quit the staring! Don't waste any time. Let's make a list of what we can possibly do." Touji said.

**oooooochapter breakooooo **

"This is great dane. We have two geniuses in this group dane. We can win dane."

"What? So you are leaving all the thinking to us?" Yuushi asked.

"Hahaha don't get angry dane. People like me can never come up with something good dane."

"Heh. Can we know what's in Fuji-KUN's mind?" Yuushi said seeing Fuji's calm expression.

"Iyaa. Why don't we start with Oshitari-KUN?" Fuji replied. Sparks fly as both their eyes met.

There's an awkward silence as the other members of the group watch them.

"Ah… what… erm, what about selling drinks? I mean, we can easily make money…" Mori suggests.

"Drinks? Well, not a bad idea but…" Fuji said.

"But?" the other three asked.

"But it's TROUBLESOME." Yuushi and Fuji answered together.

"Oh? I never thought Oshitari-KUN will say this."

"Haha. Well, it NEVER cross my mind that the Seigaku genius regular player Fuji Syusuke shares the same opinion as I do."

"Really?" Fuji replied. Again, sparks fly as their eyes met.

Mori and Kentarou sighed. It's great to have two geniuses in a group but there's always a downside to it…

**oooooochapter breakoooooo **

"Kamisama… how can I stop this…" Oishi pleaded quietly.

"Who are you calling a monster? I am Akutsu Jin!"

"I don't care what the hell your name is! I am not working with you!" Gakuto replied loudly.

"Teme! You are asking for a short life!"

"Short life? You don't look as if you can reach twenty!"

And so the strangulation continues… and then,

"What did you say? What's with that manner of yours? I don't like it!" Yuuta shouted.

"You think you have better manners than me? I doubt that." Shinji replied.

"Hey, I don't like the way you talk!" Yuuta said.

"I don't like the way you talk either. How can Echizen have a friend like you? I can't understand. This is totally illogical. I better confirm if you are seriously Echizen's friend or maybe you pretend to be one. I won't let you take advantage of me—"

"Who's taking advantage on you! And why are you talking about Echizen?"

"—if you think you can bully me you are wrong. My tennis is no doubt better than yours. Why must you join in and interrupt when Echizen had promised to play with me at street tennis the other day. Nosy people like you shouldn't poke your nose in other people's business. What I said with Echizen has got nothing—"

"What? Me? Nosy?"

"—to do with you but you still have to join in and spoil our day. I wanted to play with Echizen but your persistent spoiled my mood—"

"Are you listening to me?" Yuuta screamed helplessly. Shinji's never-ending mumbling is driving him mad.

"Everyone! Please quiet down!" Oishi couldn't take this anymore.

"Aaaarh?" All four gave him a threatening look; as if Oishi interrupted a yakuza fight.

"Ah…. I mean… can all of you calm down? We are going no where with the arguing. This is going to be tough but please bear with each other for a week."

"Cih." And Akutsu settled down followed by the others.

Oishi sighed in relief. At least they stopped the childish puckering now.

"What about we do something more to games? I find food and drinks a little troublesome." Oishi said.

"Games? Tennis?" Yuuta voiced out.

"How silly. Of all games it's got to be tennis. The tennis court will be occupied on that day for other functions… no one can use it—"Gakuto said.

"I know that! I was suggesting something to do with tennis!" Yuuta argued back.

"How dare you raise your voice towards a third year! I—"Gakuto stood up and was about to move forward—towards Yuuta—when his hand accidentally touched Akutsu's shoulder.

"Teme! You touched me! It was disgusting! Are you trying to molest?"

"Who would molest a wild animal like you? That was an accident! I wouldn't even want to touch you if you asked me!"

"What did you said, red head shorty?"

"Ooooh you want me to repeat that? And who are you calling a shorty?"

And it starts all over again. Oishi heaved a loud sigh and sat down.

**oooooochapter breakoooooo **

"Ah, Kawamura-san what do you suggest?" Akazawa asked.

"Me? Um… not so sure. I think if given an option I like something associated with food. I think it will be good business."

"Yea… I agree. This festival is open to public… if we sell food, there's a good chance we'll make more money than expected." Masami nodded in agreement.

"But what can we make? Isn't making food a little troublesome?" Hiyoshi said.

"Maa… I think that this festival is troublesome to begin with. But I believe food and drinks can make more money than any other things offered." Ishida joined in.

"Hm… food and drinks…" all five look thoughtful at each other.

What a peaceful group. Why can't we have something like this in other groups?

**oooooochapter breakoooooo **

"Echizen-kun, what do you think if we do something on games?" Ohtori asked.

"Mada mada dane."

"Then what do you suggest?" Uchimura look at him, expecting an answer.

"… … …"

"Game is good. At least we won't have that much trouble with clean-up compare to food and beverages… so is it agreed that we do game?" Kaneda asked around.

And so they reached an agreement. That's a good start. Another peace-loving group.

owari------

A/N: hai I know it's a little short this time but bear with it! I'll try to update ASAP next time!

Thanks for all your support! Love ya all!


	20. So what are they up to?

Finally huh? Lol sorry for the late delay! It had been an interesting and busy semester for me. I know it's been a long wait for some of you… more than one month... sorry for keeping you guys waiting but don't worry, i updated TWO chapters for(not) guaranteedsatisfaction! Hahahaha!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Wow...all that fighting...between groups...it's scary...YAY Mass Chaos..ensues MWHAHAHAHAHA I love it XD

_A/N_: Naughty haku-chan hahaha.

**Craze Izumi**: Oh...Ryoma part was short...actually Ryoma was saying 'anything' ne? Just that none of his group members really understand lol update soon

_A/N_: yeah its kinda short…. Juz like RYoma! Lol juz kidding. I guess he have to share his part with everyone else since this involves so many team ne?

**RuByMoOn17: **

i like the part where Oishi's team is lookin at him! funny!

_A/N_: Ever experienced before? Haha, poor Oishi

**Windyhurrice:** Hmm...I came to tell you that, Kikumaru should be a good cook as well...  
Because if you refer back to the early genius chapters or anime episodes, it shows Kikumaru frying eggs. Then again, that may be my assumption ;;  
And Echizen is such a co-operative kiddo ne...very good

_A/N: _yes, Kiku-chan is a good cook and enjoys cooking as well. Wish I have the chance to try his cooking! Lol

**Ruji**: tsk the groups sure are having lots of fun... it's like totally impossible to predict which group will win... they're all so extreme. lol. gambatte with the next chapter!

_A/N_: Ooooh it isn't hard to predict which gp will win –wink- make a wild guess after these two chapters. I have to agree… they ARE extreme!

**Lightyearsaway**: See! Ryo-kun's always taking the easy way out! Update soon!

_A/N_: Hahahaha if he doesn't take the easy way out, he's not Ryoma!

**Rainingstars**: i like ur story:) but a few suggestions: brush up on ur grammar (use microsoft word or any word processor with a grammar check function). and theres room for improvement in ur writing skills. try reading more books?  
but anw, nice work!

_A/N_: Ah, I'm using Microsoft Word but sometimes it feels different ne? Gomen gomen, I'll try to improve haha. It's just that sometimes I am busy and don't bother to check them haha. Ah I used to read a lot of story book last time but now I'm not as free as i used to be…. –cry-

**Hakugei**: Whoa! WAY to many people arguing! But that makes it so amusing! Update soon!

_A/N:_ hehe you wanna join them? Hakugei! Where's tsubame and higuma? Juz kidding –wink-

**DnKS-giRLs**: Yay! Oh dear, so much fuin with those groups, it will be better if they start killing each other (laugh) only joking, though... we really enjoy this, thanks! Please do continue or should we camp in front of your door to make you work faster? It works sometimes, you know (smile)

_A/N_: nyahahahaha it would be scary to have you gals as my editor! Now I know! lol (juz kidding)

**Undine1**: okaeri yuii-chan!so nice to see your story up again haha this group work is nice..reminds me of my school.i think Oishi's group is hillarious!poor Oishi..hope he can cope with this.Hmm..are you going to tell us about the head dorms' progress?I want to know their teamwork too..and i hope Ryoma can work with the team!I'm curious about Inui's team..but pls,pls, don't sell any of your juice!it just won't sell :p

_A/N_: Hai! Tadaima! Hehe it's nicer to hear from you again!

Wow, seems like you're in a troublesome group in school, huh? Oh? The Head Dorms? Hm… soukana… don't worry, you'll find out in Chapter 22! Can't sell? I think he'll just threaten people to buy it! lol

**Katariun**: Yeah! You updated! I thought you had forgotten about this fic at first, I'm so happy you didn't! I love this fic, especially the hotel part in the last chapter, I thought it was hilarious! Well bye for now and make sure to update as soon as you can, I can't wait to see more about how Ryoma will interact with his group!

_A/N_: oh no! you thought that I'd forgotten about this fic! How could you! (lol that was an exaggerated reaction). Nay don't worry, I missed writing for this fic so much that I get heartache sometimes. But during peak season (of my studies lol), I can do nothing about it –cry-

Hehe you like the hotel part? Wait till… hem! Not telling! Hahahaha!

**DNA strand**: Okayy! Back in business! Sorry I didn't review your last chapter, my comp jams everytime I try to open it. Lousy comp. Anyway, great fic! Can't wait to see what's gonna happen!

_A/N: _yup, back in business and its read one free one! Oh don't worry, as long as you read it, I'm happy enough! Hai, thanks a lot! I enjoy writing it too!

**Kizha**: LOL, I love the idea of oshitari and fuji being in the same group. Heh, and it'll be fun to see how the head dorms work together too! Update soon! thanks

_A/N_: the head dorms… hm… I wonder how much you'll like their idea lol. I don't think it's a good one though hahaha

**Elisa**: man, it's been a long time since i read a really cool story. dis is 1 of d best. Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka(although he's stressed al d time) they r all so cute. hehe. keep up d good work n update ya..

_A/N_: Hie ya Elisa! It's nice to have you here and hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Hm… Tezuka will start growing white hair after he heard what Mizuki suggests they do for the E-Day! But sorry, can't tell you now! Find out in Chapter 22 ne? Okay, have fun!

**CHAPTER 20—So what are they up to?**

"Shhhh… here he comes… quiet." Sakurai pulled Dan out of sight. The two of them are hiding in the corner.

"Sakurai-senpai, I cannot see anything desu!"

"Dan, your head band dropped."

"Ah, Gomenasai desu."

"Shhhh…"

CLICK CLICK CLICK

"Alright… done. Now, Agent 005 go over to 3-C and snap a few of Fuji, Kikumaru, Gakuto, Akazawa and Masami's picture."

"Hai desu."

"Wait… well; take less on Akazawa's pictures and more on Fuji's pictures."

"Hai desu. Senpai, I mean Agent 004 where are you going desu?"

"I'm off to the second year's class to take a few pictures. Remember Agent 005, try taking pictures with artistic poses (eg: sleeping, eating, natural pictures). Don't let them know that you are taking their picture. This super-small camera will hardly be discovered. Inui-senpai loan it to us so treasure it (the inner meaning: if you lose it, you'll KNOW)… Never ever reveal even if you have to put with those torturous interrogations. Reveal NOTHING!"

"Roger desu!"

"Now let's start our mission. Good luck."

"Hai desu!"

So Dan proceeds with his mission. Meanwhile, Sakurai who is on his way to 2-A bumps into Inui.

"Agent 004, how's the plan going on?" Inui asked.

"No problem, Agent 001! Everything is going on smoothly!" Sakurai reported.

"Good. Did you see Agent 003?"

"Er… 003?" Sakurai scratched his head. He can't remember anyone else apart from his partner and Inui's code.

"Akutagawa Jiroh."

"Ah, I met him awhile ago. He said he's going to class 3-A to take Tezuka and Tachibana buchou's picture."

"This is just as I calculated. Agent 002 (Atsushi) is currently tailing class 3-D. He'll be in charge of the other two buchou. That leaves Atobe… I'll be responsible for his pictures." Inui said while adjusting his spectacle. "We'll have to make it before the E-day! Go now!"

"Roger, Agent 001!"

**ooooochapter breakooooo**

"Aaaaargh still can't think! What should we do-nyaaa?"

"Fsssh. Why don't we switch to game Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Kaidoh, game won't earn as much as food and beverage! We need to make as much money as possible. Think about the free school trip!" Kikumaru said. "Ne Nitobe, say something!"

"I just remembered one thing…" Nitobe answered.

"What is it?" Kikumaru asked.

"Kabaji's family runs an ice store."

"REALLY?" Kikumaru and Kaidoh said in unison.

Kikumaru turns behind and stares at Kabaji with awe. Not used to such cute and radiant staring (imagine stars in Kikumaru's eyes), Kabaji is a little disturbed. Even Atobe's dog never looks at him that way (A/N: isn't it bad if a dog does? Lol).

"U… usu…" In Kabaji's mind: Kikumaru-senpai is such a frightening person! Unlike Atobe who never shows much emotion except pride in himself.

"Ah, why didn't you said that earlier Nitobe? We can get help from his family! Let's open a kakigouri (A/N: scroll down for explanation) shop! No, not only that! We also sell ice lolly and ice-cream in cone. How about that? On a hot hot hot day, no one can resist ice-cream!"

"That's a good one, Kikumaru!" Nitobe said in agreement.

"Any objection?" Kikumaru asked around.

"Fsssh. No, senpai." Kaidoh answered. Well, he couldn't care much about the E-Day. Anything will be fine.

"Ooooh nyaaa, Kaba-chan, will you ask your parents about it? Please? Without your help, it's almost impossible to do it. We will appreciate your effort." Kikumaru pleaded with those watery eyes.

Kabaji was stunned… Ka… Kaba-chan?… And those watery eyes… do they belong to a lost and hungry cat? (A/N: let's say that Kabaji is a pet lover, especially neko!). And did he just say that he _appreciates _his help? Atobe never said them to him before. And this senpai … he is as kind as to ask help from him. Of course, he cannot refuse such a request from senpai. Why did he even think that Kikumaru-senpai is scary in the first place?

"USU!" Kabaji answered. He is full of spirit today.

**ooooochapter breakooooo**

"Akazawa-kun!"

"Ah, Kawamura-kun, morning!"

"My dad said I am getting better in making sushi. He actually suggests we open a sushi stall."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Akazawa was enlightened by that idea.

"Hahaha but we still don't know what the others think… my dad said it's a good practice for me actually." Kawamura replied shyly.

"Yea, let's go get the others and discuss about it. But… our budget is a little limited." Akazawa said sadly.

"Don't worry about that. My dad knows those dealers. They can give us special price." Kawamura assured him.

"Will it be sufficient?" Akazawa asked, unsure.

"I discussed with my dad yesterday and we both calculated the costs. It shouldn't be a problem." Kawamura said.

"Kawamura, your father is so supportive."

"Hahaha he's been like that since last time… oh yea, before we open up the stall why don't we have a testing session? I am not so confident with my own skills."

"Testing session?" Akazawa asked.

"Yeah… I'll make some tomorrow and bring it to school. We will all gather and then try my sushi."

"Really?"

"Yea, if the others don't mind…"

"I don't think they will reject the idea. When?" Akazawa is getting excited.

"Will this Thursday be fine?" Kawamura asked.

"I have no problem with that… but not too sure with the others. Come on, let's look for them! This is great! I don't know what we'll do without you in this group, Kawamura."

**ooooochapter breakooooo**

"Ano… Ichimura-kun, do you seriously think this is a good idea?" Kaneda asked.

"Yea. It was your suggestion in the first place, Kaneda."

"I was just simply giving a suggestion. We can't possibly do it with such limited group members. Echizen-kun, Ohtori-kun, Uchimura-kun please say something."

"I have nothing against it." Uchimura said.

"BUT—"Kaneda began but was stopped midway when their group met with Oishi's group.

"Eh? What are all of you doing here? Echizen!" Oishi called out to them.

"Oishi-senpai…"

Behind Oishi are the other members in his group.

"Echizen!" Both Shinji and Yuuta said in unison.

"Hm?" Ryoma have a bad feeling about this.

"Echizen, is your group going to register?" Oishi proceed to ask.

"Not really… we wanted to do 'Haunted House' but lack of members and money." Ryoma answered casually.

"Echizen! How can you tell our rival what we planned to do!" Ichimura shouted angrily.

Ryoma wonders why everyone is calling his name today.

"Really? Haunted house? We wanted to do that too!" Oishi said.

"What?" A surprised Ohtori and Kaneda said in unison.

"Teme! How dare you fight with us over the hall?" Akutsu joined in.

"Akutsu, we are not fighting with you! We said first we wanted the hall!" Ichimura explained.

"Why are we arguing? Aren't there two halls?" Gakuto said.

"Yea, except the fact that the baseball club took one of the halls. They are having a stage-drama." Uchimura replied.

"Huh? Stage drama? They can actually act? Having the drama club to take over the hall makes more sense." Yuuta wondered in amazement.

"Let's drop the baseball club thing. What are we going to do now? There's only one hall left. I think we should settle this on our own." Ichimura said.

"I think there's no need for that." all heads turn to Oishi. "I suggest we work together. The rent for halls can be split half. Then we will be able to safe half the money to buy props."

"That's a good idea but what about the profit? Don't tell me you want to split it by 50-50?" Gakuto asked in irritation.

"THAT would be 60-40 since we come up with that in the first place." Ichimura said.

"What? WE thought about it first. Our group ought to get 60!" Yuuta said.

"No fair! What do you mean by your group thought about it first?" and so the unsettled argument continues with both sides refusing to give in.

"Hm?" Ryoma felt a weird sensation.

"What is it Echizen-kun?" Ohtori asked.

"Nothing… it's just that I felt as if someone is observing us. And if I am not mistaken, I thought I heard some clicking sound."

The others looked around. There's no one except for them in the corridor.

"Must be your imagination…" Yuuta said and everyone dismiss the matter. Then suddenly… Ryoma came up with a good solution.

"Why don't we just organize two separate counters in front of the hall? Let the customers decide from whom they want to buy tickets from."

"Echizen… that was… was… BRILLIANT!" Oishi hugged him. He was in desperate attempt to stop the argument.

"Well… that was a good one. I won't object to it." Yuuta said.

"Great idea you came up with, Echizen-kun!" Ohtori praised him.

"Mada mada dane." He sighed in relief. At least they will stop arguing for now.

"So now, both our group shall work together. Let's register and pay the rent before another group takes the hall away." Ichimura said after much consideration and no objection from anyone. They moved towards the student council's room together. At least they settled this matter.

But there's more to come. This is just the beginning.

**--------owari---------**

kakigouri – its some sort of Japanese ice cream. Blocks of ice scraped into tiny and soft flakes with a machine. The flakes is then collected and served in a bowl or cup (depending on the seller) and topped with syrup (eto… can't possibly eat them without any syrup).

A/N: What? NOT SATISFIED? Come on…. There's another chapter! What are you waiting for!


	21. CLICK!

Hey minna-san! Here's the next chapter. I'm very sorry for the delay in one month plus! Previously my computer was infected with VIRUS and I was facing exam before long. I have finished chapter 20 long before my pc was infected with virus and so as a bonus, I update chapter 21 as well.

As for the review, you can review both if you have the time or perhaps one of the two. I'll appreciate any feedback! Thanks!

**CHAPTER 21—CLICK! **

"Did you hear what the fourth and fifth group up to?" Kentarou asked his team members.

"Fourth and fifth group?"

"Yea… they combined their group and swept the hall. I heard that they planned to do 'Haunted House'." Kentarou said.

"Is that true Minami-kun? This will be fun dane. I want to go dane."

"Yanagizawa, this is not the time to have fun. We have not decided what we want to do yet. Sigh, without realizing the others are one step ahead of us."

"In that case, they dominate the game section isn't it?" Mori said.

"You could say so… therefore we must do something that is simpler but able to earn more. What could that be…?" Kentarou shook his head stressfully.

"Karaoke contest dane! We can organize a singing competition dane. They have to pay money to join and winner takes home prize dane."

"It's not cheap to rent a karaoke set and we still need to prepare the prize. If it's not attractive enough, there will be very few contestants. This competition is more to our disadvantage." Yuushi explains the weak points in this suggestion.

"It's not all THAT bad." Fuji's blue eyes opened.

"What? Fuji-kun you have an idea?" Minami asked eagerly.

"We can rent a set of audio system. Instead of doing a karaoke competition, I suggest we do song dedication. Remember those chocolates during Valentine's? It means that students and everyone else like to send messages through a third party. Plus, song dedication is more to a service than a product. As long as we do it right, there won't be any complaint."

"Wow, Fuji-senpai that is a smashing idea!" Mori is in awe.

"Thank you. I only think about it when Yanagizawa mentioned karaoke competition and those Valentine's Dedication."

"Hm… I think its brilliant too, Fuji-KUN."

"Really? Thanks, Oshitari-KUN."

"Well, if there's no other better suggestion we'll stick to this." Yuushi closes his notebook with a sharp snap..

"But Oshitari-kun, what about the audio system? Where can we find shops that rent them out? And what about surveying shops for the cheapest deal?"

"Minami-kun, leave them to me. I know some people who can arrange them for half of our budget."

"What! That cheap?"

"Sure. Or else why do you think human needs connection?" Yuushi took off his spectacle and walks back to his class.

"Sigh that is so Hyotei-like …" Mori grumbles to himself.

**ooooochapter breakooooo**

"My lunchtime is very precious! Let's decide this quickly!" Shishido said when he was called to join their discussion during lunch break.

"MY lunch break is also precious… I don't want to spend it with people like you." Momo said.

"What do you—"

"Alright Shishido-kun, Momoshiro-kun. Let's start with some suggestion. I received news that the hall had been taken, so we can forget about doing something big." Touji told them.

"The hall taken? By who?" Nomura asked.

"By your buddies Kaneda and Yuuta. To be straight, it's taken by group four and five."

"Hey, did you hear that?" Shishido interrupts them.

"Hear what?" Momo stared at him.

"Hear the clicking sound! Is it just me? I thought I heard it in my class, even in bathroom and now it's here. It's soft but you can hear it!"

"Sorry, we hear nothing." Touji said.

"Yeah… I didn't hear anything either." Nomura agreed.

"I even heard it in my dream!" Shishido said nervously.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kamio asked, ignoring Shishido and going back to the topic.

"I know! I know! Let's open a fast food restaurant. The menu would be burgers, fries, nuggets, fried chickens and drinks." Momo suggested.

"Can you be serious for a minute?" Shishido said irritatingly. Finally he's back to himself.

"What do you mean? I am serious!"

"Wait… this is not a bad idea except that it can't be a fast food restaurant. We can turn it into a café with snacks and stuffs." Kamio said.

"Why not fast food restaurant?"

"Momoshiro, use your brain. Are you going to fry chicken and make burgers there? Not only the place will be a mess but it will cost a lot! Where are you going to get the cooking utensils and all?"

"Kamio, you can say it properly!" Momo shouted.

"I DID say them properly! Were you even listening? I—"

"Right. Stop there. So… hm… we can come up with light snacks like all types of sandwiches, pancakes, fries, nuggets and drinks." The light dawns on Touji.

"Hey, you said we can't have fried stuffs."

"Momoshiro-kun, I… I have a deep fryer that runs using electricity. It won't cause problem… it's not big therefore we can only fry small items like nuggets, sausages, fish balls and fries." Nomura said in a rather shaky voice. He's a timid person as usual.

"Really? Great! So cooking problem settled. What about the plates and cups?"

"As for that, just use paper plate and plastic cutleries. As for drinks, use polystyrene cups. They can stand both hot and cold drinks." Shishido finally came up with something useful.

"But… the hall is taken, where can we open our café?" Kamio look at the others.

"Remember what the head dorm said? Classrooms are free. We can use them… only that there will be lots of work in arranging the furnitures. I can get the table cloths from my uncle's restaurant. I'm sure he won't mind lending it to us for one day as long as we don't spoil it. I'll clean them before returning to him." Touji jots them down on the paper as a reminder.

"Okay, since everything is confirmed, now let us divide the job." Touji scribbled a few different tasks for everyone.

**ooooochapter breakooooo  
**

After class, behind the school building …

"Fsssh Inui-senpai, why do you call me out?"

"Kaidoh, I know that -_click click click_- you want to practice tennis."

"Senpai, what is that sound? Fsssh."

"What sound? I don't –_click_- hear anything."

"But I heard some clicking sound."

"Are you hearing things?" Inui asked in a puzzled manner (A/N: What good act)

"No, I am quite certain I heard it… Fsssh. There it goes again. A soft clicking sound."

"Kaidoh, don't bother about that sound. I know you want to –_click_- practice tennis but due to this Entrepreneur's Day you are –_click_- unable to do so. Here, take this menu and try it. It can –_click_- help you to maximize your potential even when you are having a discussion."

"Fsssh. Senpai, why are you helping me?"

"No Kaidoh. It's you that –_click_- gave me great help."

"Huh?"

"Don't –_click_- worry about it. I have to get going now."

Kaidoh's thought is so engaged in that clicking sound that he did not pay much attention to what Inui said. What is it? Why Inui-senpai did not hear it? Is his ears playing trick on him? This is weird…

**ooooochapter breakooooo  
**

In a secluded corner of the school…

"Agent 001, I am sorry. Unable to take Sengoku and Mizuki-san's pictures. I hardly see them."

"It's alright Agent 002. I'll take care of that. Whose pictures did you get?"

"Kentarou, Yanagizawa, Kawamura, Yuuta, Muromachi, Hiyoshi, Shishido and Ichimura." Atsushi answered.

"Good enough. We still have time. I hope you can try to get Ohtori's picture."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. Where's Agent 004 and 005?" Inui asked.

"No idea. Still busy with their job I guess."

"Agent 003, what about you?"

"Hai, I have … -yawn- Tezuka, Tachibana, Nitobe, Kabaji and Momoshiro."

"Good pictures you have there, Agent 003. But there are still a number of them not taken. Pictures taken under unnoticed condition are the best. They worth a lot more than you can ever imagine."

Meanwhile… as they are having a secret meeting, Agent 004 is working hard.

"Akira can you um, -_click_- lend me your mathematics text book? I forgot mine."

"Sakurai, did you hear a clicking sound?"

"Nope. What -_click_- sound?"

"There is goes again! Just like Shishido said, it's a soft clicking sound but you really can hear it."

"Hahaha must be your –_click_- imagination Akira."

"No, I really do hear it!"

"No kidding. Where's -_click_- Shinji?"

"I heard it! Did it come from you, Sakurai?"

"What? How can it –_click_- possibly be?"

"What's your hand doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm holding my –_click_- school bag… Oh, I see Shinji. Bye –_click_- Akira."

"Hey, your math book—"But Sakurai is already out of sight.

"How weird…" Kamio shook his head and walks back to his desk.

So how's Agent 005 doing? Let's peep at him…

In class 3-C

"Ano… Kikumaru-senpai… um, do you –_click_- know where Echizen-kun is desu?"

"Ah-nyaaa? What's that weird sound?"

"What -_click_- weird sound desu?"

"I just heard it! Something like "click""

"No… I didn't –_click_- hear anything, senpai desu."

"Are you sure? Ah, the sound is there again!"

"But I hear –_click_- nothing desu… is it your imagination –_click_- senpai?"

"Can't be my imagination…" Kikumaru is busy searching for the source of the sound. It's soft therefore difficult to look for it.

"Ah… Kikumaru-senpai, I won't –_click_- bother you anymore desu." And Dan moves to his next target sitting across to Muromachi—Gakuto.

"Mukahi-senpai…"

"What is it Yamabuki?"

"Ano, Senpai… do you _-click_- know how to do -_click_- this question desu?"

"What? What is that weird sound?"

"What sound -_click_- desu?"

"That clicking sound! Don't pretend you didn't hear it! Another click… what is that?"

"Click sound? I didn't –_click_- hear it desu."

"That's not possible. There! I heard one more time!"

"Gakuto-senpai, are you -_click_- alright desu?"

"I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not? It's this clicking sound!"

"Gomen, senpai. I better get –_click_- going desu." Dan ran out of the classroom as fast as possible.

**-------owari------**

A/N: Wat do you think of Inui's group? Will they make the most money on E-Day? And do you think of Ryoma's group—the Haunted House? Will it be a success or downfall? Which group will make the most money? Place your bet!

Gosh, nearly forgot about the S**neak Preview for chap 22**! here goes:

"Mizuki, I feel guilty."

"Sengoku, now is not the time to pull out. Even Atobe and Tezuka have no objection."

"They did object but you decided to go with it anyway. Tezuka can see the problem coming after what we did."

"Hn hn hn hn Sengoku, are you telling me you are regretting it now?"

"I am! Those are my team mates and dorm members! I treat them like my own brother I feel as though I have betrayed their trust now!"

"Don't worry; you'll get over it fast ... especially when you get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it. By the way, will Atobe, Tezuka and Tachibana cooperate?"

"Don't worry; I believe they have their own way of handling things…Not that they have any choice. hn hn hn…"

A/N: What mischieve do you think Mizuki and Sengoku isup to? Find out more in chapter 22!


	22. Mysterious Head Dorms

Sigh… I finished watching Tenipuri few days ago and had been in a sad mooood ever since. I can't believe that it had ended! Aaaaargh I want more, more, MORE! 178 episodes… It feels as though it's the end of a long rally or marathon since most of us started following the story since epi One. Sigh… I am not satisfied… I certainly do hope there's a Season Two coming up. It might not be Seigaku but it can be something else. They can make a story about Ryoma in High School…? After 3 years?

Anyway I finally understood why I go on with this fic although it feels tired writing it sometimes. At first it was due to fun but now I no longer held that reason. I write this so that the characters remain in our mind, our thoughts and whatever we do. Like someone told me before, everything will come to an end someday but it lives in our heart.

Ah… sorry that I made everything sound so solemn and sad… I just couldn't retain my sadness every time I realized that the anime had ended. Call me emotional (I am) but the last episode was heart-aching although there are several previous episodes that will make your eyes wet. For those who have not finished this anime yet, get ready with several tissues when it approaches ending! And now I'm waiting 'patiently… patiently' … for the MOVIE to be released! Futari no Samurai and its omake Atobe no Okurimono Afureta (I'm dying to watch this!)

Before I proceed, I would like to thank **katariun, ki-ku-maru BEAM, RuByMoOn17, Am loves Syusuke, Hakudoshi-chan **and** Craze Izumi** for taking the effort to review both the chapters previously!

Hm… a bit lazy today. So I'm juz gonna write my reply! Spare me!

**Katariun**: I believe NO ONE dares to challenge Inui's juice except for Fuji … but seems like the Aozu is a big threat even to Fuji.

**Ki-ku-maru BEAM**: hahaha the camera sound is a little irritating but I can't think of any other sound

**Arashi**: Hi! Irashai! Nice to have you here too. Thanks and it's great to know that you enjoy reading this fic! Btw, its easier for you to catch up if you sign up an account with fanfiction and get the author's alert. Every time your selected author uploads a chapter, you'll be notified automatically.

Hm… I can't confirm when I'll update the next chapter. Hm… hm… hm… since this chapter is so short, I'll update the next one soon! By when? If possible by the end of this week and worse case, I guess next week?

**Am loves Syusuke**: Haha yeah I will make reservations earlier for Inui's pictures! Ho ho so you place bet on Inui's group … hm… Ryoma will be so heart broken if he finds out you said his gp won't be that successful… -pat on poor Ryoma-

**Lightyearsaway**: hai, the kakigouri has a wide selection of flavors and whatsoever you want to eat with. Yummy, fell like eating now…

**Sushi-dono**: Oooooh! It's great to hear that you did better in school! I'm happy for you! Don't get lazy now, get lazy later! After 3 months of suffering, you'll be free! think of that frequently as a motivator to study … I used to do that haha. It works sometimes … anyway, ALL THE BEST in your studies! Ganbatte!

Yup yup, it's like ice-kacang! But different in the sense that I guess they put fruit flavours on the ice instead of Gula Melaka or the typical red syrup here. Btw, you can get a taste of whole lot of Japanese food at Bon Odori on the 16th July 2005! It's held at the Matsushita Sports Centre, Shah Alam. Officially open around 5pm. I hate to discourage you to study but if you have any extra time, do enjoy yourself there. I'll elaborate further about this at the end of this chapter.

Rikkaidai ka… hm… you'll have to wait until… you'll see! Hehe

**Ennov**: hie hie! Glad to hear you like this fic. We can't let Tezuka run the student council alone… it's too serious and strict! Mizuki and Sengoku prove to be a lot of fun sometimes hehe!

**Undine1**: nyahahaha it's fun to hear your comments about the groups! Basically Inui is just gonna sell the pictures he and his gp members took. But then… hem, read for youself hahaha! Hm yeah, have no idea what should Kamio and Momo's group do… so I just settle off with café since Kamio will look good in apron haha! And Momo looks neat with the bartender suit… the head dorms ka… hm… you'll get an ambiguous idea about what they'll do … but by reading further I'm sure you'll realized they are up to no good hahaha. Oh yea, the head dorms cannot win any prize even if they collected the most money on E-Day.

**Craze Izumi**: Fuji's group…. Hm ….most of you are placing bet on either Inui or Fuji … what about our Ryoma?

**Chi**: I love you too –muaaack!- thanks for reviewing! No problem, you can keep this fic all you want! Ooo you like SenKami pairing huh? I paired them up coz they look fun together haha… but I quite like this pairing too!

**RuByMoOn17:** How could you! I love Prince of Tennis so much that I'd do anything to keep it going! Hm… a little exaggerating huh? But don't worry, I ain't giving it up as simple as that. I'm not done being a big bully yet hahaha!

**Craziwidder**: You don't like the romance part? Nande nande? Oishiete kudasai (please tell me!)!

**DnKS-giRLs**: hehe thanks, and yes, "click" as camera!

**Cry wolf**: OH! No bet on two groups! You have to make a difficult decision between Inui and Fuji's group! Hehehe

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Ano… eto… your camera makes no clicking sound? My DigiCam makes that soft sound, with or without flash…

Here goes...

**CHAPTER 22—Mysterious Head Dorms**

"Shinji _–click_- what are you doing here?"

"… … … Sakurai…"

"Shinji _–click_- anything _–click-_ wrong?"

"…… this is weird."

"What is _–click-_ weird?"

"… … … What are you doing, Sakurai?"

"What _–click-_? I didn't do anything."

"That weird sound comes from you."

"Hahaha Shinji, what _–click-_ sound? I don't _–click-_ hear anything."

"It comes from you…"

"Nope. I don't _–click-_ understand what you are saying. Anyway, I have _–click-_ got to go. Bye _–click-_ Shinji." Sakurai left the dumbfounded Shinji alone.

"… I am sure it comes from him. Once he left, the clicking sound stops." For once, he's right.

---------------------------------

"This is unfair! I refuse to take part!"

"You can't refuse now! It's already decided!" Yuuta said.

"Why me?" Gakuto complained.

"Well… because we don't have enough people for that part." Oishi said.

"Konoyarou! You want me to be the ghost in the 'Haunted House'?"

"Akutsu, apart from that the other jobs are not suitable for you. You can't deal with props and you can't sell tickets at the counter." Ichimura said.

"I can sell tickets teme. Better than your group." Akutsu answered angrily.

"Whatever you say. But your group refuses to let you sit at the counter. You might scare away the customers." Ichimura said.

"I can do the props! Don't look down on me! I am Akutsu Jin!"

"Akutsu… you will only spoil the props. By the way, you are not alone. Gakuto, Shinji and Uchimura will be playing ghost as well." Ichimura said.

"What? Hey I haven't agreed on this!" Gakuto protested.

Shinji, who just heard his name in the ghost role, opened his mouth. "What is this? No one asked my permission and straight away put me in the ghost team. Why do I have to be the obake (ghost)? This is unfair. I don't want to be in this group. I want to change to Echizen's team and sit at the counter with Echizen. "

"We have discussed about it. The arrangement is done this way: Echizen and Ohtori will be sitting at the tickets counter for group four. I and Yuuta will be sitting at our group's counter. Kaneda and Ichimura will deal with the props. Actually, everyone have to help with that. On the actual day, the four 'ghost' will be inside the hall and scare those who go in. Ichimura and Kaneda will be handling technical stuffs in the hall such as music and lighting (there's a control room—in the hall—situated on the top whereby they can see what's happening down there and who comes in). They are also required to do other things inside." Oishi explained once Shinji stopped talking. If Oishi don't cuts in, Shinji's mumbling will never end.

"Why is that Fuji ototo sitting at the counter? This is not fair. We don't have any choice, we cannot make any objection. No reasoning. No justice. I want to—"Shinji said.

"THAT is a good one, vice captain of Seigaku BUT I refuse to be the ghost! I rather help with props and why is there TWO person on the counter?" Gakuto cuts into Shinji's sentence.

"Mukahi-kun, we need two people to take turns collecting money (sitting at the counter) and giving out flyers (walk around the school—this person will also carry some tickets to sell). As for the props… they are very confusing. Both of us had arranged who will be doing what… if there are changes now there will be lots of work. Please bear with it… only one day." Kaneda pleaded.

Ryoma sighed silently. Just thinking about the amount of work is making him tired.

"Yea, by the way you'll be wearing make up and costume. Plus, the room is dark. There's no way anyone will recognize any of you." Ichimura added.

"Hn! Remember you owe me one here!" Gakuto said angrily but finally agreed.

"I will not agree to this ridiculous thing! Konoyarou!" Akutsu's stubbornness is making things difficult for everyone.

"Akutsu, the job of a ghost is much easier and relaxing. Imagine the aching process of sitting down and waiting for people to buy tickets… or the mere thought of going out under the hot, flaming and burning sun to distribute flyers… worse of all, renting, creating, modifying and hanging all those fake limbs, decorating the place, preparing the props and many many many other work to be done or, sitting around and helping a little—on the E-day itself just put on the costume and scare people. Which do you rather do?" Ichimura said.

There was complete silence. It's amazing how he turned the worst part of a job into the most attractive one.

"Cih! I'll do it! Teme, you said I don't need to do anything apart from that."

"No problem… as long as you appear on E-day and do your part of the job."

So the 4th and 5th group finally settled their problems and starts their project right away!

-------------------------------------

"Hm? Where's my mechanical pencil? Yanagizawa! Did you take it?"

"Atsushi dane, no I didn't. Have you checked your bag dane? Your pencil box is usually open—it might have fallen out dane."

"I have checked and it's not there; that's why I asked you… Never mind… Hey Yanagizawa, what is your group doing for E-day?"

"We are doing song dedication dane. It's Fuji-kun's idea dane but he couldn't have gotten that idea without me dane. Hahahaha"

"Alright, I am not interested in knowing what YOU came out with. But then… do you see the Head Dorms acting a little peculiar? I mean, everyone is so busy working together but they seem to be doing nothing for E-Day… I wonder what they will come up with… "

"Yeah… But hey, I think we should worry about ourselves before worrying about others. What is your group doing?" Kentarou, who is in the same class as Yanagizawa and Atsushi joined in their conversation. (A/N: In case you don't remember, Kentarou and Yanagizawa is in the same group so the question is directed to Atsushi)

"Er… um, well, Inui haven't made up his mind yet."

"What? We have less than a week before the E-Day. Your group is still indecisive?"

"Haha, yeah we were having real headache whether we should do this or that. And then all of a sudden there will be arguments and all. It's really hard to make a decision."

"But Atsushi, your group's people are all kind of quiet dane. Inui will have no problem taking over dane."

"Well, you THOUGHT they are kind of ok but it's hard to tell right?" Atsushi is starting to feel the pressure. Inui told them not to ever tell anyone about what they are doing… even if they were brought to the interrogation room by the head dorms. There's no problem in registration because Inui is the one in charge of registration for all the groups.

"Really? But I thought…" Kentarou began but Atsushi stopped him.

"Wow, look at the time now… my, I need to see Inui and discuss about our group. Okay then, see you guys around." And he left in a hurry, leaving Yanagizawa and Kentarou shrugging at each other.

As Kentarou steps out of his class…

"Hey Ken! Over here!" Touji waved at his team mate.

"What's up? You have been missing these few days!" Kentarou said while walking up to Touji.

"You don't want to know… I am having hell of a time trying to cope with them. But finally we got everything settled. By the way, I want to ask you for some recipes."

"Recipes? What are you guys doing?"

"We are opening a café that provides light snacks and all. I and Nomura will be doing the cooking while Kamio and Shishido will serve. Momo will make the drinks."

"Touji, I thought you don't cook."

"I don't. But leaving everything to Nomura-kun makes me feel bad so I am learning!"

"Before that, you need to do something first."

"What is it?" Touji asked curiously.

"Take off your glasses! You can't cook with that!"

"NO WAY! Anything but THAT! I can cook with my glasses on, don't look down on me!"

"Fine… by the way, don't you think the head dorms are way too calm?" Kentarou changed the subject.

"Calm? What do you mean?"

"They look as though they haven't been doing anything. But I remember seeing Mizuki and Sengoku sneaking around in the classroom. I have seen them sneaking around in other classes too. Wonder what they are up to…" (A/N: Ken is in the same class as Mizuki and Sengoku)

"Hey, you are scaring me! The last time I heard Mizuki sneaks around was the time he caught two students behind some bushes at night!"

"Come on! That is not possible! By the way, even if Mizuki is such a nuisance, Sengoku-san will not possibly accompany him in his 'investigation'… "

"I hope you are right!"

----------------------------

"Mizuki, I feel guilty."

"Sengoku, now is not the time to pull out. Even Atobe and Tezuka have no objection."

"They did object but you decided to go with it anyway. Tezuka can see the problem coming after what we did."

"Hn hn hn hn Sengoku, are you telling me you are regretting it now?"

"I am! Those are my team mates and dorm members! I treat them like my own brother I feel as though I have betrayed their trust now!"

"Don't worry; you'll get over it fast ... especially when you get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it. By the way, will Atobe, Tezuka and Tachibana cooperate?"

"Don't worry; I believe they have their own way of handling things…Not that they have any choice. hn hn hn…"

"Mizuki, to be honest, I couldn't even tell whether that is a laugh or a smile even though I have known you for three years."

"Take it as both, Sengoku… Now let's go to the junior's class."

------------------------------------

"Tezuka, are you sure about this?" Tachibana asked worriedly.

"Do you think we have a choice?" Tezuka's forehead wrinkles up every time he thinks about what Mizuki stubbornly and strongly decides to do. He and the others stayed with their decisions but not when Mizuki starts threatening do plan something worse for the E-Day and add to everyone's suffering. How much worse can a head dorm be?

"The faster we get this done, the faster it ends."

"Ore-sama will not take part in this. I will do my part but in a different way." Atobe walked away.

"Come on, Tachibana. We have work to do."

----**owari**----

A/N: Seems like Atobe does not like the way Tezuka and Tachibana does things… hm… what is it that they are going to do?

Btw, I mentioned earlier, the Bon Odori. It's actually a Japanese ghost festival. The Japanese celebrates with food; wine and dance (if I'm not wrong… if I am, correct me). And this Saturday on the 16th, there'll be one held at Shah Alam. At the same time, Penang also held their Bon Odori, so you could go to whichever one that's nearer to your place.

There will be food for sale—sushi, takoyaki, dorayaki, kakigouri, ramen and many others! They will also give out free Japanese fan to everyone… there's a stage in the middle of the sports centre and they'll play the drums when the event starts. And later on, as scheduled, dancers in their kimono will go up the stage and dance. The dances' steps are easy to follow because it's the traditional dance whereby it's simple and you dance slowly, according to the music. All those who would like to dance will surround the stage. They'll make a huge circle, circling the stage (stage in middle, people standing or holding hands around it) and the circle will multiple with more circles once more people joins in the dance.

It doesn't matter who's beside you. It doesn't matter whether it's your friend or not. Just hold hands and dance to your heart's content.

For some who doesn't like to dance or had enough of it, they'll just sit aside with their friends or family members (just like picnicking) and watch or chat while having their meal. It's really fun and I'd been there twice. This year would be my third time there but I never get bored. It's time to go out and meet with forum friends and get to know people!

A/N: btw… I am curious here, who reads D GRAY MAN manga? It's about exorcists… the main character is Allen and hem, he's a member of the Dark Religious Organization! I find the manga (no anime yet)very cool but not many people know of it…?

Enough of crapping, this is the **SNEAK PREVIEW** of **CHAPTER 23—Shinji's Challenge**

"Curse that Ibu Shinji!" Mizuki mumbled angrily while on his way to the student council's office.

"Oh Mizuki, you are finally here." Sengoku said when he saw Mizuki.

"Yeah." Mizuki closed the door with a loud bang.

"Mizuki, this office is not yours alone. Don't spoil the door." Tachibana said.

Mizuki did not say anything but settled down at the blank chair, beside Sengoku.

"Hoi Hoi Mizuki, why show us the sullen face?" Sengoku asked.

"Tachibana, you better talk to your team member. He's being rude." Mizuki said, ignoring the Yamabuki head dorm. He wants that Ibu Shinji to receive punishment for what he's done.

"Sorry? You were referring to?"

"Ibu Shinji. He provoked me just now."

"Provoked you? How?" Tachibana asked. Shinji's bad habit is well known.

A/N: ohohoho so how did Shinji offends Mizuki? Many ways, I can say. But find out next, in **Chapter 23! Shinji's Challenge!**


	23. Shinji's Challenge

Eto… to make things easier, I'll juz write my reply in future! I am seriously getting lazy…

**Hakudoshi-chan**: hm… well, when people are acting suspicious and you have no idea what they are up to, isn't that mysterious? It causes curiosity, isn't it? That's what I personally think, haha

**Hakugei**: hehe you'll find out about it in this chapter!

**Ennov**: yup yup, my favourite so far (except for Ryoma!) is Shinji! He's juz too cute with his bad habit of mumbling!

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar**: oh! I'm giving out more obvious tips on what the Head Dorms are doing in this chapter; so watch out! Try guessing haha

**Lightyearsaway**: iya… my English is not up to standard –cry- that's what I think… still needs a lot of improvement… oh, you're from Singapore? Nice to meet you! I have 2 online friends from Sing too!

**Am loves Syusuke**: thanks a lot for correcting me! I usually made the mistakes without realizing it myself… I guess that's why we need editors haha … immune to angst… wish I could too!

**Sushi-dono**: Ahahaha I think there's a misunderstanding, ne? I m in Malaysia and have never gone elsewhere in my whole life although I'm giving thoughts about continuing my 3rd year degree in Australia.

The Bon Odori was really fun! I had a great time there! Make sure you go too next year!

Oh, dun worry, like I said, you'll get lots of hints on what the head dorms planned for their E-Day!

**Undine1**: Well… I think it's the same as selling pictures of hot pop stars? Lol

**Cry wolf**: ooo! Sorry but Rikkaidai won't be available for the moment lol… another one for Inui! Seems like he's got quite some support!

Hehe so let's see what Shinji is raving about…

**Chapter 23—Shinji's Challenge**

"Momo, what's all this noise?"

"Fuji-senpai! … the Head Dorms are doing spot-check!"

"Spot check?"

Fuji peers over the long queue outside 2-A. Tezuka and Tachibana are standing guard over students as one by one open their bags and let the head dorms inspect what they brought to class.

"Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Momo asked.

"Just passing by…" and he left with a sharp look, eyes on Tezuka and Tachibana.

After 2-A, it was 2-B's turn to be inspected. The whole class was shocked when the two head dorms aggressively storm into the class, demanding everyone to take everything out of their bag.

"I am beginning to feel that Tachibana-san and Tezuka-san are acting like terrorists around here. Entering the class all of a sudden and pushing everyone… then starts demanding all the hostages to give up their belongings. This is my favourite pencil, eraser, ruler, pen, pencil case, notebook, liquid paper, peppermint flavor sweet and keychain. Tachibana-san, May I know what are you doing with it?"

"Shinji, I uh… well, um, Ann-chan said she likes them and would like to have them…" Tachibana felt awkward telling a lie and felt bad for using his sister's name.

"Why would Ann-chan, of all people like my stuffs? If she likes it, I like it too because they are mine. I bought them because I like them, it makes sense right? And they are mine, why do I have to give it to Ann-chan? She can borrow from someone else or buy them herself. There's no reason that anyone can take my stationary and sweets away from me because they are mine and I—"

"Shinji, I'll buy you a new set of stationary. Can I just take these for now?" Tachibana is desperate to leave.

Shinji gave Tachibana a peculiar look but did not refuse his head dorm's request.

In the same class, but standing two seats away from Shinji is Kaidoh—busy digging out the contents of his bag.

"Kaidoh, I am afraid I will have to confiscate these."

"B—But buchou, these are my—"

"I know they are your bandannas but you are not allowed to bring them nor wear them in class and when you are having lessons."

The two head dorms leave the class, each with a number of confiscated items.

"He took your bandanna?" Shinji approached Kaidoh.

"Fsssh." Kaidoh nodded sadly.

"This is weird. Tachibana-san confiscated my notebook, wrist band and keychain. I wonder what's wrong with those items…" Ohtori joined in,

"I don't think anything is wrong with the items. Tachibana-san and Tezuka-san is acting weird. They actually said wearing cap is against the rules and took it!" Uchimura shared his bit of story.

"Hm… I wonder what they are up to…" Shinji mumbled to himself.

"Oh yea, Shinji, Ohtori-kun, Oishi-senpai said there's a meeting after school." Uchimura passed the message to them. He bumped into the fuku-buchou of Seigaku few minutes ago.

"Fsssh. Meeting? For E-day? All of you in one group?" Kaidoh asked.

"Ah, no. I and Uchimura are in a group. Shinji and Oishi-senpai in another group. But we are combining both our groups in order to do the Haunted House." Ohtori explained.

"Ha… Haunted… Hou… House?" Kaidoh muttered with much fear, his eyeballs grew huge. All of a sudden, he doesn't feel so well. He could feel his stomach churning inside, playing merry-go-round.

"Kaidoh-kun, are you alright? You look pale." A concerned Ohtori asked.

"I… I am fine. Fsssh." But he still looks pale.

"Are you afraid of the Haunted House?" Shinji asked bluntly.

"Don't joke… joke with me! Wh- who said I'm afraid?" Kaidoh turned aggressive all of a sudden, shocking his classmates.

"Then come to our haunted house." Shinji said.

"I… I have to take care of our stall! I … I don't have the time to go—"

"Daijoubu Kaidoh! I'll take care of it! You can go to the Haunted House when you have your break." Kikumaru appeared from behind.

"Senpai!" Kaidoh was startled.

"Then you can go after all…" Shinji said.

"Kikumaru-senpai, why are you here?" Kaidoh asked.

"Hm, I was looking for Kaba-chan. Then I passed your class and heard your conversation. Don't worry Kaidoh, you can have fun! You can go there two times, three times, as many times as you wish!"

The thought of visiting a Haunted House two to three times gave Kaidoh a sick feeling. He got up from his seat.

"Ah-nya? Kaidoh, where are you going?"

"Toilet." And he left.

"What's with him?" Kikumaru asked the rest of them. They simply shrugged.

"He's afraid of the Haunted House." Shinji answered.

"What?" Kikumaru shouted. "Ahahahahahahahaahaha!" He laughed. "That scary Kaidoh is afraid of ghosts? I don't believe it! It's so funny!"

"Then senpai, you are not afraid?" Shinji asked.

"Hahaha, of course not! What's so scary about it? It's all fake!"

"Ja, senpai do you want to visit our Haunted House?" Shinji continued to ask.

There was a minute of silence when Kikumaru was surprised by Shinji's invitation.

"Me? Haunted House?" He asked. It somehow reminds him of Inui's lie on the cursed racquet some time ago.

Ohtori and Uchimura turned to look at each other. Shinji is acting peculiar today.

"Are you afraid of it like Kaidoh-kun?" Shinji's persistence is starting to provoke Kikumaru.

"Who said I am afraid! Those are not real ghosts! I'll go! But make sure your group makes it scary enough! I don't want to fall asleep in the Haunted House-nya!" and Kikumaru stomped away angrily.

"Ibu-kun, it's not a good idea to make senpai angry." Ohtori said.

"It doesn't matter. Now we have two customers." Shinji said while jotting them down on his notebook. Ohtori and Uchimura were surprised.

"You provoke them on purpose so that they'll come?" Ohtori asked in amazement. Shinji simply nodded.

"Wow, Shinji, I never thought that you were this great! We have two customers already!" Uchimura rejoiced.

"Betsuni. Echizen-kun said that if we win the highest sales, he will play a one-set match with me." Shinji revealed his true intention.

"What?" Uchimura and Ohtori looked stunned.

And so Shinji could be seen walking around, provoking anyone that crosses his path and dared them for a tour in the Haunted House. Although he managed to make a lot of business, he didn't know he made an equal number of enemies.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Atobe, why did you call us here?" Yuushi asked. If the head dorm had not called the whole team to his place, he would be spying on Fuji now. Fuji and his triple counter. He saw the Seigaku regular practicing secretly behind the school yard.

"It's just for a while. Here, take the one with your name on it and sign it on this board." Atobe said, waving the board.

"What's this?" Gakuto took a blue pen with his name carved on it. He signed on the board.

"A pen and a board. Make sure you return the pen after signing." Atobe reminded them.

"Ha? Oi Atobe, what's the meaning of this? I thought you were going to give it to us." Shishido said while putting the pen back on its box.

"Even though it has your name but that doesn't mean ore-sama have to give it to you. Na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Alright, you can leave now." Atobe said and kept the boxes.

"Huh? What's the meaning of this?" Gakuto asked.

"Well well well, it seems that the head dorms are up to no good."

"Shut up, Yuushi. Are you saying that ore-sama is the same?" Atobe felt offended.

"Iya, don't misunderstood me Atobe. I am talking about the other head dorms. Anyway, I already know what the head dorms have in mind. Maa, it just never occurs to me that Atobe will take part in it. Oh well, this is a good way to solve it anyway." Yuushi smiled cunningly.

Atobe is glaring angrily at him.

"Oi Yuushi, what are you talking about?" Jirou rubbed his eye sleepily.

"Don't worry about it, you will soon know. Come on, let's go." And the whole team followed Yuushi out.

"Oshitari-senpai, what do you mean by we will know soon?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Maa, just wait till E-day and you'll see it for yourself." Yuushi answered and walked back to his room.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"IBU SHINJI-KUN. You really have the guts." Mizuki bite his tongue to suppress his anger. This guy from Fudomine is such a pain, stopping him in the corridor and when he's on his way to meet with the other head dorms for an important discussion.

"What guts? Gutter? Anyway, please come to our Haunted House. If you are somewhat a coward, it's none of my business though… but give a second thought of what your team members will think about you. How can they look up to a buchou that is afraid of gho—"

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta appeared from behind.

"Aaarh? What is this guy doing here?" Yuuta gave Shinji an irritated look.

"And so I was saying—"Shinji turned back to face Mizuki.

"Enough. I won't go and I don't have the time to go." Mizuki said, walking away. However, Shinji stopped him.

"If you are afraid, then at least give permission to your team mates and team members. If you don't then I'll think that you're a very selfish buchou, unlike Tachibana-san. Speaking of Tachibana-san, I believe he is a 100 percent brave man who never chickens out any deal and he is not afraid of any spirits or ghosts. In fact, he—"

"Oi, what is this? Are you saying that Mizuki-san is afraid?" Yuuta asked.

"I am telling the truth—"

"There's no truth in his words, Yuuta-kun. Don't believe what he said. Fine, Ibu-kun. If that is what you want, then I'll be there. I'll prove to you that your group had come up with a lousy idea." Mizuki said angrily and left.

Shinji took out his notebook and jot down Mizuki's name on it.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Yuuta demanded a reasonable answer for making his head dorm mad.

"This has got nothing to do with you. And I don't like the tone when you talk, so it's better for you to not say a word." Shinji closed his notebook and walked away. He simply ignored Yuuta's angry shouts behind him.

Meanwhile…

"Curse that Ibu Shinji!" Mizuki mumbled angrily while on his way to the student council's office.

"Oh Mizuki, you are finally here." Sengoku said when he saw Mizuki.

"Yeah." Mizuki closed the door with a loud bang.

"Mizuki, this office is not yours alone. Don't spoil the door." Tachibana said.

Mizuki did not said anything but settled down on the blank chair, beside Sengoku.

"Hoi Hoi Mizuki, why show us the sullen face?" Sengoku asked.

"Tachibana, you better talk to your team member. He's being rude." Mizuki said, ignoring the Yamabuki head dorm. He wants that Ibu Shinji to receive punishment for what he's done.

"Sorry? You were referring to?"

"Ibu Shinji. He provoked me just now."

"Provoked you? How?" Tachibana asked. Shinji's bad habit is well known.

"He's using dirty tactics to pull people over to their Haunted House. I suggest that we cancel their registration and ask them to do something else." Mizuki said. An eye for an eye.

"What? That serious? Come on Mizuki." Sengoku said.

Tachibana was shocked. But since he's not there when it happened, he could not judge who's right and who's wrong.

"Mizuki. If you think Ibu Shinji's tactic in attracting people to their Haunted House is dirty, what is to say about head dorms snooping around?" Tezuka finally voiced out.

"What's wrong with that? I'm just wandering around." Mizuki argued.

"Don't think that your actions are not realized by others. Its true that most of them have not realized what happened, but don't think that WE don't know about it." Tezuka stood up and walk towards the main table.

"That's true. What you have done have made ore-sama's reputation suffer. Of course, not that it matters if the others were to know what we are doing for the E-Day. However, I don't think that your actions (pointing to Mizuki and Sengoku…. And a little on Tezuka and Tachibana) uphold the HEAD DORM's reputation and pride." Atobe said seriously. Silly Rudolph and Yamabuki. Mizuki alone is bad enough, why is Sengoku following him?

"Fine." Mizuki crossed his hand. Since all of them are going against him, there's nothing he can do. "But" he said, "because of me and Sengoku, we get worthy items like this one." Mizuki hold up a pair of white socks with several black stripes on it. The stinky smell fills up the whole room.

"For god's sake, put that away Mizuki!" Tachibana rushed to the window and quickly pulls aside the curtain and opens the window, allowing fresh air from the garden to penetrate the room.

Mizuki kept the socks back into the plastic and put it on the table.

"Gawd Mizuki. Whose socks are those?" Tachibana asked.

"Make a wild guess." Mizuki smiled.

**---Owari---**

A/N: hm… so Shinji didn't behave well, did he?

Ano... sorry if any of you think that i potrayed Tachibana and Tezuka terribly unethical in this case... it's juz... erm, a thought ... and that they themselves have no choice... and anyway i meant it to be funny although some might not think so. Sorry if i offended anyone! Gomen!

So let's take a look at the next chapter! Haven't decided the title yet lol so juz bear with it… I always name the chapter last minute unless I already have in mind a suitable one hahaha

**Sneak preview of Chapter 24**

"I thought you knew." Atsushi said, directing his answer to Dan.

Dan shook his head. "I don't know desu."

"It's simple. We are selling these pictures, just like the shops that sell actors, singers' pictures." Sakurai explained.

"But… but will people buy desu? Senpai tachi are not film stars desu."

"According to my data, the popularity of our tennis club members has surpassed any idols outside. Even students from another school know who Tezuka is. Plus, the Pro Tennis Weekly helped a lot in promoting our popularity in tennis field. Therefore if our pictures don't sell, rikutsu janai." Inui said.

"Hahaha we trust you, Inui-senpai. If it's you, there will not be any mistake." Sakurai said.

"Then? Are we going to develop all of them? Same size?" Hiyoshi asked.

"About this, I think it's better if we develop the pictures in different sizes. I met with a dealer outside and he's willing to give us discounts if we purchase photo frames in bulk. I think that if we sell the picture and the frame as one, we can sell it for a higher price." Inui explained his plan. "Plus, see these? It will definitely sell like hot cakes." Inui took out two sets of very different pictures. Set A is bad enough. Set B is worse.

The others gasped. "OH MY GOD Inui-senpai!" Sakurai and Dan said in unison. Atsushi cover his mouth with both his hands. OMG! What is this?

**---end of sneak preview---**

A/N: Nyahahaha!


	24. Countdown to EDay

Ya-hor! Minna-san genki? Hisashiburideshita na... Sorry for the long wait! Was too engaged in reports and tests previously… sigh… I hardly have time to touch on anime… Hope you didn't wait too long for this!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: you'll find out very soon!

**Undine1**: Hahahaha yeah, Shinji is embarrassing to have as a team mate and most unfortunate sometimes! But he's got an interesting character in him that only several people appreciates… the others simply can't stand him! I wonder if I can stand his mumbling… don't think so lol. Yeah no doubt that Fuji's pictures will be out in no time! There's several reviewers here whowanted to book them from Inui!. Yes, members from other groups can use their money as they like. They can buy from their own booth/ stall too, therefore they have no limitations in spending their money!

**Craze Izum**i: hahahahahaha! Nope, I don't think Inui will go to that extreme… nude pictures… ooo…

**Ennov**: you are partly right but dismiss the naked pictures thing –yuii nosebleeds-

**RuByMoOn17**: hehe thanks! Hope you enjoyed!

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar**: Ooooo interesting nick you have here! Reminds me of Eragon by Christopher Paolini… don't have time to read it yet but I will

Seems like Mizuki is really unpopular lol. Oh, you are quite right about the head dorms… in a way hehehe. Can't reveal more!

**Lightyearsaway**: hahahahaha! Provocation is not a good way! Remember when I mentioned he made an equal number of enemies as his business? Lol

**Am loves Syusuke**: Wow, you sounded excited bout Tachibana and Tezuka acting like terrorists haha! The socks… hm… guess who? Hahaha you'll find out very soon, right on the very first word you read (you'll be able to guess it)! Oh for sure when Inui can't get something he wants, he uses another measure to obtain it lol

**Hakugei**: hehehe guess what the head dorms are going to do! But nope, they are not GIVING the members back for a SMALL fee! Ohohohohoho but somehow, your guess is near… tune in to the next chapter when E-DAY officially starts!

**Arius Kei: **ooo take your time to read, this fic ain't going anywhere! Yanagizawa came up with the idea of Karaoke competition but it turned into Song Dedication instead coz you get more money by putting on songs!

**Aik**, you were right! If only Fuji did do something miserable to Mizuki for the V-day! I'll take note on that hehehe thanks

**DNA strand**: Fuji's picture, no doubt, will be there… but no, dun have saeki's pic! Inui only sell the pictures of those in their school … maybe next time when Rokkaku joined in!

**Ki-ku-maru BEAM**: chibi-episode? Hahahaha yeah, in a sort of way but I like those episode like epi 71 about the love triangle—something about Ann asking Momo on date and Momo ended up pulling Ryoma with him… and all three of them went to the tennis court to find Shinji and Kamio there too etc. I like funny episodes like that … but the best would be when Kaidoh imagines himself chasing Inui on a date hahahahahahahaha!

**Yurina Yamato**: hie! Tanoshii? Yokatta ne!

Yup yup, orang Malaysia! Apa khabar? Haha

**SamuriGirl**: aw… no, this is not a yaoi fanfic… I would say its more to shounen ai (as yaoi goes to some extreme that I can't over here) plus humour! I like confusing situations plus a little misunderstanding! They are the ingredients to a funny story, don't you think so?

Hm… pairing… I don't know… you see, there are a lot of readers with different pairings in mind. In fact, other than Fuji/ Ryoma, there are readers who asked for Fuji/ Saeki, Fuji/ Tezuka, Ryoma/ Tezu and many many many other countless combi that you can possibly come up with.

So what happens is that when I seriously pair someone up, let's say—Fuji/ Ryoma but some may not like it—as they may perhaps think Fuji is better off with Saeki or maybe Tezuka. Then they may not enjoy the story as it is, isn't it? But I will take this into consideration and MAYBE during my LONG BREAK around end of November, I will write a separate fic focusing more on shounen-ai with pairings requested… btw, when there's romance, there can be tension sometimes and when that happens, it's less funny … so I guess if I do write a fic on shounen-ai, it'll be less entertaining compare to this… will you all still read? I wonder…

Alright, here goes…

**Chapter 24—Countdown to E-Day**

"Teme! Where's my socks? I left it here a minute ago and I saw you pass by here! You stole it!" Akutsu pulls the first grader by his shirt. "Say! Where is it?" The first grader was near tears.

"Sen… senpai, I … I don't know… I … I didn't take…take your socks…"

"Konoyarou! Lie to me! I'm going to beat you till you tell the truth!" Akutsu raised his fist. The first grader closed his eyes and covered his face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry senpai, I really don't know!" He cried.

Akutsu released the boy and shoved him against the wall. "Don't let me see your face again! Get out of my sight!"

Seems like the boy is telling the truth. No one will dare lie to him at the edge of his fist.

"So who?" Akutsu scratched his head. He can't believe that there's a maniac around, stealing socks. If there is, this person is asking for hell.

--------------------------------------------------

"Horio, come out!" Katsuo and Kachirou banged the door. "Horio!"

"What is it?" Ryoma asked. He was about to enter his room after self training. Well, although buchou cancelled practice but that doesn't stop him from practicing himself. A day without tennis is like a month without Japanese food. His passion for tennis cannot be compared with the others. Maybe he's the same with his buchou. They live for tennis. Just that… well, recently his buchou got too engaged with the E-Day that—

"Ryoma-kun!" Katsuo and Kachirou called out to him at the same time. "Horio locked himself in the room! No matter how many times we called him, he won't answer and he won't open the door! We are worried about him!" Kachirou said.

"Ah." Ryoma said and took out his keys. He turned the bolt and went in. Katsuo and Kachirou followed suit.

"Horio!"

"Leave me alone! All of you!" Horio shouted. He is wrapped underneath his blanket.

"Ryoma-kun, please advise him. He passed by the dry cleaning room just now. Akutsu-senpai saw him and said he stole his socks. Akutsu-senpai was really harsh and although Horio denied it, he won't believe it. But fortunately Akutsu-senpai didn't hit him."

"Nanka? He didn't get hit…" Ryoma said.

"Oi Echizen! Are you happy if I get hit?" Horio came out from his blanket and shout at Ryoma with tears brimming.

"Horio!" Both his friend called him.

"Did you steal them?" Ryoma asked and threw his cap on the bed.

"NO! And can't you be more concern about your friend?" Horio said angrily.

"Why? Aren't you fine?" Ryoma said while taking a new set of clothing to change.

"That's not it! I was in total shock! Akutsu-senpai is really scary! If only you knew!" Horio shouted at Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said and entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

Katsuo and Kachirou left after a short talk to make Horio feel better. Horio sat on his bed and took out his manga.

The bathroom door opened and Ryoma stepped out with his green shirt and short pants. He hanged the towel and went towards the door.

"Oi Echizen, you just returned! Where are you going?" Horio asked him.

"Cafeteria." He answered and left.

On his way to the cafeteria, Ryoma bumped into Akutsu.

"Oi kozo, watch your way." He glared at Ryoma.

However, after hearing Horio's story on Akutsu's missing socks, Ryoma couldn't restrain himself from looking at Akutsu's feet.

Realizing that, Akutsu became aggressive.

"Kozo! Omae ka? Did you steal my socks? Echigoya!"

Ryoma's eyes grew wide. Echigoya?

"Echizen. Echizen Ryoma. I don't know who Echigoya is." Wait. Ryoma did heard that name before… in Inui's story of the cursed racquet…? –sweatdrop-

"Don't fool around me, you brat!"

"I didn't steal your socks, believe it or not." Ryoma said non chalantly.

"Then why are you looking at my feet?"

"Is that against the law?" Ryoma asked.

Akutsu's blood is boiling. No doubt, this chibi in front of him is unlikely to be the maniac (maa, Akutsu believe it's the job of a maniac) but that brat's words and gut is really making him boil.

Akutsu pulled Ryoma's shirt.

"You—"

"Akutsu! What are you doing?" Oishi, who is on his way to the cafeteria, saw the baby-boy in his team being harassed.

"This brat is irritating me." Akutsu said with gritted teeth.

"No… no matter what it is, please let him go first." Oishi said nervously. Akutsu is the last one on earth that he wants to deal with.

Akutsu loosen his grip on Ryoma's shirt and finally let go.

"Hn!" and he walked away.

Oishi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Echizen, did you provoke him?" Oishi asked. "He is… difficult to handle. Just don't cross his path."

"I didn't do anything." Ryoma said and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Echizen-kun, over here!" Ohtori waved at Ryoma. Sitting with him is Kaneda, Uchimura, Shinji and Yuuta. Seems like Shinji and Yuuta is arguing over something and they stopped when Ohtori calls Ryoma over.

Ryoma joined them and Oishi followed from behind.

"Is everyone here?" Oishi asked.

"No. Ichimura, Gakuto and Akutsu are not here yet." Kaneda said.

Right after Kaneda finished talking, Ichimura and Gakuto appeared.

"What about Akutsu senpai? Shall we wait for him?" Ohtori asked.

"No need for that." Ichimura answered. Oishi steal a glance at Ryoma who didn't seem to care.

"Okay, now let's discuss what we have done so far. I and Yuuta have designed the flyers to be given out. Echizen and Ohtori are responsible for the tickets. Here." Oishi took out his copy of the flyers. Ryoma and Ohtori looked dumbly at each other.

"Oishi senpai, what ticket?" Ryoma asked.

"Echizen, didn't I leave a note on the table the other day? You and Ohtori-kun were to design the tickets. Then we'll make photocopies and make put a special mark on each ticket to indicate its original." Oishi explained.

Ryoma look back at the others. "I didn't receive any note." His classmate who is on duty thought Ryoma had read it and threw the paper away. Worse of all, Ryoma is supposed to tell Ohtori they are doing the tickets.

"Then can you do it today and give me by tomorrow?" Oishi asked.

"Hai." Both Ryoma and Ohtori answered.

"Kaneda, Ichimura, how's the prop?" Oishi turned to the other pair.

"It's all nearly done. We have designed the hall and stuff all holes that would give light. We have placed some board and rocks along the way. There are also bushes for the obake (ghost) to hide behind." Kaneda said.

"And we have browse through several shops and bought two scary masks. We also bought some facial mask (white) and other necessary make-ups. As for the clothing, I got them from an uncle of mine. " Uchimura answered. He and Shinji are in charge of the equipments.

"Good job!" Oishi said. These are people whom he can count on. The other group (Ryoma's group) doesn't mind having Oishi as the leader to divide tasks. Their group is made up of all second year (except Ryoma) students. Therefore, having Oishi—the third year senpai—to take the lead is simply the best idea.

While discussing on the final touch and the props, half of them went over to the food counter and buy their dinner.

"Echizen-kun, what are you going to eat?" Yuuta asked.

"Unadon (broiled eel on rice) and chawan mushi (savoury seafood with egg and custard)." Ryoma said, smiling. Japanese food is the best.

"Sou ka? I'm going to have… ah, there it is. Robata-yaki (charcoal-grilled fish and vegetable). Obasan, don't forget to add a bowl of rice." Yuuta said.

"Hai hai." The cafeteria auntie said, taking down the order.

"Tekkadon (rice in a bowl, topped with slices of tuna) and chawan mushi." Shinji said, looking at the picture.

"Alright, just wait ten minutes." The obasan returned to the kitchen while all three of them stood in front of the Japanese counter, waiting. From there they can see Ohtori and Gakuto standing at the western food counter, placing their order.

"Echizen-kun, you like Japanese food very much? I see you here quite often." Yuuta strikes up a conversation to pass the ten minutes.

"Ha… their food is not bad." Ryoma answered.

"Nanka… we are here first. Why did you join in? I should get my food first before you. Why am I getting it the same time as you? Echizen and I plan to have Japanese food first, why did you follow? Copy cat. This is irritating." Shinji mumbled again. Ryoma glanced at him sideways. This guy is starting it again…

"What? What did you say? I was here with Echizen first! You came later and you ordered later! You should wait longer for your food! What's with that mumbling? If you want to argue, talk louder! I couldn't hear you!" Yuuta said angrily.

"You couldn't hear me because you were too loud… maybe you should speak softer so that you could hear well. Ah … I know, you didn't clean your ears for a long time… hm, I understand. Your hearing got blocked…" and so it continues.

Ryoma sighed. He predicted this possibility once this two gets together. And why do they keep hanging around him?

"Sorry for the long wait! Here, your food." The obasan hand them their tray and they pay for the food. And so Ryoma hurried back to his seat. He's tired of standing there for the 10 minutes, listening to Shinji and Yuuta's argument.

Soon, Gakuto and Ohtori went back to the table with their food and the other half of the members who have been discussing, dismissed and make their move. They decide to continue the discussion after meal.

"……………………"

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"Your kabayaki looks nice." Shinji said, staring at the broiled eel.

"Why didn't you order the same?" Ryoma asked again.

"…………………….Ah…." Shinji's slow reaction was once again predictable. However, his eyes are still fixed on the broiled eel.

"Ano ne, can you please stop looking at Echizen's food? He can't eat if you keep staring like that." Yuuta said, obviously irritated at Shinji.

"What do you want from me? Getting on my nerves all the time... I can look where ever I want to." Shinji said.

"What did you say? You are the one getting—"

"Oi Fuji Ototo, Ibu Shinji! Will you two stop bickering at each other? I can't eat with so much noise around." Gakuto stopped them. Indeed, other students at the cafeteria are beginning to look their way.

"You are the one who can't eat. Not me. " Shinji said.

"What did you say?" Gakuto shouted.

"Oi oi, stop it! Don't make matters worse!" Yuuta said to Shinji.

"I don't want any advice from you." Shinji mumbled and then starts eating his fish, ignoring Yuuta's noisy comments. Of course, Ryoma was not influenced by them because he's sitting down, eating his chawan mushi contentedly.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ahaha, I made these sushi's'. Do try them." Kawamura opened several bento boxes and spread them on the table.

"Wow, Kawamura, they look nice!" Masami said excitedly. "And best of all, you made several types of sushi!"

"Yea, Kawamura. Sorry to trouble you." Akazawa said.

"Ie, don't say that… we are all in a group together." Kawamura said.

While Akazawa and Kawamura are buys talking, Hiyoshi, Masami and Ishida is busy munching the sushi's' and nodding their head. Although it is not as good as those sold in shops, Kawamura's sushi has its own attraction.

"Kawamura, I think our sushi stall stands a high chance of winning." Akazawa said while chewing his nigiri-sushi.

"You really think so? Then, what about all of you?" Kawamura turned to the rest of the group. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Yokatta! I was afraid that no one will like it…" Kawamura smiled in relief.

"You worried too much, Kawamura-senpai! These are good!" Ishida said, licking his fingers.

----------------------------------------------

"Ano… Inui-senpai, what are we going to do with these desu?" Dan asked, looking at his roll of films.

"Develop them of course." Inui adjusts his spectacle.

Members in group two is gathering in Inui's room.

"Then after developing them desu?" Dan asked again, unaware of what they are supposed to do. He only acts upon what Inui and other senpai asked him to do but have no idea of their intention.

"I thought you knew." Atsushi said, directing his answer to Dan.

Dan shook his head. "I don't know desu."

"It's simple. We are selling these pictures, just like the shops that sell actors, singers' pictures." Sakurai explained.

"But… but will people buy desu? Senpai tachi are not film stars desu."

"According to my data, the popularity of our tennis club members has surpassed any idols outside. Even students from another school know who Tezuka is. Plus, the Pro Tennis Weekly helped a lot in promoting our popularity in tennis field. Therefore if our pictures don't sell, rikutsu janai." Inui said.

"Hahaha we trust you, Inui-senpai. If it's you, there will not be any mistake." Sakurai said.

"Then? Are we going to develop all of them? Same size?" Hiyoshi asked.

"About this, I think it's better if we develop the pictures in different sizes. I met with a dealer outside and he's willing to give us discounts if we purchase photo frames in bulk. I think that if we sell the picture and the frame as one, we can sell it for a higher price." Inui explained his plan. "Plus, see these? It will definitely sell like hot cakes." Inui took out two sets of very different pictures. Set A is bad enough. Set B is worse.

The others gasped. "OH MY GOD Inui-senpai!" Sakurai and Dan said in unison. Atsushi cover his mouth with both his hands. OMG! What is this?

It is difficult to get VERY nice and artistic pictures of the tennis members. So the best thing to do is modify some of the pictures. Cut their heads out and paste on another body. An expert in computer, Inui did his job so well that no one will EVER suspect the pictures had been edited.

The others nodded and gave their agreement and full cooperation, although Atsushi doubt it now.

"Jiroh, wake up. Give me your films." Masami said. He is in charge of getting the films developed.

Jiroh sat up and rubbed his eyes. He took out his camera and several roll of films from his bag.

"Here." And he's back to sleeping.

------------------------------------------

"Oooh, Kaba-chan! That is so nice of your parents! They are willing to help us-nya!" Kikumaru squealed in delight.

"Usu." Kabaji answered. It's nice to see Kikumaru-senpai so happy. And he felt happy that he's able to help.

"Your father said he can lend us his equipments and he'll help us to make order-nya! Wah, it feels like we are doing nothing-nya. After the E-Day is over, I'll see your dad again and thank him personally." Kikumaru said.

"Usu." Kabaji answered again.

"Senpai, sorry, I am late Fsssh."

"It's okie Kaidoh. Anything happened in your class? You are rarely late." Kikumaru asked.

"Fsssh. Ibu is making a fuss in the class." Kaidoh answered, irritated.

"Nani? Nani? What did he do?" It's obvious that Kikumaru likes to join in a brawl.

"He challenges Ryuzaki-sensei into entering the ghost house… Fsssh."

"Hahahahahaha Ibu-kun is always so daring! ... Wait, I am still angry with him-nya!" Kikumaru just remembered Shinji's rudeness the other day. "Eh? Then why are you late? What's the connection-nya?"

"That idiot won't shut up no matter what. Sensei got angry and said that if he doesn't stop talking, the whole class will receive detention." Kaidoh explained.

"Then? He didn't stop? Knowing Ibu-kun, he won't shut up easily." Kikumaru said.

Kaidoh nodded.

"Forget it then, where's Nitobe-nya? He's so late." Kikumaru looks at his watch. It's already an hour after school. There aren't many people at the cafeteria.

"Gomen, gomen!" Nitobe shouts from the entrance of the cafeteria as he spots them.

"Nitobe, why are you late?" Kikumaru asked, his mouth pouting a little.

"Ahaha, gomen, I overslept!"

"What? We waited for you for an hour here! Mou, Kaidoh was late and then now you tell us you overslept? It's too much isn't it, Kabaji?" Kikumaru complained.

"Usu."

"Oi oi, it feels like you are taking over Atobe's place, Kikumaru." Nitobe joked.

"Kaidoh, what happened? You were late too?"

"…somehow…." Kaidoh answered, refusing to flash back to what happened in the classroom.

"That's not funny-nya. I am not taking Atobe's place… Now that everyone is here, let me explain what we have to do…" Kikumaru opened his note pad.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What? What about the songs from 70s?" Mori asked.

"Not necessary since most of those who will be coming to our festival are youngsters. They don't listen to anything from the 70s." Yuushi said.

"Ha? I listen to the 70s…" Mori said.

"Then you are one of a kind. Majority of those coming are more into pop, rock and modern music." Yuushi commented.

"Done with this… what CDs did you bring Fuji?" Kentarou asked curiously.

"These are CDs of compilation of several famous songs." Fuji took out his collections.

"Waaaaaah sugoi! I love this song!" Mori said.

"This is great dane. Fuji-kun helped a lot dane." Yanagizawa joined them.

"Ie, these are the only ones I have." Fuji smiled.

"I have the same CDs too." Yuushi took out several other CDs from his second paper bag.

"Oh, Oshitari and Fuji have the same CDs dane. No wonder they are genius dane."

"Yanagizawa, I think you talked too much. Calm down." Kentarou said, pulling a puzzled Yanagizawa down.

"What—"he began… and then he saw it. Sparks flying between Fuji and Yuushi. He settled down. Knowing that he over said too much things. Mori too, joined Kentarou and Yanagizawa… all three inching away from the two geniuses.

"Oh, I never knew Oshitari-KUN likes them too." Fuji said sharply.

"I should be the one to say them. I never knew Fuji-KUN enjoys listening to this type of music."

"Why not? Oshitari-KUN?"

"Because it's hard to tell, Fuji-KUN."

"Maa maa, both of you calm down and lets dis—" Kentarou said.

"MINAMI-KUN, WHO ARE YOU ASKING TO CALM DOWN?" Both Fuji and Yuushi said in unison—with a beautifully threatening smile, which causes more sparks to fly. It hit on Minami directly.

Mori and Yanagizawa dragged Minami's burnt body to the side.

Oh well, at least group six have brought their CDs and Yuushi get the other stuffs done. What is there to worry about? Hahahahaha… I wonder…

------------------------------------------

"Kamio! Momoshiro! Stop it you two!" Shishido shouted.

"YOU STOP IT!" Momo and Kamio turned and face Shishido.

"Hey, I don't remember sophomores are allowed to shout at their seniors!" An angry Shishido had an outburst.

"Oi oi stop it now, all three of you. I'm tired of listening to your argument every time we gather. We are here to discuss about our café. This argument is getting us nowhere." Touji said.

"Not that I want to argue, this idiot—"

"Who are you calling an idiot, you rhythm idi—"Momo said.

"Alright Momoshiro. I think that was enough. Shishido, have you got the items?" Touji checked his list.

"Yah, the paper cups, plates, serviettes and all other items are ready." Shishido said.

"Then, what about Nomura-kun?" Touji proceed to ask the other member.

"Ah… I have got the apron, the vase, flowers and utensils for frying."

"Momoshiro, you?" Touji check his list again.

"I have bought the can drinks, packet drinks, coffee, tea, milk and other necessary equipments."

"And I have bought the nuggets, fries, ham, canned tuna and pickles. I asked the obasan at the cafeteria and she let me put all the things there." Kamio said.

"Great! We are doing well. I got those table cloths and I'll be buying the remaining ingredients on the day itself." Touji said.

"Other ingredients?" Momo asked.

"Have you forgotten? We are going to make sandwiches. We need bread—both white and whole meal, lettuce, tomatoes and other fresh ingredients. So it's better to buy it on the morning itself." Shishido explained.

"I see…" Momo answered.

"Alright, now look at this… I drew this the other night. It's the arrangement I wanted for the café. This will be the bar… and the table we'll put it this way…" and so group three, lead by Touji (since the other three only knows how to argue) continues their discussion for E-day, with only two days to go.

**----owari-----**

So that was it, the last of their preparations! The next chapter will be on E-Day itself! Yaaaaaaay finally! So let's take a sneak preview…

**Chapter 25—Entrepreneur's Day**

"Hey obake, have you forgotten that you are supposed to scare the people here today? Of course we are gathering here to discuss about it. But oh well, I don't think you need to put any make up though. This face of yours is more than enough to scare them." Gakuto gave him a scornful look.

"Yarou! You better watch your mouth! I'll just shorten your—"

"Ahahaha… um, I am sorry to interrupt but can we start now? I mean um, later on all of you need to change and make up… and then practice. So I guess we better not waste time…" A timid Kaneda said.

"Practice you say? PRACTICE? What's the meaning of this?" Gakuto shouted. Do ghosts need practice?

"Iya… I um, actually I mean to … ne… for all of you to get used to the dark environment and know your position better." Kaneda answered, sweat trickling down his spine.

"Cih. I know my way around here kozo." Akutsu said.

-----------

A/N: After finished writing, I realized that the E-Day is extremely looooong! So I have to break them into 4 different chapters! And each chapter is very lengthy too… but all happened in a day's time, not 4 days. It really took up a lot of space to write about every group since our focus is not only on our baby boy, ne? Plus! Rikkaidai, Jyousei Shounan and Rokkaku will be here! So, be patient and wait for them to make an appearance! –wink-


	25. Entrepreneur's Day I

Hello minna-san! **MERRY CHRISTMAS!** How's everyone doing? I'm not celebrating but kinda get into the Christmas mood hehehehe! Sorry for the late update! Got caught up in some stuffs during the holidays …

**Lightyearsaway**: yeah! Enjoy this chapter as well! Merry Christmas!

**Am loves Syusuke**: Arigato! Thanks a lot for correcting me! I'll remember the mistakes…

**Craze Izumi**: Oh don't worry, serious is out of topic for this fic lol. I am not pairing anyone _seriously_ but there will be pairs… well, juz to spice things up a little. Pairing can prove to be fun sometimes, depending on how it develops hehehe

**Hakudoshi-chan**: haha but don't take the sock-stealing thing so seriously or expect too much like Mizuki… otherwise get disappointed! You'll understand on later chapters hehehe

**Kitmoki**: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Hakugei**: Oh yea, those socks belong to Akutsu-chan lol but well, as long as Akutsu have no idea who did it, he's safe…ne? yup, Inui did use photosphop but well, maybe not so horny? lol

**RuByMoOn17**: yeah, love-love … but only playful stuffs hehe

**Ennov**: lol Inui's group? Well, Inui have a good way of handling people, though, it sometime may land him into trouble… you'll find out soon enough the reaction of others… in the next chapter I think…

**DNA Strand**: yup, rokkaku and jyousei will be here too! Juz that in this chapter only the Rikkaidai's' making appearances

**Sushi-dono**: uwaaaaaa gomen, there won't be yukimura here! Kyaaaaaa I am so sorry because when I wrote this part of the fic, I have no idea of Yukimura's character—partly because I only catch few glimpses of him in the anime. Although I am clear about him now, it's too late to add because by doing so, the whole story will need to be modified, which is, sorry to say, a hard piece of work –cry- I promise to include him more in future…

So your exam is over now! Waiting for result? All the best! Don't worry too much, you'll be fine!

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar**: yeah, that was my initial plan—to mention everyone in the story. However as the size of member increases, everyone's chance of appearing more decreases… sigh this is so difficult… I don't think it's possible to cut down since everyone is fine with the way it is now…

**Undine1**: Hahahaha glad you liked them! But then again, I hope no one is expecting too much because I'm afraid you'll juz get disappointed. These chapters on EDay are quite messy, unorganized, missing parts and some are juz plain weird lol. I wonder why I wrote it dat way… anyway feel free to bombard me with questions and I'll try my best to answer them!

**Yvie**: thanks a lot for your review! Made up my day and really happy that you enjoyed them! Well, somehow hehe you'll juz get some hints of shounen-ai and well, perhaps one or two pairing? Well I guess as the story progress, you'll find more than hints… they are rather obvious but nevertheless, rest assured that everything will remain as comical as possible lol because I too, for one, enjoy a good laugh!

**LyToTrOuBlEmAkEr**: I'm really touched to read your review –big hug- thanks a lot for reminding me that most of you are waiting for the update! Thanks again! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 25—Entrepreneur's Day**

Without realizing, the remaining two days for Seishun Gakuen Boarding School students to do last minute preparation passed by quickly. The festival starts officially at ten in the morning and ends at four in the evening. Throughout this six hours of business (regardless of item or service), the group with the highest sales will receive sponsorship for the school trip next month. But in this case, head dorms are not entitled for the sponsorship since the prize is used as a motivation factor for students.

"Sengoku, are you done?" Mizuki asked, placing the items on the tray.

"No and there's a lot more to go…" Sengoku pressed the ENTER tab on his keyboard.

KNOCK KNOCK

Mizuki opened the door.

"Tezuka? What is it?" Mizuki asked.

"Are both of you done with the price? We need to display it up." Tezuka said. They have prepared a small platform in one of the biggest classroom in their school.

"There's quite a number of them… and thanks to Sengoku for searching it so slowly." Mizuki answered.

"Hey Mizuki, that's not nice! I searched them throughout the whole night. I barely get three hours sleep when you came banging at my door in the morning." Sengoku yawned.

"Good for you Sengoku. If I don't wake you up, it's impossible for you to finish these by TODAY."

"Fine fine. You are right, I'm at fault." Sengoku said, taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Tezuka, I am afraid we will have to delay our 'plan' … Sengoku will need at least three hours to complete it. We'll open our little 'shop' at 11.30 sharp."

Tezuka sighed and left. This whole thing the head dorms planned to do is driving him nuts, just like every other event they hold since Mizuki became the head dorm for Rudolph. Life is just not the same with him around. Unbelievably, Atobe joins in Mizuki's silly ideas sometimes and no doubt, Sengoku is on Mizuki's side since well, is there even a need to explain this?

-------------------------------------------------

"Oi Echizen, what are you doing here?" Momo asked, smiling at his team mate.

"You too Momo-senpai. What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Ha? I asked you first so you should answer first. Maa, anyway this classroom is our café. Hey do drop by here for lunch." Momo said, pointing to the bar area. "I am in charge of the drinks."

"Heh, not bad." Ryoma said while continue to paste flyers on the doors. "But I don't like western food."

"Hey Echizen, how can you decline a senpai's request!" Momo said.

"Why not?" Ryoma asked without looking at Momo.

"Sigh. You are always the same, aren't you? … Hm? What's this? Obake? Haunted House? Oh, looks fun!"

"Momo-senpai, if you are not afraid why don't you drop by later?" Ryoma gave Momo a wicked smile.

"Oi, you brat. Is that a challenge? You can't use the same trick as Ibu-kun." Momo said. His expression changed.

"What? Ibu?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah. That idiot—"Momo said but was interrupted.

"Oi Momoshiro! What the heck are you doing there chatting with Echizen? Get your –toot- here and stack the drinks up!" Kamio shouted from one corner of the classroom. Nomura and Touji are arranging the tables and chairs.

"What did you just say? I was trying to get business for our group!" Momo shouted back. However Ryoma believes he need not hear more than that, thus leaving the corridor and moved to the next location—entrance where he can put up flyers to attract more customers.

-----------------------------------------

"Kaneda-kun, why not try it again?" Ichimura asked. Due to this request, Kaneda pushed the blue button and an eerie sound shakes the background of the ghastly prop prepared.

"We can see the people walking through this alley. When you hear this music being played—count to 10 and then show yourself. Scare them out of their daylights, put on the worst expression. The scarier it is, the more exciting it will be and more people will come for it." Kaneda explained to Shinji. He is supposed to hide behind some so-called-bushes and appear suddenly to scare the people.

"Why do I have to be the obake? I want to sit at the front counter and sell tickets with Echizen. This is unfair. I never get good roles. Previously in the pageant I was forced to be the evil stepmother and now it's—"

"Shinji. Stop it, will you? I am to be the obake like you too." Uchimura said.

"Then what about me?" an irritated Gakuto asked. He just arrived at the hall. Kaneda asked all the 'ghosts' to gather at 7am but so far only Shinji and Uchimura appeared. Not wasting any time, they started with Shinji.

Akutsu stepped in the hall.

"Konoyarou, you want me here early in the morning. You better give me a good explanation."

"Hey obake, have you forgotten that you are supposed to scare the people here today? Of course we are gathering here to discuss about it. But oh well, I don't think you need to put any make up though. This face of yours is more than enough to scare them." Gakuto gave him a scornful look.

"Yarou! You better watch your mouth! I'll just shorten your—"

"Ahahaha… um, I am sorry to interrupt but can we start now? I mean um, later on all of you need to change and make up… and then practice. So I guess we better not waste time…" A timid Kaneda said.

"Practice you say? PRACTICE? What's the meaning of this?" Gakuto shouted. Do ghosts need practice?

"Iya… I um, actually I mean to … ne… for all of you to get used to the dark environment and know your position better." Kaneda answered, sweat trickling down his spine.

"Cih. I know my way around here kozo." Akutsu said.

"Anyway… um, well, this hall is divided into four checkpoints." Kaneda took out his copy of the plan that he roughly drafts out. "The first check point is here—Uchimura." Kaneda points the first 'X' mark.

"The second check point is here—Ibu-kun, third checkpoint near the 'mountain side' is Mukahi-san and lastly is here—Akutsu-san." Kaneda points to the last 'X' sign.

"Teme, why am I at the last checkpoint area?" Akutsu asked. He's not satisfied with this arrangement.

"That is because—save the best for the last, isn't it?" Gakuto let out a shrilly laugh. He is implying that Akutsu is the scariest among all of them here and he deserved to be placed last to give the best effect to people who might thought that the scare had ended.

"Konoyarou! I'll beat the crap out of you now!" Akutsu plunged forward towards Gakuto. Ichimura and the others restrained him.

"Akutsu! Stop it!" Ichimura shouted.

"This idiot is going to die here today and be a REAL GHOST!"

"Come over if you dare!" Gakuto shouted and provoked Akutsu. And so the fighting continued in the hall till Oishi arrives. Sigh... will their haunted house be a success? Saa…we'll see about that.

--------------------------------------

"Hiyoshi-kun can you please bring those over?" Akazawa asked. Hiyoshi nodded and passed the boxes over.

"I like our stall. It's nice and we get a good location too." Masami commented. He covers those fresh fishes with crushed ice.

"Yeah, and it's interesting! But too bad the rest of us are of no help to Kawamura-san." Ishida said sadly.

"Maa, don't say that. All of you helped a lot. Aren't you the ones who packed the sushi in the boxes? Ishida-kun and Hiyoshi-kun will be carrying and selling while walking around ne? That is also hard work." Kawamura said while wrapping the ingredients in nori sheet.

"Ah, there isn't enough ice." Masami said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Kawamura said and took off his apron.

Kawamura walks past several stalls and stops near a blue stall.

"Eiji!"

"Ah, Taka-san! What are you doing here?" Kikumaru asked. He was busy arranging the ice cream boxes when Kawamura called out to him.

"Ano… Eiji, we don't have enough ice. Could you give us some? We need it to keep the fishes fresh." Kawamura said.

"Sure! We have plenty of them here-nya, na Kaba-chan?"

"Usu." Kabaji who was behind Kikumaru opened their huge cooler box. He took out one block of ice.

"Taka-san, you need to crush them?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ah, ie… we can do it… thanks a lot Eiji." Kawamura was a little dumbfounded. Kikumaru sounds a little like Atobe though… and while he was leaving, he saw Kaidoh and Nitobe carrying another cooler box to their stall.

-------------------------------------------

"Fuji-kun, where are we going to put this?" Kentarou asked.

"Over there." Fuji points toward a mini rack that he brought.

"Oh, how considerate Fuji-KUN." Yuushi appeared with the same rack.

"You too Oshitari-KUN." Fuji said, eyeing the mini rack in Yuushi's hand.

"Hey geniuses can read each other's mind dane. They even have the similar thought dane. This is really great dane."

"Oi Yanagizawa, if you start crapping over there you'll cause more trouble." Kentarou said while handing him the song list. "Go to the office and make two copies since you have nothing to do."

Yanagizawa walked towards the office. On his way he passed by group two's stall (Inui's group).

"Atsushi dane!" He waved at his friend.

Atsushi spotted Yanagizawa. He waved back.

"So this is your stall dane. Ei? What are you selling? There is nothing here dane. And no one except for you and Dan dane."

"Er… haha Inui and the others are preparing it." Atsushi answered.

"Why is your group so secretive dane? Still can't reveal it?"

"Maa, you'll know later." Atsushi said. Well, if they display those pictures now they will be in big trouble. That is why Inui said they will only take out those photos half an hour after the event started.

---------------------------------------

10am sharp. Seishun Gakuen's gate opened. People are beginning to pour in, be it the students' parents, relatives, friends or outsiders. Most of them clutching blue coupons that they have bought a week before the event—while some are ready with their cash. They can still buy coupons at the main counter.

"We sell the best sushis here! Come to the Kawamura sushi stall!" Ishida shouted while walking around with several boxes of sushi.

Hiyoshi, standing at the corner did the same thing.

"Hiyoshi, is that Kawamura's sushi?" A voice called him frombooth behind.

"Hai." Hiyoshi said.

"Then please give me one box. No, make it two box… can I ask for a favor?" Fuji smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Akaya, don't you think we are a little early?" Jackal Kuwahara asked.

"What are you talking about? We are fifteen minutes late! It starts at 10!"

"Jackal is right. We are indeed early!" Niou yawned.

"But Seishun Gakuen is surprisingly big. We might need more than an hour to walk around." Hiroshi Yagyuu said.

"Actually, what are we doing here?" Marui Bunta asked, chewing his bubble gum as usual.

"Aren't we here to walk around?" Sanada asked, looking ahead.

"To be exact I believe all of us have our own reason to be here. But too bad Yukimura can't come with us today. He's visiting a friend in Kyoto." Yanagi replied.

"Hey guys! Look at that! Isn't that Kaidoh and Kikumaru!" A surprised Niou exclaimed.

The Rikkaidai team walked towards their stall.

"Ah-nya? Rikkaidai! What are you doing here?" Kikumaru, who had his apron on, turned around to talk to them.

"Do you need to ask that silly question? Of course we are here for the event." Akaya said.

"You are selling kakigouri? Isn't it too early for ice?" Jackal asked.

"Haha! That's the catch! It is early for now but later on when the weather gets hot, nobody will be able to resist this temptation." Kikumaru smiled.

Yagyuu and Niou continued to stay at the shop to talk. Akaya and Marui wandered around together and bumped into Momo—who was on his way to the cafeteria to borrow a scoop.

"Hoi Momoshiro, did you receive those chocolates that I dedicated to you?" Marui asked.

"Ah, Marui-san. Yeah I received them! Thanks a lot." Momo said.

"Hey don't forget White Valentine's Day." Marui winked at Momo and left, leaving him dumbfounded.

Yanagi, Sanada and Jackal walked together.

"Sadaharu!" Renji called out to Inui.

"Oh Renji! You are here! I have been expecting you... Ah Sanada and Kuwahara-san is here too."

"Sadaharu, what are you selling? Why is there a cloth covering the item beneath it?" A puzzled Renji asked. The same question is playing in Sanada and Jackal's mind too.

"Even though you are my best friend but I can't reveal anything till 10.30 sharp. Another three minutes." Inui checked his watch. "If you can wait, you can buy the best few ones. All of them are first-come-first-serve basis. I only have ten copies of the same one. Buy it while stocks last."

Upon hearing Inui's words, all three of them grew curious and decided to wait for three minutes to pass. Soon, several curious-onlookers and passer-bys formed a small crowd and gathered in front of Inui's booth.

"Alright. Dan, Atsushi, take it out." Inui instructed.

While Dan and Atsushi bent down to take something out, Inui pulled away the red cloth covering the table, revealing the hidden item.

"OH MY GOD!" someone shouted as he grabs Kikumaru's smiling photo. "I want this!"

There were a lot of photos on the table. All famous members in the tennis club are there—all the head dorms and regular members. All pictures were secretly taken… but there are others that were taken long before (for example, Inui who had been in the same school with Kikumaru, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Kawamura for three years had some personal collection of pictures that they took together in parties etc that he uses for his advantage now) which makes it more precious than ever.

Dan and Atsushi took out several huge photos (that have been re-sized to make it big: the size of a poster lol) with frames and hang it on top to attract more attention—they are pictures of Akutsu in polka dress and wig (remember the pageant? Lol, yes that costume), Ryoma sleeping soundly on his bed, Fuji in his pageant dress, Chotarou sleeping and Atsushi wiping sweat off his forehead.

"We have more of these (pointing to those huge resized photos) but I won't display all. You'll have to refer to this brochure and tell me the number. I'll take it for you." Inui said.

"And this is my special photo. Do you want to buy it Renji?" Inui showed his friend a picture of himself posing with Inui juice.

"No… no thanks Sadaharu." Renji couldn't believe that Inui is selling something like this.

"Sa… Sanada, let's—"But Sanada is not listening. He is busy browsing through the 4R pictures on the table.

"No pictures of Tezuka?" Sanada asked. Inui turned his attention to Sanada.

"Good choice! Tezuka and Atobe's pictures are limited and priced double of a normal photo. I only have these few selections. As for Fuji and Oshitari, only sleeping images are impossible to take." Inui explained.

"Why is it impossible?" Jackal asked. He too, has been browsing through the pictures.

"Fuji and Oshitari are very careful. They set alarms in their room and you will trigger it if you enter without knocking. They even know who walks pass their room at night. Indeed, they are more cautious than ever this whole week. There's not a chance for me and the others to enter their room secretly." And Inui did not reveal that he does not dare to edit Fuji and Oshitari's images… there's no end to the torture he'll receive if he offends those two…

"How about it Sanada? Any picture that captures your interest? Since you are the buchou (yes, I changed this fact again) of Rikkaidai, I can give you discount." Inui said with a wicked smile.

"No… no thanks." Sanada said, his mind still busy thinking about meeting Tezuka later.

"Waaaaaaaah! Look over there! They are selling pictures of the Tennis Club's regular members!" A group of middle junior boys rushed towards Inui's stall. This caused Sanada, Yanagi and Jackal to drift apart.

"Renji!" Sanada called out to his team mate.

"I'm here, Sanada." Yanagi appeared behind his buchou.

"Hm? Where's Jackal?" Sanada asked.

"He… he was here a minute ago…" Yanagi said, recalling Jackal standing just a few feet away.

"Well, we'll meet up with him later. Let's go." Sanada said and moved towards the tennis court.

Meanwhile…

"Where… where am I? Where are they?" Jackal wandered around, looking for team mates.

He sighed. Now he's separated from all of them. Is it possible to actually bump into at least one of them in this huge school?

One of the best ways is to go back to the first stall to find out whether his other two team mates are still there.

"Ano… Kikumaru, did you see Yagyuu and Niou?" Jackal asked.

"Hm? They left 10 minutes ago. What happened?"

"Ah… I lost them—"

"Fsssh Kikumaru-senpai! Taihen! Inui-senpai is selling our pictures at his stall!" Kaidoh rushed back to his stall.

"NANI? Inui selling our pictures? My picture?"

Kaidoh nodded. "The Beauty Pageant Picture is there as well."

"WHAT? ME IN THAT STUPID DRESS-nya? I-N-U-IIIIII!" Kikumaru shouted angrily.

"Kuwahara-kun, please look after the stall for me! Kaba-chan is away and Nitobe is having a break-nya. I'll be back soon!" Kikumaru said and left with Kaidoh.

"Ha……….?" Jackal stood in front of Kikumaru's stall. He didn't know what to do.

"Ano… can I have one lemon flavor?" A girl stopped in front of the stall.

"Ah… um, yeah, right away." Jackal said and get in the store, putting on a blue apron. Well, he had seen the vendors did it… this should be the way…

"Arigato!" The contented girl took her bowl of lemon-flavored ice and left

"Oh hey look there! There's a kakigouri shop! I'm very thirsty after eating those biscuits! Why don't we get some?" a group of girls rushed to Kikumaru's shop.

"Please give me lemon favour!"

"I want lime!"

"Me! I want strawberry!"

"I want berry flavor!"

"Mango!" … Jackal is so occupied that he had no time to think about his team mates' whereabouts.

**---owari---**

A/N: This is just the beginning for Seishun Gakuen's E-day! There's four part to the E-day and this is just part one!

Here, sneak preview for the next chapter—**Chapter 26: Entrepreneur's Day II**

Both Akaya and Marui are contented. Isn't it good that they decided to come here today? The thing is, they were so busy browsing through those tons of pictures that they did not pay attention to Jackal's announcement.

However…

"Renji, did you hear that?"

"Yea Genichirou. Jackal asked us to go over to the Haunted House."

"What a sudden request. I thought he doesn't believe in ghost." Renji said, completely misunderstood Jackal's message.

"Anyway let's find the Haunted House first." Sanada said and both of them wander around.

No doubt Jackal reached the counter first. He saw Ryoma sitting on the left counter and Oishi on the right counter.

"What is this?" Jackal asked, puzzled.

"It's two groups combined together… however we are not sharing the sales." Ryoma answered. "You decided to come here after all?"

"Ha? No… I am waiting for my team mates here."

"Osoi na… where is Yuuta? He's supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Oishi mumbled.

**---Ends---**

A/N: So what happened? Jackal was separated from his team mates… will he ever see them again? At least, in this school… alive?


	26. Entrepreneur's Day II

Ello! It's been a while now! Wow can't believe I'd wrote about 26 chapters already…

**Undine1**: hehehe its always fun to read your reviews! Really enjoy reading what you think, like and suggests on the story! Thanks again for your review! Btw, Sanada is a man with ego lol so he won't be caught dead buying another man's picture hahahaha! Neway, don't worry, he'll fight for something else in the next chapter …

**YurinaYamato**: Hai, Inui is really sneaky sometimes! Okay, let's hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Mitsuki Hikari**: Hie hie, thanks a lot for your support!

**Emi Yuuji**: Welcome, and thank you for the review!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: hehehehe wat do you expect? Not necessarily confusion but definitely FUN!

**RuByMoOn17**: lol yes, and Kabaji unbelievably obeys him!

**Hakugei**: Gomen ne, making you wait so long for this chapter! Promise you lots more fun in upcoming chapters!

**Sushi-dono**: Ooooooh I can't wait to know, how was your result? Gomen again for the late update. Lots of things came up these few months –sigh- mostly thanks to my summer course but I don't regret taking it (though it was highly intensive and most of us suffered lol). Within a week of break (upon finishing my summer course), my new semester starts –sigh again- … I haven't had enough rest since then.

Hahahaha as for the final result on who wins, I can't reveal it until… later ne? you'll find out when this event ends! Hohohoho asam laksa in pasar malam… poor Inui when he found out that his pictures are being compared to asam laksa lol

Uwaaaa you made me feel so guilty for demoting and cutting yukimura's appearance! Okay, I'll try to make it up next time hehe

**uNoeWho**: Hey there, nice to know that you like this story! I had a hard and fun time planning them out lol. Hahaha you catch up with the story pretty soon! Hm well, before the result is announced, they can't be too sure too on who's gonna win! –evil mode-

**Aznfencer39782**: Thanks for your support! And by turning on the 'author's alert', you'll be able to get updates from the authors when (those authors in your list) update their chapters. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Am loves Syusuke**: -yuii gives big hug- yes yes yes, it wasn't easy to give equal spotlight to each characters as all of them have their own fans lol but nevertheless, more priorities given to Seigaku as they are the main main characters of the story.

So I hope the others will understand this … if their favourite characters are not mentioned as often as they'd hoped, don't lash out on me –cry- juz let me know and I'll try my best and see what I can do …

**Ki-ku-maru BEAM**: here, this is the latest chapter! Enjoy!

**LyToTrOuBlEmAkEr**: Not all of them forget about Jackal –smile- only few of them nyahahahahahahahaha!

**R.A.C.K.R.F.** : Thanks for your review, and yes, juz ignore these replies if you don't like to read them! I like to reply because it's my way of communicating ideas and explaining certain facts. What are you waiting for? Move on!

Here's the latest chapter for your enjoyment!

Chapter 26—Entrepreneur's Day II

"INUI! What are you doing? Why are you selling these?" Kikumaru shouted. "These are my pictures-nya! You didn't get my permission to sell them!"

"What's wrong with it Eiji? You have got nothing to lose. Anyway, I took these with my camera so these pictures are mine." Inui said.

"BUT… but…"

"Here, this is Ohtori's picture. I'll give you for free." Inui said.

"Ha? Why are you giving me Ohtori's picture? I want MY pictures back!"

"But all your pictures sell like hot cakes. I don't have one left with me." Inui lied.

"…………….. Really? All sold off?" a bewildered Kikumaru looked at Inui with sparkling eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie." Well, at least the first half is true…

"Hahahaha… haha okay then. I'll let you off this time-nya. But remember, no next time Inui!" Kikumaru gave him a warning.

"Fsssh. Inui-senpai… my pictures…"

"Ah, Kaidoh don't worry. I am sure all your pictures will be sold off at the end of the day." Inui patted him sympathetically.

"Ah… okay." And so Kaidoh left with Kikumaru.

So what's the point of looking for Inui in the first place!

On the way back to their stall, Kikumaru and Kaidoh stopped by at Fuji's booth.

"Ah-nya Fuji, yours is song dedication. How's business?" Kikumaru asked.

"Eiji... not bad. There are a lot of people coming to us with dedications." Fuji answered.

"Yeah, but you should pay attention to the announcement…" Kentarou said from behind.

"… And so this song is dedicated (again) to Fuji Syusuke by Aya-san." Mori announced through the microphone. The song is played and the whole school can hear it… except if you are in the hall (which means if a person is in the Haunted House, the announcement will not be audible to them).

"It's 'Ometto Samba!' my favourite song-nya!" Kikumaru squealed in delight.

And so Kikumaru stayed and chatted with Fuji till the song ended.

"Gomen Fuji I have to go back-nya… Kuwahara-san is looking after the stall for me."

"Kuwahara? From Rikkaidai?" Fuji asked, surprised.

"Yea… they came here. I really got to go now. Bye-nya." Kikumaru waved.

Back at Kikumaru's stall…

"Ah-nya? So busy?" Kikumaru and Kaidoh rushed in to the stall after seeing two groups of people pushing each other in front of their stall.

"Kuwahara-kun, thanks for looking after our stall-nya. Here, take this as a token of appreciation. Thanks a lot for your help-nya!" Kikumaru gave a bowl of kakigouri to Jackal.

"Ah… Arigato." Jackal said and left. At least he is able to help. Contented, Jackal walks around with his kakigouri.

"Here, Kawamura Sushi! Delicious SUSHI!" Akazawa shouted.

Jackal stood in front of Kawamura's stall. Seeing him, reminds him of his hometown.

"Are you from Brazil?" Jackal asked.

"…… Er, excuse me?" Akazawa asked. If he's not mistaken, this guy is Rikkaidai's Kuwahara Jackal. And what is he doing here, asking him a weird question.

"Are you from Brazil?" Jackal repeated his question.

"No. I have never been there." Akazawa said.

"Oh…" Jackal gave a little disappointed sigh.

"Akazawa! Akazawa-san, Inui, Inui… Inui is selling pictures!" Kawamura rushed back to the stall.

"Pictures?" A puzzled Akazawa asked.

"Yea! I saw it! My picture is there, yours too! Iya, not exactly pictures… they are photos! I wonder when he took them! And there's one of you during the pageant!"

"WHAT? During the pageant? I despised myself in that suit and he's selling that photo to everyone? Oh gawd, Inui is digging his own grave!" Akazawa threw his apron aside.

"Ah, ano… Kuwahara-san, er… perhaps it would be rude to say this but do you mind taking my place for a while? Uh, we would like to see Inui for a while so… if you don't mind…" Akazawa felt awkward asking a favor from him but there's no one else. Hiyoshi and Ishida are on duty—selling sushi in boxes around the school area while Masami is currently having his break. He's no where to be seen.

"Yea, sure. You guys go ahead." Jackal said. Well, he did this once before… no problem.

"Ano Kuwahara-san, really sorry for the trouble but we'll be back soon." Kawamura said and left with Akazawa.

There's a huge crowd in Inui's booth…

"Inui! Inui! Why are you selling those photos! Return them to me!" Akazawa shouted form afar.

"Yo Akazawa. How are you?" Inui smiled.

"Inui! Return those photos to me! Those you took at the pageant!"

"Zannen na Akazawa. Someone just bought it." Inui said.

"WHAT? SOMEONE BOUGHT IT? WHO?" An angry Akazawa asked.

"I have no idea. A random guest with a peculiar taste."

"Oi INUI! I ordered Akutsu's picture! Where is it? You asked me to wait five minutes!" Kawamura said.

"Maa, Taka-san no rush. Akutsu's picture is so far the hottest item in our stall. His picture, especially the one in pageant was sold off an hour ago. I asked my assistant to develop several more. He'll be back from the photo shop soon." Inui explained.

"Ka…Kawamura-san, you… you bought Akutsu's photo?" A shaking Akazawa asked.

"Haha, he refused to take picture with me the other day. I have no choice but to buy it from Inui today. And I want to show it to Yuuki-chan when I see her next time." Kawamura smiled. He can't wait to get his hands on those pictures.

"Taka-san, I just want to confirm your order. One set of Akutsu's picture?" Inui asked.

"Hai. One set." Kawamura replied.

"One set? You have sets?" Akazawa opened his eye wide in disbelief.

"Well for most of the members, we do have sets. Set comprises of two regular pose and one pageant photo, one group photo and one during practice. That is the standard package. If you want MORE such as those that are well, _off-limits_ and others, that will be a bonus photo which will be calculated differently. Of course, that bonus photo will not be cheap but it guarantees satisfaction." Inui puts on his wicked smile. This is a smart plan of making money. "We also welcome customers who buy one or two pictures. However most of them here buy in sets. Akazawa-kun, interested to buy any?"

"Iya… no thanks. I'll… I'll just get back to the stall now." Akazawa said. He suspected Inui of using psychological measure to stop his attack and drain his energy of asking further.

"Gomen Akazawa-san, I'll wait here for a little while for the photos to arrive." Kawamura said, standing at the side of Inui's booth.

"Ah, daijoubu. I can handle it." Akazawa left the place. He seriously can't read what is in Inui's mind. Not to mention, Kawamura too.

And so Akazawa walked back his stall…

"Ku… Kuwahara-san! Let me handle it." Akazawa grabbed another apron and starts helping Jackal to pack the sushi. There are five people waiting at his stall.

Soon the group of people dispersed after receiving their food. Akazawa wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Thank you, Kuwahara-san. Good thing you are here. Otherwise I don't know how I'll handle the situation alone." Akazawa thanked his savior.

"Iya… don't mention it…" Jackal said. He did have fun though.

"By the way… you… seriously are not from Brazil?" Jackal asked again.

"No… I was born here and both my parents are Japanese. Although I heard before that my great grandfather is a Brazilian."

"I see," Jackal's eyes brighten up. This is interesting.

"Akazawa! Sorry for the wait!" Kawamura returned, waving at him with a pack of photos.

"Ah, your partner is here. I better get going." Jackal took off his apron and was about to leave when Kawamura pulled his shirt.

"Wait."

"Here, take this." Kawamura held out two small box of sushi.

"No I… I don't deserve this… I was—"Jackal tried to explain.

"Daijoubu Kuwahara-san. We are really thankful that you helped us. Please accept this small token." Akazawa said.

"But…"

"Maa, please don't mind this small 'gift'…" Kawamura said, smiling.

"No… Thank you." Jackal said, finally giving in and accepting the sushi. How nice of them to give him a treat! Now his lunch is decided!

----------------------------------------

"And this next dedication is directed to ECHIZEN RYOMA from Seigaku dorm by—KIRIHARA AKAYA! His message is: Echizen-kun, sorry that I forgot to dedicate Valentine's Chocolates to you previously but I would like to ask you out on White Valentine's Day " Mori read.

"Huh?" everyone turned their head. Ryoma, who had been busy giving away flyers since this morning was caught off-guard; did he hear it right? What? Is Kirihara playing a trick on him?

"Oi Echizen! Great announcement! Kirihara is asking you out!" Nitobe, carrying a box laughed at him. Kabaji who is beside him stares at Ryoma, "Usu."

Ryoma, filled with anger (he felt that he'd been made fun of) rushed towards Fuji's booth. He bumped into Jackal on his way.

"Ano… Echizen-kun, Akaya is just joking. Please don't get mad. He's been this way since he's a freshman." Jackal explained.

"But he's making fun of me. I won't forgive him for this." Ryoma said.

"I… I don't think he's joking nor making fun of you." Jackal said in a soft voice.

Ryoma stared at Jackal. What is this bald-head talking about?

"Anyway, it's better not to look for him. I mean, if you don't want to know more or further… Aaaargh, what am I talking about?" Jackal covers his face with his palm. He had no idea how to explain.

Ryoma turned to the opposite direction.

"Echizen-kun! Where are you going?" Jackal asked

"To my booth. I am supposed to look after the counter now."

"What is your group doing?"

"Haunted House." Ryoma answered bluntly. "But it won't be open till noon. You can buy the tickets in advance though."

"Ahaha… no thanks." Jackal said, sweating a little. Not that he believed anything about ghosts.

"Our next dedication is to ECHIZEN RYOMA from IBU SHINJI with his message: Echizen-kun, that Kirihara Akaya is a crap. Forget about what he said. It would be better to spend White Valentine's Day playing tennis with me. And I'll treat you for dinner afterwards. If you want supper as well, it is not a problem" Mori gave a small laugh after reading it. "However, Ibu Shinji would like to dedicate this song to Kirihara Akaya-san, not Echizen-san (the message is to Ryoma though)—LONG WAY (to indicate that Akaya still has a loooong way to go before getting near to Ryoma)"

Ryoma sighed after hearing the announcement. He heard small laughs from people around him... this is so embarrassing. Why is everyone causing so much trouble for him? Can't he have a peaceful time distributing flyers?

"Ja, I'll leave first." Ryoma said and walked away.

"Ah… um." Jackal said and turned around. Wait. If Akaya made that announcement, this means that…

"Fuji! –pant- Fuji! Did you see Akaya? He made an announcement here previously…"

"Ara? He left five minutes ago. What happened?" Fuji asked.

"I was separated from the others… I wonder where they are." A disappointed Jackal said.

"I have an idea." Yuushi appeared suddenly from behind Fuji. "Why don't you make a song dedication to your team members? Attach a message asking them to come here."

"Ah! Great one!" Jackal had never thought of that.

"Oshitari dane, never miss an opportunity to make money dane. Even if that person is having trouble dane."

"What are you talking about? Isn't this a good idea? It's a win-win situation. We are doing a charity here, and so is he by spending on our dedications (ano… still remember that part of the money go to charity? Lol I nearly forget about that)."

"Here." Jackal tears out a piece of 500 yen coupon and gave it to Fuji. (A/N: indeed quite expensive for a song)

"Write your message here dane. And pick your song dane." Yanagizawa gave Jackal two sheets of paper.

Jackal looks at the blank paper and wonders what he's supposed to write. It will be embarrassing to say he's lost.

"Okie. We'll announce yours ten minutes later… sorry but there are other dedications here. You'll have to wait for your queue." Mori said.

I'll meet all of you in front of the Haunted House ten minutes later. That is what Jackal wrote. True enough, ten minutes later Mori read the message.

Jackal was thinking that it would be better to announce it this way… at least this doesn't sound as if he's lost and desperately seeking his team mates, right? And meeting in front of the Haunted House makes it seems that as if they are going inside there together. Yosh, now he can walk there.

Unfortunately… he is wrong.

"Hehe Inui-san, do you have more of Echizen, I mean Ryoma-kun's pictures?" Akaya licked his lips (lol he's always doing this).

"Yes of course. Apart from Akutsu, Fuji, Tezuka and Atobe, Echizen also makes a lot of money for us. Here, these are the pageant's picture. These two are not included in the set." Inui flipped his photo album.

"Give me one each!" Akaya said in a childlike excited voice.

"Nani? You only have these pictures of Momoshiro?" Marui asked, searching around.

"Maa, here's another stack that you haven't check out. And we also have poster size pictures that had been framed." Inui pointed toward the few pictures hanging in front of his booth.

"Oh I didn't notice this! Ryoma-kun sleeping! I want this!" Akaya pointed towards Ryoma's picture.

"Ceh! You and your Echizen Ryoma." Marui said lamely.

"Senpai you too. What is so good about that Momoshiro anyway?" Akaya asked wickedly.

"None of your business Akaya."

"Hai hai." Akaya said while paying Inui.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Akaya asked Dan.

"Wrapping this desu." Dan is wrapping the framed poster size photo Akaya just paid for.

"No need to wrap it. I'll walk around with this to show Ryoma-kun that I am serious." Akaya licked his lip again. (Don't you think he looks wicked? Lol)

"Then? Marui-kun you'll just take these?" Inui asked, holding out a set of Momo's pictures.

"Yeah." And he paid.

Both Akaya and Marui are contented. Isn't it good that they decided to come here today? The thing is, they were so busy browsing through those tons of pictures that they did not pay attention to Jackal's announcement.

However…

"Renji, did you hear that?"

"Yea Genichirou. Jackal asked us to go over to the Haunted House."

"What a sudden request. I thought he doesn't believe in ghost." Renji said, completely misunderstood Jackal's message.

"Anyway let's find the Haunted House first." Sanada said and both heads toward the hall.

No doubt Jackal reached the counter first. He saw Ryoma sitting at left counter and Oishi on the right counter.

"What is this?" Jackal asked, puzzled.

"It's two groups combined together… however we are not sharing the sales." Ryoma answered. "You decided to come here after all?"

"Ha? No… I am waiting for my team mates here."

"Osoi na… where is Yuuta? He's supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Oishi mumbled.

"Another song dedicated to ECHIZEN RYOMA! It's from FUJI YUUTA with his message Echizen-kun, please don't listen to those two! It's a waste of time even talking to them! But well, if you are somehow free on that day… maybe we can have lunch or perhaps dinner together haha. Tennis would be good too. See you. Hahahahaha Seems like Echizen-kun will have some problem on White Valentine's Day ne? Hahahaha!" Mori's laughter could be heard throughout the whole school.

Ryoma who have been listening from the ticket counter is red with fury. What are they trying to do? Made him the laughing stock of the whole school? This is terrible! Embarrassing! Unforgivable!

"Yarou! I'm not letting them get their way!" Ryoma lost his coolness.

"Echizen! Don't go! Who will take care of the counter? I'm not helping you to take care of it!" Oishi said.

"Senpai, this is unfair. I'm not going to close an eye on this."

"Maa just cool down. I guess they are just fooling around or something… You can talk to them later." Oishi said.

---------**owari**----------

Okay, I know you can't wait for the sneak preview on the next chapter! Here goes…

**Chapter 27—Entrepreneur's Day III**

"I went out through the exit door. There are a lot of people outside but it can't start yet. Oishi-senpai is no where to be seen. That Hyotei-senpai is missing as well. That Yamabuki monster is ready to kill someone in there. I can't stand it anymore." Shinji said.

"And you left Uchimura in there to be the victim? Oh no, Echizen-kun we have to go now!" Ohtori joined them.

"Where's Mukahi-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Ha…? Eh? Where is he? He was standing beside me just now!" Ohtori cried.

"Sigh. I think there's no choice. Let's go back first. He knows his way back." Ryoma said.

"Echizen-kun where are you going?" Akaya pulled him.

"Our booth. We are doing Haunted House… Speaking of that, one of your team mate is there." Ryoma answered.

"Ah! Jackal! We nearly forgot about him…" Marui said. (A/N: Actually they totally forgot about him)

"Well then let's go together!" Akaya said joyfully. Yuuta and Shinji are jealous; seeing how close Ryoma and Akaya were (Akaya had his hands around Ryoma's shoulder). And we all know how Ryoma's I-don't-care attitude is…

So the huge group of oh-so-cute guys walked together. They attracted a lot of attention and caused a little commotion among the girls. They reached their destination five minutes later. A small group even tailed behind them.

The front of the hall has a group of people gathering impatiently. It seems like they are waiting to get in. Shinji quickly slipped back into the hall.

"Hm? Where's Jackal?" Sanada asked.

Kachirou is sitting on Ryoma's counter while the next counter is blank. Yuuta quickly sat down… if Oishi-senpai finds out, he'll be dead.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah Ryoma-kun! Horio is supposed to be here. He said there's something important he needs to do and asked me to take over." Kachirou explained.

"Did you see anyone here?" Renji asked, pointing to the right counter.

"No. I didn't. There's no one over there."

-------**Owari**--------

Gosh, where could Jackal possibly be? Has he gone MISSING? or LOST once again? Find out the hints in the next chapter!


	27. Entrepreneur's Day III

A/N: Oh dear, what we have here? Another update! Please enjoy as this is the 2nd last chapter aka 3rd chapter of the 4-part E-Day event. Has it been enjoyable so far? Certainly hope so! By the way, in this chapter it should be rather easy to predict where you'll see Jackal in the next chapter if you catch the hint well!

**Undine1**: lol great to hear from you! You like EijiOhtori? There will be more to come and yes, poor Ryoma! I bullied him so much this chapter! –yuii feels a little guilty… but oh well, he has to sacrifice to satisfy everyone! giggle- … Jackal is seriously an interesting character by 'using' him appropriately lol yes, do speculate in this chapter where he 'will' be in next chapter. There's a big hint given out… Head Dorms' strategy revealed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing all the time –_gives Undine1 big hug_- hehe

**Emi Yuuji**: yippie! Found Jackal and then he's gone again! Lolz … its like hide and seek with him…

**Whilelilies**: Oh really? Wow then it's kinda strange… k, can't wait for yours to be uploaded then!

**Sushi-dono**: Wow 7A's! CONGRATULATIONS! –glompz sushi-dono- ooo you joined Science Stream? That's cool! I am not so into science and all so I joined the Art Stream. Well one thing about Malaysia… we have been learning Moral since we're 6 yrs old and YET in your college/ uni, you'll STILL have to sit for it—under LAN where everyone is compulsory to take Moral Studies and Malaysian Studies. If you get only a PASS in BM for your SPM, you'll have to take BM also for your LAN subject –gawd- …

Yup, me in business major. Business is basically okay I guess… k, stay tuned!

**Craze Izumi**: Sou sou, Fushigi Mystery (lol imitating Mayura from Matantei Loki Ragnarok, if you watch it)… sure thing, keep up to date with the latest chapters! Thanks for your reviews!

**Uranaikko**: Wow 4 thumbs up! That's a really good compliment –yuii blushed- Arigato! Ah I see, you haven't watched all the episodes yet? Then hurry up and catch up ne! Or you can check my profile (which I updated recently) and refer the names there coz I put up all their names up (full name!) and which class they are in…

Waaaaaah need four hours to read all the chapters? I didn't know at all… without realizing, I had already written 27 chapters with more than 300 reviews, which is rather unbelievable for me sometimes. It's a great feeling to have people telling me they enjoyed it and anticipating for more. It really gives me the motivation to continue with it! So thanks again for your review –_glomp Uranaikko_-!

Yes hehehehe Jackal can be considered lucky and unlucky! So let's see what else he'll bump into!

**Hakugei**: Totally agree! Rikkaidai can be weird sometimes, but then again, is anyone EVER normal in tenipuri/ this fic? Lol that's what we love about them, eh?

**RuByMoOn17**: Nyahahahaha yez, Ryoma chased by guyz –dreamy- but don't think he likes it lol

**Alaena Flame Dragonstar**: The idea just dawn on me! They have the similar skin colour, so I thought perhaps they are somewhat related?

**Kitten of Destruction**: Wah scary nick… you hate neko-chan? Lol … I prefer pups myself haha…

Serious? You followed it since 2004? Wooooooow! So happy to find out! –_yuii jumps around the house with Kitten of Destruction_- yes, actually when I think about it there's a lot of them who followed the story since long ago and thanks to all of you for your support and dedication! Now you really remind me that this story had been going on for nearly 2 years! Wow, another amazing discovery for me lol

**Kaze**: Hope you're glad that this chapter wasn't a long wait –beamed- Enjoy!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: There will be MORE irritating message lol … Ryoma is seriously feeling miserable and another word, his day will turn out _worse_ in this chapter!

**uNoeWho**: Jackal always end up in places he would least want to be! No doubt that Ryoma is always in hot demand! You'll get to see him more with the other guyz in this chapter!

_Inui_: That is, I only accept CASH and in YEN for the photos.

**XxMaddy**: Yaaaaaay another reader! Nay, it's never too late! You can catch up easily coz it will alwiz be here hehe… Here's the next chappie, comment about it ne? I would like to hear more comments on it! Arigato!

**Am loves Syusuke**: Ah, uni is as usual but this semester was hectic with more tests and report than I'd imagined. Surprisingly, I was very tempted to continue writing and uploading fic in the midst of my tests and reports! Perhaps I was trying to escape (I admit it) and it does feel good when I don't have to think about school work hehe. Ah, currently on one week break so I have more time to organize my work…

Oh yeah, about Inui's "Yo", it's not those jovial and loud "YO!" but more like a short, monotonous and expressionless "Yo." I heard him said that before in (dunno which) episode of the anime which is why I thought of putting it in the fic.

Ooops another mistake… hehe thanks for correcting me!

Wow you really laughed that hard? Then I'll be sure that the last chapter of this 4 part E-day will send your stomach bursting lol! Domo Arigato as you never fail to correct and review every chapter! –_big hug Am loves Syusuke_- …

**Shinigami**: Wah, Shinigami reading Tenipuri fic lolz that's interesting! Oh? Love triangle? Lol I just somewhat think that _the more the merrier_ nyahahahaha –evil laugh- Though Ryoma might felt that they are joking or rather, purposely trying to give him more trouble, he tried to control himself! That was really good lol. Yup, Momo does have admirers (mind the 'S' here hehe). Fuji ne… it's hard to pair him up with anyone in particular because if end up in wrong pairing (since I believe there's a lot of Fuji fan here), I'm gonna get hit by one of the Triple Counter attack lol. So I think… well… doshio (what to do)? Shall we leave the issue for now? I don't think I'm gonna do TezuFuji coz there's enough romance fic that focus on that pairing… perhaps something _interesting_ … just leave it to me!

Oh, Mizuki and Inui juice! Interesting! I'll put that in my notebook! Never occur to me hahaha thanks for the suggestion. Now that you mentioned it, I would like to see that too!

Well yes, Ryoma does have problem on White Valentine's Day but thanks to Mizuki, it's all solved. Curious? Find out in this chapter!

**Chapter 27—Entrepreneur's Day III**

"We were late because of you Amane." Bane said.

"Is that bad?" Amane asked as if it doesn't concern him.

"Hahahaha it doesn't matter! As long as we get to meet them!" Aoi said.

"You are right." A voice joined the eight members of Rokkaku.

"Jyousei Shounan!" They exclaimed.

"Hoi hoi Rokkaku, don't block our way." The Tanaka twins said together.

"Shamusouseiji (Siamese twins)… janai ka? … Puk!" Amane cracked one of his cold jokes again.

"That is so stupid." Bane kicked Amane with his leg.

"Oh, I never thought Jyousei Shounan would be here." Saeki said.

"Me neither. But since sensei said we should relax after coordination, we thought it would be fun to see what Seishun Gakuen looks like. Seems like it's huge." Kajimoto said.

"Yeah, a little unexpected." Ryoh said. But he was happy that his twin had fun and lives a comfortable life here.

"Well, let us go in and chat. We are blocking others." Shinjyo said. With that, all of them walked in together.

A colorful poster attracted their attention.

"Hey look at that! It's a Haunted house!" Wakato pointed towards it. "Come on, let's go! It would be fun!"

"Yeaaaah!" The Tanaka twins shouted.

"Obake in Obakeyashiki ka... Puk!" (Ghost in Haunted House? Something stupid like that lol)

"Do you know that is so lame?" Bane said and knocked on Amane's head.

Just when they were about to reached the first stall, they heard Mori's voice announcing something: "Another song dedicated to ECHIZEN RYOMA! It's from FUJI YUUTA with his message: EHIZEN-KUN, PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE TWO! IT'S A WASTE OF TIME TO EVEN TALK TO THEM! BUT WELL, IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW FREE ON THAT DAY… MAYBE WE CAN HAVE LUNCH OR PERHAPS DINNER TOGETHER. TENNIS WOULD BE GOOD TOO. SEE YOU...Seems like Echizen-kun will have some problems on White Valentine's Day ne? Hahahaha!"

"Nani? Isn't that Fuji ototo?" Oota said.

"Yuuta ka…" Saeki was surprised.

"This won't do. I can't let them take over. Nanka… I feel like burning now hahahaha. I'll dedicate a song to Echizen-kun too!" Aoi said and started walking faster. His team mates followed. Jyousei Shounan on the other hand, took the opposite direction and bumped into a busy Kaidoh.

"Oi boomerang snake!"

Kaidoh stopped for a split second upon hearing that. He turned and saw Wakato waving at him.

"Hoi did you received my chocolates?"

"Ah… Fsssh. Yes, thank you," Kaidoh has his manners too.

"Oh well it was nothing. Those were extras."

A green vein popped out on Kaidoh's forehead.

"What are you doing anyway?" The blue hair Kouhei asked.

"Kakigouri with Kikumaru-senpai." Kaidoh said.

"Oh Kakigouri ka? Not bad… I would like some too. Where is it?" Youhei said.

"There." Kaidoh pointed towards a busy stall.

"Kaba-chan, more ice!" Kikumaru said.

"Usu." Kabaji said and turned to put more ice in the machine.

"Kikumaru-senpai…"

"Ah Kaidoh you're back… hey you brought back customers." Kikumaru said when he saw the Jyousei Shounan team.

"This dedication to KIKUMARU EIJI-san from Seigaku is by MG-san. His message is: KIKUMARU! DON'T THINK YOU ARE SO GOOD IN ACROBATIC! I CAN BEAT YOU ANYTIME!... With the song _Da Da Da_ which is dedicated to himself…"

"Damn that Mukahi!" Kikumaru took off his apron and threw it on the chair.

"Hm? How did you know it was Mukahi?" Oota asked.

"Isn't that obvious? He always self-exclaimed that he's the best in acrobatic! And he puts that MG initials! It stands for Mukahi Gakuto!" Kikumaru shouted in rage. "I'll get back to him!" Kikumaru was about to leave his busy stall.

"Sen… senpai! Its peak time Fsssh."

"Here, you are famous aren't you? Handlethem for me-nya." Kikumaru hung his apron on Wakato's neck.

"Oi oi, I am your customer not staff!"

"Do me this favor!" Kikumaru waved his hand and left.

"Why me?" Wakato sighed.

"Hahahaha isn't that suitable on you? Hahahaha!" The Tanaka twins laughed.

"Go away!" Wakato said.

Now let's see what Kikumaru did…

"Fuji! It was that idiot Mukahi wasn't it?"

"Maa Eiji, don't get angry. We are not supposed to expose our customers' identity if they asked us to keep it confidential."

"No doubt it's him isn't it?" Eiji asked again.

Fuji smiled. "I won't deny that."

"He's a goner." Kikumaru said. "Fuji, 500 yen right? I'll make the announcement myself, is that okie?"

"This… I can't make the decision." Fuji turned to look at his group members.

"I think it shouldn't be a problem." Mori said, shrugging. He's not in-charge anyway.

"Additional 100 yen if you want to announce it yourself." Yuushi appeared from behind Fuji.

"Here, take it!" Kikumaru shoved the coupon to Fuji and grabbed the microphone.

"Not now Eiji, you'll have to wait for your turn."

"Nyaaaa Fuji I don't care! I'm in a rage now!"

"Additional 100 yen for cutting the line." Yuushi said.

"Here! Take it!" And as soon as Da Da Da song had finished, Kikumaru's voice was heard.

"Hey Mukahi! Don't think I don't know it was you just because you used initials! Let me tell you, I have the best reflex in Seishun Gakuen! It's impossible you can EVER beat me, you hear that? Muri (impossible)! Muri!" Kikumaru's childishness boomed through all speakers. Everyone was stunned.

"Isn't that… Kikumaru?" Niou and Yagyuu were having snacks in Momo's group's café when they heard it. "What in the world is he up to?"

"Sigh. Eiji-senpai and Mukahi-senpai is just like water and oil." Momo said.

"Yeah, just like you and Kamio." Shishido's big mouth opened.

"Nani? Kamio and Momoshiro often argue?" Niou asked.

"Maa, that is very common. Momo either argue with Kaidoh or Kamio. Hahahaha Momoshiro, maybe you are not destined to make friends with people whose name has a 'K' alphabet in it." Touji joined in.

"What are you talking about, senpai? I mix well with Kikumaru-senpai and Kawamura-senpai. And I have no problem with Tezuka buchou (AN: Tezuka Kunimitsu… there's a 'K'). They (pointing to Kamio and Kaidoh) are the ones who have problems."

"Teme! What are you saying? Since when do I have a problem with you? It was you— " Kamio started.

"Alright enough, both of you. Do you want to scare away the customers?" Touji asked.

"Hahahaha this school is so much fun! I wished I'm studying here… so much controversy!" Niou joked (A/N: it will come true soon anyway).

"Fun? You should see the buchous throwing daggers at each other! That is what I call fun." Momo said with a laugh. He still remembers Mizuki and Atobe's face during the judges' comments during the pageant.

"Oh! I would like to hear that!" Niou laughed.

"Niou if we don't go now, we'll be late." Yagyuu, who had been quiet since they stepped in, suddenly spoke.

Niou looked at his watch. "You're right. Bill please!"

Meanwhile…

"Yuuta! Why are you late?" Oishi asked.

"Ah Gomen, Oishi-senpai. Some of the flyers did not stick to the wall (so he had to stick them again) while some people threw them in the dustbin after I distributed it to them… not to waste, I took it from the dustbin. That is, it's in good condition." Yuuta added.

"Alright, I'll be off now. You take care of the counter okay?"

Oishi left with a stack of flyers.

Silence…

"Ano… Echizen-kun…"

"Yeah?" Ryoma said. Actually he was rather reluctant to speak to Yuuta.

"Did you um, hear my dedication?"

"………………" Ryoma wondered whether he should say yes or no.

"I guess so."

"Sou… sou ka?" Yuuta blushed.

Kuwahara who was standing nearby heard the awkward conversation and sighed.

And now again, Gakuto's message to Kikumaru could be heard—booming through the speaker.

"Oi Echizen, what are you –pant- doing here? The Head-dorms… head dorms! –pant-"

"Horio? What happened?" Ryoma asked.

"The Head Dorms are having an **AUCTION**!"

"Auction?" Ryoma repeated; his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Sou! And the next item to be auctioned is your lost wrist band! I saw it on the table!"

"Na… Nani? My wrist—"

"RYOMA-KUN'S WRIST BAND?" Yuuta's eyes popped out.

"Sou darou! The violet wristband with three white stripes." Horio answered.

"Horio! Where's the head dorm's booth?" A panicked Yuuta asked.

"Hm? It's quite far… let me think…" Horio said.

"We have no time to waste! I'll go with you!" Yuuta said, pulling him away.

"What about your counter?" Ryoma asked. If possible, he would like to go too but there's no choice…

"Ano… ano, Kuwahara-san right? Um, do you mind…? I mean, would you please…?"

"Yeah…" Jackal said. He understood the urgency… not that Sanada and the others are arriving now. It won't take long anyway.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" And he disappeared with Horio.

"Ano…" Ryoma called out.

"Yes?"

"Don't regret it." Ryoma said.

"What do you mean?" Jackal did not get the message.

"Nothing." Ryoma said and continued to count the coupons sold in his booth so far. Since he's trapped in the booth, he couldn't be bothered with what the head dorms do to further spoil his reputation. He was already the 'joke of the day' when those dedications for him boomed through the speakers.

Kikumaru went to Fuji's booth and make another dedication with sarcastic words to Gakuto. This goes on and on…

In the auction booth… (A/N: we'll focus a huge part in here. you'll find out the 'weird' pairings I mentioned lol. Just watch out for the bidders… the fun just started hahahaha. Btw, beforeI forget,prices on itemsalthough are placed in estimation to its original price, the value of the owner is also measured which makes it more expensive. Eg, Tezuka isextremely popular amongthecrowd and thereforeevenif theitem is only worth 500 yen as the original price, they will mark up to perhaps 1200yen according to theowner's value asthe base price. As for the exchange rate, pls refer to your country's exchange rate... sorry if the amount is outrageous, just put up with it!).

"-BANG- (sound of hammer knocking the table) ALRIGHT! THIS BLUE ERASER THAT BELONGS TO OISHI SYUICHIRO FROM SEIGAKU SOLD TO THAT SHOUNEN OVER THERE!" Sengoku said. "FOR 2500 YEN!"

There were disappointed mumbling and some whistle from the crowd as the boy in red shirt went up to claim his prize.

"Now I have here one of the most valuable belonging! It's the super rookie ECHIZEN RYOMA'S WRISTBAND!"

There were lots of cheers from the crowd.

"WE PRICE IT AT 600 YEN! WHO WILL BUY IT FOR 600 YEN?"

"800 yen!" a girl shouted.

"1000 yen!" a boy in purple offered.

"1300 yen!" Yuuta shouted. He finally made an offer.

"1300 YEN! FUJI YUUTA OFFERED 1300 YEN! IS ANYONE WILLING TO PAY HIGHER THAN THAT!" Sengoku asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Yuuta. Yuuta blushed. It's not necessary to mention his name!

"2000 yen!" A spiky hair boy offered.

"2500 yen!" The purple shirt boy shouted. He renewed his offer.

"3000 yen! Yuuta offered.

"3200 yen!" The girl shouted, still unwilling to give up.

"6000 yen!" A new voice shouted.

Everyone was astonished at the price. They turned and eventually, who else but Kirihara Akaya.

"That irritating guy!" Yuuta said angrily.

"THIS IS GREAT! KIRIHARA-KUN OFFERS 6000 YEN! WHO CAN TOP THAT PRICE? 6000 yen GOING ONCE, 6000 yen GOING TWICE—"

"7500 yen!" Yuuta offered. Well, he'll need to eat bread for a whole month then…

There were gasped from the crowd. This is really getting out of control.

"10 000 yen!" The sly voice shouted and Yuuta knew he was no match for Akaya.

Lots of noise in the background.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! 10 000 YEN GOING ONCE! 10 000 GOING TWICE! NO OTHER OFFER? –BANG! - ECHIZEN RYOMA'S WRISTBAND SOLD TO KIRIHARA AKAYA FOR 10 000 YEN!" Akaya went up the stage happily. 10 000 yen for him is nothing… as long as he gets his hand on Ryoma's belongings (A/N: he's freaking me out).

"Cih!" Yuuta said angrily. He can't believe that Akaya got Ryoma's wristband. And he was so near to getting it.

"Where are you going?" Ryoh who was standing beside Yuuta from the beginning asked.

"WAAAH! Why are you here!"

"To watch the auction. Where are you going?"

"Since I couldn't get it, what is the point of staying here?" Yuuta replied.

"Look at this." Ryoh gave Yuuta a flyer that mentioned all the items to be auctioned today. Ryoma's wristband is just one of his four items.

"OMG! Ryoma-kun's cap, mechanical pencil and tennis book—Doubles for Beginner's Book… haha, I know that! Nii-chan told me about it." Yuuta laughed. Yosh, this is great! He'll just wait a little longer till the next item is open for auction. That Kirihara Akaya won't have that much money… he'll get at least one item… whatever will do but his main aim would be the cap.

"RIGHT! OUR FOURTH ITEM FOR THE DAY IS MOMOSHIRO'S MANGA! THIS IS TENNIS NO OUJISAMA MANGA VOL ONE! WHO WANTS IT? STARTING FROM 600 YEN!" Sengoku waved the manga to invite the bidders.

"1000 yen!" a small boy shouted.

"1500 yen!" a girl in pink placed her offer.

"1700 yen!" Ryoh heard a familiar voice. It comes from the corner.

"2000 yen!" the small boy said.

"3000 yen!" the familiar voice once again placed a new offer.

There were mumbles from the crowd but no more offers.

"3000 YEN GOING ONCE! 3000 YEN GOING TWICE! 3000 YEN LAST CALL! NO? WELL, MOMOSHIRO'S TENNIS NO OUJISAMA MANGA VOL ONE SOLD TO ……… EH? HM! SOLD TO KISARAZU ATSUSHI!"

"NANI?" Ryoh was in complete shock. His brother is standing at the back corner? Why does his brother buy Momoshiro's manga? Is it because… no, It can't be. Atsushi just wants to read the manga, that's all. How silly of him to suspect his twin.

"Akaya, why did you call me?" Yagyuu asked. He and Niou appeared together. "We were about to meet Jackal."

"Don't care about that first. See? They are having an auction here. It's very interesting."

"Auction?" Niou asked.

"Sou sou! Next will be Kikumaru's favorite toothpaste!" Marui laughed.

"Eh… this looks fun. Oh what about Sanada and Renji? Have you called them? Jackal?" Niou asked.

"I have called Yanagi-senpai. He is with buchou. They will come after meeting Kuwahara-senpai." Akaya said.

Now take a look at poor Jackal…

"Jackal!" Sanada called out.

"What… what are you doing here?" a stunned Renji asked. Who would expect their team mate to sit at the counter?

"Ah… Fuji's brother is supposed to be here. He mentioned about some auction thing and left… I'll just take care of it for a while." Jackal explained. He'd been through a strange day today…

"Auction? Akaya mentioned the same thing in the phone. He asked us to meet him there. So what are we supposed to do now? Genichirou?" Renji said.

"We will meet the others at the auction first, and then we'll be back here. Jackal, you just wait here." Sanada said.

"Echizen." Sanada said finally (Ryoma is sitting at the left counter, Jackal at the right counter and the entrance is in the middle).

"Ah. Thanks for the Chocolates." Ryoma said, remembering all of a sudden about the Valentine's Chocolate that he received from Sanada.

"Welcome." Sanada replied.

"Well then, Renji and I will be off now. See you later Jackal." With that, Sanada and Renji left.

Now let's go back to the auction booth!

"THE NEXT ITEM ON LINE IS KIKUMARU EIJI FROM SEIGAKU'S FAVORITE TOOTHPASTE!" Sengoku said. "WE WILL START FROM 500 YEN!"

"800 YEN!" someone offered.

"1000 yen!" A voice from behind said.

"1200 yen!" a red hair boy shouted.

"2000 yen!" Niou raised his hand.

The read haired boy turned. The boy who offered 1000 yen saw him and shouts: "Mukahi-senpai!"

Both were surprised. Ohtori moved towards Gakuto.

"Oi Ohtori! What are you doing here?" Gakuto asked.

"Um… I um…. Well, I uh…" Ohtori blushed.

"Hey I thought you like Shishido! Why Kikumaru?"

"2500 yen!" Ohtori offered.

"I… I … I like Shishido-senpai but we are just like brothers." Ohtori replied.

"But… your face goes all red when we make fun of the two of you!"

"3500 yen!" Gakuto said after Niou offered 3000 yen.

"I blush too easily… over silly matters too. It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh gawd, poor Shishido." Gakuto mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing…"

"By the way senpai, what are you doing here?" Ohtori asked. He thought Gakuto and Kikumaru are enemies…

"4200 yen!" Gakuto raised his hand. "Ohtori, don't you dare offer a higher price!"

Ohtori who was about to raise his hand, puts it down reluctantly.

"I'll buy Kikumaru's stuffs… and then I'll destroy every one of it right in front of him! Hahahahahaha! Revenge is sweet… I haven't thanked him for sending me a blank box of chocolate…" Gakuto blurted out his plan.

"Sen… senpai, you can't do that! That is very mean! Think of Kikumaru-senpai's feelings! He'll be hurt!"

"Who cares if he's hurt? The deeper the better! Serves him right in the first place!"

"No senpai—"

"-BANG- KIKUMARU EIJI'S FAVORITE TOOTHPASTE SOLD TO MASAHARU NIOU FOR 5500 YEN!"

"Aaaaaaaargh! Ohtori this is your fault! Who asked you to keep talking to me! Now it's gone!" Gakuto said angrily.

"Don't worry senpai… there's the mechanical pencil and book mark." Ohtori wondered why he is consoling Gakuto when he is the one to be pitied. He can't bid for Kikumaru's stuffs!

Sengoku went behind the booth.

"This is really tiring. Everyone is getting too excited." Sengoku said.

"Here." Mizuki threw a cold water-bottle to Sengoku. He drank it and was refreshed.

"I wanted to ask this for a long time… why is there so many mechanical pencils for auction?" Tachibana asked.

"That's the easiest you can get when snooping around…" Sengoku said without looking at Tezuka and Tachibana. He's feeling a little guilty deep down.

"Mizuki… I am really tired. I don't get enough sleep… losing voice… what will happen if I faint on the stage?"

"You won't. Finish up three more items and I'll take over."

"Sigh… okie." Sengoku walked out—back to the auction platform.

"THE NEXT ITEM WE HAVE HERE IS KISARAZU ATSUSHI'S MECHANICAL PENCIL!"

"Uwaaaaaaa My missing pencil!" Atsushi shouted (refer to chapter 22). Now he knew where the items come from… I mean, how the head dorms got it in their hand.

Ryoh did not have much trouble getting the pencil because he is willing to pay a relatively high price for it (in this case, its much lower than he expected). He felt it's well worthy even if he had to survive on water only for a week.

"KISARAZU ATSUSHI'S MECHANICAL PENCIL SOLD TO KISARAZU RYOH FOR 2500 YEN!"

"It's here." Ryoh showed his twin.

"Ah arigato. You got it back for me."

"No. I am not giving you back. I'll be keeping this." Ryoh smiled.

"Eh? Why?" a puzzled Atsushi asked.

"Don't you bother, I'll have it." Ryoh said, smiling. Atsushi couldn't help but gave in.

"HERE IS IBU SHINJI'S COMPLETE COLLECTION OF STATIONARY! WE HAVE HERE A PENCIL, ERASER, RULER, PEN, PENCIL CASE AND CORRECTION PEN. WE WILL START WITH 1100 YEN FOR EVERYTHING! IT'S IN A PACKAGE!"

"1500 yen!"

"2000 yen!" and so the bidding continues… after several bid, it was finally sold to a boy for 3800 yen.

Btw those who are not here are currently on duty, unable to leave even if they want to. Actually Ohtori is also on duty… but his job is to distribute flyers; therefore he steals some time here. Gakuto—he's supposed to be in the hall with Shinji, Akutsu and Uchimura. However, he gave an excuse that he needed to go toilet and ran out (he heard about the auction from Yuushi beforehand). Because of his disappearance, the Haunted House has to be delayed half an hour.

And in case you are wondering why Atsushi is here, he's having his break. And it so happen that he heard about the auction and decided to see if there's anything valuable or interesting to bid.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Renji! Sanada!" Niou and Marui said in unison.

"You are finally here." Yagyuu said.

"What are all of you doing here? It's better if we go and meet Jackal." Sanada said.

"Sanada buchou, look at this. I got this for 5000 yen. It's Ryoma-kun's wristband." Akaya showed him happily.

"Are you out of your mind Akaya? That for 5000 yen?" Sanada asked, surprised.

"It's well worth it! I thought it would cost higher… anyway, I have decided to get all Ryoma-kun's items on hand. I won't be merciful."

"Hahahaha yeah! I got Kikumaru's toothpaste for 5500 yen!" Niou joined in happily.

"Akaya… Niou…" Sanada shook his head. He could not read what is written in his team members' mind

"OKIE EVERYBODY! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT IS THE NEXT ITEM! ONE OF THE MOST MOST MOST PRECIOUS IN THIS AUCTION! COME ON, TELL ME WHAT IT IS! YOU KNOW IT!" Sengoku shouted. (A/N: items are written on the flyer accordingly… so basically the bidders know which item will appear when).

"TEZUKA BUCHOU'S WATCH!" everyone in the booth shouted.

"YES YES YES! TEZUKA BUCHOU'S WATCH!" Sengoku said, standing on the platform.

Sanada raised an eyebrow after hearing that.

"What? He thinks he's having a concert?" Gakuto said irritatingly.

"WHEN YOU SEE IT, YOU WILL KNOW THAT THIS IS NO ORDINARY WATCH. IT IS TEZUKA KUNIMITSU—THE SEIGAKU DORM BUCHOU'S WATCH. AND YOU WILL KNOW THAT IT IS PRICELESS. IN OTHER TIMES, YOU WON'T HAVE A CHANCE TO GET IT BUT NOW WE GIVE YOU ONE IN A MILLION OPPORTUNITY TO BID FOR IT! SAA, WE SHALL START FROM 8000 YEN!"

"Kyaaaaa! 10 000 yen!" A blonde hair boy shouted.

"10 800 yen!" a girl shouted. The regular members and buchous are also famous among other schools… regardless of gender.

"12 000 yen!" A firm voice shot from behind.

"Buchou!" Akaya said. He couldn't believe it. Just a minute ago he was saying that buying a wristband for 5000 yen is silly. Look at what he's doing now?

"15 000 yen!" A beautiful voice filled the booth momentarily.

"Atobe!" Gakuto said when he saw his buchou at the side.

"Oi oi since when he's standing there? I thought he's with us all this while." Mizuki whispered to Tezuka and Tachibana behind the booth.

Tezuka gave a small sigh and sat down. He's not interested to know how Atobe got down there… most importantly, finish this soon!

"18 000 yen!" Sanada raised his hand.

"OH! SANADA BID FOR 18 000 YEN! WHO ELSE? ATOBE? ARE YOU BIDDING HIGHER?"

"Mochiron (of course). There's nothing ore-sama cannot afford to buy. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji is currently having a break.

"25 000 yen." Atobe offered a cut-throat price.

Sanada felt extremely challenged in this situation. However in terms of monetary, Sanada might not be able to compete with Atobe.

"Sanada! What are you doing? Come on, bid for it!" Niou urged him.

"I have my limits." Sanada said with a disappointed look.

"30 000 yen!" Marui raised his hand.

"Marui! What are you doing?" Renji asked.

"Sanada, this is your birthday present for this year. You ain't getting anything else from me." Marui said, winking.

"40 000 yen." Atobe raised his hand.

The booth is filled with silence. This is the battle of the rich. No one can afford to take part and it's rather impossible to beat them. Worse of all, this is getting out of control.

"50 000 yen!" Marui said. His bubble bursting at the same time.

"55 000 yen!" a new voice shouted. Everyone turned to look.

"OH OH! IT'S JYOUSEI SHOUNAN'S KAJIMOTO-KUN! HE OFFERED 55 000 YEN FOR TEZUKA BUCHOU'S WATCH!" Sengoku said.

"60 000 yen." Atobe said, getting a little annoyed.

"70 000 yen!" Marui continue to offer something higher than Atobe. Iya, this looks like a battle between Atobe and Marui… Kajimoto felt he'd better stay put and watch. He doesn't want to worsen the already bad situation.

"100 000 yen." Atobe raised his graceful hand.

"Marui! That's enough. Don't bid for it anymore… it's not worth it." Sanada pulled down Marui's hand when he wanted to offer 110 000 yen.

"But Sanada! I promised to—"

"It's alright. Now I can expect a birthday present from you." Sanada said, grateful for his help.

"Sigh. Alright." Marui admitted defeat reluctantly.

"100 000 YEN GOING ONCE! 100 000 YEN GOING TWICE! 100 000 LAST CALL! NO OTHER HIGHER BID? –BANG- TEZUKA KUNIMITSU'S WATCH SOLD TO ATOBE KEIGO FOR 100 000 YEN! ATOBE COME UP AND CLAIM IT!" Sengoku shouted.

"Hn, like ore-sama said, no one can compete with me." (A/N: yes because he's filthy rich… gosh, what a comfortable life he leads).

"Oi Atobe, hurry up! This auction only lasts for one hour!" Sengoku rushed Atobe on the platform. The reason why one hour? Well… if it lasts any longer than that, the owner of those items might show up together and cause a commotion.

Sengoku disappeared after that and Mizuki showed up to take over. There were several boos from the crowd. As expected, Mizuki is less popular among the crowd but he has to continue anyway.

"THE NEXT ITEM FOR BIDDING WOULD BE KAIDOH KAORU'S BANDANNA." Mizuki showed the crowd the orange bandanna that Tezuka confiscated previously.

"Ore no bandanna!" Kaidoh's eyes bulged out. He doesn't believe what he's seeing! On further consideration, smart Kaidoh could understand that it's not his buchou's fault. This must be Mizuki's fault.

"STARTING WITH 500 YEN!"

"Teme! That costs me 600 yen! Fsssh." Poor Kaidoh felt insulted.

"650 yen!" a punk with colorful bandanna offered (A/N: he's an outsider).

"650 YEN! ANY PRICE HIGHER THAN THAT? OTHERWISE THIS BANDANNA WILL GO TO THE YOUNG MAN OVER THERE. "

"Oi oi, don't sell my bandanna to him!" Kaidoh is burning with rage. How can his bandanna go to someone like that? It's humiliating!

"800 yen! Fsssh." He'd rather buy it back himself.

"ARA ARA? WHAT WE HAVE HERE? KAIDOH-KUN BIDDING FOR HIS OWN BANDANNA. OH WELL IT'S NOT AGAINST THE RULE ANYWAY. SO ANY PRICE HIGHER THAN 800 YEN?" As we all know, this is what makes Mizuki hateful most of the time.

"1000 yen!" the punk offered.

"Yarou! 1200 yen!" Kaidoh raised his hand.

"2500 yen!" a new voice bid.

It's Wakato!

Kaidoh was stunned for a moment. 2500 yen? Isn't that a bit too much? Kaidoh felt that he can't afford to spend anymore on his own bandanna. Anyway if it goes to that pretender, it won't be that bad… in comparison to that punk.

And so it goes to Wakato. Kaidoh wanted to talk to him but was found by Kabaji (on Kikumaru's order to bring back Kaidoh—who thought he'll just take a peek of the auction) and was dragged back to the stall.

"This next dedication is –again- dedicated to ECHIZEN RYOMA from SEIGAKU dorm! From AOI KENTAROU with his message: ECHIZEN-KUN, I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU ARE SO POPULAR HERE! I FOUND INUI-SAN'S PHOTO STALL AND BOUGHT ONE SET OF YOUR PICTURES! THEY ARE GREAT! BY THE WAY, IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOMETHING IN RETURN FOR WHITE VALENTINE'S DAY! I KNOW THERE'S AN AUCTION GOING ON BUT I CAN'T AFFORD TO GET ANYTHING THERE. THAT'S ALL! SEE YOU! Nani? There's an auction? Fuji-senp—ooops, the mike is on." Mori quickly turned off the mike and put on the song _Yuki_ .

A/N: not everyone knows about the auction because it started off late and there was no announcement regarding it since the head dorms wanted to keep it discreet. But it was revealed few minutes before it started and attracted a small crowd which eventually turned bigger and words went around. The Rokkaku decided to have a look at the auction though they may not afford to buy anything. As to why Aoi made the dedication so late… they got lost while looking for the Song Dedication booth.

"Hm? What photo? What does he mean by my photos?" Ryoma asked. What is going on?

"Don't you know? Inui's booth is selling photos. There's your picture and other tennis members'. There are some which were enlarged to poster size. I saw yours too. Nicely taken." Jackal said.

"WH-WHAT?" Ryoma's eyes popped out unbelievably. Why why and why are they using him to make money? WHY? Naze da! And there's no need for Jackal to add that last sentence… it doesn't concern him whether they are nicely taken or not.

"All the senpai here are good at using people." An angry Ryoma said. There's nothing he could do. Tearing down Inui's booth apart won't make him feel any better.

"What is this! Where is everyone?" Oishi came back, panicked.

"Oishi-senpai, what happened?" Ryoma asked.

"Ohtori is missing and Mukahi is no where to be found! Yuuta is missing as well!"

"Er… well, I think they are at the auction booth." Jackal said.

"Ku—Kuwahara-san! Why are you—why are you sitting here?" a surprised Oishi asked. He just realized that Jackal is sitting at his counter.

"Er… Fuji's brother said he needs to go to the auction and asked me to take his place. "

"Oh this is too much! I'll look for Yuuta!" Oishi said and left.

Now again I'll transfer you back to the auction booth…

"Another half an hour…" Tachibana said to Tezuka.

"Ah." Tezuka nodded.

"THE NEXT ITEM TO BE AUCTIONED IS OISHI SYUICHIRO'S NOTEBOOK. IT'S STILL NEW AND HAS HIS NAME ON IT (which makes it more valuable)." Mizuki showed everyone the yellow cover notebook.

"THE PRICE WE PLACED FOR BIDDING IS FROM 500 YEN ONWARDS."

"700 yen." Yuushi, who was here since Kaidoh's bandanna is up for bid, finally opened his mouth.

"1000 yen." Another deep voice said.

"Oi Yagyuu, are you serious?" Niou asked. Yagyuu simply nodded.

"1500 yen." Yuushi said.

"2000 yen." Yagyuu raised his hand.

"2500 yen."

"3000 yen."

"5000 yen."

"7000 yen."

This is never-ending. Every time they raised their hand, it would be additional 2000 yen above the previous price. This continued till it reached an outrageously amount—15 000 yen.

"17 000 yen." Yuushi said. He'll get it regardless of the piece he needs to pay (what a stubborn person).

The Rokkaku who had been watching since just now were totally amazed by how these rich brats spend their money.

"I'd rather spend that amount on something else." Bane said.

"Exactly." Saeki agreed.

"Yagyuu… aren't you bidding?" Marui asked.

"No. I think for that amount, it's not worth it. I'd rather buy something although I really want that notebook."

"-BANG- OISHI SYUICHIRO'S NOTEBOOK SOLD TO OSHITARI YUUSHI FOR—"

"Mukahi! Ohtori! There you are! Come on, we need to—"

All heads turned to Oishi. He stopped his sentence abruptly. What? What are they looking at?

"Er… sorry. Did I interrupt? I need to um, see Ohtori and Mukahi. Ah, Yuuta you too." A panicked Oishi said.

None of them moved.

"ALRIGHT, OISHI'S NOTEBOOK SOLD TO OSHITARI FOR 17 000 YEN!" Mizuki announced.

"Na…Nani? My … my notebook! Why is it here! 17 000 yen!" Oishi was too shocked to hear that.

Yuushi went up the stage and claim his 'prize'.

"Oshitari-kun! If you like that notebook I can give it to you! Why spend 17 000 yen on it!" Oishi found the sum outrageous! (A/N: yes It is…)

"Iya. This is more meaningful. I think it's worthy to spend that 17 000." Yuushi smiled and left, leaving a dumbfounded Oishi open-mouthed.

"WE WILL PROCEED WITH THE NEXT ITEM! IT'S ECHIZEN RYOMA'S CAP!"

There were loud cheers everywhere. Oishi finally came back to reality but he found Yuushi gone. In order to get a logical explanation, Oishi ran out in search for Yuushi (but to no vail of course).

"WE PRICED IT AT 2000 YEN!"

"5000 yen!" Akaya bid excitingly. He's very impatient about it.

"6000 yen!" Yuuta is determined to fight for it this time.

"10 000 yen!"

"Akaya!" Renji called out to him. "Don't spend so much."

"Senpai, this is very much worth it." Akaya said.

"12 000 yen!" Yuuta bid higher. Worse come to worse, he'll just borrow some money from his brother.

"15 000 yen!" Akaya said happily. He's getting this for sure.

"16 000 yen!" Yuuta said.

"20 000 yen!" Akaya shouted louder this time.

"He is out of his mind…" Yuuta said. He had to give in again this time.

And it's sold to Kirihara Akaya… of course.

A/N: If I were to talk about every item they auctioned, this will never end. To cut it short, there is only several items left. Due to its unfair condition, only the rich get what they desired. Akaya found that he had won Yuuta in every bid. Several other stuffs like Kamio's pen—no doubt Sengoku bought it, does not face fierce competition. No one is interested in it, therefore he got it for a relatively reasonable price. In fact, Inui's notebook was on auction too. Many people bid for it but finally Gakuto got it. He thought that there might be some interesting information or data in it. Once opened—it's blank (the Rikkidai was smart enough not to bid). Renji bid for Inui's pink mechanical pencil.

As for Kikumaru's mechanical pencil and bookmark—Gakuto managed to get none of it. The obviously much richer Niou got everything he wanted.

Alright, I think it's time to end the auction and move on to the next part. Wait…

"AND FOR THE CLIMAX, WE HAVE THIS." Mizuki took out a pair of smelly socks.

"Ew, it's so bloody smelly! Who does it belong to!" Gakuto asked. It's not in the list.

"THIS BELONGS TO AKUTSU." Mizuki said. The crowd went silent. Akutsu? _That_ Akutsu? Of all Akutsu? (A/N: Oi oi, there's only ONE Akutsu here)

"I'LL START WITH 1000 YEN."

"Huh? 1000 yen for that stinky pair of socks?" Kouhei asked. This is so absurd. Why did Mizuki considered it as a precious item?

"1200 yen." Kawamura raised his hand.

"1400 yen desu." Dan jumped a little while raising his hand. He's too short to be seen.

"Ano Dan-kun… you want it too?" Kawamura walked towards him.

"Hai desu."

"Hm… it's not good for us to fight over it… why don't we split the payment and take one each (A/N: it's a pair of socks after all)." Kawamura suggested.

"Hai desu! I agree desu!" And so it was sold at 1400 yen.

Mizuki was not satisfied. He had tailed Akutsu for three days and risked his precious life from being eaten by that monster and this is what he got? A cheap 1400 yen? He thought that the most difficult item would be the most 'expensive item'… that is why it is precious. You can't obtain it easily. No matter how you see it, there's a mistake in the prediction of his scenario.

"WE HAD ALREADY SOLD OFF OUR LAST ITEM. THIS SHALL BE THE—"

"Ah, Ohtori-senpai, Mukahi-senpai… Where's Oishi-senpai? I thought he was here….." Ryoma had just stepped in. He was looking for Oishi, thinking he would be here.

All heads turned to look at Ryoma. He felt uneasy. What is this staring? What are they looking at?

"Echizen-kun!" Akaya rushed forward(he doesn't dare to callRyoma's namedirectly in front of him).

"Itai… what do you want?" Ryoma asked when Akaya gave him a small hug.

"Hehe I bought—"Akaya began.

"ECHIZEN-KUN, DO YOU MIND COMING UP THE STAGE?" Mizuki asked.

"What? For what? I am only here to look for Oishi-senpai." (A/N: by the way, Ryoma asked Horio to take his place at the counter)

"COME UP HERE AND YOU'LL KNOW SOON."

"Yadda." Mizuki's slyness is well-known. Ryoma knew he's up-to-no-good.

"Don't be shy, go up!" The crowd pushed him forward. Mizuki went down and pulled him up. Although Ryoma put up a fight, it's useless.

"NOW WE HAVE HERE THE LAST ITEM FOR AUCTION."

"What? Don't—"Ryoma began.

"WE WILL AUCTION ECHIZEN RYOMA'S WHITE VALENTINE'S DAY. YOU CAN HAVE HIM THE WHOLE DAY. FROM NINE IN THE MORNING ONWARDS TILL SIX IN THE EVENING. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

The crowd went absolutely wild with shrieks and screams.

"Hey don't make your own decision. I don't want to—" Ryoma said but was cut off again.

"STARTING FROM 20 000 YEN! IT'S CHEAP ISN'T IT? HN HN HN HN…"

"No, don't bid—"

"25 000 yen!" Yuuta shouted. It doesn't matter if he had to sell off his stuffs. This is more important.

"30 000 yen! Echizen-kun! It's me Aoi!"

"Kentarou! 30 000 yen! Isn't that a bit too much?" Bane asked.

"Maa don't mind. I'll find a way to pay it." Aoi smiled.

"But I don't think it's going to stop at that price." Saeki said, eyeing the crowd.

"35 000 yen!" a girl offered.

"40 000 yen!" a brown hair boy raised his hand.

"60 000 yen!" Akaya finally voiced out. He's been waiting for the right time to offer a cut-throat price.

"Stop it! I am not going to—"Ryoma desperately want to stop this bidding.

"Echizen-KUN, if you don't agree it would be hard on us… if we had a hard time, _you_ will have a hard time too… if we don't get enough _money_, I am afraid the school trip will have to be _cancelled_… it's cancelled because of _your_ refusal to cooperate… komatta na… how do I tell this to the others? They will blame ME for it… sigh." Mizuki whispered.

"I got it. Fine." A sullen Ryoma finally decided to conform. He is, in a way, no match for Mizuki when it comes to this. If he gets a chance to play against Mizuki in tennis, he will make sure that the head dorm wished that he'd never been born in this world.

"70 000 yen!" Yuuta said but his hands were shaking. If he really gets it, there will be a good and bad side to it.

"100 000 yen." Akaya said. Well no one can offer a price higher than this one.

"100 000 YEN GOING ONCE, 100 000 YEN GOING TWICE AND… -BANG- SOLD! ECHIZEN RYOMA'S WHITE VALENTINE'S DAY SOLD TO KIRIHARA AKAYA!" Mizuki was so happy that he didn't know what to say. This is so much easier than snooping around. He just needs someone to stand there and sell them like slaves. Best of all, he gets the money easy and well, unexpectedly a huge sum.

"THAT WAS THE LAST ITEM WE HAVE AND THIS CLOSES THE AUCTION. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO CAME AND PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR YOUR ITEMS AT THE NEXT COUNTER." Tachibana is standing at the counter with receipts (A/N: What?).

"If there's nothing else, I am leaving." Ryoma said. He felt as though his body is numbed. He walked motionless down the stage.

"Echizen, where are you going?" (Akaya)

"Echizen-kun! It's been a long time!" (Aoi)

"Echizen… I miss the auction." (Shinji just arrived, he haven't changed nor put on makeup yet)

"Echizen-kun, sorry... I didn't get to buy a single thing." (Yuuta)

All his 'fans' surrounded him, blocking his way.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it starting?" Ryoma asked Shinji.

"I went out through the exit door. There are a lot of people outside but it can't start yet. Oishi-senpai is nowhere to be seen. That Hyotei-senpai is missing as well and that Yamabuki monster is ready to kill someone in there. I can't stand it anymore."

"And you left Uchimura in there to be the victim? Oh no, Echizen-kun we have to go now!" Ohtori joined them.

"Where's Mukahi-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Ha…? Eh? Where is he! He was standing beside me just now!" Ohtori cried.

"Sigh. I think there's no choice. Let's go back first. He knows his way back." Ryoma said.

"Echizen-kun where are you going?" Akaya pulled him.

"Our booth. We are doing Haunted House… Speaking of that, one of your team mates is there." Ryoma answered.

"Ah! Jackal! We nearly forgot about him." Marui said. (A/N: Actually they totally forgot about him)

"Well then let's go together!" Akaya said joyfully. Yuuta and Shinji are jealous; seeing how close Ryoma and Akaya were (Akaya had his hands around Ryoma's shoulder). And we all know how Ryoma's I-don't-care attitude is…

So the huge group of oh-so-cute guys walked together. They attracted a lot of attention and caused a little commotion among the girls. They reached their destination five minutes later. A small group even tailed behind them.

The front of the hall has a group of people gathering impatiently. It seems like they are waiting to get in. Shinji quickly slipped back into the hall.

"Hm? Where's Jackal?" Sanada asked.

Kachirou is sitting on Ryoma's counter while the next counter is blank. Yuuta quickly sat down… if Oishi-senpai finds out, he'll be dead.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah Ryoma-kun! Horio is supposed to be here. He said there's something important he needs to do and asked me to take over." Kachirou explained.

"Did you see anyone here?" Renji asked, pointing to the right counter.

"No. I didn't. There's no one over there."

Although Yuuta was silent, he couldn't help feeling that Jackal is an irresponsible person. It's undeniable that he was away for quite some time but Jackal shouldn't have left without anyone looking after his counter.

"What should we do Sanada?" Renji turned to his friend.

"… maybe he is wandering nearby. We'll walk around and see if we have any luck meeting him." Sanada said. Waiting here is not a good choice.

"Echizen-kun, see you later!" Akaya waved and left with his team mates.

"What is happening here?" Ryoma asked Kachirou.

"I am not too sure but just now Horio told me that it will be delayed half an hour. If any customer turn up just tell them that it will start half an hour later." Kachirou stood up.

"Sigh. What are they up to…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Ryoma-kun, good luck!" and Kachirou left, back to his booth.

**The truth is… half an hour ago **

"It's already 12… aren't they starting? People are gathering up front." A panicked Jackal asked Horio.

"I have no idea. Where's Oishi senpai and Echizen! Aaaargh this is bad!"

All of a sudden, the entrance door of the haunted house opened. Kaneda appeared.

"Ano… sumimasen but we have to delay it for half an hour. Feel free and walk around first… please come back at 12.30pm. We will start sharp at that time. Really sorry for the inconvenience caused." Kaneda bowed to the customers. After everyone left, he stick a signboard on the door—changing the time to 12.30 in the afternoon.

"What happened?" Jackal asked.

"Ah! Ku… Kuwahara-san! What… what are you doing here?" Kaneda who didn't notice him in the beginning dropped the old signboard he was holding.

"Er… Fuji's brother asked me to take his place for a while…"

"Ah… well… we don't have enough people. Mukahi-san who is supposed to be the 'ghost' is not around. I am afraid he will not be able to make it. Sigh." Kaneda said. Once Gakuto wandered, he will usually be late… in another word; he'll be outside walking around and refusing to go back till he had had enough fun.

A/N: _At that time Shinji is still inside the hall. He only sneaks out 15 minutes past 12._

"You need a replacement then." Jackal said.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Sigh…" Kaneda shook his head. This going nowhere.

Then an idea dawned on Kaneda.

"Ano… Kuwahara-san, I know this is impolite but I was thinking… um, would you help us?"

"Yes?" a sweating Jackal asked.

**End of flashback**

"Gakuto… what are you doing here?" Yuushi asked as Gakuto walk towards the crowded dedication booth.

"I slipped away. It's so boring and I don't want to go back yet. And I want to make another dedication."

"Hm? Then what about your group? Aren't you guys doing Haunted House?"

"Yeah… who cares? I'll go back later. Not that they can't start with one person short… This is to Kikumaru…" Gakuto said. He wrote down his message. Gakuto send one dedication to Kikumaru, with Kikumaru replying his dedication and this goes on and on… will someone put an end to it?

**------OWARI------**

**Sneak Preview of Chapter 28--Entrepreneur's Day III…**

"Sou sou! Six tickets please!" Akaya laughed.

Ryoma tore out six tickets. As they walked behind to queue up, they saw Mizuki, Atsushi, Akazawa and Yanagizawa. Their turn is after this.

"Why is the queue so long? Not that it's something big." Mizuki complaint.

"But a lot of people planned to come here." Atsushi said.

"Mizuki dane. I don't want to go in dane. I don't like this type of activity dane." Yanagizawa is sweating all over.

"What are you afraid of? They are just fake! They are humans! There aren't any real ghosts in there." Mizuki said in irritation.

"But—but it's still kowaii (scary) dane. I really don't want to go in dane."

"Yanagizawa-KUN, if you chicken out you'll have to run around the court 50 times!" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, it's our turn." Akazawa said. All four of them walked to the entrance. Mizuki smiled arrogantly. Nothing scares him in this world. He'll show that Ibu Shinji that he, Mizuki Hajime is no coward.

"Mi… Mizuki-san…" Yuuta said, a little stunned by the appearance of his head dorm.

"Yuuta… well nothing scares me. You tell that Ibu Shinji that ghosts run away when they see me. Are those fake screams that your group put? Hn."

"Yuuta… see you later." His team mates said.

"Ano… please come back alive." Yuuta said softly to his team mates. He wouldn't want Mizuki to hear that.

"What?" Akazawa and Yanagizawa panicked.

"Good Luck." Yuuta said sadly and closed the door.

**------owari-------**

A/N: Oh no, you guys seriously have to do something! I am turning seriously EVIL! Bullying nearly all the characters! This is very baaaaaaaaad! Kyaaaaa! Someone, save me! Shinjiiiiiii! My beloved Shinji, please save me from the clasp of the devil!

Shinji: You turned me into an obake and yet you want me to save you? Perhaps you should save your breath and concentrate on improving my relationship with Echizen-kun in subsequent chapters and try erasing unnecessary characters like those flies that frequently hangs around Echizen-kun. They wouldn't budge no matter what I do. Don't you think they are bothersome? Is it my fault? No, I certainly don't think so and Echizen-kun never paid them any attention and yet they still stick to him like rotten inseparable twins. Why would—

Yuii: Shinji, please stop it. I can't take it anym—

Shinji: --anyone ever want to add in garbage like them in the story? Where's your conscience and don't you ever feel guilty for what you had done so far? Unless you put me as the main character with Echizen-kun and then I would consider saving you and not forgetting erasing the part of me as the obake as I never wanted that character but you forced it upon me. Your selfishness had caused a great deal of pain to me and left me with a huge scar that will never recover unless you put me and Echizen-kun together then you can make up for your guilt and also do erase all the other part that are unrelated to both of us—

Yuii: Kyaaaa stop it! I had enough of your whining! You are doing more damage than help!

Btw, if I do that (erase all unrelated part to him and Ryoma), 9 over 10 of this story will be deleted.

Shinji: —as they are only small flies in the story.

(Stopped for a moment)

Are you implying that my part with Echizen-kun is only worth 1 over 10 of your story?

Yuii: Iya, when you think about it, it's not even 1 over 10 of the space and words… much less than that.

Shinji: ………………. I hope your conscience is clear enough to improve the relationship between me and Echizen-kun. There is still space and time for you to make up for your guilt and I am giving you a chance to do so. Therefore from this point onwards you will only write about me and Echizen-kun—on how we met each other (when they walk past each other in their first match, and sense the 'deadly aura' of each other -yuii roll eyes-), shared the same interest and love for the same item (fighting over the grip tape), how Echizen-kun notices me and liked me despite my dull self (what?) and when he confessed to me (WHAT!). Also put in some lovers' scene such as –toot- -toot- and –toot- in the garden and then sometimes in –toot- in the locker and other times –toot- in the tennis court and—

Yuii: Enough! Enough! Stop it! If you're not going to stop, I'll kill myself in front of you! –bangs head on the wall-

A/N: lol that's just an example of how Shinji can get on your nerves sometimes! So when you think you come across some really _irritating_ people in your class, group of friends, relatives or anyone else, THINK AGAIN!

See ya all in the next chapter!


	28. Entrepreneur's Day IV

**Craze Izumi**: Yeah, that's a good one! How come it didn't cross my mind? Aaaargh!

**Shinigami**: lol I doubt Renji takes such data but I believe its rather apparent that Inui will not miss it! As for Aoi's interest… I think it's a little of …both? Hero worship perhaps someday will turn into huge crush hehehe. Anything's possible in this fic though!

Fuji slipping Inui juice in Mizuki's drink? Lol that's a good one!

Hey, entering puberty doesn't mean he enjoys being chased! Hahahahaha even if he DOES, he should be enjoying GIRLS chasing him and not a bunch of guys! Neway, based on his characteristic, he's not one to show much emotions on his face (though I am not saying he's emotionless… he DOES show emotions, depending on the situation). If by making him so-called-enjoy all these attention and 'love' showered to him, it would make Ryoma unlike himself because the 'him' that we know from anime/ manga is someone easily provoked and when it comes to any things other than tennis, he had this i-don't-care attitude. I did read doujins of PoT but not really in favour of them because they twist his character so much! And I can't imagine Tezuka as the uke! OMG! Tezuka is supposed to be seme!

**Hakugei**: hehehe you'll find out very soon in this chapter! The Haunted House is hard work… fuh…!

**Uranaikko**: Hahahaha you seriously have the patience! Im the total opposite, waiting for my favourite series every night (weekday) is aching enough until sometimes I'd borrow the whole set from my friend (if any of them has it) lol. We have Samurai 7 on air, one episode every week and I died while waiting—so I ended up buying the whole set of anime and finished it within 2 days hehe

Did I see the evil side of you? hehe everyone seems to enjoy the torture that our dear little characters are experiencing! More torture in this chapter! And thanks for your review! –big hug-

**Undine1**: oooh you're an EijiOhtori fan? I think they look good together! Though I believe Eiji never did showed much interest in his other kouhais except for Ryoma (-laughs- but this is not an indication of crush or anything). But in later episodes we'll see that Eiji is in more fire than you could imagine! As for Kirihara… I have no idea but he did seem like a rich brat to me, especially in those chibi episodes where he's portrayed as a rich kid, so I just follow hehe

**Chibi-Pengin**: Waaaa you finished reading 27 chaps in one day? Wow that's a record! And thanks for the review!

Hm? Fuji's little bro affection towards Ryoma? Fuji hardly does that, isn't it? Kikumaru's 'little brother' affection towards Ryoma is yes, I believe there's quite a lot… hahaha Ryoma and Kirihara's little date… I haven't even plan anything on it yet, but I'd try my best to make it interesting… woo woo woo…

**RuByMoOn17**: Aaaaw Sanada is just showing that he recognizes Ryoma as his worthwhile rival of that sort… no other meaning hehe

**SwordsOfChaos0-o**: arigato! How you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: its great that you liked it… I guess once in a while the head dorms do put up with such crazy events!

**Yoshikochan**: nay, previews will not spoil any fun coz the real fun is just starting! Anticipate our dear characters enjoying themselves in the Haunted House!

**Am loves Syusuke**: Thanks once again for correcting some of my mistakes!

Yes, SG Boarding School is only for boys but since the E-Day is an open event, meaning anyone—the public can go in and have fun. So I guess boys, girls and even aunties uncles from all over the place wouldn't want to miss the chance of touring the school (that's normally not open for touring or visits—its not a museum!) and catching a few good looking ones!

Ooo what do you think of the movie? It was pretty tense though and well, somewhat not as good as I'd anticipated. The omake—Atobe no Okurimono Afureta was so much better and entertaining! Couldn't stop laughing at some of the outrageous games and it was rather touching at the end… Luv it!

**uNoeWho**: Kirihara and Ryoma… who knows, ne? They may be a cute couple lol. Yup, the head dorms have to contribute their own items voluntarily (well, they are hosting this event after all) … well then, enjoy this last chapter of the E-Day!

**Phat Bunnie**: weeeee I wished I could insert more of Jyousei Shounan's scene but there's limited things I could write of them because there's simply too many people and schools involved in the whole thing to put a balance to it… don't worry, I'll try to put some Jyousei shounan appearance in future hehe… guest appearance desu ne…

Now then, below is the last chapter of the four-part E-Day! Dig in!

**Chapter 28—Entrepreneur's Day IV**

"One ice coffee!" Kamio said to Momo.

A/N: Kamio and Shishido are responsible to serve the customers while Momo was assigned as the bartender and Nomura and Touji prepare the food. Most of the utensils are disposables to make their job easier.

"Yea yea, coming!" Momo is tired of being ordered around; especially by Kamio.

"Oi Momoshiro, will you hurry up!" Kamio said.

"Can't you see I'm making it! You just placed the order seconds ago!" Momo replied angrily.

"Teme! Are you picking a fight!"

"What! Think I'm scared of you!"

"Oi oi, enough, get your ass to work! Stop arguing!" Shishido said.

"Who do you think you are! Don't order us!" Momo and Kamio said in unison.

"What did you said! I am your senpai!" Shishido shouted back.

"So what if you are one year older than us?" Kamio answered while reaching for the drink from the bar counter.

Well Shishido is not the right person to stop an argument because… he joins them!

"Hey stop it now… all three of you. You are scaring the customers away." Touji said. Indeed, several of the customers became anxious and look as though they would rush to the exit any time.

"Sigh. Ano, Muromachi-senpai… can I go out for a while around one in the afternoon?" Momo asked.

"Hm? It shouldn't be a problem… why? Got a date on tow?" Touji asked cheekily.

"I wished that would be the case but unfortunately it's quite the opposite… but I won't be long." Momo replied with a small blush. Its rather embarrassing to let the others know that he's going to the Haunted House.

"What do you want to do? Are you trying to cut work!" Kamio asked.

"Hey hey I won't do that! I have something to do but I'm not telling you because it's none of your business!" Momo said.

"What? What did you just said! I—"

"Alright Kamio-kun… table number three wants their bill." Touji said. He's tired of hearing their argument. It started since this morning until now… sighs. (yuii sighs together with Touji)

--------------------------------

"Oi isn't it time to open? I thought it's starting at 12.30?" a man asked. He and his girlfriend had waited for more than 10 minutes outside Haunted House.

"It's not even 12.30 yet. Another 2 minutes." Ryoma said. The crowd's persistence is not helping at all especially when he's not in a particularly good mood.

"You rude brat!" the man shouted angrily.

"I am sorry… He's um…not feeling welltoday. Please wait for another few minutes… they are doing last minute checking." Yuuta said softly. "Echizen-kun, please don't provoke him."

Ryoma divert his attention elsewhere. Indeed, his mood had never been worse. With all the silly dedications, his items stolen and auctioned… worst of all being his Valentine's Day auctioned away…! What are they trying to do to him?

RING RING RING

Yuuta's mobile phone rang.

"Hello. Ah senpai… hai hai. Okie." And he puts it back into his pocket. Yuuta left his chair and walked towards the entrance and tore off the signboard.

"You can enter now but maximum 4 people per entry." Yuuta said. He will be standing on guard at the entrance to collect tickets. "Please queue up."

The man and his girlfriend, together with another pair of lovers entered the hall. Yuuta closed the door.

"After about five minutes, the next four can go in." he smiled at the impatient customers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" screams were heardinside the hall. This brings an air of excitement. Soon enough, a long line formed outside the hall.

After five minutes, the next four people went in together… and another four and another…

"Echizen-kun!" Akaya appeared.

"What is it?" a little irritated today, Ryoma is not in the mood to talk.

"We want six tickets! All of us!" Akaya said happily.

"Ha… all of you are going in?" Ryoma asked, obviously surprised. Sanada and Yanagi certainly don't look like the type that would go in a Haunted House. He can't help but stared at both of them.

Sensing what is in Ryoma's mind, Renji said, "We don't want to go in but since there's nothing else to do and we can't find Jackal, we might as well spend some time here."

Maa, Sanada and Renji are both…normal, right?

"Sou sou! Six tickets please!" Akaya laughed.

Ryoma tore out six tickets. As they walked behind to queue up, they passed by Mizuki, Atsushi, Akazawa and Yanagizawa. They are up next.

"What is with the long queue? Isn't this a little exaggerating?" Mizuki asked, obviously annoyed.

"They made lots of promotion... and I guess it should be pretty good." Atsushi said.

"Mizuki dane. I don't want to go in dane. I don't like this type of activity dane." Yanagizawa is sweating all over.

"What are you afraid of? Nothing is real in there, bear that in mind. There isn't any real ghost—in this world." Mizuki said in irritation.

"But… it's still kowaii (scary). I—I have a weak heart dane..."

"Yanagizawa, if you chicken out you'll have to run around the court 50 times!" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, it's our turn." Akazawa tapped on his shoulder. All four of them walked to the entrance. Mizuki smiled arrogantly. Nothing scares him... He'll show that Ibu Shinji that he, Mizuki Hajime is no coward.

"Mi… Mizuki-san…" Yuuta said, a little stunned by the appearance of his head dorm.

"Yuuta… well I'm not afraid of anything. You tell that Ibu Shinji that ghosts run away when they see me. Are those fake screams that your group put on? Hn. How absurd…"

"Yuuta… see you later." His team mates said.

"Ano… please come back alive." Yuuta said softly to them. He wouldn't want Mizuki to hear that.

"What?" Akazawa and Yanagizawa panicked.

"Good Luck." Yuuta said sadly and closed the door with a screech.

Shall we see what is happening inside? –laughs evilly-

"Mi… Mizuki, its dark dane. What—what will happen dane…" Yanagizawa said in fear.

"Don't be such a nuisance Yanagizawa. There's nothing but pran—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mizuki shouted. He thought that for a second his heart stopped beating.

"What… what the hell was that?" Mizuki asked. He was so shocked that he's not able to move.

A ghost with blood all over its face and body just appeared. Although his appearance was just split-second, it is more than enough to scare the hell out of anyone.

"Mi… Mizuki! Let's get out of here dane! I don't want to continue dane!"

"Cool cool cool cool cool down Yanagizawa! It's fake. We just need need need to walk to the exit door… it's not that far… we can make it." Akazawa persuaded him.

"… yeah! Akazawa is right! That… that was a cheap scare. I can't believe they do something as silly as that! Hahahaha." Although still afraid, Mizuki had no choice but to pretend as though it was nothing (A/N: although he screamed the loudest).

"Come on, get a grip Yanagizawa! We had a cheap scare just now… the next one won't have any effect on us." Mizuki said.

And so they walked on in silence… all of a sudden they can hear eerie music on the background.

"Hn. Cheap mus—UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mizuki screamed so loud that it covered his team mates' screams.

This time, a faceless (the hair covered the face as well) ghost with limbs swinging to and fro appeared (A/N: the limbs are fake but they do look real, thanks to good props).

"Mizuki, Mizuki! Calm down! Get a grip!" Atsushi said. His head dorm had his eyes closed with both hands clasping his ears desperately.

"At… Atsushi." Mizuki said, slowly opening his eyes.

Hiding behind some artificial bushes, Shinji who scared them seconds ago took out his notebook and put a tick beside the four names. Understand what he's doing? No? Well remember he jot down the names of people whom he provoked into going to the Haunted House to prove they are not afraid? He's checking his list to see who's here and who's not!

Mizuki finally calmed down.

"Come on. Let's get the third person! I am afraid of no ghost!" Mizuki said after recovering, although his heart now beats extremely fast.

"I hope we can reach the exit soon." A pale-looking Atsushi said.

"Da… dane." Yanagizawa who looked sick agreed.

"Now we just need to be careful… walk slowly and spot for any sound. I am sure before they appear they will tend to make some noi—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mizuki screamed before he can finish his sentence.

This time a ghost, covered in blood is holding an axe in one hand and a baby (doll) covered with blood on the other hand (and the baby gives a chilly laugh—well, just need to press the button pre-set on the doll's back).

The sight was terrifying. Yanagizawa fall flat on the floor.

"Oi oi… Yanagizawa, wake up!" Akazawa shook him. No response.

"What… what should we do?" Atsushi asked.

"Someone carry him." Mizuki said. He kept telling himself that this is the last one. They pulled it through. No worries. That is how he finally came back to life—after several seconds of shock.

Akazawa carried Yanagizawa on his shoulder.

"Finally this is over… We can go back now." Mizuki said in relief when he saw the exit door getting near. Halfway there, Yanagizawa woke up.

"Are you alright?" Atsushi asked.

"Where am I dane?" A blur Yanagizawa asked.

"Still in the Haunted House." Akazawa replied.

"This is bad dane." But he got down and walked with them.

"What are you talking about Yanagizawa? The exit is just—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A head covered with blood, worms (fake one—they stick on the face) and green liquid ooze out from the eye and face. (A/N: thanks to Kaneda's good make-up skill). Both its hands were also covered with worms and disgusting green liquid. And the ghost had an utter most scary expression.

Atsushi who had the scare of his life thought he was going to die.

Yanagizawa passed out again and this time, he brought Mizuki with him.

"Oi Aka… Akazawa… are you alright?" a shaking Atsushi asked.

"Yea… I … I think so... Is Mizuki alright?"

"He passed out… Yanagizawa as well… we have to carry them out…" A breathless Atsushi said.

"I'll … I'll carry them. I think this should be the last one." And Akazawa carried both of them to the exit. An over-shocked Atsushi quickly sat on the chair prepared outside the exit. He saw several people are resting as well. All of them are customers who went in before them. Akazawa put both of them on a bench and sat down nearby while trying to stop his panting at the same time.

"Ano…do you want any drinks?" A smiling Ohtori greet them.

"You mean, do we NEED them (instead of want haha), yes, we certainly do. Why are you selling drinks here?" Atsushi asked.

"To calm down those who had a good scare inside (at this comment, Oishi simply smiled). What about some hot chocolate? It will definitely make you feel better." Ohtori answered.

"Yes. We also have coffee and tea if you'd like. You will feel warmer after drinking them." Oishi said. After a failed attempt to look for Oshitari, he went to the exit and saw Ohtori there. Their other secret plan is this—selling drinks. They knew that their Haunted House will provide a nerve breaking experience to the customers and it's only right to comfort and calm them down with some hot drinks, at the same time making extra income for their groups.

"Give me Hot chocolate." Atsushi said.

"Me too." Akazawa raised his hand.

"Hai, two hot chocolate coming up." Ohtori said with a smiling face.

Now they make more money.

Up at the front of HH (Haunted House)...

"Ano Kikumaru-senpai… I think I'd better take care of the stall Fsssh." A pale Kaidoh said. He does not like the screams the came from inside the hall.

"Daijoubu Kaidoh. Kaba-chan can take care of it!" Kikumaru said. They are the last ones in line as they had just arrived. Kaidoh went and purchased two tickets.

"Eh? Eiji-senpai? Mamushi?"

"Oh Momo! Inui! What are you doing here?" Kikumaru asked.

"For the Haunted House, of course." Inui said. "I heard it inflicts fear in people. I wonder how scary it is."

"Haha I heard that Inui-senpai wanted to come here so I'd thought it would be better if there are two people rather than I come alone. I never thought that Eiji-senpai and mamushi will be here as well. Oi mamushi, aren't you afraid?" Momo teased him.

"Afraid! Who are you talking about! You think I'd lose to a jerk like you!" Kaidoh said angrily.

"Nandato! What did you just said!" A furious Momo asked.

"Momo, Kaidoh! Don't argue here!" Kikumaru said.

"Ja, since we are here let's go in together. I asked Echizen and he said four people per entry." Inui said, opening his notebook.

"Oh this is great!" Kikumaru rejoiced. Going in with his team mates would be fun!

"A-re? Isn't that the Rikkaidai in front there?" Momo asked. He caught the back of Marui.

"Oh! It's them!" Kikumaru said.

Seems like Rikkaidai's turn is next. The four of them watched as only three of them get in.

"Then the three of you please wait outside here." Yuuta said to Marui and the others as Sanada, Renji and Yagyuu went in.

"Oh Renji is going in." Inui said.

Akaya stayed in front and chat with Ryoma, causing further irritation to him.

Let's see what happened inside…

"It's a bit dark in here." Renji said. Cold sweat trickled down his back.

"Don't worry." Sanada said. "They are not real." (A/N: that's what Mizuki said lol)

"Indeed." Yagyuu said but without confidence in his voice. Somehow the atmosphere makes him nervous.

And all of a sudden, without notice Uchimura appeared in his bloody form.

No shouting. No voice. No movement.

All three of them had their jaw dropped wide. For several seconds none of them moved.

"Gen… Genichirou? Yagyuu?" Renji asked.

"Ah… I... I am here." Sanada said.

"Sou ka… Yagyuu?"

"…Here." But his voice was a little shaky.

"That… that was a little surprising, isn't it?" Renji asked.

"Ah. They did an impressive job." Sanada said, as if nothing happened.

And so they continued to walk in silence.

Again, without notice, Shinji jumped out and scared them.

Surprisingly there were no shouts again.

And after a while, they continued walking… until the 3rd ghost appeared.

However there were no screams, no shouts, no voices again. The ghost disappeared.

"Sanada!" the ghost re-appeared, calling his name. Sanada jumped.

"Wh—What?" he asked.

"Sanada, Renji! Yagyuu! It's me, Jackal!" the ghost with an axe and doll said.

"What? Jackal? You are here all these while? We have been looking everywhere for you." Renji said.

"Yeah… they don't have enough members and I agreed to help them." Jackal said. "Not that I don't find this entertaining. Hahahaha." Seems like he enjoyed himself –sweatdrop-

"Then? When will you be out?" Sanada asked.

"I am not sure… why don't you guys walk around first?" Jackal said.

"Alright. Enjoy yourself." Sanada said and walked off with his other two team mates.

"That should be the last one… didn't know Jackal will be he—"Renji said but stopped abruptly. No shout no noise. Nothing. (A/N: Ano… this meant that Akutsu suddenly appeared while Renji was talking halfway)

After about a minute, all three of them walked towards the exit as if nothing happened. When they opened the door, they saw a lot of people chatting and drinking. Seeing several empty chairs, the three of them each grabbed one and sat down.

"Ah Sanada-san! Never thought I'll see you here. You look pale." Oishi said. Sanada's green face looked as though he is ready to puke.

"I… I am fine."

"What about a hot drink? It can warm you up." Oishi said.

"Hot tea." Sanada said. He doesn't feel well.

Yagyuu and Renji both ordered hot chocolate.

"What happened inside there? I heard no scream, not a noise." Oishi said when he served the hot chocolate to Yagyuu and Renji.

After taking a sip, Renji explained. "I was frozen for a split second. They appeared all of a sudden and they look so terrible! I was so scared that I couldn't scream. Nothing came out although I wanted to scream. I couldn't even feel my legs at first."

"Same here." Sanada and Yagyuu said in unison. So that is why they did not scream!

Now let's go back to the entrance…

"What happened? I don't hear anything." Marui said.

"Could it be that it's so boring that its not worth screaming?" Niou guessed.

"Or maybe they fainted in there…?" Akaya laughed. But still, he can't imagine what happened in there.

"Five minutes up. The three of you can go in now." Yuuta said, collecting their tickets.

"Heh I bet it's nothing horrible." Akaya said. And all three of them stepped into the DARK world.

"Haha Not bad isn't it? At least the environment is interesting. It's a bit dark though… but oh well they are all fak—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Akaya's scream boomed throughout the hall.

His heart beats so fast that he thought it will jump out soon. Niou and Marui were stunned. Their eyes wide and cold sweat trickled down their forehead. Their heart beat equally fast with Akaya.

"Haha…hahaha… that was a little surprising… haha." Marui said in a trembling voice.

"Sou… sou dayo. That was, um, tricky! It looked so real for a second there hahaha!" Niou said. Akaya only nodded in agreement.

They continued their way, following the path made to guide them to the exit door.

There were complete silence and it makes them uncomfortable. But no doubt, the second obake appeared soon.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All three of them hugged each other and screamed together.

Out of breath and in a state of shock, all three of them knelt down. The shock had drained all the colours from their cheek, leaving them all pale green.

"Hahaha that… that was good…" Akaya said, fear brimming in his heart now.

"Yea—yeah… it looked so real … again." Niou said, panting.

"I um… I have a good idea. Why don't we run to the exit? I want to hahaha test my ability to run in dark places." Marui said. (A/N: Obviously we see thru his suggestion)

"AGREE!" Both Niou and Akaya raised their hand. They don't want to go through another scary experience.

And believe it or not, they ran pass the 3rd ghost. Jackal who wanted to call them missed the chance. Then…

"Fuh… that was close. I thought I saw a shadow rising… must be a ghost. We are safe now. Look the exit is near— WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Save the best for the last. No mistake in that.

Once they reached the exit, they saw Sanada, Renji and Yagyuu having their own sweet time chatting.

"Oh you guys are out. I heard loud screams from here." Renji said to his pale team mates. They looked as though they had a near-death experience.

"I… we…" All three of them are still kneeling, unable to stand up. Their knees felt weak… in fact their whole body felt weak. Sanada, Renji and Yagyuu helped them to get up.

"Sit here." Sanada said.

Oishi came and took their order.

Back at the entrance…

"Ah-nya? What is with Rikkaidai? When the first three went in, it was so quiet. And when the second group went in, it was so noisy…" Kikumaru said.

"Maa maybe it's not that scary for the buchou hahahaha." Momo laughed nervously. Hearing those screams does give him stress psychologically.

Kaidoh who had been planning his escape, failed to do anything. None of his excuses was accepted by his senpai. When he said he needed to go to toilet, Momo offered to follow.

"Ah-nya? Look at that weird group! Sengoku, Kamio, Kajimoto and Wakato! What are they doing here?" Kikumaru pointed behind them.

"Eiji, obviously they are here for the HH. How could it be something else when they are queuing here…?" Inui said.

"Hey isn't that Mamushi? You are here too!" Wakato said, spotting Kaidoh in the front of the queue.

"Ha? Momoshiro! What are you doing here!" Kamio asked when he spots Momo.

"What type of stupid question is that? Of course I am here for the challenge." Momo answered.

"And? What is with this weird group?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ah we saw Sengoku and Kamio-kun walking towards here. We wanted to go in too so I guess it would be more fun to go in a group." Kajimoto explained.

"What about the others?" Inui asked, pointing to the rest of the Jyousei Shounan.

"They were too engaged in the drama or something that is going on in the other hall. When we called them, they said they are not interested." Wakato replied.

"I see…" Inui said, jotting something into his notebook.

"What type of data are you collecting from our conversation?" Kajimoto asked, wondering if he ever quit.

"Iya, just some personal data." Inui said and closed his notebook before Wakato got a chance to peek in it.

"It's rather surprising to find you guys here too. Supporting your own teammates?" Wakato asked them.

"Who are you kidding? I was provoked into coming here-nya." Kikumaru said.

"Provoked?" Kajimoto felt puzzled.

"Yeah. That Ibu Shinji was really something." Momo said with gritted teeth.

Although Kajimoto and Wakato couldn't understand, they simply nodded politely.

Cut all the crap and its Eiji, Inui, Momo and Kaidoh's turn now.

"Er… Mamushi, go in first." Momo said.

"Why me! Can't _you_ go in first!"

"Stop it, stop it. I'll go in first." Inui said and walked in followed by Kikumaru.

"The last person better don't get eaten-nya!" Kikumaru laughed. Both Momo and Kaidoh rushed in.

"It's dark in here… Fsssh."

"No worries." Inui took out a torch light.

"I-NUI! Where's the fun with that torch light!" Kikumaru confiscated it.

"Ki—Kikumaru-senpai, it's safer to walk with lights…" Kaidoh said. His heart beats so fast that he thought Momoshiro might have heard it.

"No Kaidoh. Look at that Ibu Shinji. The way he's going around isn't impressive at all so this is definitely nothing to be scared of…" Just as he finished his sentence, the bloody Uchimura appeared.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of them shouted.

"Huh huh … huh huh huh…" All of them are out of breath.

"Nani sore! (What was that!) Kowaii! (scary!)" Kikumaru said.

"Ri… Rikutsu janai (Doesn't make sense). This is just middle high school level, the level shouldn't be this high…" Inui said, jotting something down on his notebook with the spare torchlight (that he brought) and shone on his notebook.

"Inui! What are you writing in the dark! Let's get out of here first!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"Oi Kaidoh, are you alright?" Momo's voice was heard.

No reply.

"Oi Kaidoh!" Momo called out to him again.

"I… I am still alive… still alive…" The others sighed in relief when they heard Kaidoh's mumbling.

"Let's go." Inui said and the others followed him.

Silence along the way … then…

'Momoshiro… Momoshiro… Momoshiro…' a soft whisper was heard.

"Oi oi what was that?" Momo asked. He _thought _he heard someone calling his name.

"I heard someone calling Momo's name… it's not illusion right, Inui?" Kikumaru asked.

"I heard it too so it can't be an illusion. And it's not made by us. We did not call you." Inui answered.

"Then… then what was that?" Momo asked.

'Momoshiro… Momoshiro…' there it goes again.

"Momoshiro! Get away from me! Teme you are wanted by the… obake…" Kaidoh said; his face grew paler than before.

"What! Mamushi, you are such a nuisance. Isn't it obvious that the 'ghost' in costume from either group four or five did it?" Momo explained.

"Fsssh. You are cursed … I am not going near you…"

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" Momo said angrily.

"Maa forget it…" Kikumaru said. Within one step they moved, Shinji appeared.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All four of them shouted.

They stumbled and fell backward, sitting on the floor.

"Wh—Wh—Wh—What was THAT!" Momo asked. It appeared all of a sudden… really gave them a shock…

Shinji squatting down behind the bushes put a tick beside all four names. It was him who called Momoshiro's name. Why? Purely out of fun. And revenge. Momoshiro is always with Echizen.

"… This is too much. How can they make something like that? Subarashi…" Inui said all of a sudden.

"In… Inui! Now is not the time to say things like that!" Kikumaru said. "Look at Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh's eyes were wide open but there were no response coming from him. Momo slapped and pinched him but he did not move.

"Oi Kaidoh! Wake up!" Momo shouted. No response.

"What should we do senpai?" Momo asked.

"Seems like we have no choice. Momo, you carry him to the exit." Inui said.

"Ha? Why me?"

"Do you have a choice?" Kikumaru asked.

And so carrying Kaidoh on his back, Momo moved on with Kikumaru and Inui.

"Inui, what are you writing in the dark?" Kikumaru asked in irritation.

"Don't bother. I have collected some interesting data."

"Seriously! You never stop doing that." Kikumaru said.

Momo would like to comment too but he'd rather save energy by keeping quiet.

"Maa you can say that this is necessa—" Inui stood still. Like a stone.

Momo was too shocked and tired to shout. Only Kikumaru's shouting was heard.

Kikumaru's shout woke Kaidoh up.

"Nani! Momoshiro put me down!" Kaidoh shouted but Momo just stood there.

"Teme Momoshiro! Did you hear me!" No response again.

"Kai…Kaidoh… you are… finally… finally awake…" Kikumaru said, still trembling.

"Sen… senpai. Daijoubu ka?" Kaidoh asked.

"Ha… ha… haha… Hahaha! Hahahahaha! Daijoubu! Hahahaha!" Kikumaru laughed. Kaidoh had no doubt that his senpai had gone bonkers. Indeed.

"Momo, Kaidoh is awake… you can put him down now." Inui said. He too, had woken up from his shocked state.

Momo heard Inui's voice and Kikumaru's laugh. He then puts Kaidoh down.

"Ne ne, I found a good way to conquer our fear. We won't be shouting anymore! Let us laugh! Laugh and laugh and laugh. The louder the better! In that case, the ghost will be afraid of us! Come on, let's laugh together!" Kikumaru said.

"Ano… Kikumaru-senpai, are you alright?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine! Come on, laugh!"

"That is a good suggestion. Laugh and noise can drive away people's fear. We can try this method." Inui said, making further notes.

"But… I can't bring myself to laugh in this situation!" Momo said.

"Just try a little…" Inui said and walked on.

"Ha… haha… haha… ha… haha…" Kaidoh tried to laugh. But it sounded more like an eerie laugh that adds to the chill of the environment. "Mamushi, your laugh is giving me goosebumps!" Momo said.

"Hahahaha—hahahaha—hahahaha—hahahaha…" Inui's monotonous laugh is driving everyone to the verge of madness.

Momo, who couldn't bring himself to laugh, hummed a song. Kikumaru was laughing non-stop at first but his jaw got tired and he stopped laughing.

Soon the fourth ghost appeared. And the reaction was:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" their laughter was so loud that it boomed through the whole hall. If you notice, that was a very scared and nervous laugh.

"TEME! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Their laughter stopped.

"Why were you laughing!"

"Isn't that… Akutsu?" Momo said.

"So what if I am? Why did you laughed!"

"Iya… we are not laughing… to be exact." Kikumaru said nervously.

"Konoyarou! Not laughing! You think I'm an idiot!" Akutsu said angrily.

"Maa Akutsu, to tell the truth we were laughing to kick off the eerie atmosphere. We are not laughing at you." Inui said.

"Ahaha sorry about that. Anyway we have to get back to our stall. Let's go." Momo said and walked out with the others, ignoring Akutsu's shouting at the back.

Once they pushed the exit door, everything looked so different.

"Ah Eiji, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh! You guys were inside just now?" Oishi asked while handing a cup of coffee to Mizuki. He finally woke up after half an hour of 'rest'.

"Hn and I was wondering which idiot laughed in there." Mizuki said.

"Idiot! Who are you calling idiot!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"There's nothing scary about it." Mizuki said, sipping his coffee.

"Oh really? What are you doing lying down there just now?" Marui asked.

"I was just resting. This E-day had been very tiring." Mizuki said with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Give me hot chocolate-nya!" Kikumaru said and the other three placed the same order.

Outside the hall, another four people went into the haunted house.

"Ah... It's so dark in here…" Kamio said.

"Don't worry, you can hold my hand." Sengoku offered.

Kamio blushed. "But… but…"

"Yes, we are in the way." Kajimoto and Wakato said in unison. Sengoku is walking on the left, Kamio right and both Kajimoto and Wakato are walking in between them.

And so they shift places.

After a few seconds, Uchimura appeared.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they shouted. Kamio seek refuge in Sengoku's arm.

"Haha … Hahaha… nothing to be afraid of." Sengoku said nervously. He must appear calm enough to console Kamio.

"Kowaii, kowaii! It looks so horrible!" Kamio said (A/N: sorry for making Kamio so girly... hehehe).

Uchimura heard it all and felt a rush of anger with what his team mate said.

"Daijoubu daijoubu…" Sengoku pat on Kamio's back with a happy face.

"We shouldn't be here." Kajimoto said to Wakato.

"Yeah… I regret joining them." Wakato replied.

And so for the rest of the journey Kajimoto and Wakato walked forward with the other couple walking behind.

They could feel the lovey-dovey environment at their back.

"This is unbearable. I want to get out as soon as possible." Wakato said.

Kajimoto sighed.

Shinji appeared suddenly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wakato and Kajimoto shouted.

"Yahahaha Sengoku-san, that is wrong." Kamio laughed.

"Hahaha sou ka?" Sengoku said, messing his hair.

Both of them walked past as if nothing happened.

Kajimoto and Wakato gulped down their anger. What do they think they are doing in here?

Without wasting anymore time, they adjourned their journey. Jackal appeared with the baby and axe.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kajimoto and Wakato shouted.

"Yadda Sengoku-san. I can't tell you what it is."

"Let me guess… chocolates?"

"Hahaha how can that be?" Kamio laughed.

Right at that moment, Kajimoto had an impulse of snatching the axe from Jackal and chase them with it.

Soon the journey ended with Akutsu's appearance. However it had no effect on the lovebirds whatsoever. Only Kajimoto and Wakato thought their life might have ended then and there.

"I had enough… I am going out." A tired Wakato said, pushing the door.

"Arh…" Kajimoto agreed.

"Hahahaha yeah, that was so funny!" Kamio laughed.

"Eh? What is this?" Sengoku asked when he saw a group of people sitting on benches and chatting.

"We are out? It ended? That was fast…" Kamio said.

All heads turned to them.

"Ano… can I have one?" Kajimoto asked Ohtori. "Hot chocolate."

"Me too." A pale Wakato said.

"What happened? The two of them looked fine." Momo said, still feeling sick.

"You won't believe it." Wakato said. "They chat and walked on as if nothing happened."

"WHAT?" the others asked in disbelieve.

"Hm… Power of Love …" Inui mumbled, writing something on his notebook.

"Ooooh" The crowd replied and resumed their chatting.

"Eh? No, no! That's not it!" Kamio said, blushing.

"Ye… yeah. You all misunderstood." Sengoku said.

But no one is listening to them.

---------**OWARI**----------

A/N: Like it? This chapter is my favourite so far!

I felt as though I had been working with them for the E-Day… extremely exhausting! And finally, that was the end! Looking back, I'm satisfied that it kept all of you entertained so far hehehe

So how'd you like a sneak preview for the next chapter? Here we go…

**Chapter 29—Good News or Bad News?**

"Seems like we can't decide by today… we'll meet up again tomorrow morning." Tezuka said after looking at his watch. This meeting had taken longer than he expected.

And so the meeting ended there and then. It was during lunch time that the news flew all over the dorms.

"Ochibi, did you hear the rumor?" Kikumaru asked.

"No. What was it?" Ryoma asked while drinking his miso soup.

"They said that Rikkaidai and Rokkaku will be joining us!"

Ryoma nearly spilled his soup.

"What?" he said.

"It's true. They will be joining our school but we still don't know the arrangement yet." Inui sat down beside Kikumaru.

"Temporary?" Ryoma asked.

"No. it's permanent." Fuji said, setting his food tray opposite Kikumaru.

---------End--------

That's all folks, catch the next chapter where there'll be seriousness (for the first time!) and also laughter… k, till then, whether or not this fic is entertaining, I do certainly hope it helps to cheer you up and brighten your day!


	29. Good News or Bad News?

Hie! Its been a while... when I looked back to when I last updated, it's been like, almost 6 month. I was surprised at how time flies. But no worries, I'm currently on holiday! So I can still make up for the lost time ne? Hehe very sorry FuFuFuji! You actually posted another review to remind me to update. Though I would like to, time does not permit me to do so... It was a hectic hectic semester, with lucky days I get to snuck 5-6 hours' sleep, sometimes 3-4 hours and sometimes none at all (but hardly... only happened 2-3 times this semester, normally I get to steal some time to sleep... not sleeping at all is so tiring--physically and mentally and -cry- sleeping in class became my habit)... sigh... Anyhow, below are the replies to some questions and comments!

**Shinigami**: Yeah, I find their reaction amusing too! Wished I had time to write about the others as well! Oh by the way, Kaidoh is indeed afraid of ghost… as in according to the anime haha so its really fun bullying him in the previous chapter weeeee!

**Craze Izumi**: lol more fun, of course!

**Excelr8.Speed48**: Really wished I can do another round of the haunted house! It was fun writing and imagining how they'll react!

**COULK**: yup, its an all-boys' school… However E-Day is open to the public, therefore boys, girls, men, women can all enter.

**Phat Bunnie**: Ah well, this chapter is less funny compare to the previous one… yet I inject some humour in it. Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Merissala**: -nod- I dun really like the first part too (I mean those in front) after re-reading them… but by all means future works will (hopefully) be better! Btw thanks for your review!

**Tennisstar1**: hm… spying desu ne! you really gave me a good idea! I'll make sure that would be in the white's day. I haven't written it yet though because there's another major part coming up after this…

**Randombob28**: uwaaaaa you're not afraid of haunted house? Seriously speaking, I'd never been in one before… well, if you're talking about my secondary school's festival where my seniors organized that, I went in for the fun of it. But gosh, I came out with bruises and my whole body aching. Why? It's not even a haunted house! The place was small (a classroom), dark, with lots of chairs and tables covered in cloth and they expect people to climb here and there. Worse of all, the 'ghosts' (if you wanna call it that) are covered in white cloth and harassing me! Well we're all girls –roll eyes- so no big deal but if guys were the one who went in (it's open to public), I wonder who will be harassing who. Anyway, it was dark and small, plus being harassed (and trying to run away from being touched and pulled); I knocked here and there, so by the time I escaped from the place, I was totally horrified by the experience. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Undine1**: Well Oishi and Ohtori are also part of the haunted house crew, and the tea and hot chocolate thing was just an additional or side business for them haha

Ooo yaoi pairing ne? hm… nothing echi though hahahaha anyway, I find that couple kinda interesting so just wanna make fun of them little –evil grin- there's more pairing coming up. I have no idea whether you gurls will like it or not… but hopefully its okay!

**FuFuFuji**: Hahahahaha glad you like this fic! Ne? TezuFuji? I was expecting some SaeFuji flirt actually (saeki and fuji)… but that would be in later part… there's just too many people to feature and I hate missing one or two (because I believe every character have their own fans!) of them in between so apologies if I cannot fully cover more on some of the favourite characters… hehe but I'll bully them when I can!

Yeah, its an all-boys' school so there are no girls around. Kyaaa gomen if you're a Sakuno or Tomoka fan coz im not one… so –cry- im not going to include them here. But I will consider giving them a guest appearance if there are request for it. If there's none then we're all good –wink- (yaaaaaaaay).

**Anna**: True! Ryoma will be struggling then… poor thing –yuii hugs ryoma-

**Chaos roses**: yup, sorry for the late update! Had a hectic semester though this time… sigh. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next!

**Kiasidira Ixari** Ah thanks for your guidance… I don't take Japanese classes so haha, no idea whether im right or wrong. The words and expressions used were taken from the animation, so I might be wrong (er as in I hear or got them wrongly). Anyway thanks for your offer…

As for **FuFuFuji**, thanks to you too for explaining them. I am in a confused state now haha but since you said it's fine, and that no others (apart from Kiasidira Ixari) gave any comment, I think I'll stick to it. Aaargh I really am poor in Japanese… but I'll start taking up Japanese classes or lessons around next year so hopefully by that time I'll be able to express them better! Some of the words I got them from a small Japanese dictionary that I bought and sometimes help from online Japanese dictionary. Therefore I m not very sure about the pronunciations…

Anyway, thanks to both of you! I'll take note about this and try to lessen the usage of Japanese words… so no offense! We're all okay and happy? Why not!

**Am loves Syusuke**: oh … sometimes when I use both the exclamation mark and question mark together at the end of a sentence, it will omit one of them (I think due to formatting). Maybe that's why the question mark is missing? Or perhaps I really forgot them haha Anyway thanks for your reminder!

Yeah, the omake on Atobe and Kabaji (and the festival) was much better! It's a must-watch! Ahahahahaha I cannot guarantee more Fuji but rest assured, Fuji will definitely be present wherever they are!

**RuByMoOn17**: lol cannot help it!

**Girl13**: Hie hie nice to meet you! Wow you're so young! Kyaaaaa so jealous!

MomoRyo… gomen –cry- I am not a fan of that pairing –scream in sadness- nor am I a fan of the InuiKaidoh pairing! But I might actually do the InuKai pairing for _laughter_ _only_ hehe. K, spilling too much will spoil the fun so just anticipate this new chapter!

Inui's troubles have just started!

**Chapter 29—Good News or Bad News?**

"Ne have you heard about it?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yeah… such a poor incident." Oishi said solemnly.

"Not that they can help it…." Momo said.

"Fsssh. Good thing no one was badly hurt." Kaidoh said in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked while bouncing the tennis ball on his racquet.

"Didn't you know? The fire at Rikkaidai?" Momo asked.

Ryoma's eyes grew wide. Fire?

"Yeah… bad enough that their school was burnt, their neighbor—Rokkaku was also gone. The fire spread fast and most of the equipments and building is made of wood." Fuji said. "Luckily no one was hurt. They were all out for practice at that time."

"I wonder what will happen to them…" Momo said.

"Well we can talk about that later… time for morning practice. Let's go." Oishi said.

----------------------------------------

"I received an order from the principal minutes ago. That is why I called for an emergency meeting here." Tezuka said.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us about it?" Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"I am sure all of you know about the fire that happened at Rikkaidai and Rokkaku?" Tezuka asked, ignoring the mere fact that Mizuki is in the room.

"Yeah, it was such big news." Sengoku replied.

"And what does that have to do with us? Donations?"

"No Atobe. The principal decided to extend help but not donations."

"What's your point Tezuka?" Mizuki asked.

"The principal decides to let them join our school." Tezuka said.

They were stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean, Tezuka?" Tachibana asked.

"That is, let them join Seishun Gakuen Boarding School as permanent students here."

"Wait. You are kidding right? There's no way he can do that." Mizuki rejected the idea of having students from other school in theirs. The school is cramp enough to begin with.

"I don't tell jokes, Mizuki, especially not in such serious matter. In addition to what I said, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's board of director is our principal's old friend."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that…" Mizuki muttered under his breath.

"What? But—"Sengoku began but was stopped by Atobe.

"Plus, Rokkaku's principal used to be our principal's senpai."

"Sasuga Atobe (it means something like: no wonder it's Atobe). Knows a lot." Tachibana said.

"Sigh. It might not be a good thing to have a lot of connections." Sengoku shrugged.

"Where will they be staying? Although classrooms might not seem to be the major problem…" Tachibana asked.

"We will reopen the old block. It's been abandoned for more than a year now but the facilities are still in good condition." Tezuka answered.

"Yea, we used to live there too before the new block was finished. It's a great place and I believe they won't have problems." Sengoku said.

"What about the students? Will they be divided into our dorms?" Mizuki's main concern is the 'welfare' of his team.

"That is what we need to discuss here." Tezuka said.

"Two schools coming here at the same time will broaden our dorms. Are we dividing them equally (as in Seigaku take one hundred students, Hyotei take another hundred, Fudomine one hundred etc) or putting them all together in a new dorm?" Sengoku asked.

"I suggest we divide them." Mizuki said. No doubt he's planning to take in people like Sanada and his team mates under his wing.

"I object. Put them all in one new dorm." Atobe said. He doesn't like 'outsiders' to join his team and take over the current regulars' place. Although having more powerful members do have advantages but Atobe felt that he has the responsibility to protect his team members. At least that is something he—as their captain—can do for them.

"Oh, I think dividing them is better." Sengoku is on Mizuki's side. He too, thinks that if he can get a few good players on his side, the Yamabuki dorm will be able to improve.

"Not a bad idea but I guess they wouldn't like the idea. I still think that we should give them a new dorm or putting them in their original position will be better." Tachibana said.

Indeed Tezuka is in the battle of mind now. Both suggestions have its pros and cons.

"I guess we can't decide this now… IF we are dividing them, how do you suggest we should divide?" Tezuka asked.

"I don't care. Sanada, Yanagi and Kisarazu Ryoh will be in my dorm for sure." Mizuki said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Sengoku showed Mizuki his sour face…

"No, that is unfair." Tachibana said. "We can't divide it that way, which is why this is not a good idea."

"Cih." Mizuki snorted. "Basically I don't mind anyone that joins Rudolph as long as it's not Kirihara."

"I don't want Kirihara in my team as well." Sengoku joined in.

Seems like no one wants Kirihara although the other three buchou did not voice out their opinion; he might be good in tennis but he's also famous for his trouble-making ability.

"Seems like we can't decide by today… we'll meet up again tomorrow morning." Tezuka said after looking at his watch. This meeting had taken longer than he expected.

And so the meeting ended then and there. It was not until lunch time that the news flew all over the dorms.

"Ochibi, did you hear the rumor?" Kikumaru asked.

"No. What was it?" Ryoma asked while drinking his miso soup.

"They said that Rikkaidai and Rokkaku will be joining us!"

Ryoma nearly spills his soup.

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"It's true. They will be joining our school but we still don't know the arrangement yet." Inui sat down beside Kikumaru.

"Temporary?" Ryoma asked.

"No. It's permanent." Fuji said, setting his food tray opposite Kikumaru.

"Yeah, I heard about it too." Momo who is sitting in front of Ryoma finally spoke. He was busy munching his bread.

"Where are they going to stay?" Kaidoh asked. The conversation seemed to attract his attention.

"I heard that they will be reopening the old block." Oishi said, settling down opposite Inui.

"So you are cheering for them?" A familiar voice from the next table spoke.

"That is none of your business-nya Mukahi!!!!" Kikumaru said.

"I heard he skipped the E-Day's activity." Momo whispered. "What will happen to him?"

"God knows. He was scolded the other day when he returned. Too late though, it ended." Ryoma purposely said them out loudly—they were almost in trouble because Gakuto wasn't there to help—and out of choice, they eventually made Jackal replace him.

"Echizen!" Oishi obviously disapproved what Ryoma did.

Though Gakuto grit his teeth in anger, there was nothing he can say to get back at them because he's at fault this time.

"Most probably he won't able to gather enough points for _that_." Momo said softly.

"Ah, _that_… yea… too bad though…" Fuji said.

" … after all the hard work, Fuji's group got the most sales-nya." Kikumaru said with a sigh.

"Officially we are first but unofficially, it's the head dorms that won. They collected the highest sales among all." Fuji said.

"Yea and Inui's group got third. But there's no prize for third place though." Kikumaru chuckled softly.

"But didn't the head dorms go overboard? … I disapprove the method used by these two groups (pointing to head-dorm's and Inui's group)." Ryoma said angrily.

"Sou sou. That is too much. Selling our pictures, taking our items and selling ochibi's White Valentine's Day! Too much! They have crossed the line!" Kikumaru said.

"Well it can't be helped. Where there's demand, there's supply." Inui smiled sheepishly.

Lunch continued with the usual argument between Kaidoh and Momo—over a pudding—and the bickering continued till Oishi stopped them. The others don't even have the energy to say anything.

"I am so tired-nya." Kikumaru said. "If only that day would come soon."

"Maa Eiji, it will be … soon." Fuji smiled.

Meanwhile…

**In the principal's room**

"So that is the decision?" the principal asked, looking at all the five head dorms.

"Hai." Tezuka answered.

"Very well then. I'll inform their principals and please get the old block ready."

"Hai!" All five of them answered.

------------------------------------------

While on their way to their class…

"Is it really good to do it that way?" Mizuki asked. "I am sure you'd want good players on your team."

"We must consider what is best for them. Anyway I already had good players on my team." Tezuka replied.

"Ore-sama also had enough good players." Atobe said proudly. Only peasants like Mizuki are interested in piggybacking others to get ahead.

"That is right. It would be best to put them into two different new dorms. A Rokkaku dorm and a Rikkaidai dorm." Tachibana said.

"Yeah… whatever." Sengoku said. He already gave up on the idea since its three against two.

"Are you sure Tachibana? I thought you'll be eager to get some good players on your back." Mizuki said with much sarcasm.

"Mizuki!" Tezuka said. "Please watch what you are saying. We head dorms don't get into each other's affair. And by all means respect each other."

"Hai hai." Mizuki said and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------

"HA! Why us!" Gakuto shrieked when Tezuka went in their classroom and announced that fifth period will be cancelled and that all students will adjourn to the old block to help with the cleaning.

"Isn't it a host's responsibility to take care of its guest? We need to create a good image and environment for them." Tezuka said. "Besides we can't expect them to clean the building themselves. It had been abandoned for some time now. We will be living and studying under the same roof soon so there's nothing to be calculative about."

Gakuto puts on a sour face and followed the others out for the sudden spring cleaning.

"Hahahaha great! Fifth period cancelled! I never like Maths-nya! But isn't it great? We get to clean the place for them. They'll be surprised!"

"Eiji you like to do cleaning." Fuji smiled.

"Hehe I don't hate it." Kikumaru said, hugging Fuji. "But it will be tiring though."

"Hi Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai!" Momo waved at his two seniors.

"Oh Momo, Kaidoh, Echizen." Inui said. He appeared suddenly beside Kikumaru, shocking him.

"I-NUI!!! Don't do that!" Kikumaru said.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you to over-react."

"I DID NOT!"

And so all of them walked together towards the old block. On the way they met up with Oishi and Kawamura. Seigaku's reunion... for spring cleaning.

"Isn't this great? Life will be more exciting in future." Momo said.

"Yeah! The sad and long separation… finally they are reunited! Fuji and Saeki! Inui with Yanagi as well." Kikumaru said.

"Eiji, don't talk as if he's my lover." Inui said with slight irritation in his tone.

"What? What lover dane?" Yanagizawa and Atsushi who was walking pass them caught the back of their conversation.

"Didn't you know? Inui and Yanagi from Rikkaidai are lovers!" Kikumaru said excitingly.

"WHAT!" Shishido, Ohtori, Touji and Akazawa appeared all of a sudden.

"Nonsense. Don't believe what he said." Inui replied.

"Heh! Reunited lovers desu!" Dan said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Do not get influenced by Eiji. You will not know what he will come up with." Inui's effort is futile—no one is listening to him and Kikumaru had started narrating a sad love story.

"Yea! They were great doubles partner who slept, ate and bathe together!" Kikumaru said while the others stole a peek at Inui who seems emotionless on the outside but actually burning with rage inside.

"But unfortunately, Yanagi-san had to leave Inui for some reason. Inui was lost and depressed at that time…" the others started imagining a young Inui crouching and locking himself in the room… refusing to neither go out nor let anyone in.

"Let me warn you. Imagination can be dangerous." Inui said. But no one paid any attention to him. "And I don't sleep nor bath with Renji."

"Then what happened?" Shishido asked impatiently.

"He was in that condition for months. Refusing to go to school and won't come out to meet anyone, not even his grandparents who came to visit him." Kikumaru continued.

"Let me tell you. My grandparents died when I was three. I would run off if they came back and visit me." Inui said. But again no one heed what he said.

"After a long time he finally came out from his shell but as someone who is imperfect. Life was never the same without 'him'…" Kikumaru said in a sad tone.

"Ei… Eiji!" Oishi cannot imagine what will happen next. It's quite impossible to stop Kikumaru when he is so immersed now.

The others looked depressed and had their head hung low.

"Then… then what about Yanagi-san?" Sengoku, who was behind them all this while—was listening intently to every word Kiku said, and blew his nose with a handkerchief in his hand.

"Yanagi-san… we didn't know what happened to him after that but as fate had arranged it, Inui finally met him again but in a totally different condition and environment. He's in Rikkaidai and is our opponent at that time!" Kikumaru said in an excited yet depressing tone, with much distortion and exaggeration.

"That is so tragic!" Everyone is totally enthralled in the story.

"What is so tragic about that foolish story?" Inui asked. But it seems like the main character of the story is physically invisible in everyone's eyes.

"But don't worry! As fate would want it to happen… they are reunited under the same school! A long awaited fate!"

Everyone clapped at the good news.

"Do we have this much mentally-incapable students in our school?" Inui asked Oishi in irritation.

"Inui, I have wronged you." Sengoku pat on Inui's shoulder. "You went through a lot of difficulties."

"Would you spend a few seconds and hear my explanation instead?" Inui asked but Sengoku had joined the others who are cheering for Inui.

"Hehe Inui! Don't you think this is fun?" Kikumaru came up to him.

Inui let out a soft sigh. "I don't care about it. This frenzy of theirs will end soon enough. As they say, rumours only last for 49 days. "

"We'll see about that!" Kikumaru rejoiced.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma cannot understand what is in his senpai's mind. But oh well, what harm can it do? He secretly enjoys it—a small revenge on Inui, his drinks and the photos he took of him and the others.

**-----------------------OWARI----------------------------**

Now a sneak peek of the next chapter!

**Chapter 30—Problems **

"I don't agree." Sengoku said.

"Me too." Mizuki said.

There goes another problem. There's always someone opposing. And that someone is always the same person. Well, make that two people.

"The new court is for us. Why are we letting them use it?" Mizuki asked angrily.

"Ore-sama agrees. We have been waiting for the new court for a long time. Now that it's done, the regulars will practice there while the other members on this court."

And soon the argument turns ugly.

"I don't care! I am not giving up my court to outsiders!" Mizuki said.

"They are not outsiders. They are students of this school." Tezuka said calmly. Well, it seems like his temper is put into test today.

"They are students here, I agree BUT I'm not letting them get the new court." Sengoku said.

The other Seigaku members just stood and watch. Practice was long forgotten.

**-----------------OWARI-----------------**

A/N: Well then, anticipate the next chapter! Sorry if this update made all of you wait so long and yet it's so short. I promise the next update will either be next month or in January (latest) and this time it'll be much longer, ne?


	30. Problems

As promised, the update! I would have posted earlier if it's not for the last minute decision to go Australia to complete my last semester. I'm flying in February and there are a lot of things that were done last minute. Anyhow luckily I got my visa so it's just packing up now… Ah no worries though, when I'm there I think I'll have more free time than I could imagine because I'm left with 2 subjects and thanks to my friend who picked the lectures and tutorials, I only have classes on Tuesday and Wednesday (the remaining days i'm totally free!). I prefer morning class and perhaps one day break (for me to complete report/ prepare etc) in between the two classes but unfortunately he couldn't make it (since he's taking 3 subjects). Since we've decided to be in the same group, there's no helping it although I dislike afternoon classes—they made me sleepy. Plus, imagine walking under the afternoon hot sun… I feel like melting…

**girl13**: Answers to your questions…!

1) Aaaaaaaaargh! My AGE! My age you say! You seriously want to know? Then I'll tell you… I'm unfortunately, unfortunately a decade older than you! Ah… being 13 is so nice ne… so young… enjoying secondary life… -cry- I want to turn back time!

2) Yes, that's right. Including Rikkaidai and Rokkaku (so many K), there's officially 7 dorms in SG Boarding School

3) Taichi ka… he's cute but it's kinda weird to put him together with Ryoma. Anyway Ryoma has got like **FOUR** admirers! If I put in more people after him, he might apply to leave the school hahahaha!

4) Oooooh I do want to reveal more pairings but hey, finding it out later on, one-by-one is more fun isn't it? If you knew the story beforehand, there'll be less surprises and less things to look forward to, isn't it? There's another pairing revealed in this chapter!

5) Naughty girl! No lemon for your age! I'll just say this, lemon stuffs are kind of yaoi… so… -cough- find in wikipedia –cough-

Yaaaaaaaaaaaay thanks for reviewing! Ja!

**Ryuu Amethyst**: A-ra? Why Kamio falling for Sengoku unexpected? It's not that bad isn't it? I personally quite like this interesting pairing!

For me, Atobe's not really likeable at first, same goes to Kirihara. I mean, their malicious act certainly did not win them any award… it was not until later that you'd see something good in them. Aaaaah but anyhow, now I'm a fan of both, and not forgetting SHINJI! I love his constant mumbles… hm how should I bully him next ne –lost in thought-

Oooh another Malaysian! PMR? Uwa so many young people here… I feel so old –hides in the corner- … Do you watch the dubbed version of Tenipuri on TV? I don't take any liking towards dubbed version of anime so… I can't believe FM Alchemist was also dubbed… coz it is aired in the evening, I thought that it might be in Japanese since Trinity Blood and Bleach (both at night) wasn't affected. I'm curious, did you go to the Comic Fiesta held in December? Aaah sorry, it's a little out of topic… haha…

Anyhow, thanks for the reviews!

**Craze** **Izumi**: A-ra? Izumi, you like Inui x Yanagi pairing? I'm fine with them but its just that I can't imagine them together _that_ way ahahahahahaha!

**RuByMoOn17**: Really? Glad you liked it! It was rather difficult to look for something that could actually irritate Inui!

**Reiko**: Hie Reiko, nice to 'meet' you! Aaaah your praises really… felt as if I was at heaven for a moment hahahaha. But you're giving me more pressure to write something that is more entertaining than the previous chapters! NOOOOOO!

Yeah, it's more or less the same with me I guess… regarding the yaoi and shounen-ai thing. I hardly read doujin because they normally change the characters' characteristics into something else. For example, I can imagine Tezuka blushing with a girly face… so it's like, it's not my type of stuffs haha… but then again, at times I enjoy yaoi coz there's more to 'see' lol but shounen-ai gives more plot and substance to the story than plain yaoi!

**Merissala**: Ah gomen gomen, I was kinda occupied previously and this time around too… I'm in the same situation as you are, I actually forgot most part before the E-Day and have to re-read them sometimes. Worst of all, much to my dismay, I lost the paper that I wrote all the characters' name, the future plot, pairings, events etc etc… sigh… eh? Mail? Sorry, did you send me a mail? I did not receive ne…

K, here's the stuff you want!

**Chapter 30—Problems **

"Hurry up everyone! One more floor to go!" Mizuki shouted.

"Easy for him to say! He's been walking around ordering people but I'd never even see him touch the broom." Shishido said.

"As usual. This is Mizuki we're talking about." Inui said.

Shishido turned behind and looked at Inui with those watery puppy eyes.

"Yes…"

"Shishido-KUN, you _don't_ need to do that." Inui replied but there was no response from Shishido. For now he felt nothing but pity for Inui.

(A/N: I can't believe they buy the story -faint)-

After two-hours…

"Gaaaaaaah! I am dead tired!" Kikumaru said while sitting on the floor.

"Me too… " Oishi said and settled down beside Kikumaru.

"Then? When will they be here?" Kawamura asked.

"I heard from Tezuka … today is Tuesday, they will be here on Thursday." Oishi said.

"That was fast." Ryoma joined in.

"Since they have no where to go to, isn't it better to join us as soon as possible?" Fuji walked towards them.

"No mistake in that. Inui must be pretty nervous in meeting his little 'lover' isn't it? nyahahahahaha!" Kikumaru laughed. Momo joined in too.

"Eiji! Isn't that a little mean? Rumors travel fast and by now I believe the whole school already knew about it!" Oishi said. To him, all foul play is bad.

"Yea Eiji. Maybe you went overboard with the story and all." Kawamura said.

"What do you mean _overboard_? Aren't Inui's drinks overboard? It was just a little joke. Anyway he didn't even bother to explain to the others (A/N: he did but no one was listening)." Kikumaru shot them a hurtful look.

"Don't worry about it. I guess they will get over it in a few days' time. Rumors travel fast but they die fast too." Fuji said.

------------------------------------

And so with the blink of an eye, it's Thursday!

There were celebrations held in the cafeteria. When the Rikkaidai and Rokkaku students walked in, music blared.

Saeki walked in line with his team mates. He spotted Fuji and waved at his friend. Fuji returned the wave. Such a reminiscence to see Saeki.

"Echizen-kun! Over here!" the loud voice attracted many eyes.

Ryoma simply ignored him. As usual—Aoi Kentarou.

"Look, that is Yanagi Renji…" a group of students started whispering. Their eyes on Renji while talking.

Renji felt a rush of nervousness and shuddered when everyone dropped into silence and eyed him quietly. Their eyes followed him wherever he walked.

"What is this? It seems as though they are looking at you." Yukimura leaned back and whispered to Renji.

"I don't know either..." Renji replied.

While looking around, Renji spotted Inui. He smiled and waved at Inui. Inui returned the smile and wave only to realize the whole crowd had their heads turned to his direction, looking at him with happy tears.

"What absurdity…" Inui said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. Well they will get over it soon.

Akaya, in line after Renji winked at Ryoma when their eyes met.

Ryoma had goosebump all over his body.

After lunch, the Rokkaku and Rikkaidai students were guided into their dormitory.

"Ah-nya? We don't get to talk to them today…" Kikumaru sighed.

"Yeah. They need to unpack … hope they like it here." Fuji said.

"It's a good thing." Ryoma mumbled. At least he's safe from any sort of harassment today…

"A-re? Ochibi you don't like them?" Kikumaru asked him, a little surprised.

"Mada mada dane."

"I know! You don't like Kirihara-kun and Aoi-kun right? Hahahaha! I heard the message on E-Day and also Ochibi's White Valentine's Day sold to Kirihara-kun ne… hm, is this the second love story? Hahahaha!"

"Ki… Kikumaru-senpai, please… no…" Ryoma begged while pulling the edge of Kikumaru's shirt. If his senpai starts it, _he_—Echizen Ryoma will be just like **INUI**!

Ryoma stole a peek at Inui. NOOOOOOOOOO!

"Echizen. Did you know you just hurt my feelings?" Inui asked, obviously reading Ryoma's mind from his horrified expression.

"Go…gomenasai…" Ryoma apologized.

"How can I bully my cute junior! I was just kidding-nya. Don't be so serious ne, ochibi?" Kikumaru hugged him.

"But it would be fun, won't it? Haha!" Momo laughed.

Ryoma threw a dagger at Momo.

------------------------------------------------------

"Genichirou, coffee."

"Ah, thanks Renji."

"… This place is nice." Renji spoke.

"Arh. I like it here." Sanada said. There was a solemn atmosphere when none of them spoke.

"It's great that we have our own room now. This school is huge. Back in Rikkaidai, we have to share rooms. But here only the first and second years share rooms while the third year all had single room …" Renji said.

"Yeah…" Sanada answered gloomily.

Sensing Sanada's condition, Renji decided to leave him alone.

--------------------------------------

"Hahahahahaha! This is a great place!" Bane said. He left his bags on the floor and jumped on his bed.

"Waaaaaaah! This is so comfortable! I'd never even dream of studying here." Bane continued to rejoice.

"Enjoying, aren't you?"

"Saeki!" Bane sat on his bed.

"Aren't you happy too? We used to share in four each room… now it's total freedom!" Bane said.

"Yeah. But a little lonely too…" Saeki said.

"Nani nani? You want Fuji to share a bed with you?" Bane teased.

"That is NOT funny." Saeki said. "Hm… but then again, it's not a bad idea."

"I was just kidding. You can't be serious, right? …" Bane decided its best to drop the subject when Saeki did not reply. "Anyway, what about tennis? Do we join their tennis club?"

"Seems like it. I don't know what I'll do without tennis." Saeki said.

"This is really weird." Bane laughed.

"What is?"

"Us and them… all of a sudden we are in the same school as they are, meeting them everyday and all. It feels totally weird." Bane explained.

"You'll get used to it soon." Saeki smiled. "I'll go check on Ryoh." And he left.

-------------------------------------

_A/N: As with the original position… Yukimura is the Captain and Sanada the Vice Captain… and the same goes for Rokkaku—Aoi as Captain and Saeki the Vice Captain._

There was silence in the Seigaku court as no one spoke.

"Isn't that expected, Tezuka?" Mizuki said.

Tezuka's lip was firm. He knew this problem will arise but still, he had yet figure out a solution.

"This is what happens when you give them a dorm to themselves." Mizuki continued.

"That has no connection with this." Tachibana said.

"It does. If we separate them, this will not happen." Mizuki said.

"We'll open the new court then." Tezuka said.

The other Seigaku members in the tennis court were stunned. The new court? The new tennis court that was built for THEM (to be exact, for all tennis club members… this is due to the reason that the tennis club is expanding).

"I don't agree." Mizuki said.

"Me too." Sengoku joined in.

There goes another problem. There's always someone opposing. And that someone is always the same person. Well make it two.

"The new court is for us. Why are we letting them use it?" Mizuki asked angrily.

"Ore-sama agrees. We have been waiting for the new court for a long time. Now that it's finished, the regulars will practice there while the other members on this court."

And soon the argument turned ugly.

"I don't care! I am not giving up my court to outsiders!" Mizuki said.

"They are not outsiders. They are students of this school." Tezuka said calmly. Well, it seems like his temper is put into test today.

"They are students here, I agree BUT I'm not letting them get the new court." Sengoku said.

The other Seigaku members just stood and watch. Practice was long forgotten.

Court A—Hyotei and Court C—Yamabuki could hear the head dorms clearly. They stopped their practice as well.

Rudolph and Fudomine dorm members could only hear faint voices from Court B.

"Alright, there's no point talking anymore. Let's bring this to the principal." Sengoku said.

"Let's do so." Mizuki said and left with Sengoku.

Tezuka sighed. He wondered if he really did the right thing. Unfortunately now is not the time to regret.

"Tezuka, no regrets." Oishi said to him, as if reading his mind.

Tezuka smiled and nodded. Oishi is right. What is done is done. No regrets. They will find a way to solve this problem.

------------------------------------------------------

"Yaaaaaay lunch time!" Kikumaru rejoiced. "Fuji! Let's go!"

"Hai." Fuji smiled.

In the cafeteria…

"Ah, Echizen and Kaidoh are there." Fuji said, pointing to their regular table.

"Momo is buying food." Kikumaru spotted a busy Momo pushing his way through the crowd.

"Over here! Saeki!" Kikumaru waved at the Rokkaku vice captain.

"Kikumaru, Fuji!"

"Come over and sit with us." Fuji said.

"Alright." Saeki said and called his members to sit with the Seigaku regulars.

The table is a long rectangular wood table and usually Ryoma, Kikumaru, Fuji and the others occupied half the table. Now the table is full.

"This feels like a family gathering." Momo said. He just returned with breads in his hand.

"Echizen-kun! You left right after the bell rang… and I thought we could go to lunch together! But it's fine now since we're sitting here together… this could actually be fate! Don't you think so? Ah, you like Japanese food? Do you want my chawan-mushi?" Aoi asked cheerfully.

"No thanks." Ryoma could only sigh quietly. What could be worse than being in the same class with him?

"Hn Seigaku, aren't you getting a little too friendly with the 'outsiders'?" Gakuto said from the next table.

" 'Outsiders'? Mukahi-KUN. Who are the 'outsiders' you were talking about?" Fuji said.

"They! The outsiders whom you are sitting with!" Gakuto stood up. His team mates pulled him down.

"Outsiders? Aren't you talking about yourself? Interrupting others while they are having lunch..." Kikumaru said.

"You! Kikumaru! You are—"

"Enough, Gakuto. We don't want this to turn ugly." Yuushi said.

Gakuto went back to his seat quietly but with a scornful look.

"You really saved us Kikumaru-senpai!" Aoi said happily.

"Oh it's no big deal… People like Mukahi should be thought a lesson someday." Kikumaru said and goes back to his lunch.

"Iya, we really appreciate that. Thanks a lot." Saeki said.

"No problem! If he ever troubles you again, just let me know-nya!" Kikumaru said. "By the way, what happened after that? We can't possibly ask Tezuka about it…"

"Hm… they went in and discuss with the principal. I was there with Kentarou. Yukimura and Sanada too. But seems like we are in no position to say anything. In the end the principal said he will build another two courts beside the parallel new courts. This way it solved all problems." Saeki explained.

"Oh, that's great." Kawamura said.

"Yeah but it will be another two months before we can actually use it. Tezuka-san offered to practice together." Bane said.

"Heh, that's great! We can have matches then!" Kikumaru said. "Eh? Inui? Where are you going?"

"I need to look for some information… I am heading to the library. Ja, see you guys later." And Inui walked away.

"Er… by the way… I heard some story about Inui-san. Something about him and Yanagi-san …" Ryoh said, hesitating whether he should ask.

Silence. All Seigaku members stared at him.

"Wh—" Ryoh began.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (BANG BANG BANG!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Momo and Kikumaru laughed while banging their hands on the table. Ryoma nearly choked on his tofu (?) hearing that.

"What… what is so funny about that?" Shudou Satoshi asked.

**A/N: I found this name from a website… I guess he should be the one 'missing' member in Rokkaku. As for how he looks like, use your imagination lol. I have no idea… **

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You… where… who… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Momo kept on laughing that it's impossible to understand what he's trying to say. Kikumaru too, laughed so hard that he can't speak.

"What is with them?" A puzzled Ryoh asked.

"Maa… don't bother about them. Em… well, from whom did you hear it from?" Oishi asked. Why does rumor have to spread so fast?

"We heard some students talking about it." Ryoh replied.

"I see…" Oishi said. "Seems like Inui…"

"Inui wa… INU..." (A/N: Inu means dog)

All heads turned to Amane.

"Puk!" Amane laughed.

"You… better SHUT UP!" An angry Bane knocked Amane's head. "That is NOT even a bit funny!"

"Gomen gomen… This idiot is always making idiotic jokes." Bane said.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"Nani? Lunch is over? That was fast!" Kawamura said.

"Yeah… let's get back to class. Eiji, can you walk?" Fuji asked.

"I… haha… Hahaha… painful… stomach… "Kikumaru said, shaking. He laughed so hard that he could barely walk.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Sadaharu…"

"What is it?" Inui asked.

"Since the first day I reached here, I felt that there were eyes following me wherever I go. Perhaps you'll say that I think too much but…" Renji explained as he and Inui shared the same table in the library.

"You are right." Inui replied while several pairs of eyes 'eye' them in the library.

"What?"

"It's better if you don't know. All this thanks to Eiji." Inui said, putting his Biology book down.

"Kikumaru-san? Why…?"

"Actually…" Inui started but hesitated a little.

"Sadaharu, tell me!"

"Well … -sigh- I'll tell you. Actually the other day Eiji confessed to few of us that he likes you. Unfortunately some second-year students heard it and started spreading to everyone else."

"Wh—WHAT! Sadaharu, you know this is not a joke!" Renji said with a serious expression.

"Why would I joke about something like that? Of course I am serious… **hora**… look at why everyone is watching you." Inui said.

"But… but I … I … am… I am a guy!"

"Yes, and senseless too. But look at Sengoku and Kamio… aren't they happy? You can too."

"What? Sengoku and Kamio had that kind of relationship?" Renji asked, extremely shocked.

"I would say that everyone in this school knew about it."

"No. This is very wrong. I will not take it lightly."

"What are you going to do? Reject Eiji?" Inui joked.

"Sadaharu! This is no joking matter. I need to explain it to Kikumaru-san before it is too late. Before it hurts him deeper." Renji stood up and gathered his books.

"Where—"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"The bell rang. Let's get back to class." Inui said, obviously satisfied with his little revenge.

"Yeah…" A weak Renji answered.

A/N: Kyaaaaaaaa poor Renji!

--------------------------------------

After-school, it's all about tennis.

"Ochibi, throw the ball here!" Kikumaru shouted.

"Momo, that's too high!" Oishi said.

It was practice as usual until the Rokkaku arrived in their jersey.

"Ya-hor! Fuji! They are here!" Kikumaru said.

"Thank you for having us over for practice." Saeki said gratefully.

"Yes, Tezuka-san! We really owe you one!" Aoi said happily. "Echizen-kuuuuun!"

"Let us do this without any regret." Tezuka said.

And so practice was arranged. Practice? More like having matches… as for the Rikkaidai, they are in the other court practicing with Rudolph which somehow is not heated at all.

After beating all Rudolph players, the Rikkaidai took a break and walked towards Court B to observe the game. It's Amane against Kawamura.

"What's wrong, Ama-chan? Come on! BURNING!"

"Kawa will always be Kawa… Puk!" Amane laughed at his own lame joke.

A/N: Kawa is river

"I hope he'll quit that someday." An irritated Bane said.

Then…

While Kikumaru looked around, he saw the Rikkaidai. He caught Renji's eye and waved at him (A/N: because it reminds him of the rumor that he spread… well, he felt a little guilty pulling Yanagi into the whole thing because he was only aiming to get back at Inui. Anyway that was supposed to be a friendly 'hi' as we know Kikumaru).

"……" Renji turned his head away, avoiding Kikumaru.

"Hm? What's with him?" Kikumaru whispered to himself. "Ah! Don't tell me he found out… about me spreading the rumour between him and Inui… he got angry at me? Oh no!"

"Next, Kikumaru and Kisarazu!" Tezuka called out.

"Hai!" Kikumaru took his place reluctantly. Seems like Kawamura lost to Amane.

Renji, on the other hand is not feeling well. He kept rewinding the conversation with Inui this afternoon…

'Look at Sengoku and Kamio… aren't they happy? You can too.' … but this is so wrong. This is not right… not that he hates Kikumaru but… but…

"Renji!"

"Ah, what is it?" Renji asked, coming back to reality.

"You don't feel well? You look pale." Sanada said.

"Yeah… go take some rest." Yukimura said, handing him his water-bottle.

"Okay…" Renji said and walked back to his block.

"What's wrong with him? I rarely see him sick." Marui asked.

"I guess he's not used to the environment here yet." Niou answered.

"What? You think we migrate to another country with a different weather?" Marui asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean! Yagyuu, say something!" Niou said.

"I think he's facing a serious problem."

The Rikkaidai team turned their heads at Yagyuu.

"I accidentally heard it in the library."

----------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't know whether it's ethical to tell anyone before I get Renji's permission."

"Who cares about that? Tell us now!" An impatient Niou said.

"Yeah maybe we can help Renji out." Marui said, joining Niou.

"Is it that serious? I mean… "A hesitant Jackal asked.

"Serious… from my point of view." Yagyuu answered.

"Cut the crap! What happened to Renji?" Niou asked.

"Inui-san told Renji that Kikumaru-san had a crush on him." Yagyuu said.

"What? Is this true?" Marui asked; eyes wide.

"Hn, this is just a prank." Akaya said, appearing all of a sudden. Previously he went to the vending machine to get a can of juice, hoping to bump into Ryoma.

"Why do you say so?" Jackal asked with puzzlement.

"That was kind of obvious. Jumpy people like Kikumaru can't possibly like our quiet senpai." Akaya explained.

"Well like people said, love is blind. Renji has his good sides too." Marui said.

"That's right." Yagyuu said.

"Aik, don't get the wrong idea, senpai. I am not saying no one wants Yanagi-senpai. It's just that their personality is so different that the possibility is very thin."

"Akaya has a point there." Sanada said.

"Then why did Inui-san …" Jackal asked halfway.

"Ha, if you don't know… Inui is a famous 'notorious' prankster deep down." Yukimura explained.

"Prank… prankster? Jackal asked, obviously unable to match the straight, monotonous and expressionless Inui with a bad-boy-on-Harley-Davidson image.

"That is just so him. We'll just observe quietly and decide later whether we should believe it." Yukimura said.

"Yeah…" Niou mumbled quietly.

----------------------------------

"What's wrong Eiji?" Oishi asked during dinner at the cafeteria.

"Hm… I felt that Yanagi from Rikkaidai is avoiding me." Kikumaru said.

"Avoiding you? Why?" Fuji asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Well… I was thinking maybe its because of the rumour… I feel so bad now."

"Which is why I advised you not to go overboard, Eiji."

"I know… but Oishi, I really didn't expect it to turn out this way…"

"However, no matter how I see it, Yanagi doesn't look the type that holds any grudges against something like this. What happened, to be exact?" Fuji asked.

"True…" Oishi agreed with Fuji.

"Just the other day I called him when I saw him at the corridor and he simply ran off without a greeting." Kikumaru explained.

"Maybe he's rushing for class." Oishi offered an explanation.

"How can it be? It was after school." Kikumaru said. "And every time he saw me walking from one side, he'll walk the opposite side! How do you explain that?"

"Perhaps he suddenly remembered he needs to… do something?" Oishi guessed.

"O-I-SHI!" Kikumaru cried out angrily.

"Okay okay… if he's really avoiding you then it could only be because of the rumour."

"Right! I know it's my fault! But I only want to get back at Inui!" Kikumaru raised his voice.

"Maa maa Eiji, calm down. Why not ask Yanagi straightaway? In that case, you can clear any doubts and take this opportunity to apologize to him." Fuji said, calming his friend.

"I know too… but it's impossible to even get close to him." Kikumaru said, folding his arms.

At the same time in the cafeteria… sitting at the corner with newspaper covering his face is Inui. He wore a satisfied grin on his face. His plan is going fine. Kikumaru is getting irritated.

------------------------------

"Ah, YANAGI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kikumaru shouted when he spotted Renji at the corner.

Renji was so taken back that he just stood there, didn't know how to react.

"Ki… Kikumaru… what… what do you want from me?" Renji asked nervously.

"Come with me!" Kikumaru pulled him.

Renji's nervousness reached its maximum when Kikumaru brought him to a secluded corner outside their school building.

'Is he… is he going to confess?' Renji thought silently. 'This is not good… I better stop him before he say anything… otherwise it will hurt him. I avoided him for few days so that he realizes that I don't like him… but why… '

"I have something to—"Kikumaru said but was stopped by Renji.

"I have something to tell you as well." Renji said.

"You do?" Kikumaru asked with puzzlement. "What is it?"

"I… well, I am sorry Kikumaru."

"Ah-nya? Why? I am the one who should be doing the apologizing."

"I... I … I can… not…" What's wrong? Why can't he say it! He had practiced this many times in his room!

"What is it? You can what-nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"STOP!" Niou appeared all of a sudden.

"Ni… Niou!" Renji felt a wave of relief to see his team mate although he was surprised at the same time.

"I followed both of you here. I'm sorry Yanagi. I won't let go of Eiji without a duel here." Niou said.

"Wh—WHAT!" Renji and Kikumaru said in unison.

"… Niou… seems like you misunder—" Renji began.

"Renji, I never thought that you'll set your eyes on Eiji." Niou said.

Kikumaru on the other hand is so shocked that he froze there. What is this duel? Niou? Won't let go? Yanagi? Set eyes? What is happening here!

"No Niou! Listen to me! I—"

"We are team mates and friends but from now onwards, I am sorry to say this but you are my enemy."

"WAIT. Wait for a moment… I don't understand the condition here. Can someone explain to me?" Kikumaru recovered from his shock with a blank mind.

"Eiji, listen here." Niou said.

'Eiji? Since when we became that close?' Kikumaru thought to himself.

"I like you."

That's it, he said it.

"Huh?" A blurred Kikumaru blinked his eyes.

"I like you. And I never thought that you like Renji… but don't worry, I believe you'll fall for me once you get to know me better." Niou said with confidence.

"Wait… who said that I like Yanagi?" Kikumaru asked as his heart thumped louder with every beat.

"… Sadaharu told me. He said so…" Yanagi explained.

"WHAT! Inui told you? How can you actually believe what he said!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"But… isn't it…"

"What are you talking about? I never liked you! Ah, I mean um, that is not the thing." Kikumaru said, hoping he wasn't too harsh.

"Then why did he…?" Niou asked with a confused expression.

"I think I know what he's up to. Its revenge, isn't it? Previously I joked about Yanagi-san being his lover… he must have gotten irritated about that." Kikumaru said, relaxed now that the matter is cleared.

"So that is what it's all about… ah WAIT! That is not good, spreading something like that about me! It's not true!" Renji said.

"Sorry… I called you here to apologize to you because I thought you knew about it and got angry, thus avoiding me this whole week." Kikumaru sighed. That's the only logical explanation he could think of as to why Renji had been avoiding him previously.

"Renji, tell me now. Do you like Eiji?" Niou asked all of a sudden. He doesn't care about what happened and what rumor. Those don't concern him and Kikumaru.

"Niou, what are you talking about? Isn't this over? I have no feelings for Kikumaru, which is why I avoided him." Renji explained.

"Ha! So you were avoiding me after all!" Kikumaru pointed his finger at him with a hurtful look.

"Sor… Sorry about that. I knew I will hurt your feelings but I didn't know what to do under such circumstances." Renji said.

"Maa forget about it-nya…" Kikumaru said. This is over after all.

"What about you? Do you… do you like me?" A flushing-red Niou asked.

"Ha? I… I…" Kikumaru was speechless. He thought everything was over, but seems like it's not!

"I understand…" A depressed Niou had his head hung low.

"No, it's not that—"

"SO you like me after all!" Niou hugged him.

"No, no!" Kikumaru struggled to break free and for the first time he understood how it is to be forcibly hugged—like he'd always do to Ryoma.

"Why is there 'no' and 'yes'? Which is your answer?"

"I um…"

"I know… this is too sudden so you need time to think it over." Niou said.

Renji, understanding the situation took pity on Kikumaru. He knows Niou well. If he wants something he'll never give up until he got it.

"Niou, I don't think Kikumaru wants to accept you." Renji said.

"Renji, didn't you said you don't have feelings for him? It's better to leave this matter to me." Niou said with a serious expression.

"I…" Renji started but thought he'd better stay out of this.

"Ya… Yanagi-san…" Kikumaru whispered in a pleading manner.

"I can't help you…" Yanagi whispered back.

"What are both of you talking about?" Niou asked with a threatening tone.

"Iya Hahaha… nothing…" Kikumaru said nervously. KOWAII (scary)!

"I understand... Eiji, I'll give you some time to think about it. You can answer me after the school trip." Niou said finally, coming to a conclusion.

"No, that's—" Kikumaru said.

"I hope you have no objection or I'll have to kiss you here." Niou said.

Kikumaru covered his mouth with both his hands. Renji got goosebump just hearing it.

"Great. After the school trip then, E-I-J-I." And Niou winked at him before leaving.

Kikumaru sighed. He didn't know whether that is a relieved sigh or troubled sigh.

"I think… you'd better not offend Niou." Renji said, walking with Kikumaru towards the class.

"If I don't do that, I can't reject him. And what's with that threatening tone just now? Scary…"

"He's a possessive person… if he doesn't get something he wants; he will get more persistent and aggressive." Renji explained.

"Yii! Don't scare me Yanagi!" Kikumaru said, fear written all over his face.

"But that is Niou. You won't know what he'll do and to what extend he'll go to."

"Bu—But I'm a guy! What is he thinking about!"

"I think gender's not the issue now… but maybe you can consider about it. Kamio-kun and Sengoku are happy together, aren't they?" Renji said, copying Inui's words.

"Geh! Yanagi, don't tell me you are—"

"That's impossible." Renji answered immediately.

"Sigh… I am in big trouble now…" Kikumaru said, sighing more loudly.

Meanwhile…

"Hey have you heard!? It's a love square! Inui, Yanagi, Kikumaru and Niou!" a year three student spoke to his friend.

"Eh? Love square! I thought it was love triangle between Inui, Kikumaru and Yanagi?" his friend replied.

"At first… but a group of second year students saw Niou chasing behind Kikumaru and Yanagi when they went off somewhere." The year three student said.

"Uso! My gawd! That's such a complicated relationship!" The friend said.

"Yeah!!!"

And so a new rumor circles among the students at SG Boarding School.

**----------OWARI-----------**

A/N: Gosh, I actually had goosebumps when Niou called Kikumaru "Eiji" … why? WHY? **WHY**! It should be perfectly cute! Why the goosebump! Do you think I should change that? Seriously, I have headaches over what they should call each other. For example, should Renji called Kiku as "Kikumaru-san" and then vice versa? And that everyone should call each other with a –san at the back? Or by calling their family name is fine? Or should cross-dorm-junior students call cross-dorm-seniors "senpai" instead of just "-san" … you're confused? Ponder this: Momo or Kaidoh (2nd year) calling Yuushi or Sanada (3rd year)—Oshitari-san…? Oshitari-senpai? Or Sanada-san? Sanada-senpai? No matter how I see it, it's kinda weird! Help me solve this-nya!

Well then, here's the preview for the following chapter!

**Chapter 31—Ryoma's Dilemma**

"I'll go check on him." Momo said.

"I'll go with you." Oishi said and both ran at top speed towards their kouhai's room.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Echizen! Open the door! Echizen! Are you in there!" Momo shouted.

"Hm?" Horio stirred a little and then woke up.

"Ah! Echizen! It's already 8.30! What are you doing! Wake up!"

"Go away…" Ryoma pushed Horio away.

"Horio-kun! Open the door!" Oishi's voice was heard behind the door.

"Ah gomen, senpai!" Horio quickly opens the door to let both his senpai in.

**-------------owari---------------**

A/N: I chose a more neutral part for the preview because I simply wouldn't want to spoil the interesting stuffs in-line for you! So have a happy guess on what's happening and why is Ryoma in a dilemma hehe. Ja, till then… please anticipate the next chapter!


	31. Ryoma's Dilemma

I just realized two days ago that I haven't upload a single chapter in about 3 months plus. So I guess everyone's waiting…? Maybe not haha but I'd still think I'd better update... Its exam week now and this wednesday would be my LAST paper! I mean last paper as an undergrad!!! Dunno whether I should be happy or sad bout it... think im more on the sad side... anyhow, exam time, I can feel the pressure "aura" that my flatmates emit. But my Singaporean flatmate should be happy... she finished her paper before I even sit for my first paper. Dang!

**Undine1**: yup, dats a great idea! I'll stick to that hehe thx! But I think hardly any of them use –kun when addressing each other, not in the anime though. Hahahaha Ryoma's Dilemma ne find out in this chapter! Sorry I made you waited so long –cry-

**Stringer13: **ooh Sanada x Ryo huh… I don't really mind but don't particularly like hehe

**Girl13**: answers to your questions previously…

1) because the rumour that Kikumaru created had spread to other dorms

2) Now now, be more considerate towards the newbies…

3) That's pretty normal… if they dun give assignments, they are not teachers hahahahahaha

4) As you can observe from previous chapters, they are Yuuta, Shinji, Kirihara and Aoi

**Ryuu Amethyst**: lol yea, dubbed version can seriously be mind-scarring…

Hm? How can I be considered lucky? PMR has never changed all these years, from my time. As a matter of fact, the public examination including SPM had gotten easier in comparison to several years back. Plus, with literature as part of the compulsory assessment, I find it even easier to pass the paper!

**Tsuki no Wish**: Exactly, so many other possible pairings that I seriously have no idea how to match them up… oh well, we'll see how it turns out hehe. I have no idea either… and thanks for the support & review!

**Kenata**: hi ya… hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Am loves Syusuke**: I'm in Perth, Murdoch University… makes me feel sad whenever I think I hav to go back soon. I love all my friends here and will miss them terribly!

**ImmortalTigeress**: Wow you serious? I think you enjoyed that "look" on their face when they barged in!

**678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten**

**Kiki**: yep, I agree with you…

**678yui**: whoops sorry bout that!

**Julie**: That, you'll have to find out later! But good guess…? Lol

**Ulat Bulu**: Glad that you enjoyed the previous one... so don't miss this chapter!

**DemonGirl13**: I'm so sorry for the late update… wished I could update sooner but yes, that word again, busy. But no, not really busy studying but I guess busy going out? Lol and lastly, thanks for the support & review!

**Tuli-Susi**: Seems like we have some similar interest here lol. My friends often laugh at me for liking horror and thriller movies, novels etc. oh well, at least I'm not alone!

As for Ryoma's 4 admirers… I think they're just all over him lol.

Yep, a play would be nice and all but its time consuming and once again there's a long plot to develop. I dun really have any inspiration these days. Nothing attracts me and nothing seems right. So I'll have to wait till something good pops up in my head lol

Seriously, I think there isn't a "fixed" plot. It goes from one part to another… mostly focused on the events and happenings in their everyday dorm-life (I guess?)…I think its something like "Komatta Toki Niwa Hoshi ni Kike!", a shounen-ai manga with 26 volumes (I highly recommend this, without ANY doubt).

No problem, I love to read reviews (long ones too!) and try to figure what others really think about the story. Perhaps can steal some ideas from you guys hehe

**Fuzzysox and Slippers**: Snow cone...? I'm not really sure abt that... but I guess it's similar?

**-.myblueangle22.-**: lol I guess Inui had always been the "stoic" one among the rest... but that's pretty interesting by itself too. I like it when everyone have very different characteristic, which makes it interesting when writing. But of course those who are less "appealing" would be pretty hard to describe coz I don't really know them!

**WaGaMaMa**: no idea... imagination, baby!

K, here's the chapter... finally!!!

**Chapter 31—Ryoma's Dilemma**

"Echizen! Are you going for _that_? Horio asked.

"_That_? Ah… you mean the school trip?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course! What else will I be talking about!? Then? Are you going?" Horio repeated his question.

"I have no choice. Buchou said its compulsory attendance for the regulars."

"But you have all the fun! Isn't the tennis club sponsoring some of the expenses for regulars?"

"I guess so…" Ryoma answered. Unlike Fuji's group who raked the E-Day's highest sales with their school trip fully funded as reward, the rest had to pay the remaining amount.

"At least you got to go… we had to stay here." Horio said sadly, referring to himself and his two other friends—Katsuo and Kachirou.

As for Fudomine… they planned to use the profit earned from Valentine's Day Chocolates Dedication previously to cover their fees and expenses. The original plan was to buy jerseys and new tennis balls etc. But considering the trip's expenses won't be cheap, they decided to save it for the school trip. Well the jerseys and tennis balls can wait.

------------------------------

Meanwhile… the Hyotei dorm is faced with a crisis. Rather, one of the members is faced with a huge problem.

"Can't you help me out Yuushi?" Gakuto pleaded.

"I am sorry Gakuto but I gave my extra points to Jiroh. I didn't know you needed them."

"Don't look at us. We only have points enough for ourselves." Shishido said. He, Ohtori, Kabaji and Hiyoshi earned only enough points to safe their butt.

"But… but…. Ah, what about Atobe? Maybe I can ask him." Gakuto said; feeling some light dawned on him.

"I don't think Atobe have any extra either. Head dorms' point's requirements are twice more than us." Yuushi said.

"What else can I do!?" Gakuto wailed hopelessly.

His team mates have no idea. They couldn't help him.

-------------------------------------

During lunch in cafeteria…

"Hey, did you hear that? Mukahi-san didn't collect enough points." Momo said in between crumbs of bread.

"As expected." Inui said.

"But isn't that pitiful? If he can't collect at least 50 points, he can't go for the school trip." Oishi said.

"Well he should have done better. The points were awarded according to the level of 'activeness' in club activities (attendance, competitions, winnings) and supplementary activities (team beauty pageant, E-Day). He usually cuts practice and worse of all he blew up his only chance to gain points during the E-Day by not doing his part of work. Unfortunately I have to compliment Atobe this time." Inui explained, notebook on his hand as usual. "Seems like his only good point is that he's a somewhat fair head-dorm."

"How many points did he lack?" Kawamura asked.

"About 10 points." Inui answered.

"That's a lot!" Momo said, and gulped his blueberry juice.

"But he deserves it-nya." Kikumaru said, feeling a twinge of sweet revenge.

"Isn't that pitiful? I mean this is a long awaited trip to Hokkaido!" Oishi said.

"Weren't they there before--when they won the pageant." Ryoma replied, eating his onigiri.

"That's not it. Previously they didn't go to Hokkaido to be exact. It's somewhere near Hokkaido but it's definitely not Hokkaido." Inui said, referring to his notebook on something.

"Can't we help him?" Oishi asked.

"Why should we? He's our enemy and I say he deserves it. Kamio said that he went around all the dorms and asked for people to donate him the points." Momo said. "But of course, no one helped him because everyone knew him enough to not assist him."

"Eh? Isn't that a camera, Taka-san?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, hm. I borrowed it from a relative. I want to take picture with Akutsu in this trip." Kawamura said.

"Huh? Akutsu is going?" Kikumaru and Momo asked, feeling a heavy rock behind their back.

"Yeah. He worked hard throughout all those club activities and supplementary activities in order to gain enough points for this trip." Kawamura explained.

"Eeeeeh! That is so surprising!" Kikumaru said.

"Then what reason do you think he joined the Beauty Pageant and humiliate himself? Plus he "willingly" disguised himself as the ghost in the Haunted House previously. I'd say he worked hard for the points." Inui explained.

"But why did he worked so hard? Is the trip really _that_ important to him?" Momo asked.

"Maa you can say so. Akutsu likes to travel. In the past, we'd sat under a tree, lazed for hours enjoying the scenery." Kawamura answered.

"This is so unbelievable." Kikumaru shook his head. He imagined Akutsu lying on a bed of flowers with Kawamura, both smiling at the sky. The scene gave him goose bumps.

"Yea, I can't imagine that." Momo nodded in agreement. Momo's mind formed a scene of Akutsu sitting, leaning against a tree with Kawamura's head on his lap. He shivered at the thought.

Kawamura, on the other hand looked at both Kikumaru and Momo in puzzlement. What are they thinking about…?

"By the way… I hate to bring this up but Eiji, there's been a rumor about you… circling in the school." Oishi said.

"Eh? Na... Nani? What type of rumor?" Kikumaru asked, nearly choked on his drink.

"Something about you and Niou… somehow there's involvement of Inui and Yanagi as well. This is confusing." Oishi said.

"Ahahaha… ahahahahahaha! How can that be true!? It's just rumor!" Kikumaru laughed nervously.

"What? Does this mean that you already knew about it?" Oishi asked.

"Kikumaru!" Niou waved to him from the drinks counter. He walked towards them.

"Ahaha hie…" Kikumaru waved nervously in return (from afar).

The others stared in amazement. Since when were they in such good terms?

"Kikumaru-senpai, you have got yourself a new friend. Isn't it?" Ryoma asked wickedly.

"Ochibi! What are you talking about!? It was just—"

"But the way he called you, Eiji-senpai! Isn't that suspicious!?" Momo said, as he joined Ryoma.

"Momo! How could you—" Kikumaru began but Niou was already standing in front of their table.

"How's lunch?" Niou smiled.

"Er… alright... Have you had yours?" Kikumaru asked with cold sweat dripping.

"I'm about to have lunch. If only… if only…" Niou said.

"If only what?" Momo asked.

Kikumaru cursed Momo quietly. Momo is such an idiot sometimes… He doesn't want to know what Niou wants!

"If only we could have lunch together … It'll be perfect." Niou said with a little blush.

WHAT! WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikumaru slumped on the table motionless. He said it… Niou said it… now everyone knew… this is bad… bad… bad…

-----------------------------

'Hm?' Kikumaru spotted his enemy. He quickly hid behind the stairs.

"I... um, please, I'll do anything. I just need another ten points." The red-hair boy begged.

"I'm sorry senpai, I can't help you." a second-grader said.

"Yeah alright…" Gakuto walked away motionless. Things were not looking good for him. No one is willing to share even a point with him. Now he realized how much people disliked him. If it's Kikumaru… if it's Kikumaru, he'll be able to collect them easily… people would have came up to him and gave away their points willingly.

Gakuto was so engaged in his own thought that he did not notice Kikumaru walked past him. Seeing the sad, unenergetic and pitiful Gakuto, Kikumaru walked up to him.

"Hey Mukahi!"

Gakuto turned his head to see a smiling Kikumaru.

"I know what you want. You must be happy now, laughing at my terrible condition, aren't you? You must be happy to get your revenge... Get even with me. You and your team mates must be so happy that they are partying to celebrate this!" Gakuto said angrily.

"Mukahi! What are you talking about!? Of course no—"

"Then go away!" Gakuto said. He raised his fist in anger.

Kikumaru felt offended. He turned his head and strut off as he said, "Fine!"

Though annoyed at first, Kikumaru's anger soon subdued. During times like these when they had an argument, Kikumaru seriously wished that Gakuto would drop dead. However, just today... he felt a little out of pity for him. Oh well, its not as if he can do anything for him… nor did he wanted to.

Without thinking further, Kikumaru walked back to his class.

---------------------------------

"First graders, pick up the balls!" Arai shouted during practice.

"Eiji … are you alright?" Oishi asked, seeing his doubles partner getting distracted several times today.

"… Oishi, I feel troubled." Kikumaru said.

"What is it?"

"You should know. It's about Niou … and now Mukahi." Kikumaru replied.

"Mukahi? What's with Mukahi?" Oishi asked again.

"I bumped into him today… At first I wanted to say a few nice words to him, but before I could do that he blew up!"

"I guess you can't blame him…" Oishi said, handing a towel to Kikumaru. He took it gratefully.

"But he doesn't have to do that-nya! I know he's in a foul mood… didn't he deserve it?"

"What about looking it from another perspective? For example, he had learnt his lesson? I mean, for the past few days he had been running from dorm to dorm in desperation. Isn't that painful enough for a lesson?"

Kikumaru pondered hard.

"What about helping him?" Oishi suggested. "You have seven points extra and I have five points. We could each take out some to help him gather the ten points."

"Hm…"

"Are you against it?"

"It's not that. I was just thinking whether it's worth helping him. He slacked a lot in both practices and the other activities. Isn't it unfair to the others?" Kikumaru said.

"I guess he can always improve on that, since he had learnt his lesson. No matter how, he still deserved a second chance, right?" Oishi looked at his partner.

"I know, I know… Alright... we'll go see Atobe after practice. " Kikumaru said. He finally gave in to Oishi even though a part of him was still a little reluctant to let go of his hard-earned points.

-----------------------------------

"WHAT!? Really!?" Gakuto's eyes turned wide in disbelief. Finally! He can join the rest for the school trip!

"Atobe! Who's that!? Tell me!" Gakuto said, feeling so grateful he'll do anything for that person.

"It's better if you don't know who it is." Atobe said.

"But—"

"Ore-sama gave a promise. So that's it. You can leave now." Atobe said, putting down a stack of document on his 'OUT' tray.

Gakuto walked out feeling ecstatic and puzzled at the same time. Why did his 'savior' hid his identity?

Thinking back, Gakuto realized that he had a very bad attitude to begin with so it's not surprising to find that everyone else refused to help him… but who?

Gakuto stared at the corridor in confusion. No matter who the person is, he will find it out at all cost…

------------------------------------------

"Echizen! Remember to bring back souvenir! I don't care what you do there but remember, S-O-U-V-E-N-I-R!" Horio said for the 36th time that night.

"If you said that again, I'll be sure to forget." Ryoma said, stuffing several shirts into his bag.

"What! Echizen! I—"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in… it's not locked." Ryoma said.

"Hie Echizen… haven't finished packing?" Ohtori appeared with a smile.

"Ohtori-san…" Ryoma was surprised to see him, especially at this hour. It's already 11.30 at night and tomorrow morning they'll be heading towards Hokkaido.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Ryoma stopped packing. He got up and followed Ohtori outside. They walked in silence but finally stopped near a small field with benches. Ohtori sat on one of them. Ryoma sat beside him.

Seems like Ohtori wanted to ask something but he was reluctant to make a move. After several minutes of awkward silence, Ryoma finally spoke.

"Ano… senpai, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"…. Echizen… if I tell you, would you please keep it a secret?"

"What is it?"

"I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't. I told myself not to mind but I just can't concentrate every time I think about it."

"………………"

"Echizen, tell me, is the rumor about Yanagi-san, Kikumaru-san and Niou-san true?"

"……… I don't know either." Ryoma said.

"….oh…" a disappointed look fell upon Ohtori.

"But Kikumaru-senpai said that there's no such thing though." Well, not that he knew much.

"Really? He said that?" Ohtori's face brightened up.

"He said so himself during lunchtime…" With this, Ryoma's mind wandered off to what happened during lunch break...

>> **_flashback_ **

"DUTY!!! It's our turn to do duty today and we forgot! We must get back to class NOW! FUJIIII!!! Sorry, Niou." Kikumaru grabbed Fuji and sped off to class.

"Oh..." Niou murmured in disappointment and left the cafetaria...

Several minutes later, while the rest were having some private discussion, Kikumaru re-appeared with Fuji.

"Eiji? I thought you had duty?" Oishi asked.

"Eh? Ah... Apparently I was mistaken. Our duty's next week hahahahaha."

Fuji merely shrugged when the rest turned their head towards him.

"Then senpai, let me call Niou-san back..." Momo said cheekily.

"M-O-M-O!"

"Shhhhh senpai... he might hear you..."

-sobbing softly- "Mou! Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong?"

"Eiji, what happened actually?" A concerned Oishi asked.

Kikumaru related the incident to the rest.

"It's all your fault, INUI!"

"Even if you said that, according to my analysis and calculation..." He paused for a brief moment and seemed to be doing some math on his notebook. "I only contributed 0.0000000000016 percent to this problem. Therefore--"

-WHACK-

>> **_end of flashback_ **

Ryoma shook his head in disbelief... Its scary when Kikumaru's out of control. Again, can't blame him for behaving the way he did this afternoon. Inui... somehow deserved it too.

Ohtori sighed in relief. He was so worried about the rumour that he couldn't concentrate on anything lately. Not only tennis, he kept making mistakes in assignments and daydreamed in class, to the extent that the teacher pointed out that he's worse than Ibu Shinji. He still remembered how his face turned red with embarassment while Ibu, who was caught surprised by the teacher's statement started mumbling with a disgruntled expression about how he disagreed with the whole thing.

Going back to the rumour... when he first received news about it, he felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe and was stunned. If Uchimura did not pat him on his shoulder, he might have passed out. He didn't knew he looked pale back then... not until Kaidoh pointed it out to him. He became really anxious after that. Part of him aching to know the truth, while the other part wanted to avoid confrontation. Its impossible to consult his team mates... and there's no one he could confide in. But maybe there's one person whom he can trust, and whom will not make fun of him nor lie to him. So he decided to seek the truth and accept it even if it's true.

"Is there anything else?"

"Ah? Ah no…" Ohtori answered with a satisfied smile. He won't be able to sleep tonight if he doesn't get a clarification on this matter. "Ano… do you think… um… can you please …" it's hard to say it.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Ryoma gave his promise.

Ohtori thanked him gratefully and returned to his dorm.

Ryoma walked back to his room to find his door opened. He peered inside and saw Kikumaru chatting with Horio.

"Eiji-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah o-chibi! You're finally back! I was waiting for you-nya! Can we go for a walk?"

And so they walked back to the field.

"Ochibi… I think I'm in real trouble."

"What is it?"

"It's Niou… he's really bugging me these few days. Not that I hate him… neither do I want to be rude… but… it's irritating! Do you understand?" Kikumaru asked helplessly.

"Yeah I do." Ryoma said, remembering how Kirihara, Aoi, Shinji and Yuuta seemed to annoy him sometimes. Why can't they just leave him alone?

"You do!" Kikumaru hugged him tightly. "It's scary! He gets really offensive and angry when someone gets a little close to me-nya! He actually scolded them, including Oishi! I have been close to Oishi since we met! How could he say that Oishi is flirting with me-nya!"

"Oh..."

"Ochibi! Say something than just "oh", could you!?"

"... I really don't know what to say."

"Mou... you're so insensitive!" Even so, Kikumaru continued to pour out all his complaints.

"I feel much better now! Ochibi, thanks for listening-nya! Fuji and Oishi went out, so I guess you are the better choice among the rest! Think I can sleep well tonight and wake up early for tomorrow... okay, I'm off now ochibi! See you tomorrow!" and Kikumaru disappeared behind the block.

Ryoma sighed and walked back to his room. But when he reached the corridor, he saw a figure in front of his room, hesitating to knock on the door.

"Mukahi-san." Ryoma finally called out to him.

"E… Echizen! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here… this is my room."

"Ah really?" Gakuto said without a surprised look.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ryoma asked, wondering if he went to the wrong room.

"Yes… NO. I mean... well, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Ryoma asked. He's getting sleepy now.

"Not here though. I don't think it's convenient."

And so we're back to the field once again.

"Echizen, I want to know who gave me the points." Gakuto enquired without hesitation.

"Senpai, what makes you think it's from our dorm? Seigaku and Hyotei aren't--"

"I heard the conversation between Atobe and Tezuka this morning. Atobe said something about Seigaku team members' generosity." Gakuto said. His thoughts flew back to the conversation between the two buchous at the hallway.

"That cannot prove anything..." Ryoma said.

"Echizen, please... I need to know who it is." Gakuto said with an exasperated voice.

'Why me?' Ryoma thought to himself. He couldn't reject Gakuto when the red hair boy pleaded with such urgency.

"It was Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai." Ryoma answered. He said it. It was no big deal and there's nothing to hide about it. His only worry is that the conversation will dragged on if he refused to tell. It's already past midnight and the chilly air sends a shiver down his spine.

"WHAT! Are you SURE? Kikumaru? THAT Kikumaru?"

"I don't know what your opinion of Eiji-senpai was… but… that was what he did."

"Are you… are you positive that it's him?" Gakuto asked again for confirmation.

"Senpai, its fine if you don't believe me but Eiji-senpai is not what you think he is. He might be a little playful at times; even so, he's a nice person nonetheless. If there's nothing else then I'd like to go back to my room now." Ryoma's eyelid could hardly open. He's very exhausted from the practice today.

"Ah okay, thanks Echizen." Gakuto said and walked off quietly. A million things were going on his head right now.

For the first time, Ryoma felt that Gakuto was not all that bad.

"…. Finally, some rest now." Ryoma returned to his room to find Horio sleeping soundly.

KNOCK KNOCK

It was only two steps that he had walked into his room, right after closing the door.

"Oi Echizen, you haven't slept! Kozo, come out, I need to talk to you!"

"Akutsu-san… can we talk here?" Ryoma would not want to make another trip to the field.

"Konoyarou! I asked you to come with me!"

Sigh… Once again; our poor little boy was dragged to the field. But at least now Akutsu pronounced his name correctly.

"Hey kozo, let me ask you… have you ever sat on an aeroplane before?"

"Yeah… why?" He used to travel frequently from the States to Japan.

"I'm the one asking question, not you!" Akutsu said angrily.

"………………"

"Hey, how… how does it feel when you're up in the aeroplane?" Akutsu proceeded.

"How do I feel? Well… normal…"

"What do you mean! It must have felt different!" Akutsu said, not satisfied with Ryoma's answer.

"Hm… I guess you'll feel as if you're floating in the air." Ryoma answered non-chalantly. Why is Akutsu asking all these weird questions anyway? Wait… Perhaps he is…

"Floating in the air… did you puke?" Akutsu asked in a calmer manner but did not change the fact that his eyes looked as though it's piercing into Ryoma's mind.

"Puke? No… It's not scary." Ryoma said, his eyes stole a peek at Akutsu from the sideway.

"WHAT! Are you implying that I'm afraid! I'm Akutsu Jin! I am not afraid of anything! Now go back to your room!" Akutsu said and stomped off angrily.

Ryoma walked back to his room grumpily. On his way back he bumped into Sengoku.

"Sengoku-san…?" Ryoma rubbed his eyes. Is that illusion? Yes it must be… he's too tired.

"Ah Echizen-kun! It's great to see you! Everyone is asleep (tomorrow's the trip, of course!); I don't know who I should discuss this with!" Sengoku was so happy to see Ryoma that he held Ryoma's hand and pulled him towards the field. The motionless little boy let himself be led by the hippy head dorm.

'Hm? Where am I? Back in the field again? Is this the 4th or 5th time? Déjà vu?' Ryoma mumbled to himself. He felt so tired that he could barely felt his own body moving.

"Sit here, Echizen-kun." And Ryoma slumped his motionless body on the bench.

"… I am so nervous that I can't sleep… Echizen-kun, are you listening? Wake up."

"Yeah… I'm listening." Ryoma mumbled. He forced himself to stay awake for at least a few minutes to entertain the Yamabuki head dorm.

"You see, (hem) this is the first I'm going on a trip with Kamio-kun! It'll be so much fun with just the two of us…"

"Ano senpai…there's the rest of the tennis club members, including me you know?" Ryoma reminded him.

"Oh ya, I was so into my own world that I forgot about everyone else. Sigh… if only it's just the two of us, we could spend more time together..."

"Well… there's the Free and Easy activity… during that time you can bring Kamio-senpai for lunch or something… or maybe buy him a gift…"

"OMG! That's brilliant, Echizen! Simply brilliant! Thank you! I'm so excited now I don't think I can sleep tonight! But at least my problem is solved… okay, I'm off now. Bye!" Sengoku went off jumpily.

Ryoma sat alone on the bench. Waiting… waiting for the next person that might appear.

"Am I safe now?" Ryoma wondered as 5 minutes passed without anyone showing up. It's already 2 in the morning.

Ryoma stood up to leave, only to see a shadow approaching.

"Ah…"

"Ah…Kisarazu-san."

"Echizen-kun…"

"Senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk… I can't sleep."

Seems like everyone is having insomnia the night before the trip. Gosh, can't they do something without disturbing him? Ryoma's inner voice said.

"I see. Ja, I'm going back to my room."

"Ah wait!"

"Yeah?" Ryoma turned, hoping that Atsushi will not request him to stay.

"Do you mind… staying for a while?"

Jackpot.

"Uh… yeah…" Ryoma said reluctantly. Although his sleep is important, it doesn't seem nice to refuse a senpai's request…

"Are you taking a walk too, Echizen-kun?"

"Somehow…" Ryoma answered. Well, that wasn't exactly a lie.

There was silence for the past 2 minutes.

"Echizen-kun, you're very close to Momoshiro-kun right?"

"Momo-senpai? Ah… something like that."

"So… do you know what Momoshiro-kun likes?"

"His favourite food… burger and fries. I think he can't live without them. And he's got a huge appetite." Ryoma said, recalling his countless trips to the fast food restaurant with his senpai.

Atsushi giggled.

"Yeah… and he likes cycling and basketball apart from tennis."

"Oh Momoshiro-kun is very suitable for basketball." Atsushi laughed, suddenly realizing that Momo's technique in tennis is similar to basketball.

"Yeah… and as we all know, he and Kaidoh-senpai are born-enemies."

"Yeah! They certainly are!" Atsushi agreed.

They chat for a little while and then head back. Ryoma quickly got in to his room and turned off the light as he heard footsteps approaching.

He felt his way to the bathroom and bumped into his own bag on the way. After taking a quick shower, Ryoma threw himself on the bed.

But…

He tossed and turned on his bed. Left and right.

What's wrong? He was dead sleepy few minutes ago but now…?

HE CAN'T SLEEP!

It was not till about 5 in the morning that he finally dozed off.

**--------------------------------**

A huge crowd gathered outside SG Boarding School…

"Is everyone here?" Tachibana asked his team mates.

"Yes!" they responded excitedly.

All the buchous are currently busy checking their team members' attendance, in case someone got left behind.

"Who else is not here yet?" Tezuka checked his watch.

"Buchou! I don't think I see Echizen!" Momo said.

"Echizen?" Tezuka asked. "Does anyone know where he is?"

"I called his mobile but no one picks it up. Why not check his room?" Inui said.

"Yeah the bus won't wait for him-nya." They are waiting outside the school entrance for the bus to pick them to Tokyo's Haneda Airport.

"I'll go check on him." Momo said.

"I'll go with you." Oishi said and both ran at top speed towards their kouhai's room.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Echizen! Open the door! Echizen! Are you in there!" Momo shouted.

"Hm?" Horio stirred a little and then woke up.

"Ah! Echizen! It's already 8.30! What are you doing! Wake up!"

"Go away…" Ryoma pushed Horio away.

"Horio-kun! Open the door!"

"Ah gomen, senpai!" Horio quickly opened the door to let both his senpai in.

"Echizen! What are you doing! Wake up! The bus will be here soon!" Momo said in a panicked voice.

"Hm…" Ryoma said but still did not budge.

"This is not good… he is not going to wake up." Oishi said.

RING RING RING

"Oishi here…. Yeah… What? Okay, we're coming." Oishi hung up his phone. "Momo, the bus is here."

"What! But Echizen…"

"We have no time… you carry him, Momo and I'll carry his bag."

"This brat!" Momo said and carried Ryoma behind his back.

"Wait, senpai! Echizen is still wearing his pajama!" Horio said.

"We can't wait any longer… we'll miss our flight. He'll just have to change later." Oishi said, grabbed Ryoma's bag and sped off.

**---------------------------------------**

"There they are!" Kawamura said, pointing to two running figures.

Everyone is up in the bus. They called in 2 buses. Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudoumine and half of Yamabuki is in the same bus.

Then they saw another figure running behind the two figures they saw earlier.

"Echizen is still sleeping…" Fuji said after Momo got in the bus with Oishi.

"Well at least everyone made it now." Yuushi said, as he saw Kabaji climbing the bus.

"Usu." Kabaji said and puts Jiroh down on an empty seat. Hyotei members nearly forgot about him.

"I'm not surprised to see Akutagawa-san in this state but Echizen…?" Kamio said, staring at Ryoma who is sleeping soundly.

"Well he must be very tired yesterday." Gakuto commented. He stole a glance at Kikumaru who's sitting in front of Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen, wake up!" Momo said while panting. He pinched Ryoma's cheek but there was still no response from the sleepy-head.

"Gosh, don't tell me he's going to board the plane in this condition! He's still in pajama!" Momo said, after two failed attempt to wake Ryoma.

"What about pouring water on him? I'm sure he'll be fully awake after that!" Ishida said enthusiastically.

"Gosh, you won't know what he'll do to revenge on me later!" Momo shrieked at the thought.

"Then help him change. It seems like he won't be awake till we reached the airport." Yuushi said.

"What? ME?" Momo's eyes grew wide.

"I can help." Shinji offered.

"Iya… its okay…" Momo said. He can imagine Ryoma hitting his face with the twist serve if he found out that IBU SHINJI helped him change.

"Then let me help-nya!" Kikumaru said, unbuttoning Ryoma's blouse.

"Wait… isn't this … I mean… there are too many people here." Oishi said. Practically, the whole bus is looking at them now.

**--------------------------------**

"Hm? Where am I …?"

"You're finally awake, aren't you?" Momo said.

"Airport…?" Ryoma said. All he remembered was that there were flashes of light, blinding him although he had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I have to carry you here." Momo said. Once the bus stopped at the entrance of airport and Ryoma is still not awake, he had no choice but carries him to a chair and placed him there. While the buchous were busy checking the flight tickets, the others went about; purchasing last-minute snacks and some simply stared at the baby of their school.

_>> **Flashback** _

"Ne, look, he's saying something…" Shinji said, and inched nearer to Ryoma in order to listen what he's saying in his dream.

"Hey you, get away from Echizen!" Yuuta said angrily, and pulled Shinji's sleeve.

"What do you want? Don't touch me. Or I'll report to my buchou as sexual harassment." Shinji said.

"What? Sexual harassment! Ha-ha-ha-ha that is SO funny! Aren't you the one there? Going so near to Echizen!" Yuuta said loudly.

This caught the attention of some passer-bys.

"Yuuta, control yourself." Akazawa said, calming his team member down.

"I am in control, Akazawa fuku-buchou. It's just that some people get on my nerves..."

While Shinji and Yuuta are having a dispute (with Akazawa as the middle man—and of not much help), Aoi and Kirihara were busy helping themselves with pictures of the sleeping Ryoma.

But when they saw Ryoma stir, the two of them quickly ran back to their seats, pretending to whistle.

_>>**End of flashback** _

"Hey Echizen, why happened last night?" Momo asked.

"Huh?" Caught off guard by the question, Ryoma thought Momo saw him at the field last night.

Even so, he's not going to spill anything "… nothing."

"Really? I passed by your room last night around 2 something and I saw that there's no light in your room. How come you look as though you don't have enough sleep today?" Momo asked.

"… …… I don't know." Ryoma said.

"Cih. Don't know… here, take your breakfast." Momo shoved a packet of sandwich and a bottle of milk to Ryoma.

"What time is our departure?" Ryoma asked, sitting up.

"WHAT? You don't know?" Kamio asked, joining them. He was right behind them all this while.

"I only know that we have to assemble in front of the school at 8.30." Ryoma answered.

"HA! Good one, Echizen. You said so yourself 8.30, but you still wouldn't budge." Oishi said, walking towards them."

"Sorry… I didn't get enough sleep last night…"

"Why not? Ah I know! You're too nervous about this trip, right?" Momo laughed.

"I wasn't!" Ryoma was offended. He's never afraid of taking aeroplane whatsoever. But then, there's one person…

Ryoma stole a look at Akutsu.

Seems like Akutsu is in a bad mood. He had been wandering around, trying to vex off his nervousness but it didn't work. In fact, he glared at anyone who looked his way. Worse of all, he made a scene when a sleepy Jiroh accidentally banged on him.

**------OWARI-------**

A/N: Well that's all haha… hope everyone enjoyed. And last but not least, luv ya all! –big hug-

Sneak Preview of **Chapter 32—Hokkaido**

"Oh, Echizen. Why are you back? I thought you went to another room?"

"They were too noisy." Ryoma replied Marui.

"But I bet you won't get any peace here with that two monkeys circling around you."

"The condition here is somewhat better. Niou-san is intimidating."

"Ahahahahahahahaha! That idiot! Well he isn't that scary normally. I mean, you can ask Yagyuu if you don't believe… but when it comes to something he likes, namely a person, he will turn into a monster if he needs to."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well, as you know he's possessive… you can ask the rest of the team about it. Everyone knew. Especially Yagyuu. They are pretty close, I dare say… because…" Marui dropped his voice into a soft whisper.

**------owari-----**

A/N: Can't promise when I can upload the next chapter… hopefully after my exam… till then, minna, take care!


	32. Hokkaido Part One: Arrival

Minna-san, konnichiwa! Sorry for the long wait! I entered into another phase of life—which is the working-life-phase. Of course it's no fun but there are also things we can anticipate in the work place. If it's dull, we just had to make it fun (sometimes LOL). I do not particularly enjoy, nor do I dislike it. Good thing I have nice bosses and colleagues so they made life easier for me!

Now now, try not to skip the reviews before jumping into the story. If you are someone who loves spoiler, there might be some hint in my answers to reviewers!

**WaGaMaMa**: I have absolutely no idea (though I evilly wished I do!)

**Tuli-Susi**: Honestly speaking, there isn't a fixed pairing _yet_ and I doubt there will ever be one LOL

**Ulat Bulu**: Yeah, thing is, I always imagine weird pairings and odd situations. The weirder they get the more unexpected things happens…

**death by computer addiction**: Yes, that includes ME!

**DemonGirl13**: Aaaaaw don't worry, I might be a lazy author but I love torturing the characters too much to stop writing. So don't worry, it won't end in short term!

**girl-13**: I think there are such cases in real life, and I personally had them too last time—until I stopped logging in to MSN so often. Listening and offering advices are the only emotional support we can provide for troubled souls, though at times, it could be hard on us.

Rumour? What rumour!?

I guess that's because Momo is closest to Ryoma in terms of relationship in the team, no?

**TarunaRei**: Can't agree better! The chibi epi can be very addictive!!!

Kakakaka I actually jumped when I heard Atobe's seiyuu as Greed in FM Alchemist. I got so excited and played his part over and over again just to hear Atobe's voice! Ooooh and I have another favourite seiyuu—Nakai Kazuya! He plays the voice cast for Zoro in One Piece and you bet, his voice is the easiet-to-recognize EVER—like in Trinity Blood (Trez), xxxHolic (Doumeki) and Jyu-Oh-Sei (Zagi)—I knew it was him the minute I heard his voice!

I like Bleach but stopped following when Ichigo left Soul Society. Since then I was kinda left out and decided not to follow it anymore. I'm sorry but I won't be writing a fic for Bleach…

**Am loves Syusuke**: Well it isn't easy to play the nice-person role. I get impatient with people who whine a lot sometimes but hell, I'd normally just agree with them so that they'll leave me alone. Thanks for your compliment by the way:D

**Undine1**: Typical Ryoma LOL. I wonder if he'll end up working part-time as a psychiatrist someday!?

**Peaches**: Yah, don't skip any chapter even though you might not like the first few ones. If you do, you'd get flamed by everyone here LOL:D j/k

**Golden Typhoon**: Yes, finally uploaded this chapter now! As for pairings, I mentioned earlier, there won't be fixed one coz I didn't make plans for any. Ah right, I think you can call Kamio and Sengoku a fixed pair… the rest will be pretty jumbled up!

**ahgwa**: Aik sure you reviewed in the right fic? LOL. My pairings are gay? I wonder…

**Angela**: Sure thing! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Serenitatis417**: Platinum Pair and Silver Pair? I'm so OUT that I have no idea… I only know the Golden Pair LOL.

**fakeangel100**: Request for Tezuka ah… hm… he won't be able to make much appearance these few coming chapters, but I'll try my best to squeeze him in somewhere LOL sugar on top won't do. Money on top, I'll consider kakaka! j/k!

**AkayaKiriharaLover**: Ryoma's lip is sealed. Unless something happened and there is a need to spill them out, he'd swallowed them all inside.

**Silvertwilightgemini**: Okey-dokey, here's the update, enjoy!

**Miracleflame-alchemist147**: Truth be told, I can't really remember some of the stuffs I wrote previously. I had to re-read them every time I need to continue writing for the following chapter LOL

**stringer13**: Will try my best to put Ryoma in more difficult spots :D

**PhoenixShadow**: Thanks for your support and tsk tsk, I kinda like the second suggestion of your pairing. Enjoy this chapter:D

**Fubuki Sakura**: Exactly. I had trouble imagining what they'd call each other on cross-dorms. But either way, I like the idea of those in the same year (eg, 2nd years like Momo, Ohtori etc) calling each other with a –kun appropriately, same goes for some senpai calling their juniors with a –kun. But warning, consider it a serious situation when Fuji or Yukimura uses –KUN.

I didn't follow the Tenipuri manga coz I find the anime more lively, plus the nice art :D I bought the first volume but find it unfulfilling because I'm more accustomed to the anime. Anyway, thanks loads for your review, meant a lot to me and do continue supporting Prince of Tennis!

Here's what everyone had been anticipating!

**Chapter 32—Hokkaido Part One: Arrival **

"WHAT!? I hmph em mmhm hmphm—" Momo covered Ryoma's mouth to avoid him from saying anything.

"Hey, watch out! We're in the plane you know." Momo hissed at him.

Ryoma pushed away Momo's hand with force. "Momo-senpai! How could you changed for me in the bus!" Ryoma just realized the fact that he'd changed into a pair of beige khakis and blue shirt.

"What choice do you think I have! There's no way buchou would've let you get down the bus in your pajamas!" Momo whispered back furiously.

"But there's no need for you to—"

"Echizen, you were sleeping like a pig earlier on. No matter how we pinched and shouted, you wouldn't budge… at all." Gakuto informed him.

"By the way… Mukahi-senpai, why are you sitting here?" Ryoma asked. Momo had the window seat while Gakuto had the aisle seat, with Ryoma in between them.

"Echizen, I need to ask you about something…" Gakuto whispered. It was so soft that Ryoma could hardly hear him.

"Hey… about… about Ki…"

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME!"

Akutsu's voice boomed through the plane. It seems like Jiroh was assigned to a seat next to Akutsu. He was sleeping so soundly that he leaned on Akutsu without any realization.

Akutsu, who had been very touchy about aeroplane, is in one of his worst mood.

"YOU BETTER GET OFF ME OR I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT THIS STUPID PLANE!"

Not that sound have any affect on Jiroh, Akutsu's warning was unnoticed. In a flash of lightning, Akutsu unattached his safety belt and—

Not as fast as Kabaji though. By the time Akutsu got up, Kabaji was already standing right in front of Jiroh. He then carried Jiroh to his seat and went to sit beside Akutsu instead.

"HN!" Akutsu snorted. As long as this big guy doesn't cause any trouble. Otherwise….

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Gakuto said with an angry voice but nevertheless remained seated with no intention of dashing to Jiroh's aid whatsoever.

"No idea." Ryoma shrugged knowingly. Of course, he can't tell anyone although he knew the reason to Akutsu's strangely violent (well, at least more violent than his regular self) behavior. He could feel Akutsu's glaring eyes burnt a hole at the back of his seat.

"ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REMAIN SEATED. WE ARE TAKING OFF IN 5 MINUTES' TIME. I REPEAT, ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REMAIN SEATED. WE ARE TAKING OFF IN 5 MINUTES' TIME. THANK YOU."

"Hey, we're flying!" an excited Kirihara exclaimed as the plane started moving.

"Gawd, this is more than an hour flight there." Marui said while plugging his ipod earphone.

**-------------------------------------**

"Gosh, we're finally down. One and half hour of plane ride… " A dizzy Minami said.

"Yeah. I don't feel so well… my ears hurt a little." Nitobe agreed.

"Whe—whe—where are we, by the way?" a yawning Ichimura asked. It's been a tiring trip.

"How could you be so clueless?" Sengoku playfully whacked his team member's head. "We are now at the Sapporo's New Chitose Airport."

"And? What are we waiting for?" Ichimura continued to ask.

"Something is wrong with you today… isn't it obvious? We're waiting for the bus." Sengoku replied again.

"Sengoku, over here!" Tezuka called to him from the exit gate. Two huge buses with the tagline "Travel with Comfort" written all over it pulled over.

"Wow this is so cool!" Momo became energetic upon seeing the large coach buses.

"Now everyone, hurry up and climb in!" Tachibana ushered them while checking and assuring that no one is missing.

And once everyone safely board the bus…

"Atsushi, what are you reading dane? OH! A Hokkaido guidebook dane! What did it say about this place?" a curious Yanagizawa asked.

"It's stated here that Hokkaido is the 2nd largest, northernmost and least developed of Japan's 4 main islands."

"Oooooh…" Several of them exclaimed.

"And it also says here that it's also known as 'Island of the Spirits' by the indigenous." Upon hearing this, Kaidoh's face turned a little pale.

Momo blurted a small laugh, and then jumped near Atsushi's seat.

"Then? Is there anything about food? We're in Sapporo after all!"

"Ah... hm… let me check." Atsushi blushed due to Momo's sudden appearance and for standing so close to him. He was so nervous that he could hardly remember why he was flipping the guidebook furiously.

"Atsushi dane. It's here." Yanagizawa who was sitting beside the Kisarazu twin, pointed towards one of the page that Atsushi missed.

"Ah yeah… sorry." Atsushi blushed again. "Sapporo… Japan's 5th largest city and also Hokkaido's capital. Well known for its ramen, fresh seafood and beer."

"Woohoo that's great! Nothing beats food!" Momo shouted happily.

"Ye—yeah…" Atsushi answered without meeting Momo's eyes. He's way too concerned that the Seigaku member might heard his heart beat than to care about the beautiful scenery outside.

"What's wrong with you today, Atsushi dane? Your face is all red. Are you feeling sick dane?"

"I—Iya … I'm fine. It's nothing…"

"Oh, if you're not feeling well then I won't bother you anymore. Take a good rest, there's still a long way to go before we'd afford to get sick." Momo said.

"Yeah, Mizuki-san will make you run around Hokkaido till you've recovered dane." Yanagizawa said while stifling his laughter.

"How entertaining. Would you like to try?" The usual sarcastic tone with a flair of arrogance was heard from behind Momo.

Momoshiro's hair stood up. "Eeeeek! Mi—Mizuki-san! Please inform us before you appear from behind!"

"So what was it that I heard? Atsushi, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Mizuki-san… Yanagizawa just exaggerated. I'm fine." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, perhaps he's just sick of you." Gakuto gave a snort from behind Atsushi's seat.

"Gakuto, you shouldn't say what's in your head…" Yuushi who sat beside, reminded him.

"Sorry, I'm purely being direct here." Gakuto mumbled. He hasn't gotten over the fact that Mizuki cheated them regarding the Hokkaido trip previously when they won the pageant.

"Mukahi-KUN, I seriously don't know why you're holding a grudge against me but would you _please_ stop meddling into my dorm's affairs."

"Yeah yeah, sure."

"Mizuki, come over. We have reached the ryokan (traditional Japanese inn where you sleep on futon and they usually have hot spring bath or onsen in it)." Tachibana called from the front as the vehicle came to a halt.

"Coming!" Mizuki replied furiously as he squeezed his way past Kabaji who was busy unloading the bags and basically blocking the lane.

----------------------------------------

"Wel… welcome…"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gakuto, Kirihara and Kaidoh shouted in unison.

A hunchback old woman greets them with trembling hands. She looked as though she was about to drop dead anytime.

"Oh… oh… dear me… dear me… what a bunch of… handsome young… young men."

All of them stood dumbfounded at the entrance of the ryokan, not moving an inch. Is this for real? Spooky old woman! And what's with the name of this ryokan…? It's called BabaJiji Ryokan (something like "auntie uncle" Inn). Is this where they are going to stay for 2 nights? No way! Who suggested this inn anyway?

"Good afternoon. My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I am sorry; we were half an hour off schedule… We are from Seishun Gakuen Boarding School and we booked 9 rooms for 2 nights' stay.

So _he_ is the DEVIL! Everyone froze in their track. It seems like Yukimura was the one who made the bookings for this trip. They finally understood what type of person he is beneath that friendly, smiling mask. But unfortunately, it's too late… there's no turning back…

"Oh OH—" The old woman made another weird noise.

The rest inched away from her.

Then, a young man with a sturdy figure appeared. "I'm sorry about the trou—"

"A-ra, Kajimoto-kun?"

"Sengoku? And…" Kajimoto stood still, watching the Seishun Gakuen tennis club's members all in the inn.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"That's what we were going to ask you!" Sengoku shouted.

"We are here for the school trip and Yukimura booked several rooms here. What about you?" Tachibana asked.

"This inn belongs to my aunt but due to some unforeseen circumstances that she had to attend to, I was trusted upon to take care of the inn."

"I see… But Kajimoto-kun, you do look good in yukata." Mizuki said while eyeing Kajimoto from head to toe. The Jyousei Shounan buchou felt a cold shiver down his spine.

The rest of the students now inched away from Kajimoto.

"Ano…"

"Well then, everyone must be tired! Shall we settle down first? Kajimoto-kun, will you assist us?" A smiling Yukimura cuts into poor Kajimoto's words, as he was about to ask for some clarification regarding Mizuki's ambigous comment. Kajimoto was not happy. He sensed that there's some hidden meaning in Mizuki's words previously. If it's someone else who commented that he looked good in yukata, he might be pleased about it. But … not when it's Mizuki!

"Um… yeah, just give me a minute to check you all in."

And so after they checked-in, Yukimura led the way—smiling contentedly—and ignoring the heavy atmosphere behind him. Sanada let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He knew it… few days ago Yukimura had been unexpectedly happy about something… so he knew that his captain had something evil up his sleeve.

"Yukimura, why are we here?" Atobe asked. He was annoyed. Totally.

"A-ra? You don't like it here?" Yukimura replied with a beautiful smile.

"Ore-sama has no liking towards a broken inn."

"Oh I'm sorry! I have no idea what it looks like before booking, not to mention whether it fits Atobe-kun's taste or not." Yukimura attached another angelic smile to his words.

DEVIL!

The atmosphere became heavier now. The head dorms entrusted this job to Yukimura when he offered to help, even though Sanada opposed strongly to the idea (no one understand why at first but now it's pretty clear!). However, Sanada's power alone could not stop his head dorm's evil plan—but then again, no one else dared to go against Yukimura!

------------------------------------------

"What now?" Gakuto asked when the captains stood in front of the first room.

"The rooms… as planned?" Mizuki asked with both his hands crossed.

"Just let them choose whichever room they want to sleep in." Tezuka said.

"They are not kids anymore so let them be." Tachibana said.

"Fine with me." Mizuki said and walked into their room.

"Eh? We're going to be in the same room?" Aoi asked when Sengoku tried to push him in.

"Of course! Or else what do you think?" He had been in a bad mood since this morning—since the time he found out that all head dorms will be staying in the same room. He thought he'd be able to share a room with Kamio... but…

"A-ra, Sengoku, what's wrong? Don't be so harsh to Aoi-kun, ne? Although he's a head dorm but he's still a first-year." Yukimura flashed him one of his angelic smile again.

Sengoku shivered. So did Aoi—although he was rather grateful for Yukimura's help.

"Ah… hm… thank you, Yukimura-san…" Aoi responded with cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He did hope that he would be able to share a room with Ryoma but well… there's no way he could get out of this condition since he's a captain!

"You are welcome." Yukimura replied happily.

"O-chibi-chan! Let's sleep in here!" Kikumaru pulled Ryoma into the fifth room along the wooden corridor.

"Itai…" Ryoma said.

"Oh, this is cool!" Momo crashed into the room and threw his bag onto one of the bed. "Futon! This is my bed!"

"Even though the condition looked bad on the outside, it isn't so bad inside here…" Yuuta said and settled down beside Ryoma's futon.

"YOU… YOU! Don't get close to Echizen! AND THAT BED IS MINE!" Kirihara shouted with rage.

"Here it comes…" Kikumaru and Momo said in unison.

"What do you mean? I was here first, so this bed is mine!" Yuuta shot back angrily.

"NO way! I saw it first!" Kirihara replied with red eyes.

And so the childish bickering continued…

"Ah, Echizen-kun, where are you going?" Yuuta noticed that Ryoma grabbed his bag and tried to slip away quietly with both his senpai.

"Out." Ryoma answered without hesitation.

The three of them walked towards the seventh room and found Akutsu, Kawamura and Dan inside the room. No one else other than them is willing to share a room with Akutsu.

"Echizen-kun!" Dan screamed happily when he saw Ryoma.

"Sorry for the interruption." All three of them said and closed the door. Sharing a room with Akutsu is even worse than sleeping with the other two annoying brat.

They proceeded to the next room, only to find the room full—with Fudoumine members. Ryoma do not mind sharing the same room with Fudoumine members as long as Shinji is not in it—but unfortunately... Shinji tagged along with him now, thinking that perhaps Ryoma missed him (!?).

The following room consists of a huge room that could accommodate up to 10 people.

"Ah Momoshiro dane! Hey, what are you doing! This is my—uwaaaaaaaaa!" Momo kicked Yanagizawa away and took his bed, settling beside Atsushi. "We will take these three empty beds." Momo smiled sheepishly pointing to the two empty beds on the left (well, three beds including the one he took from Yanagizawa).

There were other people in the room as well—the other Kisarazu twin—Ryoh, Saeki and Fuji. Out of the corner of Ryoma's eyes, he saw Gakuto and Ohtori creeping into the room quietly—they had been following behind them since just now. Things were fine… but not till Niou bursts into the room.

"Kikumaru!"

Kikumaru's horrified expression was the best. Or rather, his stoned and shocked expression?

"I went to check out the onsen just now! It was greaaaat! Hey, what are you doing here? That is MY bed!" Niou glared at Momo.

Unwilling to be caught in between lover's quarrel (at least that was what Momo interpret from the situation), he grabbed his bag and left the room in cold sweat as he said, "Later, Eiji-senpai."

Niou stole a peek at Ryoma who was about to leave.

"You stay here, chibi. Take care of your senpai." Niou wore a wicked smile, sending everyone in the room into goosebumps.

"Well then, I think you'd want to unpack your things… I'm going to look for Marui, see you later!" He said happily and left.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ochibi! Kowaii!" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma tightly with tears pouring down his cheek.

"Fuji, help me!" Kikumaru screamed across the room.

"Did you tell him the truth? About rejecting him…" Fuji asked.

"How could I! He's just too scary… I can't imagine what he'll do when he gets angry-nya!"

"Then just accept him. Won't it be fine that way?"

"Of course it's NOT fine, SAEKI-KUN! You can say that easily because you're not the one he's after!" Kikumaru cried angrily.

"Sorry…" Saeki replied apologetically. "It's only Fuji for me."

"A-ra, Saeki, you were fine without me for these few years."

"Not anymore, since we met again after the separation…"

"Saeki…"

"Fuji…"

They called out each other's name several more times, and seemed to be lost in fantasy.

The rest of the people in the room were puking out the breakfast they had in the plane this morning. No one could stand the pinkish aura they those two emitted.

"Mou (enough)! Fuji, Saeki, enough of your flirtatious attitude towards each other! I don't feel that way towards Niou! AND STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!"

At the far right corner of the room, Gakuto and Ohtori sighed. If only they could be honest like Niou… if only they have the courage… if only Kikumaru will accept them…

"Ohtori-senpai, Mukahi-senpai."

"Ah, Echizen… what is it?" Ohtori asked, looking at the boy with a forced smile.

"You know, Kikumaru-senpai is sleeping in the middle. I am going to search for another room… so you two can sleep over there with him, accompany him or something." Ryoma said softly. He knew it's impossible to sleep here while Niou-the-stalker is around and with the two Hyotei members trying to get near Kikumaru… and above all else… Fuji and Saeki's playful flirting.

"What? Are you sure, Echizen?" Gakuto asked in disbelieved. This is too good to be true.

"Positive." Ryoma said and sneaked away while Kikumaru was complaining his ordeal to Fuji and Saeki.

Gakuto and Ohtori looked at each other. Within a second, both leapt towards the bed beside Kikumaru.

The result was obvious. Ohtori's finger touched the futon, while Gakuto's were a milimetre away.

"Damn you Ohtori, I have better reflexes!"

"I'm sorry senpai… but no one ever give chances to their rival."

Smiling, Ohtori moved to the bed next to Kikumaru.

"A-re! Where's o-chibi? Ohtori, why are you here?"

"Er… Echizen-kun left with his bag a minute ago and he gave his place to me."

"THAT BRAT! He's going to get it from me!" Kikumaru said angrily and left the room in search for Ryoma.

On the other hand, Ryoma went back to the 5th room, and find Momo sitting at the corner chatting closely with Yuuta and Kirihara. They were talking so intensely that none of them noticed Ryoma entered the room and placed his bag beside Marui.

"Oh, Echizen. Why are you back? I thought you went to another room?"

"They were too noisy." Ryoma replied Marui.

"But I bet you won't get any peace here with that two monkeys circling around you."

"Here isn't so bad." He stopped awhile before adding, "Niou-san can be intimidating."

"Ahahahahahahahaha! That idiot! Well he isn't that scary normally. I mean, you can ask Yagyuu if you don't believe… but when it comes to something he likes, namely a person, he will turn into a monster if he needs to."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well, as you know he's possessive… you can ask the rest of the team about it. Everyone knew. Especially Yagyuu. They are pretty close, I dare say… because…" Marui dropped his voice into a soft whisper.

"They are very much alike."

"Alike…? How…?"

"There was this time, Yagyuu he—"

"Bunta, I don't think it's polite to talk about someone when they are nearby."

"YAGYUUU!" Marui's hair stood up.

"Don't scare me like that! Since when are you here?" Marui just realized that Yagyuu was sitting directly behind him, reading a golf magazine.

"Since the time Echizen said 'They were too noisy'…"

Ryoma and Marui merely stared at Yagyuu, speechless.

"But Marui-san, why Kikumaru-senpai? Senpai said they had never been close, nor do they meet often."

"Oh, didn't you know? Niou's a cat-lover!"

That explains EVERYTHING.

"Echizen-kun!" Yuuta spotted him and leapt over.

----------------------------------

"La la la… jump-o yonde! lulalula…" Momo's voice echoed in the changing room as he whistled and sang happily.

"Oi Momoshiro, move it!"

Momo turned around and saw an angry Kamio looking directly at him.

"If you're done, would you get your ass out of here?"

"What did you just said? I can use this changing room and this specific spot for as long as I want!"

"Oh yea? I have the right to use it as well!"

"What's the matter with you? There are so many other spots, why can't you just go somewhere else?"

"THAT WOULD BE MY QUESTION!" Kamio practically screamed.

Momo took a step back. The other people in the changing room went quiet. Niou who had been standing beside Momo whispered, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Kamio, who was still furious, wasn't inching. He stood perfectly still. Waiting.

Momo gave in.

"I'm done here. Echizen, I see you outside."

And he walked away with the towel wrapped around his waist. Yanagizawa, Atsushi, Sakurai, Ohtori and Ishida followed Momo out. The rest who were inside quickly got changed. Ryoma stole a few peek at Kamio while the rhythm boy threw his towel on the bench angrily.

Meanwhile, the walk towards the onsen had been a silent one. When they reached the open-air hot spring, Momo led them towards the men's section. He slid in the water quietly and the few others followed him in, settling down near him.

"Momo, what happened in there? I could hear Kamio's voice-nya."

"No idea." Momo said gloomily.

"Ah, don't tell me you got into one of those fights again? With Kamio-kun?" Kikumaru said sheepishly.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He just walked in and started asking me to move when I hadn't even finished changing yet!"

"Are you sure you didn't provoke him or anything?" Oishi asked.

"Senpai, trust me. I did NOTHING."

"It's true. Momoshiro-kun was just changing when Kamio-kun barged in and asked him to leave because he wanted to change. There were many other empty spots but Kamio-kun didn't use them." Atsushi explained.

Ryoh, who went to change earlier with Saeki, Fuji and Bane could felt a twinge of hatred directed towards Momoshiro. When Ryoh asked his twin brother whether he wanted to go to the onsen, the short hair boy shook his head and said that he was tired and needed some rest. But when Momoshiro asked casually whether he wants to join him and Ishida, the boy got excited and practically jumped out from his futon. Ryoh can't help but noticed few changes in his twin brother, much to his dismay. Things hadn't been smooth and there was no chance for him to have a one-to-one chat with his brother. However this time he's determined… no matter what it costs, he'll stop his other twin from falling deeper into the pit. He let that happened when Atsushi left for St. Rudolph and joined that dork Mizuki's team. The history ain't repeating itself this time. Not anymore.

The atmosphere became heavy and it was dead silent when Kamio appeared. No one spoke nor made a move. Nomura was so scared that he actually stopped breathing for several seconds. One look at Kamio's face and everyone understood how disturbed he was. Even so, Kamio told himself that he'd enjoy this trip and no one, including Sengoku can spoil things for him.

He settled down at a far corner of the hot spring and sat down quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried hard to look away. This condition continued and Yanagizawa, who cannot stand silent treatment walked away with an extremely disturbed look. 20 minutes passed and then…

"Echizen, what took you so long?" Sakurai asked, as he felt the limit of his endurance. Someone will HAVE to SAY something. He felt a small wave of relieve when he saw his junior slipped into the hot spring.

"… Nothing…"

Though, of course, that was obviously a lie. And the likes of sharp people like Fuji, Saeki, Oshitari, the head dorms, and even Akutsu could tell. Truth was, after changing, he bumped into a troubled Sengoku who was walking back and forth near the changing room. When Ryoma was about to leave, he asked Ryoma to hear him out. Apparently Kamio misunderstood him again. Sengoku was talking to Gakuto about something regarding the rooms, and the red-hair boy lost balance and was about to fall but Sengoku caught him. Unfortunately the place was slippery and Sengoku accidentally slipped and toppled on top of Gakuto. Right at that moment, Kamio and Shinji walked into the room. Kamio's face turned red in fury and he slammed the door. That happened just moments ago and Sengoku tried very hard to approach Kamio in order to explain the whole situation but Kamio's stubbornness made it an impossible task. Till now, Sengoku had no clue to what he should do to clear the misunderstanding.

"Nothing? You were like, half an hour late-nya!" Kikumaru squealed, pulling Ryoma to his side. The small boy's fans can only watch in envy. Ohtori and Niou pulled a long face.

Ryoma glanced at Kamio for a moment. Things had turned sour.

"Echizen-KUN, did you happen to see Sengoku anywhere?" Yukimura smiled angelically.

Ryoma was dumbfounded. Kamio twitched at the name and put on an even darker expression. No, a dangerous expression would be a better description. He looked as though he will explode anytime, any second.

Everyone else in the hot spring felt even more tensed. Only Yukimura is bold enough to bring up this name during a time like this (apparently everyone figured out that Kamio's anger has got something to do with Sengoku). But Ryoma did not exclude the fact that Yukimura is doing it on purpose. All of them inched away from Kamio and Yukimura as if ready to make an exit anytime.

"Yeah."

"I see… Isn't he joining us?"

"……… I don't think so."

He can't possibly say that Sengoku couldn't join them because Kamio is here!

"So did he say anything to you?"

Ryoma knew that coming but he wasn't ready to tackle it. I mean, if its something like "spot" imposed on him he could use his "nitoryu" since he's a south paw… or he could use tornado smash to capture his serves and beat his opponent with a no-touch ace… or maybe twist serve, but twist serve is not impossible to return. He'll have to figure out a new technique soon… what about—Wait, now's not the time for tennis!

"No… Nothing…"

Ryoma's begging for no more. He's not one to tell lies but he can't possibly speak any truth right now. If Yukimura continued to prompt him, he can't guarantee what he'll say next. There's a lot of pressure building in on him, listening to all those problems that people had. Now he knew that one profession that he will NEVER EVER consider going into is consultation and psychiatric. NO SECOND DOUBT ABOUT THAT.

"I see…" Yukimura smiled.

There was another round of uncomfortable silence.

"I have had enough." And Shishido left. Hiyoshi followed him.

"I think… I'm done too. Kaneda, let's play the ping pong. I saw Mukahi and Akutagawa-kun playing just now—"

SPLASH

Kamio stood up and left.

------------------------**OWARI**-----------------------------

_A/N_: Let's have a look at the next chapter!

Sneak Preview** Chapter 33—Hokkaido Part 2: Operation Susukino**

Kaidoh soon stopped in his tracks. He had ran out of the house and reached the backyard of the ryokan. There was no one around, so he decided to take a walk and calmed himself down. Well, there's no such thing as ghosts or spir—

"No…"

Kaidoh jumped. There's someone here. He just heard a voice. It can't be his imagination. Definitely not.

"I—I… I like senpai…"

"What?"

"Er… well… as I said, I like senpai."

"Are you serious?"

"… Yeah."

"For real?"

A nod.

"Why?"

"… … … …"

-------------**owari**------------

_A/N_: A confession!? Whose!?

I feel bad for making everyone wait so long (about 6 months) for this chapter and it's kinda short (not satisfying right? Lol). Anyway I will try to make it up to you all in the next chapter :D Till then, take care!!!


	33. Hokkaido Part 2: Operation Susukino

Hey girls, thanks so lot for your support towards SG Boarding School!

I just want to say that eventually someday this fic will end (though not now), and I want to take this opportunity to thank all those who followed the fic all the way through and bear with my terrible grammars! It's a pleasure to write because there are readers like all of you out there who actually enjoyed it.

Here's for the comments:

**DemonGirl13**: -glomp back- glad that you liked the previous chapter! I wasn't really happy with Chapter 32 but I couldn't think of anything much to capture because the main focus is on Chap 33.

**Fubuki Sakura**: Thanks for the info! I'll see what I can make use of it. As for Sanada… I'm having difficulty in pairing him with anyone so I guess you might get actually get what you requested! Lol

**Undine1**: You never fail to review on every chapter and just to let you know, I'm always looking forward to reading what your comments are! Same goes to **Tuli-Susi**, **Ulat Bulu**, **Am loves Syusuke **and **DemonGirl13**! Even if you gals don't review, I'd still have a feeling you wouldn't miss the updates!

**Golden Typhoon**: Hi, though I wished to update as often as I could, I couldn't find much time to write the following chapters – as oppose to updating. Anyway happy reading!

**Tuli-Susi**: lol suspense! You're about to find out – in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Ulat Bulu**: No problem, you can always skip the top and scroll down to find out—though it kinda spoils the fun, isn't it? Lol

**Am loves Syusuke: **hehe thanks for pointing out the mistakes! I tend to miss a thing or two everytime! Uwaaa Fuji plushie!? I have a Chopper plushie (from One Piece), and Mokona. I want an L (from Death Note) plushie!! Our POT plushie don't look nice though so I didn't thought of buying them. (PS: they don't look like the characters, pretty distorted in my opinion)

**PhoenixShadow**: Phoenix, arigato for all your reviews! Lol I know, everytime I think, "Ah, I should write some more… There's a long way to go." I'll be de-motivated for some reason. It's either a new TV series, newly bought movies/ series/ animation or busy chatting with friends. Good excuse, huh? I'm easily distracted!

Yes, now that you mentioned it… Fuji & Yukimura do have a common creepy smile. Mizuki has that too; it's just that he got excluded from your list of pretty-boys-with-creepy-smile list right? Hahahahaha!

**Yin's Crescent**: Arlo, enjoying the fic? Yes, a confession! But whether it's –toot- or –too-, you'll have to find out in this chappy!

**POTL**: Will try my best in future! Thanx for da support!

**BlackBunny15**: -blush- so happy! Very glad that you liked this fic… Everyone have their very own opinion on each fic and though I cannot satisfy everyone's request, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Nay, you don't have to be nervous/ worry. I read and appreciate all reviews - good or bad. Thanks for your support ya!

**Jibakurei**: No problem, as long as you enjoy the story - that's what matters most. And it's all thanks to you and **BlackBunny15 **that I actually noticed it's been so long since I last updated! lol

Let's waste no time and dwell into our next chapter…

--

**Chapter 33—Hokkaido Part 2: Operation Susukino**

"Akazawa, it seems like you said something wrong."

Tachibana said while stirring his miso soup at the dining table for breakfast. They were reflecting on what happened the night before.

"Did I? But I was only saying that—"

"We knew what you said." Mizuki gestured. In fact, everyone knew well enough that they don't any repetition.

There were 2 missing members on the table—Sengoku and Kamio.

"What happened to Kamio-kun and Sengoku? Aren't they having breakfast?" Kajimoto appeared in another pair of dark blue yukata.

"Ara, Kajimoto-kun, you look nicer in yesterday's yukata." Mizuki gave another sinister smile.

Momoshiro, Ishida, Sakurai, Mori, Nitobe and Minami chuckled, trying to hide their face behind the rice bowl.

Kajimoto's face turned pale. He had double confirmed that his room door was locked before going to bed. He even pushed the side table against the door as to avoid _anyone_ from sneaking in. Well, most likely there's only 1 person who might do such a thing…

"Both of them aren't feeling well. We will just let them rest for today since they said it's not a problem to go without them." Tezuka answered.

"Really? Did they have a fever or something? Do they need anything?" Kajimoto questioned further, oblivious to the fragility of the issue on hand.

"Kajimoto-KUN, that's really kind of you. If you insist, we can have MIZUKI fill you in with the details between those two later." Yukimura smiled happily.

"Th—There's no need for such trouble. I—um, I—er, I believe they'll call to us if they need anything. I'll just ask the kitchen staff to keep their breakfast for them." And Kajimoto hurried away from the dining room, bathed in sweat. The idea of Mizuki and him **ALONE**, _talking_, is too much to bear. Yukimura nailed it right on the spot.

"Seems like it isn't such a bad idea for Kajimoto-san, isn't it?" Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma between mouthfuls of rice and giggles.

"Momoshiro-KUN, would you like to stay back and take care of those two?" Mizuki shot him a deadly glare.

"Iya… No… I'm sorry…"

"Er—so where are we going today?" Atsushi asked, trying to avoid yet another uncomfortable round of silence.

"Weren't you paying attention, Atsushi? It was stated in the itinerary passed to you yesterday afternoon. You need to be more alert!" Mizuki replied in a stern voice.

"We're heading to Odori Park first, then the Sapporo Beer Museum. After lunch we will be visiting the infamous Clock Tower. Mizuki-san, please don't vent your anger on Atsushi." Ryoh answered curtly. His dissatisfaction with that head-dorm had been bottling up since he arrived at SG Boarding School.

"Really? If only Atsushi had more sense than you, Ryoh-KUN, I would be happy to comply."

Ryoh was about to make another remark, but the embarrassed Atsushi gave him "the look" which his twin understood immediately as "stop".

"Mizuki, this may not be any of our business but we know well enough that Atsushi-kun did not make any mistake that earned him the telling-off. So please hold yourself back in trying to give any snide remarks." Tachibana defended the twin firmly.

Mizuki jeered at him without any comment and continued to eat his chawan mushi as though Tachibana was invisible.

Though Tezuka does not agree with Tachibana going against Mizuki in front of the members, he couldn't have given more approval by keeping silent. It had been an implicit rule on not to "tell-off" another head dorm in front of his team members or dorm students because it would look bad on the head dorm himself. A head dorm is to be respected and obeyed. Well seems like there's an exception in Mizuki's case. He did earn obedience from his team members – but due to fear, not respect.

Tachibana may have broken the implicit rule but no one would disagree that Mizuki deserves it.

"Why is everyone getting so fired up this early in the morning-nya?" Kikumaru whispered softly to Fuji, who merely shrugged.

Ryoma sighed. Everything is unbelievably turning hellish without Yukimura _planning_ anything… how he wished he hadn't boarded the plane here, and then he would be in the tennis court practicing as usual. As a matter of fact, he'll be practicing in PEACE.

--

Funnily enough, apart from constant interruption by Kirihara, Yuuta and Shinji, the visits went pretty well. Aoi was made to follow the other head dorms in taking care of tickets, keeping head counts, keeping lookout for any missing members, and tail those who might sneaked off somewhere while no one's looking. They had an enjoyable day walking around the park and getting fascinated over the process of beer-making and its (yawn) history.

Lunch was fabulous, as all the hungry tennis players gobbled down their food with second and third servings. Momo would have gone for a fourth serving if it wasn't for the time constraint (since they had to follow the schedule prepared). After travelling for more than 30 minutes, they finally reached the Clock Tower. Everyone walked around, and those with camera like Kirihara took this opportunity and snapped several photos with Ryoma, who like all other times were dragged unwillingly. While Kirihara was yelping with happiness, Yuuta and Shinji merely scowled in jealousy. Aoi had been full of tears, since he hadn't got a chance to be near Ryoma at all throughout the whole morning.

"Alright, everyone gather around!" Tezuka called out to the scattered group of tennis members. "We're heading back now. Get into lines."

--

"Aaaaaah I'm so tired!" Momoshiro yawned.

"Atsushi, let's go to the hot spring before dinner time. We still have 2 hours spared." Ryoh called over to his twin from the opposite bed.

"Eh? Then… Momoshiro-kun, are you going?"

"Me? Hm… Maybe not. Echizen, what about you?"

"I'm going to bed."

"WHAT!? This early-nya!?" Kikumaru kicked Momo aside.

"There's nothing to do… and I don't have my racquet with me…"

"NO ochibi! There's something I want to talk to you about. You're coming with ME!" Kikumaru pulled Ryoma out of the room, towards the garden.

"What is it, senpai?" Ryoma asked. He felt tired and curious at the same time. Having Kikumaru dragged him away so that they could be alone… doesn't sound like anything good will come out of it.

"Ochibiiii! Help meeeee!"

Ryoma sighed. He could have guessed it's "that" matter huh... Niou's harassment had driven his senpai to a corner.

"Senpai, I can't help you…"

"Yes you can! I'm not going to take this lying down anymore, so ochibi; you're helping me get rid of him!"

Ryoma's eyes popped out in disbelief. What? HIM? Get rid of Niou? This is madness… it won't work and he'll just land himself into a frying pan.

Again… entangled into something he had totally **NO** connection with. He'd give anything in the world to play tennis. To be alone with his tennis racquet, in a court… He might as well call his dad right now and BEG him, no matter what, to let him transfer school right away.

"You see, I worked out this strategy this morning-nya. Since I can't reject him without any reason, I might as well make one. That is… well, if I get a "boyfriend" he will then gives up and leave me alone-nya. Don't you think this is ingenious? Nyahahahaha!"

"Senpai… don't tell me…"

"Yes. YOU will be my "boyfriend". Of course-nya, it's just pretentious. Even so, we will have to make it look real though, otherwise he won't believe us."

"Senpai, I can't do it… It's impossible…"

"O-chibi you haven't even tried! What we need is practice!" Kikumaru squealed in a most pleading manner.

"But… I can't. Niou-senpai… He's—"

"I understand Niou is very intimidating-nya… but then you'll just have to endure it for a while. I believe he'll understand once he found out that we… um, really like each other."

Will he?

Just the thought of it made his skin crawl.

"… … …"

"PLEASE o-chibi! This is the only favour I'm asking of you!"

"No… senpai, you're forgetful. Remember the time you pushed me into the crowd so as to buy you the curry bun? And there was this time you made me stayed back to be your practice partner. And when you fought with Oishi-senpai, you forced me to be your doubles partner… and last month—"

"Enough! That has nothing to do with this!!"

"… they are all favours." Ryoma groaned.

"Fine, you make me do this-nya." Kikumaru cleared his throat. "Hem. As you senpai, I order you to go along with my plan."

"Senpai, isn't Ohtori-san or Momo-senpai more suitable? Maybe Mukahi-san might do as well…"

"Huh? Why them? And of all people, Mukahi? No way-nya. We don't even get along."

"But he might change… Mukahi-san isn't that bad anyway…"

"O-chibi, what's wrong? Why are you siding with him? At any rate, it's not possible to ask the rest to help. I've decided it's going to you because you won't tell anyone (and don't you dare). My future lies in your hand-nya."

There's no point in arguing further. Kikumaru had won the battle. All he could now is to comply and try his best to avoid any harassment by Niou in future.

--

Right after dinner, both Ryoma and Kikumaru was nowhere to be seen. The rest went to the recreation room for TV, ping pong and chat. Kamio came out for dinner half an hour later when the rest were done. Sengoku joined the other head dorms for dinner. According to Kajimoto, both did not leave their room except for breakfast and lunch. Sengoku actually went to the onsen once before lunch but Kamio is basically rotting in his room.

"—and then she turned her head and said, "return… my baby… to me…"!!" Marui shone the torchlight towards himself, and frightened the group of people who were listening to his story.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaidoh screamed and ran out of the recreation room. The image of Jackal holding a baby and an axe in the haunted house flashed into his mind. He wasn't exactly paying attention, but as he was reading a magazine beside them, he couldn't help but overhear!

(_A/N_: trust me when I say that Marui did it on purpose to scare Kaidoh)

Kaidoh soon stopped in his tracks. He had ran out of the inn and reached the backyard of the ryokan. There was no one around, so he decided to take a walk and calmed himself down. Well, there's no such thing as ghosts or spir—

"No…"

Kaidoh jumped. There's someone here. He just heard a voice. It can't be his imagination. Definitely not.

"I—I… I like senpai…"

"What?"

"Er… well… as I said, I like senpai."

"Are you serious?"

"… Yeah."

"For real?"

A nod.

"Why?"

"… … … …"

"CUT-O! That's not right! You have to say it properly. Niou will ask you questions like, "why me?" and all so you have to be prepared to answer-nya. And you just can't keep quiet! Can't you think of a reason why you like me?"

"But senpai, I'm not your fan."

"Well then just think of a reason why you like me!"

"Niou-san's "like" and my "like" towards senpai are on a totally different level."

Kikumaru sighed. "You're right."

Kaidoh hid behind a tree. He didn't know why he did that, but something tingled and told him to stay. He couldn't hear what they were saying but surely his senpai and his kouhai were acting rather suspicious. Why would they meet and talk behind the backyard so secretly? Was it something they didn't want others to find out?

"Maybe we shouldn't confront him with words. Niou is someone who's rather hard to convince… perhaps its better to prove it with action than words."

"How do we do that?" Ryoma asked. Anything is better than the current strategy they employed.

"Maybe we make him see something he wouldn't like. Something like _THIS_."

Kikumaru pushed Ryoma towards the ground and pinned him down.

Ryoma stared blankly at Kikumaru. "Senpai, do you think this will work?"

"I don't know. He might murder you if he saw this scene. Guess it won't work as well-nya."

However, before he had a chance to see what happened next, Kaidoh Kaoru already ran back to the recreational room with a I-have-seen-something-worse-than-ghost expression.

--

"Hey Kaidoh, where were you just now? Were you _THAT_ afraid of the story?" Marui asked with a laugh.

The rest joined in the laughter.

"Mamushi yo, are you going to sleep with lights on tonight?" Momo said loudly.

"You… shut up! I am not… not afraid!"

"Yeah right!" Gakuto joined in the fun. "Then why do you look so pale?"

"I… I … I just saw… saw…" Then his mind flew back to the scene where Kikumaru pinned Ryoma on the ground. His face turned even paler. He can't imagine that he'd saw something like that, especially between the happy-go-lucky Kikumaru and poker-face Echizen. Both of them had shared a relationship like brothers so it never occurred to him that they would be involved in a… well, you know.

"What was it? Did you see a ghost?" Ishida asked excitedly.

"According to scientific research, there's no such thing as ghost. "Ghost" as it appeared is merely a form of illusion created by the brain when being stimulated—"

"Inui, cut it out." Shishido said. This is no time to listen to some evidence of scientific research.

"So, what did you see?" Saeki asked while returning Yanagi's shot at the table tennis.

"No… nothing… I didn't see anything… nothing… I didn't see anything…"

It sounded more like a chant to himself than answering their question.

"What? Come on, tell us dane!" Yanagizawa said impatiently.

But Kaidoh shook his head and slowly walked towards the door and head back to his room, leaving the others in a puzzled state. What he had seen minutes ago were just nightmare. Nothing more.

_--_

"Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Shhh! Keep it down!"

"What if we got caught?" Minami hissed violently.

"Then you stay back!" Gakuto said without hesitation.

"Shhhhhhh! Will you guys stop talking so loudly!" Momoshiro replied.

"Who do think you are? We are your senpai!"

"Now's not the time to talk about seniority! We are not pla—Kirihara, get off me!"

"What? I can't see!"

"Ishida, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry, Kamio. Kaidoh-kun stepped on mine too just now."

"Fsssh. Sorry."

"It's alright… there's no need to apologize (since your scary face doesn't look sorry—couldn't add that in)."

"Well?"

"WHAT?" Momo replied, annoyed at Kirihara.

"Can we move now?"

"Of course—NOT. Can't you see Kajimoto-san there? Ibu-kun, I'd appreciate it if you don't start mumbling now."

Several of them sighed in disappointment. They are stuck between the staircase and the hallway. Unless Kajimoto leaves the reception area, otherwise he'd find a bunch of them sneaking around.

"Momo, what if he doesn't leave-nya? O-chibi, come closer. We can't have Ibu-kun standing too close to you."

This provoked Shinji and Niou, much to the pleasure of Yuuta and Kirihara. What could Kikumaru possibly meant by that? Everyone is basically standing shoulder-to-shoulder with each other since a bunch of them were squeezed together, trying to kept invisible.

"This ingenious plan of yours had the biggest flaw I'd ever seen. We're STUCK here. Admit it, Momoshiro."

"Shishido-san, you can go back to your room if you wish."

As soon as Momo finished his sentence, Kajimoto was seen walking towards his room.

"Okay, now's the time or never!" Momo gave the cue. They had to get past the empty reception before someone else comes.

The whole gang walked past as quickly and quietly as possible, stopping once in a while when they heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

Several minutes later, they were all standing outside the inn.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay, we made it!" Marui rejoiced under the starry sky.

"It's 11.30pm now. Which way are we going? Momoshiro, don't tell me you don't have a plan?" Niou asked.

"Of course I do, senpai. Kisarazu-kun, I mean, Atsushi-kun. Please take out the map."

_--**Flashback**--_

Back in the recreation room, after 10pm

"Alright, we're going back to the room. We still need to finalize our plans for tomorrow." Tachibana said.

Atobe and Tezuka stood up. Mizuki, Yukimura and Aoi followed suit.

"What? That's so boring. Buchou going to bed so early? The night's still young!" Marui complaint after the head dorms left.

"What are you saying? We have a tight schedule tomorrow. It's better to sleep early to replenish enough energy for tomorrow." Inui said and bid everyone good night.

"Yes, as Inui said. I think it's time for me to take my leave too." Akazawa announced and left the room with Oshitari. Kabaji carried Jiroh back to his room. Saeki, Sanada, Renji and Oishi were gone as well soon after.

"It's just us now." Bane said.

"Are we continuing dane?" Yangizawa asked.

Jackal shrugged and replied, "Its fine with me." Although he won for the 17th time in a row, Yanagizawa still hadn't made any improvement in his chess skills.

"Hey Echizen, do you want to play?" Niou asked, as Nitobe gave up and threw the table tennis bat to Ryoma.

"Senpai. I have a suggestion." Momo chirped in.

"What suggestion?" Marui asked.

"This evening, after we got back from the Clock Tower trip, I saw something interesting on Kisarazu's guide book. There's this place—Susukino, the night life of Sapporo! I think we should go and check it out."

"Are you mad? Buchou said we can't go anywhere out of this inn, especially at night. Do you know what kind of trouble we'll cause by doing that?"

Everyone jumped at the voice. It seems like Kamio had decided to stop with the self-confinement thingy.

"If you're afraid, then you might as well stay back. No one asked you to come along." Gakuto said.

"Who said I'm afraid? I'm on!" Kamio shouted angrily.

"Mukahi-senpai, Atobe-buchou—"

"Ohtori, forget about Atobe for now, will you?" Gakuto snapped and Ohtori merely sat down quietly, pondering how to explain to Atobe when they were found out.

"But this might not be a good idea… Marui, if Yukimura found out, we'll be punished!" Jackal did not see how they will get away with the whole thing if the head dorms ever found out. Well executing the plan is the bigger issue now.

Marui and Niou trembled at the thought.

"That is, _if_ buchou ever found out."

"Ya—Ya—Yagyuu…?"

All heads turned towards Yagyuu. The four Rikkaidai members had their mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Hm?" He tilted his head in response. Who could have guessed the quiet and cool member would have this rebellious side in him?

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"So everyone's in?" Momo asked for confirmation.

"Ossu!" They answered happily.

"Echizen, where do you think you're going?"

Momo pulled Ryoma back by clawing on the back of his shirt.

"Wah!" Ryoma struggled but it was futile. He is now surrounded by everyone else in the recreational room.

"Echizen, we can't have you exposing us to the head dorms. So you MUST come with us." Shishido said.

"I promise I won't say anything, so—"

"No, can't do. We can't risk that, can we?" Marui asked with an evil laugh. Soon, the crowd was imitating the "Ohohohohohohohoho" laughing style.

"Right, and you'll never know what will happen to you if you ever leaked this piece of news to the head dorms…" Kurobane said.

"Alright, I understand, so please stop and let me go!"

"Ahahahahahaha! I knew you'd give in to us. Right then, we shall do this very carefully. We need to go back to our room and pretend as though we're going to sleep. By 11.15, everyone should have changed and grabbed your stuffs—whatever you need to bring. Make sure not to wake the rests up in the room, nor make any noise otherwise the head dorms will be alerted by it." Momoshiro felt proud to have done some "leading" job.

"Momo, do you really think it's a good idea? If Tezuka found out he'll be angry… I mean, we are tennis members. Discipline is important, don't you think? And if—"

"Hai, Taka-san." Fuji handed the table-tennis bat to Kawamura.

"BURNING! Susukino-chan or Suzuki-chan, I'M COMING! WAIT FOR ME! GREAT-O!" And the Kawamura in burning mode declared his will loud and clear. "Ochibi-chan, don't even think you can escape, ADVENTURE!"

Ryoma sighed. Nothing can change their mind now. Simply put, it's a dead end once again.

As a matter of fact, for Kaidoh to join the group wasn't part of the plan. However, when Amane, Itsuki, Masami and Muromachi who slept in the same room with Kaidoh were caught in the act, they gagged him and pulled him outside to avoid waking Akazawa up. Without much explanation or idea on what's happening, Kaidoh ended up like Ryoma, threatened to be an accomplice.

--_**End of Flashback**_--

"See here? Susukino is down south. It's one stop from the Odori Station and 2 stops from Sapporo Station on the Subway Nanboku line." Momo explained as he showed the map to the rest of the crowd.

"Then if we walk along this street, we'll reach the nearby train station." Ohtori added.

And so, somehow (which I'm too lazy to elaborate hahahaha) all of them managed to reach Susukino safely.

"WOW!" Mori exclaimed once they got off the underground rail transit.

"THIS is what I'd call fun-nya!" Kikumaru screamed in excitement.

"So where should we start first?" Ishida asked with a cheeky expression.

The Susukino district is packed with stores, bars, restaurants, karaoke, shops, pachinko (a favourite game among young ones and adults, and is similar to pinball) parlors and red light establishments. The place is highly packed at night and closes in the morning. During night time is where life just begun in this busy district.

"Ramen."

"Of all the places? Let's go pachinko first. Supper can wait…"

"Nope, it's definitely had got to be the… BAR!"

"What? No way! We're all underage, there's no way we could pass the doorman!"

"Hey, I want to walk around the shops. Some of them sell really exotic candies!"

"To the GAME ARCADE!"

"No, it's the karaoke. Ne?" Niou winked at Kikumaru, who felt a gust of bone-chilling wind.

"Wait, why don't we just split up if that's the case?" Gakuto suggested.

"You know, red-hair, you're making sense for the first time." Minami laughed. "That's a good idea."

"What! He's also a red-hair!" Gakuto exclaimed at Marui, who pretended not to hear the accusation.

"I don't think it's a good idea. If we split up, it would be hard to meet up or contact each other later." Jackal, who have had such experience during the E-Day replied nervously.

"But don't you think it's even harder to travel in such a huge group? We will be attracting too much attention." Hiyoshi commented.

"Even so, it's wiser to stick together. At least if something ever happened, we'd be able to help each other out." Fuji spoke for the first time since they reached Susukino.

And they continued to debate, with more than half the group agreeing to split.

In the end, majority won. They had agreed to split up on the condition that no one will wander off alone and that they'd meet up in front of the dragon statue 1am sharp.

"Then Kikumaru-kun, let's go!" Niou whistled happily.

"Eeeer, no. I want to eat ramen with ochibi. Right, ochibi?" Kikumaru nudged him.

"Ri—right." Ryoma said without meeting Niou's eyes.

Kaidoh was extremely nervous. He didn't know what to do in this situation… but he MUST stop his senpai and kouhai from exposing or continuing their current relationship. It's WRONG. He couldn't let them end up like Kamio and Sengoku. Not especially when they are all in the same team. Where's the group harmony?

"Fssssh Echizen, come with me! I have something to say to you!"

Ryoma followed Kaidoh with Kikumaru after them. Niou followed suit. Fuji, along with Yuuta, Kirihara, Shinji, Gakuto and Ohtori went the same way.

"Restaurant this waaaaaaaaay!" Momo sang happily.

Kawamura, Shishido, Hiyoshi, Masami, Muromachi, Kisarazu twins and Yanagizawa went with Momo.

Kamio led Uchimura, Sakurai and Nitobe to karaoke where he wanted to sing to his heart's content. Nomura and Kaneda followed them quietly. Perhaps singing doesn't sound so bad since they'd had a full dinner which lasts till now.

The pachinko team consists of Ishida, Mori, Ichimura, Kurobane, Amane, Itsuki and Shudou Satoshi.

This left the last group—Marui, Minami, Yagyuu and Jackal. They started off with a elegant-looking cake shop that sells varieties of selection. Jackal felt his teeth trembled with the sweetness. As a matter of fact, each time Marui ate his cake, he'd tried to stay away. Even so, looking after Marui had been his job since they became doubles partner. It's a habit he couldn't kick.

--

"Senpai, ramen is this way." Ryoma tugged on the edge of Kaidoh's sleeve.

"Eh? Ah…" Embarrassed, Kaidoh turned left. He's supposed to lead and yet he kept making the wrong turn.

"So this is the famous Ramen Yokocho? I'd wanted to come here for a long time!" Kirihara said excitedly, running left and right.

Basically Ramen Yokocho is a narrow lane lined with nothing but ramen shops serving the famous Sapporo ramen.

Since the ramen shops are particularly small (with only few seats available in each stall/shop), they were forced to split up to different shops.

"O-chibi, we're going for this one!"

"Senpai, me too! Fssh."

"Sure, Kaoru-chan!" Kikumaru replied and pulled both of them over.

"Ah!" Niou was left all alone with the rest.

"Senpai, is this alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course-nya! You have no idea how glad I am to get away from him even for a while. Seriously, I am much happier and relaxed when I'm with you guys."

Ryoma let out a small sigh and sat down.

"What would you like?" A friendly wrinkled-faced old man asked.

Upon placing their order, Kikumaru proceeded with his complaint over Niou and how boring the trip had been up till now.

Kaidoh had been restless since they sat down. He didn't know when would be the right time to bring this topic out. Not that senpai and Echizen looked any different from they were back in school. Maybe what he saw was just a misunderstanding? Or perhaps his own illusion? That might be the case since it was pretty dark back there… but he indeed saw Kikumaru and Echizen together at the backyard. If they had to talk, they could have done it in the recreational room and not there. Or is there a need to discuss about something that couldn't be overheard by anyone else?

Kaidoh's head spun. He couldn't handle the mounting pressure.

"Kaidoh-senpai, are you alright?"

"Eh? … Ah. Yes." Kaidoh can't help feeling that he must at least help his junior. He was never someone to poke his nose into someone else's business… but this is the first time he felt an urge to do something about the situation. He can't let his junior walk down the wrong path. Even if on later account his senpai might not forgive him, he'd still risked it.

"Senpai, if you don't eat your noodles soon, it'll become soggy."

"Oh…" Kaidoh came back to reality. He stared at his bowl of ramen. He didn't even notice when it arrived.

"Kaidoh, you seemed to be absent-minded tonight. What's wrong-nya?"

Is this a good time to bring it out? But the courage needed… is lacking in his state.

"I…"

"You see, though normally I might not be much of a senpai but sometimes I'd still want to be able to help my cute juniors!" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma who sat beside him.

"Sen—Senpai, that's WRONG!"

"Eh?" A surprised Kikumaru released Ryoma almost instantly.

"Senpai… I … I saw what happened at the backyard just now!"

"Huh? What did you see?" they did various things back there… there's no telling _which_ one Kaidoh saw.

"Senpai you—you pushed Echizen to the ground."

Kikumaru burst out laughing. It was so loud that the rests who were sitting nearby stopped with their supper and poked their head.

Ryoma's face turned dark. Why does it have to be _that_ particular scene?

Kaidoh chose to ignore Kikumaru's laughter. "Senpai, I know it's rude for a junior to intervene but … but I'd still think it's wrong. I mean, look at Kamio and Sengoku-san, they are—"

This time Kikumaru laughed even harder. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

Ryoma's expression turned even darker as he shook his head. "Senpai, you've got it wrong."

"Wait, wait, ochibi. Then Kaidoh, what do you think?" Kikumaru asked once he managed to composed himself.

"I—I think it's not right!"

"No, not that. I mean, how was it? It looked real, didn't it?" Kikumaru asked while clutching the sides of his stomach to stop himself from bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Still, it's not rig—huh? Looked real? Fssh senpai, what do you mean?"

Kikumaru wasted no time and filled Kaidoh in with the details. Since he witnessed it, can't be helped.

"So—so it wasn't real?"

"Of course! Can you actually imagine the two of us together-nya?"

"Then senpai, why did you chose me?" Ryoma asked grudgingly.

"Even if Niou were to harass you, it wasn't really possible! You're surrounded by Fuji ototo, Ibu-kun and Kirihara. They'd definitely come to your rescue if Niou was to do something!" Ryoma shivered at the word "rescue" used by Kikumaru. He doesn't need anything of such. He may seem small but he's reliable and played tennis better than any of them. Why in the world does he need help from all the players who lost to him?

"Oh…" Kaidoh nodded in agreement. He seemed to be at ease finally. He felt a huge boulder had been lifted off his shoulders.

"But the plan had been put under hiatus. Even if Niou saw that but doesn't believe it, there's no point. Ochibi can't act well and he's bad at lying too."

"Look who's talking!" Ryoma said. "Senpai you're the unconvincing one! You're always looking away when you lied about something and that's a big giveaway!"

"What! You are the one! You refused to look into Niou's eye when I said we're going for ramen together just now! You were the obvious one!"

And so the ranting continued. Even so, Kaidoh felt relieved that it wasn't what he imagined. The bickering didn't bother him, and he ate his soggy ramen happily.

--

"What—is—LOVE! No—one—understands—MEEEEEEEE—!"

"When is he going to stop?" Sakurai asked with his forefinger stuck in his left ear. "It's deafening."

"Well I wished someone would tell him that he can't sing." Uchimura added. "Not me though. Akira can break a neck without hesitation now."

Kaneda and Nomura became nervous. They thought that Kamio had turned back to his usual self when he appeared at the recreation room. There was no sign that the event would turn this way though.

"I don't even have a chance to sing! He practically dominated all the songs!" an irritated Nitobe said.

As a matter of fact, no matter what song was picked Kamio just kept singing. And when Nitobe thought that if he picked a duet song, he'd at least have a chance to sing, he was proven wrong. Kamio sang on – male voice, female voice, background music… as though the rest were invisible, and regardless of a duet or rock, he sang on and on…

"Ano… Uchimura-kun, do you actually know what happened between Kamio-kun and Sengoku-san?" Kaneda whispered softly, so that his voice is inaudible in Kamio's sharp ears.

"Not really… Akira did not mention anything though." Uchimura shrugged his shoulders.

"… but…"

"What?"

"No, it's just that last night I heard Akira talking in his sleep. He was saying something about 'stupid orange hair' and 'cheat' … then along the line I heard he murmured 'kill'..." Sakurai finished with a chill in the air.

The rest were shocked.

"He—hey, it can't be real… right?" Nitobe asked with a pale face.

Sakurai shook his head, "I don't know. It was in his sleep. He may not even realized he had said them."

"Wha…what should we do!? I mean, we have to report to buchou! What if Kamio-kun did something rash? We can't have that!" Kaneda said in a panicked tone.

"Shhhh, not so loud!" Uchimura tilted his head and sank down in relieved when he saw Kamio continued his singing without a notice.

"Sakurai-kun, how come you didn't tell anyone about something this important?" Nomura asked.

"Well I woke up because I need to pee. And that's when I heard it. But after finishing my business in the toilet, I went back to bed and forgot all about it until Kaneda-san brought the issue back now."

"I think you ought to tell Tachibana-san…" Nomura said.

"But it isn't such a big deal. I mean, maybe Akira just had a nightmare or something. We can't trouble Tachibana-buchou anymore. He already had enough to worry about… the trip, club expenses and all… besides Akira won't do something like that, would he?"

"I understand your feeling, Sakurai-kun. Even so, never underestimate what "love" can destroy especially someone's character. Though in the past we can be sure that Kamio-kun will indefinitely not do such a thing, the current Kamio-kun cannot assure us." Nitobe replied.

At the same moment, all heads turned towards Kamio.

Kamio is singing a romance song with an uttermost bitter expression. As a matter of fact, he looked so bitter that the rest thought they saw a glimmer of madness in his eye. It spooked them and they turned their attention back to the current discussion.

"Then what do you suppose we should do?" Uchimura and Sakurai asked in unison.

--

"Aaaaaah I'm full!" Momo exclaimed happily while hitting his stomach softly with his right hand.

"Yea –burp- ooops." Shishido said and burped. Momo, Masami and Muromachi gave a small laugh.

"A-ra? Taka-san, aren't you going to finish it?"

"Eh? Hm…"

"Why? What happened, dane?"

"It's just that… Akutsu went off."

"What? What do you mean?" Shishido couldn't believe his ear.

"Well, he was right behind me just now but then—"

"WHAT? Taka-san, you mean Akutsu… as in A-K-U-T-S-U?" Momo's eyes popped out.

"Yes. When we snuck out just now—"

"WAIT. You mean he was among us all this while!?" Momo almost had a heart attack when he heard Hiyoshi blurted out this question.

"Um… I don't know if any of you forgot about him… but he was in the recreation room when Momo announced the idea of going to Susukino. Akutsu was sitting at the corner."

"What the hell's he doing in a corner!? Can't he sit somewhere more visible?" An irritated Shishido said.

"It's too late for that now…" Touji sighed. "Then what happened? Seriously, I didn't saw him throughout our whole 'Operation Susukino' …"

"We got out of the room at 11.15 as Momo said. Akutsu was the last in line…"

"I thought I was last dane! No wonder I felt someone breathing behind me dane! My mother say never turn behind when you suspect something dane, or else they'll get you dane! So I didn't turn to look dane! Gave me a scare dane!!"

"Shut with the dane-dane thing!" Shishido said angrily. He wasn't in a particularly good mood when Ohtori went off with the ramen-group and refused his invitation to the restaurant instead. Then this upcoming problem with a missing Akutsu did not improve his mood.

"Shishido-san, that's the way Yanagizawa speaks. He can't help it." Atsushi said.

But Shishido was not in the mood to argue further. He merely showed a surly expression and kicked the table.

"Then we went together… he was behind me all the time. And when everyone agreed to split, I saw him joined Momo's direction to the restaurant and thus followed. But when we went into the restaurant, he disappeared." Kawamura finished his story.

"Well he moves like an animal, there's no telling that anyone could have missed him." Hiyoshi said without much concern, which as a matter of fact no one but Kawamura and Fuji noticed he was in the group.

"That's not the problem. Anyway, he's not a kid, is he? We agreed to meet by the statue at 1am. I suppose he can find his way there…" Muromachi suggested.

"I don't know… It's a first time for him here. I'm afraid he'd pick up fights with someone when he's alone. I had been stuck to him since the beginning because I'm afraid he'll end up in trouble…" Kawamura shook his head in sadness.

"But still, he wandered off on his own." Momo let out a small sigh. He didn't know what to do. What if Akutsu did not make it to meeting them at 1am? What if he got into trouble with some gangsters? And what if he got entangled into some unknown business and ended up in the local police station? Then all the buchou will know what happened tonight and he's to be blame for all this since he suggested it! He'll get everyone else into trouble as well… this is bad…

"We still have some time till our meeting time. Let's look for him." Ryoh said all of a sudden.

Momo looked at him with gratitude. He couldn't express his thanks enough. If he were to suggest this, the rest might blame him for dragging them into this situation and may not be willing to help. But if someone else came up with this idea, the rest might actually comply…

--

"Mori, look! Isn't that Akutsu?"

Upon Ishida's words, Mori and Ichimura both turned their heads. Indeed, standing just 3 feet away from them is Akutsu, half concealed by several people.

"What is he doing here?" Shudou asked.

"No idea… maybe he sneaked out like us too." Ishida shrugged.

"Winning yet?" Kurobane asked Ichimura who sat beside him.

"Tough luck. But the night's still young!" and so they continued with their pachinko.

"Itsuki-san and Amane-san's pretty quiet isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? They are just over-concentrating." Kurobane answered.

Both Itsuki and Amane were squinting their eyes at the machine and counting their pocket money very carefully. They are as poor as the Fudoumine. No, perhaps even poorer than them. Even so, they couldn't resist the urge to have a go at the machine.

"I wonder if Akutsu's winning?" Mori said all of a sudden.

"Why?"

"Don't know, just wond—"

At that precise moment, they heard something dropped and turned in time to see Akutsu hitting a man in blue shirt.

"TEME! I saw that!" And Akutsu continued to hit him. The man cowered behind a chair.

"Akutsu! Stop it!" Bane shouted.

Akutsu did not say anything but glared at them as though they were his enemies as well.

"Why did you hit him!?" Ishida asked.

"It's none of your business. Don't poke your nose in it!" Akutsu said angrily.

Knowing Akutsu's strength and agility, there's no point arguing with him. His stubbornness and bad temper is also part of the package.

"Akutsu, you better leave now before the security or anyone else comes around. We don't want to make a scene that'll cause the school any problem." Bane spoke in such a low voice that he doubted Akutsu heard him.

But Akutsu did hear him. With his usual "Hmph!" Akutsu walked towards the main door and left.

The rest sighed in relieved. They looked at each other and decided its best to leave the pachinko parlor too.

"Young man, please wait for a while." An elderly man in a white shirt patted on Itsuki's shoulder.

"Was that your friend just now?" He asked.

"Err… well… you could say so… though we weren't that close, right?" Sakurai nudged Mori who was on his left, to which the latter nodded vigorously.

"A good one, nonetheless."

"What do you mean by that, o-jiisan?" Bane asked.

"Well, he was sitting to my left. I had my wallet out and placed it beside the machine. That man just now—" indicating to the man who was being hit minutes ago (and had disappeared now) "—was actually trying to steal my wallet. He saw it and took it back for me." The elderly man patted on his breast pocket which he had just put his wallet.

"Really? Akutsu did that?" Ichimura asked in amazement.

The Akutsu they knew were the kind who wouldn't hesitate to hit a baby or elderly woman. Right, that was an exaggeration but he ain't some good guy who'd help someone either.

The elderly man nodded. "Thank him for me, will ya?" and he left.

The few of them stood there dumbfounded. It's as though they just found out that Akutsu took ballet lessons. All of a sudden, a flash of light blinded their eyes and they saw an illusion: Akutsu who walked past a dark lane heard a sound and went near it. Upon pushing some boxes away, he found 2 puppies hidden behind a garbage bin. Akutsu patted them on their head and brought them home, smiling happily at the puppies.

Mori shook his head. That was ridiculous. Its Akutsu we're talking about… if he hadn't glared at the puppies, it'd be a wonder!

--

"Oh no… where are they?" A nervous Jackal turned around.

There were people all around him, but not Marui, Yagyuu nor Minami. No sign of them.

--_**Flashback**_--

"Ooooh this one, this one!" An excited Marui rushed inside another cake shop. Yagyuu and Minami hurried behind him. Jackal too. Babysitting Marui isn't easy and more than 1 babysitter is recommended.

They had been into more than 5 cake shops, and Marui had eaten more than 8 pieces of cakes. Yet that doesn't seem to satisfy him as he raids all the candy and cake shops.

Jackal merely shook his head and stood aside as Minami and Yagyuu joined Marui in as the boy picked some sugary candies. Again, Jackal's teeth tethered painfully at the sight. Then something caught his eye.

"Yagyuu, I'm going there for a bit. I'll be right back so wait for me."

Yagyuu nodded and turned his attention back to the black forest cake he'd selected.

Jackal ran across the walkway towards the opposite shop. A new model of SHAVER. That's the one he saw in a men's magazine and had been on the hunt for it. The shops in Tokyo had outsold them. No matter which shop he tried, they'd all ran out of stock.

"I'll have this one." Jackal said in an excited voice and gladly hands over three 1000 yen bill.

Armed with a new shaver for his head, Jackal walked back to "Kino's Bakeries" where he last saw his team mates enjoying the sweet delicacies and to which now is empty.

--_**End of Flashback**_--

"Excuse me, where had my friends gone to? They were still here moments ago." It wasn't difficult for the waitress to identify who Jackal indicated as Marui and the rest were the only customers during that hour.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea. They left about 2-3 minutes ago when the red haired boy took one bite at the strawberry cake and said he didn't like it. All of them left right after that."

The exasperated Jackal thanked the waitress and walked out of the shop, wondering where his team mates might be now.

--**owari**--

Curious on what's install for you next?

Here's sneak preview to **Chapter 34—Hokkaido Part 3: Operation Susukino 2:**

CRACK

The door opened and Uchimura came back in. He had calmed down a little, and without looking at his team mate, he took a seat on the opposite side.

"WAAAAH!" Nitobe screamed all of a sudden.

Everyone jumped.

"It's already 1 in the morning! We should be gathering at the dragon statue!"

"WHAT!? We're late!"

And the group hurriedly called for their bill to be paid and dashed out of the karaoke centre. But as they reached the dragon statue 10 minutes later, they saw NO ONE there.

"Oh my god, they must have left us because we were late." Kamio said nervously.

"No way! They would at least call us if they don't see us by 1, wouldn't they?" Uchimura said anxiously. "I mean, they won't actually leave us here and went back on their own, right?"

--**END**--

_A/N_: Yes, that's it for Chapter 33 and do anticipate Chapter 34 on part 2 of our **Operation Susukino**! Will the head dorms find out what they'd been up to? Well, you can have a good guess! Till then, take care minna-san!


	34. Hokkaido Part 3: Operation Susukino 2

Uwaaaaaa minna-san! When was the last time I updated? XP I suppose it's about 2 years ago hahahaha (I know it's not a laughing matter… I'm sorry… *goes back to plucking mushrooms in the corner*). Anyway I admit the story got drag-gy and I'm really tempted to end it. Many things happened over the course of 2 years, especially work *sigh* …but now I'm burning with passion on finishing this! Therefore it'll be *owari* when the school trip comes to an end! Fear not, I'll be doing a short "sequel" of SG Boarding School. At least that's what I have in mind for now *cough* Enjoy part 3 of the disastrous school trip!

**Chapter 34—Hokkaido Part 3: Operation Susukino 2**

"Oh god! Would you _**please**_ think of something, Momoshiro!" Shishido pleaded.

From what they observed, there are two news. The good and of course—the bad one. Good news is that they finally found Akutsu after more than half an hour of 'beast hunting'. Bad news is that Akutsu is currently kicking empty trash bins in a dark alley. He looked pissed. You don't need a torch light to know his veins actually popped out. The unlucky lambs gathered are presented with four options which they evaluate thoroughly:

**Option one**: _IGNORE_ the delinquent. Turn around and leave. This might result in some sort of heavy and cruel punishment (including no tennis and being stuck alone in the same room with Mizuki OR Yukimura for days) by their heads when their little detour was found out.

**Option two**: send a _REPRESENTATIVE_ to advice the delinquent to join them. There are two assumptions in this case. If the representative succeeds, the group is likely safe and is able to go back as planned without experiencing further potential problems that the delinquent might impose. However, if the representative failed in his quest, the whole group will be demolished by the delinquent and every member will be going home with black eyes, bruises and cuts.

**Option three**: advise the delinquent in a _GROUP_. Persuasion power works better with more people. Or not. As for the consequences and result, refer to option two.

**Option four**: _SURROUND_ the delinquent and _THREATEN_ him. This intimidates and empowers the delinquent, making him obey to majority's decision. This also leads to two consequences similar to option two. If the group managed to make the delinquent listen to them, they can rejoice in tears. But if the result is otherwise, it's best for the group to disperse and run for their lives before the animal attacks. No doubt, it is very likely that they will end up with broken limbs.

"MOMOSHIRO!" Shishido's loud voice boomed through Momo's ears, waking him from his deep thoughts. Among the four options, which one do you think works best?

"I still think the first option is safer… physically." Momo mumbled to himself.

"Momoshiro-kun?" A worried Atsushi asked.

"Ah… I'm fine. What do you think we should do?"

"Good question. Why don't you prepare an answer first before bringing Akutsu out next time?"

"Shishido-san, Akutsu followed on his own accord. Is there anything—or anyone— in this world that could possibly stop him?" Atsushi answered angrily on Momo's behalf.

"Kisarazu, I mean the one with an 'A' (for Atsushi), why are you siding with Momoshiro? Something going on between the two of you?"

"I think it's best to watch your words before they are spoken." Ryoh replied with a glare. Shishido gave both of them a suspicious look.

Atsushi blushed. He knew the Hyotei member wanted to provoke and embarrass him but it's not something to be taken lightly for a boy in love. It's almost like someone blurt your secret out loud to the others.

"Let's talk to him, maybe he'll listen." Kawamura broke the silence.

"Taka-san, that's option number 3, a bad one. Chances are 50-50, either win or lose. We can't afford to take the risk. No." Momo shook his head.

"What…?" A puzzled Kawamura asked.

"In any case, it's not smart to stay here. He might— …"

"Masami-kun?" Atsushi called out when he saw a dumbfounded Masami.

"Gone."

"Huh?"

"Akutsu is gone….AGAIN!"

All of them groaned in agony.

TUT TUT TUT

Momo grabbed his mobile and answered it.

-chapter break-

"Er… Akira, I think it's best that we go somewhere else now. Lo—look, what about tennis?"

"Are you alright? Playing tennis at this hour and place?" Kamio rolled his eyes. He had finished yet another song.

"You are the ONE that's NOT alrig—" Sakurai shouted angrily. Not only his kind offer had been turned down but he's being questioned back by someone whom they think might be mad.

"Shhhh! Do not provoke him!" Uchimura hissed.

"But he—"

"I know. Try to understand his situation now and let's help him recover. Nomura-san, Kaneda-san, have you finished?"

"Yes, we are done for now." Kaneda handed Uchimura a piece of paper.

Sakurai, Nitobe and Uchimura read in unison (inaudible to Kamio who is busy singing "Trauma").

**Ways to help Kamio-kun** (who is currently love sick, or mad; whichever it is):

_**Number 1: **_

_Distract his attention. Let/ make him do things he normally likes. This will bring his focus to somewhere else other than his current emotional state._

"You will have to cross this off. I just suggested and it doesn't work. As a matter of fact, he thought I was the one with problem." Sakurai said between gritted teeth.

"It doesn't? I thought this works best?" Kaneda replied.

"Then let's have someone else try this again later, won't we? And let's hear Akira-kun say, "Are you alright?" to him." Sakurai answered sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. We'll take this out." Nomura hurriedly crossed the first option with his pen.

_**Number 2:**_

_Make him eat loads. Eating eases the stomach, as the saying goes "a hungry man is an angry man". When he is full, he will be in a much better mood._

"Eating?"

"I heard from a friend that eating helps to ease a person's emotion. They will feel soothed upon having good food down their stomach." Kaneda reasoned.

"There's no harm in trying." Nitobe shrugged.

_**Number 3:**_

_Match him up with a new partner. The end of one season is the beginning of another. When he finds a new lover, he will recover from his sorrow._

"This is a _good_ one." Sakurai said sarcastically.

"I don't want to be a cupid or match maker. I don't even have a girlfriend myself!" Uchimura hissed.

"A girl?" Nitobe asked. "I thought it's gonna be a _guy_."

"What? He's not gay!" Sakurai replied angrily. "He's… he's… well; he just walked into an unknown path, wrongly led by Sengoku."

"GUYS, LOOK! THAT'S GACKT IN THE PV! I LURVE HIM!" Kamio squealed excitedly towards them but turned his attention back to the song soon after.

"See?" Nitobe said.

"Gackt's 'bi', okay? He's **NOT** gay." Sakurai said defensively but knew that he had already lost his case.

"Hello?" Nitobe answered his mobile.

-chapter break-

"We shouldn't walk too far." Yuuta said all of a sudden.

"I think you are right." Mukahi grumbled.

"Hm… we are lost." Fuji said with a smile.

"ANIKI! CAN YOU AT LEAST SAY THAT WITH A PANICK TONE IN YOUR VOICE! AAAAARGH THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!"

"Eh?"

"That's Fuji." Kikumaru sighed while he patted Yuuta's sympathetically.

"Fsssh What do we do now?" Kaidoh hissed nervously. After the great supper, they decided to go for a walk since there was still time left. But without realizing, they had walked pretty far from the agreed meeting place—the dragon statue.

"Why don't we ask around? The locals should know."

"Good idea, why don't you go Ochibi?" Kikumaru poked his cheek playfully.

"No, senpai you go."

"Why me? You suggested it, so you should go and ask."

"Because I suggested it, someone else should do it."

The rest shook their head and let out a small sigh.

Suddenly, a soft voice was heard from the back… "—if only we didn't have supper then we won't be lost… If we didn't eat ramen then we won't be walking around with full stomach. It's because everyone is worried about indigestion. Indigestion can be a problem, we might have constipation due to indigestion and then everyone will take a long time when they are using the toilet. And when everyone took a long time in the toilet, the head dorms will find out that everyone had constipation. And when the head dorm found out that everyone had constipation due to indigestion, he will know we had supper without having it properly digested. When the head dorms found out we all had supper outside, they will know that we went out and when they—"

"IBU-KUN, I BEG YOU, PLEASE STOP." Niou said. "I'm on the verge of sticking a knife to my chest."

"Niou-san, that was mean." Ohtori said.

"I did say MY chest, not his. I'd consider that rather 'nice'." Niou replied.

"Ohtori-kun is right, that was mean!" Kikumaru said crossly.

"But it wasn't my fault! If he didn't start mumbling all of a sudden—I mean, we are all tired and lost so—"

"So you can throw your tantrum at him?" Kikumaru finished with a glare.

Niou had his head hung low. He felt ashamed at what Kikumaru said. "I—I… well I—"

There were giggles.

"… … … I don't mind though, but the transvestites looked down on you." Shinji said and when Niou looked up, one of the transvestite giggled and winked at him, sending shivers down his spine.

That was why Kikumaru and Ryoma refused to talk to the "LOCALS"—because they are walking down a famous part of the red district; an area full with transvestite.

"Anyway we should start walking back to the same direction we came before. Though it will take some time but I believe we will be able to turn back." Fuji said and led the way. Time is running short and if he lets them take the lead again, they will never return.

And it was while they turned their way back, Fuji's mobile rang.

-chapter break-

"I'd already looked over there! I don't see him! Get back here Mori!" Ishida said angrily.

"What's wrong with you? We agreed to look for Akutsu, what are you angry about now?"

"I'm NOT angry about anything. I just don't understand why we have to go around looking for him."

"Isn't that obvious? If he caused any trouble like just now—though the intention was good, he might be caught by the police and then the authorities will alert the head dorms! We are doomed if that happens!"

"Why is it that we had to run around like a herd of mad cows while the other groups get to enjoy what they are doing?"

"You have a good point there Ishida. But trust me; they are definitely not enjoying themselves right now." Bane peered into his watch. It's 12.45 in the morning.

"What do you mean?" Ichimura asked.

"I called the others and it seemed like Momo's group is searching for Akutsu as well. They spotted him awhile ago but soon lost track of him. Nitobe and the others at the karaoke are worried over Kamio and apparently Fuji's group is lost and surrounded by women-lookalike people (A/N: no hard feelings!). But anyhow, I already asked them to keep an eye on the crowd, just in case they bumped into Akutsu."

"Marui and the others?"

"I failed to contact that group. Let me try calling Kuwahara."

RING RING RING

"Hello?" a grateful Jackal answered. He was hoping it would be one of his team mates.

"Kuwahara-kun?"

Upon hearing the voice at the other end, Jackal's heart sank.

"Yes?"

"This is Kurobane. Is your group alright?"

"Er… not really."

"Is there any trouble?"

"I got separated from them. I have no idea where they were headed, and I'm still looking for them."

"Alone? That might not be a good idea. Why don't you join us first, then we'll look for them together? And not forgetting Akutsu."

"Akutsu?" There is simply no logic why Akutsu's name came up.

And so Bane filled Jackal in with the details briefly—including the fact that they are looking for the delinquent. Jackal agreed that this is a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. A bigger group meant more eyes for lookout—both for Marui & gang and Akutsu.

"Yes, if we could meet up and search for them together, it would be great. Where are you?" to have him look for them is much easier than to have the whole group come looking for him alone. Who knows which member in Bane's team will go missing while they come looking for him? Then there will be no end in searching for each other.

"We are at… Doyoubi Street."

"Where is that?"

"It's across Nichiyobi Street and Kinyobi Street."

"Sorry? Where is it exactly? I mean, any landmar— hello? HELLO? **HELLO?**"

Mobile battery—FLAT.

Jackal's mouth turned into a sharply curved 'O' shape. He can't believe his luck.

_(A/N: I know this is kinda messy and all, but please bear with it hehe)_

-chapter break-

Back to Momoshiro's group.

"Yeah? Kurobane-san? WHAT? You mean—huh? HUH! ...SERIOUS! Okay… Alright..."

"What is it, Momo?" Kawamura got nervous hearing Momo's tone.

"AHAHAHAHAHA there's NO problem at ALL, Taka-san. Bane-san said that first of all, of course, is that we have a missing Akutsu. Then secondly, we have a lost-and-separated-with-a-flat-mobile-battery Kuwahara-san. Thirdly, we have Eiji-senpai's we-are-lost-and-tired-and-surrounded-by-transvestite group. Fourth, we will need to comply with the heal-Kamio-and-his-broken-heart-plan, and lastly we have a non-contactable group. There's absolutely no problem!" Momo continued his uncontrollable manic laughter.

"OH GREAT, JUST GREAT." Shishido said and slapped one hand to his forehead. Its 5 minutes to 1am.

"At this rate, it's impossible to meet up as promised." Masami groaned.

"What should we do dane? Mizuki will find out dane!"

"I don't think we can handle this situation, it's out of our control. Why don't we just call the head dorms for help? Worse comes to worst, we'll just be forced to do running for a whole week without practice." Muromachi shrugged. It bothers him but things can't get any worse than that.

"NO!" the whole group shouted in unison.

"I can't believe how naïve you are…" Shishido shook his head in disbelieve.

"What?" Muromachi asked.

"Do you actually know who has the highest authority and influence among the head dorms?"

"Uh, Atobe-san? No, Tezuka-san?"

"Wrong. It's YUKIMURA-SAN."

An image of Yukimura's angelic smile flashed into Muromachi's mind… but the image soon became distorted and a devilish smile now spread across the head dorm's face, with two horns appearing on his head. Oh, and he has a tail too.

Muromachi shivered. How could he forgot that Yukimura is at the top of the hierarchy? He should have known better. We're talking about the devil himself!

"Now is not the time to discuss this. Shouldn't we start by doing something to help the other groups?" When no one interfered, Ryoh continued, "We can keep a lookout for Akutsu and Kuwahara-san while we search for Fuji's group. Since one of the groups couldn't be contacted, there is nothing we can do except to wait for them to contact us when they reached the dragon statue and realized no one is there."

The others murmured in agreement.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Masami said.

"Before that, would someone please slap Momoshiro back to reality?" Ryoh glared at the laughing Momoshiro who couldn't accept the reality that he just landed everyone into trouble. To top it all – he was the one who suggested and planned the whole 'Operation Susukino', which only meant he will be severely punished upon being discovered that they had all snuck out despite warnings.

"I'll gladly do it." Shishido and Hiyoshi volunteered at the same time.

-chapter break-

"Akira, are you hungry?" Uchimura asked.

"Not really. If you guys want to eat something, there's the menu over there." Kamio turned back to sing his 'Kizuna'.

"See, he doesn't feel like eating." Sakurai said. "There's no point, we can't help him. A broken heart needs time to mend, and not some plan we devised."

"You think I didn't know? But we are looking for a faster and less painful method. He's our team mate for god's sake. Can't leave him like this, can we?" Uchimura replied angrily.

"Don't worry we still have the last option, don't we?" Nomura said assuringly.

"You mean match him up with someone else? I think not." Sakurai shrugged.

"Why so? What's the problem with this plan?" Nitobe argued.

"Like I said senpai, it isn't as simple as we thought. I believe we shouldn't interfere so much in Akira's life."

"Sakurai-kun has a point there. Maybe we are doing something unnecessary." Kaneda nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's not argue further. We will try this one last method. If it doesn't work then we'll forget it okay?" Nitobe suggested.

"Alright." The rest mumbled without looking at each other.

"Now then, shall we look at the candidates?" Nitobe took lead of the discussion.

"Candidates?"

"Well you know… all those we have in SG Boarding School. We have pretty good… um, guys overall." Nitobe said awkwardly.

"I thought we agreed that Akira wasn't … you know. And I thought you guys would introduce girls to him. The least that we can do now is correct what he had done wrong."

"That would be doing things to _your_ favour. You don't even know whether Akira prefers … you know… or not."

"But how do you know he doesn't prefer girls compared to… you know."

"Of course he'd prefer you-know, otherwise he wouldn't go for him (Sengoku) in the first place! Have some respect for his choice, would you!"

"I respected it all along! Although he went out with a you-know, especially him, but since we are friends and team mates, I pretended not to know what happened between that you-know and him!"

"Woah, guys. What's this "you know" and "him"?" Kamio turned to face both Sakurai and Uchimura who were red in the face at this point. Apparently they were so engaged in their argument that they didn't realize they had been half-shouting half-screaming across the small karaoke room. Even the waiter popped his head into the room and only left when Nomura and Kaneda assured him that it was a slight disagreement.

"… Nothing." Sakurai sat down crossly and gulped his orange juice.

"Yeah, nothing." Uchimura stood up and excused himself to the washroom.

"Isn't there a way to solve this?" Nomura whispered to Kaneda and Nitobe.

"I don't know, but we are all doing this for Kamio-kun. It just never occurs to me that they'd argue over something like this."

"It's my entire fault. I was the one who came up with this idea." Nomura shook his head. "I learnt it from a friend. He had such experiences."

"With another guy?" Nitobe raised an eyebow.

"No, no! He is straight… it's just that when he couldn't get over his ex-girlfriend, he started distracting himself with something else but nothing works, until one day another girl confessed to him. At first he accepted her because there was simply no other means to help him forget his previous girlfriend but soon when he learnt more about his new girlfriend, he realized he grew to like her more and more. So… so I thought that this method may help Kamio-kun to overcome his problem." Nomura explained in a small voice.

"I think it's a wonderful idea though." Kaneda smiled.

"Me too, though the gender part is still unsettled…" Nitobe said quietly, trying his best to avoid the words from being heard by Sakurai who was munching on the chips with a dark expression.

CRACK

The door opened and Uchimura came back in. He had calmed down a little, and without looking at his team mate, he took a seat at the opposite side.

"WAAAAH!" Nitobe screamed all of a sudden.

Everyone jumped.

"It's already 1 in the morning! We should be gathering at the dragon statue! Kurobane called earlier to check on us and I told him we're trying to 'heal' Kamio. He said things aren't going well with the others but nonetheless – meet at the statue till the others arrive."

"WHAT! We're late!"

And the group hurriedly calls for their bill to be paid and dashed out of the karaoke centre. But as they reached the dragon statue 10 minutes later, they saw NO ONE there.

"Oh my god, they must have left us because we were late." Kamio said nervously.

"No good, he didn't pick up his phone." Nitobe replied.

"No way! They would at least call us if they don't see us by 1, wouldn't they?" Uchimura said anxiously. "I mean, they won't actually leave us here and go back on their own, right?"

"I don't think so too." Sakurai nodded worriedly. They will call it truce for now and continue with their 'little disagreement' later on.

-chapter break-

"So this is… Kinyobi Street. I see a phoenix statue over there." Kirihara said.

"No, we need a dragon, D-R-A-G-O-N statue." Niou replied.

"Well, they are almost the same."

The rest turned and stared at Kirihara—wondering what kind of education he had. Phoenix and dragon are two very different mystical creatures. He would have at least watched Dragon Ball as a kid!

"What?"

"Nothing." All of them replied in unison, which made Kirihara even more suspicious.

"I never knew Susukino is _THIS_ big. I mean, we can't even find the dragon statue and our team mates!" Niou lashed out angrily.

"This is a new area for us and we are not familiar with it. Came as no surprise to why we are lost. I guess the bigger problem would be to meet up with the rest. I contacted Nitobe just now and apparently they are on the search for Akutsu as well. They were at the dragon statue half an hour ago but no one was there." Fuji said.

"W—What? No one was there? Gosh, where is everyone!" Yuuta was shocked. This could mean that they won't even be able to make it back to the inn before 6 when the head dorms wake up!

"You must be kidding! I thought we were the only one that's late!" Mukahi said.

"Then you guessed wrong. We—"

"AKUTSU!" Kikumaru screamed at the top of his lungs.

Akutsu gave them a glare but simple walked off, brushing past a big guy.

"Hey you." The big guy in leather jacket called out to Akutsu. The delinquent turned with a threatening look.

"I think there's something you need to say to me." The big guy said with a fierce look.

"SORRY! We are so sorry! I mean, he is sorry!" Kikumaru rushed forward.

"Get lost; it's none of your business." Akutsu growled.

"Akutsu, let's not get into something that we shouldn't. We must head back now." Fuji said.

"I said, STEP OFF!"

"A—Akutsu-san, please… we cannot fight… the head dorms will find out and we will all be in trouble, especially Momoshiro-kun." Ohtori begged.

Akutsu became silent. It's as though he is trying to understand what Ohtori said.

The big guy became impatient. He moved towards Ryoma—who was standing beside Akutsu—but was blocked by Kaidoh and Kirihara.

"Fsssh."

"There are 10 of us here, and more are coming (partly true) so don't think you could beat us all." Kirihara warned. "You still want a piece of us, huh?"

"You watch out." The big guy said as he realized that he had been surrounded. With a last burning look, he left.

The rest were surprised that Akutsu actually restrained himself from spitting out bad remarks at the big guy. (_A/N:_ or perhaps there were just so many interruptions that he didn't have the chance? Either way, it's all good!)

"Fuji here. Yes, we found Akutsu… … Yeah, we will find our way to the dragon statue and wait there. Okay, let the others know. See you." Fuji ended his conversation with Bane.

"Senpai, let's go. We are late." Ryoma said to Akutsu who seemed to be struggling between rationale and freedom. For some reason, he wondered why he couldn't defy the little boy's words.

"OI, it's this way, chibi." Akutsu led the way when Ryoma walked towards the opposite direction.

_P/S: Group persuasion works! Or maybe you just need to pick the "right" person to do the persuasion, aye?_

-chapter break-

"Really? That's great! See you later then, Fuji." Kawamura sighed in relief when he received news that Akutsu is with them now. "Minna-san, Fuji and the others found Akutsu. They are now heading towards the meeting point."

"Serious! Oh my, that is wonderful news! Let's get going too!" Shishido rejoiced at the news that they are finally heading home. And this was shared among the rest of the group.

Momoshiro came back to reality when he heard about Akutsu. "Ow! My face! It hurts!" There were finger marks on his face, both left and right.

As for Kamio and Kurobane's group, they head towards the meeting point too when news on Akutsu being found reached their ears. It's time to head back as everyone had their share of enjoyment and frustration.

At 2.25am… all of them finally regrouped.

"So is everyone here?" Kurobane asked

"Senpai, Marui-san and the others are not here." Momo replied.

"You are right; they couldn't be contacted since we split up. Do you suppose something happened to them? Try again."

"I guess there's no need to wait for them. I just received message from Yagyuu-san—they reached the inn half an hour ago." Kirihara said. "Apparently they were at the dragon statue at 12 and when no one showed up, they just went back on their own."

"WHAT! Argh! They are so mean!" Mukahi growled angrily. "Where were they when we had the worst time of our lives looking for—"

"I think that's enough. We should leave now." Fuji intercepted into the Hyotei member's sentence.

"Wait—"

"What, Bane?" Amane asked.

"Something doesn't feel right…"

"Did we left out something?" Atsushi questioned.

"I don't think so… yet it felt like we have forgotten something." Bane replied.

"You must be tired… it happens when you tend to think too much sometimes. Let's go." Minami said and the rest followed suit.

"Shhh…" Momo hushed the others.

"Momoshiro, since when did you take the lead again?" Shishido asked him between soft whispers.

"I am always in-charge." Momo answered non-chalantly.

There were noises at the back as everyone struggled to keep out of sight. Kirihara is leaning so close to Ryoma that it's too close for comfort. Yuuta and Shinji are trying to squeeze themselves between Ryoma and Kaidoh, but fear the latter. Kikumaru is inching closer to Fuji every second as Niou moves closer towards him. Bane is whacking Amane for making unnecessary 'cold' jokes while Hiyoshi is nearly thrown off the line when a jealous Mukahi tries to jump between Fuji and Kikumaru but failed. A lot of commotion is happening as everyone waited impatiently at the entrance of the inn. They have to make sure the coast is clear before scrambling back into their rooms.

Current time: 3.12am

"How long more do we have to wait? I'm exhausted!" Mukahi hissed angrily.

"I can see a shadow moving! Do you dare to take the risk!" Momo replied between gritted teeth. He's not enjoying this as much as they do.

Kaidoh shivered at the mention of a shadow.

"Shadow? We have been squatting down here for the past 10 minutes without any progress! Argh I can't take it anymore!"

Before anyone could stop him, Mukahi pushed the main door and jumped into the inn. There were silent gasp from some.

SILENCE.

Few seconds later, Mukahi stuck his head out from the door and motioned for the rest to come in. They did as they were told.

"Momoshiro, that _SHADOW_ you were talking about—is that tree branch swinging left and right. I think you should get your eyes checked or something. We can't have you mix up the tennis ball for a burger, can we?" Mukahi tried to stifle his laughter.

"Very funny, senpai. We can't have you jumping on Mizuki-san, you know. God knows what we will be seeing." Momo replied sarcastically.

As the two of them exchange dangerous glare, the rest crept quietly back to their rooms, tip-toeing as inaudible as possible.

-chapter break-

"Echizen! How could you do this! Tezuka and I trusted you as Seigaku's pillar and yet you sneaked out with the others last night." Oishi said in a devastated voice, shaking his head. "We know it was Momo who took the lead but how could you allow him to do it? You should have stopped Momo from doing everyone else any harm!"

"Senpai I—"

"There's no need for further explanation. We knew everything, Echizen. And don't you dare deny that you went. We have an eyewitness and several of your senpai finally confessed after one whole hour of interrogation." Mizuki said.

"Echizen, that was bold of you. I never expected you to actually disobey the head dorms." Yukimura said with an artificial sad look.

"Bu—buchou, I… I … … … I didn't mean to disobey you. I… am sorry." Ryoma said apologetically towards Tezuka. What is done is done. Though he didn't want to go at first, the fact is that he DID sneak out with the other regulars.

"Then your punishment…" Sengoku began, "…is to be Mizuki and Yukimura's slave for 1 week!"

"No…. NOOO… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—**" Ryoma screamed at the top of his lungs.

WHACK

Ryoma bolted up. It's morning. Marui—who slept beside him threw a pillow and whacked him mercilessly.

It's just a DREAM. A DREAM. Yet it felt so real. Could it be a premonition?

CRACK. The room door opened.

Ryoma turned to see all the head dorms and their assistants came squeezing into the room.

"What happened?" Sengoku asked nervously. It's only 6 in the morning, and the first night through.

"Something happened, Echizen? You are breathing hard." Tezuka asked. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehard.

He still couldn't calm himself down. As a matter of fact, seeing the head dorms after the dream is even more frightening than it seems.

"I—I am fine." His voice shook a little as cold sweat trickled down his spine. What is this feeling? Guilt? Fear?

"Are you alright? You seemed pale." Tachibana asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah… I am fine."

There were shuffling sound as Yuuta tossed over from one side to the other, with his left hand resting on Shinji's stomach. The rest were still sound asleep. They were so exhausted that not even the scream of their kouhai can wake them up.

"Echizen-kun, did you have a nightmare? Do you want to wash your face?" Aoi asked after several seconds of silence.

"No, I don't think so."

"Ara, I think you better wash up. It's about time to wake up anyway." Yukimura suggested.

"That would be best… and I wonder why the rest aren't disturbed by your scream…" Mizuki agreed suspiciously.

It was this moment of horror that Ryoma will never forget for the rest of his life. He saw (or rather, imagined) a distorted version of Yukimura and Mizuki. To add to it, his dream this morning… It all dawned on him now. This is punishment for breaking the rules. A slave to them for a week… It can't be real… no way…

All colour drained from his face.

"E—Echizen!" Oishi called out to a pale Ryoma. He looked as though a vampire had just sucked every single drop of his blood.

-chapter break-

"I think there is something that we need to be informed about." Tachibana said during breakfast at the table.

The rest of the regulars choked in their miso soup.

It was difficult. No, more accurate to say that it was a challenging task to wake the people who were out last night. The alarm clock didn't work. No one woke up except for Fuji—not to mention Ryoma who actually woke up from a nightmare, pale as a ghost. When the rest finally managed to open their droopy eyes, the head dorms only gave them 15 minutes to wash up or there will be no breakfast for those who were late.

The dining hall was silent except for the sound of food munching and slurping of miso soup. Most of them were trying to keep a straight face, as though nothing happened.

"I don't think Tachibana should repeat himself." Tezuka voiced out finally.

Momo began to sweat hard, so does the others who felt guilt and fear creeping into them.

"We—we were at the recreational room till late at night." Shishido said.

"I don't think it was that simple. Do you, Sengoku?" Yukimura said while stirring his miso elegantly.

"I doubt so." Sengoku replied while eyeing a tired Kamio without a blink. "According to Kajimoto-kun, the recreational room was empty when he went in at about 10.30pm."

"Ahahahaha well we were no longer there at 10.30, were we?" Momo laughed while scratching his head.

"Ye—yeah, we were at the back garden. Right, Kikumaru?" Mukahi said nervously. He could feel Atobe's glare at the back of his shirt.

"Right, the back garden… haha."

Things just got more suspicious when Shishido, Momo, Mukahi and Kikumaru started agreeing with each other. It's just like tossing the ball from one person to another. Akutsu continued with his meal as though it doesn't concern him. Yanagizawa and Atsushi continuously throw nervous glances at Momoshiro. The Fudoumine members stared blankly at their food without a word while the rest of the Yamabuki and Rudolphians put on an I-know-nothing-and-am-dead-asleep-last-night expression. Ryoma tried his best to avoid any gaze that fell upon him. He was not to utter a word of what happened last night to those who were not involved, and our dear little boy knew well enough what would be the consequences of breaching it.

"And what were all of you doing at the back garden?" Oishi enquired further.

There was silence as everyone scanned through their brain for an answer. And then suddenly…

"Gardening."

All eyes turned to THAT person. Who, in the name of Seishun Gakuen and an elite tennis club regular, gave such an idiotic answer?

"What was that again, Hiyoshi-kun? I doubt I heard it right." Mizuki said sarcastically.

"Gardening. We were … well, we were…"

Great. They'll drag him to the back garden later and make sure he does some _**REAL**_ gardening.

"Enjoying the scenery and fresh air." Fuji replied.

"Ore-sama thinks that something fishy just happened last night." Atobe chirped in.

"What do you mean, Atobe? Nothing happened last night." Mukahi said while trying his best to suppress a yawn.

"Ye—yeah A-a-a-tobe-san you are thinking too much." Nitobe said with a yawn. Several others got affected by his yawn and followed suit (_A/N_: I yawn too everytime I read this sentence; it's infectious).

The others merely kept quiet and held out their pinky finger in discreet. It was a secret pact that they made and no one by all means is to spill.

"JACKAL!" Marui shrieked hysterically upon seeing the bald-and-tan regular player standing at the dining hall's entrance. He too, is as pale as a ghost though no one noticed.

"Kuwahara…?" Bane whispered with his mouth hung open. He finally remembered what he'd forgotten last night. Jackal.

"Good morning." Jackal greeted them calmly with a radiant smile. It might have been their eyes, but his teeth shone brighter than they have ever seen before.

"Where were you?" Yukimura asked. He only noticed the shaver's absence at the breakfast table when Marui screamed his name. Too many things happened these 2 days and his mind was still preoccupied with the chibi's scream this morning.

"Um… well… at the garden." Jackal replied hesitantly. Thank god the head dorms did not realize that he JUST got back from Susukino. Jackal is wearing track suits like he normally did, so there was no telling whether he had been out or had just woken up from bed. He made sure the coast was clear before he crept back into the inn. He was caught by surprised by Kajimoto who passed by the reception. Jackal then explained that he had been walking around the inn and because it's still early, he'd wanted to keep the noise down so had decided to walk as quietly as possible.

"The garden again? Were there treasures or something?" Sengoku asked in a suspicious tone.

"Sorry?" Jackal could not quite catch that. "I um, woke up a little early this morning so I went out for some fresh air and running. I guess I got too absorbed into it… just realized it was time for breakfast."

Most people could tell no one exercised for several hours… but this is the regulars we're talking about!

The head dorms did not wish to dwell into the matter further, what not with the involvement of Jackal and Fuji. For some reason, it was difficult to hoax it out of them. Things were certainly fishy—anyone could tell—but as long as everyone is here safely, it wouldn't matter for now.

"Take your seat." Yukimura finally responded.

-owari-

A/N: Hope everyone had a fair share of laughter XD My greatest joy in writing is to know that others enjoyed it.

Check out a snippet from the next chapter. Who wants revenge? Who should pay for it?

**Chapter 35—Hokkaido Part 4: The Revenge**

"Some people just have terrible memories. Maybe I should refresh that a little."

"What?"

"Nothing. Coming down to Hokkaido isn't exactly what I expected. It relives the nasty experience I had."

"Nasty experience?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. It wasn't you who suffered the humiliation and pain. Didn't they have a saying? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"What are you talking about senpai?"

"Oh you'll see."


End file.
